Rise of the Phoenix
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: Torn between the city she has vowed to protect and the woman she loves. Anna Oslo aka The Phoenix not only has her secret identity to maintain, but another one more darker that could cost her everything she values most. Elsanna Superhero!Au.
1. The Hero

Arendelle a city filled with fear and crime run by the most sinister of villains. People cower in the shadows to avoid the conflict or join the dark forces in their selfish need to survive. Who is to stop the chaos and give the people the light they desperately need? Those who have refused to hide and surrender have chosen to fight against the evil. We are a small group, but our forces are great. Together we are the only ones that can and will prevent the fall of the city.

Perched atop a rooftop high over the cities night life I watched. My teal eyes scanning every inch of the streets below for wrongdoers as I waited for my latest assignment. I noticed a few men loitering in the darkness of an alley. A woman carrying her freshly bought groceries approached. I could smell the danger already. Rising I spread my wings under the pale moon's light. Stepping over to the edge I waited for the shrill cries of help. As the woman walked closer the more the men grew nervous. Then, I saw it, the glint of a knife under the fake yellow light of the lamppost.

I had to wait for them to do something though, standing around in the middle of the night was not illegal. The one with the knife grabbed the woman who screamed. With the felony being committed I fell forward allowing the wind to catch under my wings giving me more control as I glided down into the alley to distract them. Dropping into the shadows with small thud they turned missing their target. One barked at me, his voice trembling, "Who's there?"

I stepped forward the light shinning upon my orange, red, and yellow feathers of my suit. "I am the Phoenix, the flame of hope and justice," I responded darkly.

"You're one of those vigilantes?" one of the men asked.

"Yes, and mugging is against the law. Let the woman go, or I will be forced to use extreme measures."

A black-haired man laughed, he was so far unfazed by my threats. "You real think you have a chance to stop us," he mocked. "Boys show this birdbrain whose boss."

"But boss-"

The leader slapped the rattled man. "Are you men or mice?"

The one to the left came up cracking his knuckles. "We're men, boss." He threw a punch aimed for my face I caught it. He winced in pain and I smirked. Bending it he let out a cry, and I tossed him into the trash can. "Just where you belong," I said mockingly, "with garbage like yourself." Looking at the last two men I asked, "Next?"

The blond to the right shook his head before shouting, "I'm a mice," and ran away.

The leader sighed, "It's hard to find good help these days." Letting go of the woman, she ran away without muttering a single thank you. Tossing his knife back and forth between his hands he lunged. Grabbing it with my hand the gloves I wore emanated an intense heat immune to me, but can either melt or heat up any objects I hold. The blade and handle turned a bright red, and the man let it go shouting from the burn. "Bitch," he growled, holding his hand.

He came at me once more fist ready, I grabbed his arm, spun the man around, gripping his arm, and smiled coyly. "Have you ever seen the city from above?'

"No," he stuttered. At that moment I knew I had him.

"Then allow me to give you the grand tour?" I offered taunting him. Tapping my right foot to my left boot the jets in my heels lifted us up into the night sky. Using one hand to hold the man and the other to steer I flew overhead. I felt him begin to struggle, so I found a nice place to drop him. "Sorry, but the tour is over have a nice landing."

"What do yo-"

I let him go, and he fell onto the hood of a cop car. The cop dropped his doughnut staring at the men. Looking at me I gave him a salute, and flew once again into the darkness.

Finding a safe place to land I took a breather. Not a few minutes went by when my watch buzzed against my wrist. Looking at the face where the digital numbers were now read a message. _IQ NE Rose St. _

I took to the air heading for Rose Street where my enemy lay. The Ice Queen a dangerous foe to anyone and powerful crime boss. She's deadly for multiple reasons. She is beautiful beyond belief, a goddess that can seduce both men and women alike. The Ice Queen is also wickedly smart building machines that can enhance her equally gorgeous, and stunning ice powers.

Arriving at my destination I landed upon a fire escape. Peeking though a window I saw her roaming the floor towards her latest scheme. It was large device, coils wrapped around a metal pole, and at the end was a blue ball. This scared me a little, but I had to remain vigilant I am a hero, and I can never turn my back upon the people I save. Even if they don't know it.

I lifted up the window gently, and crawled in to further inspect the situation. Gaining a better view I saw another person working on the machine. He had shaggy blond hair, wearing a lab coat, and was chained to the floor. I could hear the click of the Ice Queen's heals upon the concrete floor her alluring, heart melting voice echoed through the building. "Dr. Bjorgman, please make sure my latest plan is working appropriately this time. We don't any mistake like the last time."

A chill ran down my spine as her voice sent an odd feeling throughout my entire being. It a was mix between fear, and desire, and I secretly enjoyed both. Slowly I made my descent wanting to catch her by surprise. My boot kicked and unforeseen pipe. I froze my heart beating against my rib cage as those piercing blue eyes locked onto. "Well, well, well," she clicked her tongue. "It seems we have a bird in my cage." With a wave of her hand and icy blast came towards me.

Taking flight from where I stood I fell to the ground. "Ice Queen," I acknowledged.

"Phoenix," she growled. "I thought I killed you, during our last stand off?"

I chuckled, "You know what they say about the legendary bird. After death they rise from the ashes once more."

"Then I am going to have to make sure you stay dead this time," she threatened. Sending another chilling blast I dodged it flying though the air. Hitting a button upon the band around my wrist it ignited the gloves into a glowing blaze. Descending I readied a punch aimed straight for my arch nemesis. She moved at the last second, casing me to hit the floor instead. The shock wave of the impact sent us both flying, and I crashed to the ground beside the doctor.

Feeling his arms lift me up he asked worriedly, "Are you alright Phoenix?"

Brushing off my arm I replied. "Yeah, can you dismantle this contraption?"

"I can try."

"Then do it, I'll distract her majesty."

A wall of ice came from the distance. I slammed my fists together forming my own fiery shield. Melting it and creating a fog that engulfed the room. Something grabbed me pulling me into it, and I felt cold lips upon mine. Losing all my resolve for one second my hands were suddenly frozen to my sides. I opened my eyes, and saw the dark intent and lust coating those majestic blue eyes. Rising her hand one long icicle formed upon the knuckle of her middle finger. _How original, _I internally scoffed. The Ice Queen placed the point on my throat I could feel the blood run down my neck. "Any last words, Phoenix?" she purred in triumphant.

Feeling my fingers I smiled, "Just four: fire in the hole!"

My arch nemesis quirked her brow confused, and the doctor ducked out of the way. From my right glove I shot one projectile right for the icy contraption. The blast filled the room a loud explosion, and fire. Freed from The Ice Queen's grasp I took flight for window. Stealing one last glance she was encased by a ring of fire. We met eyes once more, before I took off into the night. Anger was alight in her frost blue eyes as she shouted "Curse you Phoenix."

Two hours later I walked through the door clean, wounds that I might have received healed, and my costume back at headquarters. Taking my jacket and shoes off I called down the hallway. "Honey I'm home. She always somehow made it home before me, even on her heaviest of 'work' nights.

Rounding the corner stood my blond fiancee Elsa. A smile upon her face in warm greeting. "Anna, you're home. How was work?"

"Exhausting," I sighed. "You?"

"Oh, you know same old same old," she chuckled. "I ordered a pizza it should be here in fifteen."

Closing the gap between us I gave her kiss, "Sounds perfect. I'm starving."

"You always are," she joked.

Leaning in Elsa captured my lips I melted into the kiss, despite what we had just gone though only a few hours ago I still loved this woman. For you see I have not only my alter ego, but a dark secret that no one can ever know.

My name is Anna Oslo, the Phoenix protector of Arendelle, and I'm engaged to Elsa Frossen my arch nemesis.


	2. The Cover

The morning suns ray's warmed my face as they greeted me ruining a night well spent. I felt sticky with sweat and various other fluids from the strenuous 'workout' Elsa and I had. My brain registered the pizza and the cute animated movie I attempted to watch though someone had other plans in mind. I was never sure if it was the adrenaline from our fight still pumping in her blood, or she just loved the affection. Every night after one of our bouts Elsa would gladly instigate the sex taking on her Ice Queen persona in the darkness of the room. Her sultry voice she uses while under her alter ego is one that I'll never get use to and will fall for over and over again. Though as dominant as she can get under the covers there is also a caring nature to her movements. Her fingers ghosting over my skin sending a chill throughout my body were still encased with winter's bite. There was something I did discover during either our nights of passion, or fights under our masks, she never puts mine or anyone's life in danger.

Most of the other criminals take what they want without any disregard for life. The Ice Queen doesn't do this at all there is no blood upon her hands. A few robberies, kidnappings, breaks in, but not murder. This is one detail that causes my stomach to drop. If she never has committed the heinous act of murder then, why is she at the top of the evil pyramid sitting upon an icy throne.

I let out a gasp as I felt her cold breath disturb my thought process tickling the back of my neck. Rolling over resting my head upon my arm. I looked into those frost blue eyes glazed over with sleep and a tiny hint of lust. "Morning," she yawned.

Returning the smile I asked, "Sleep well?"

"Yes, whenever I'm next to you my nights are filled with bliss." She leaned in giving me a gentle kiss.

Moments like those were the one I loved most. The soft feel of her lips on mine making me forget about our bitter secret rivalry. Forgetting the pain of knowing that someday I might have to 'finish' the job, or stare into those loving blue eyes one last time as she delivers the final blow.

"Are you hungry?"

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Hungry, silly?" she laughed stroking my cheek.

My stomach growled at the mention of food. "You bet!"

She rolled her eyes at my immaturity. "Pancakes, waffles or French toast," she offered.

"Waffles with bacon, and a huge glass of chocolate milk," I replied bouncing on mattress

Elsa smiled warmly, toying with my hair, "Of course anything your heart desires, my love." Turning away from me she placed her icy blue silk robe covering her pale skin. The fabric fell off her left shoulder revealing a scar running down her shoulder stopping where it met her spine. I cringed with guilt knowing I caused this during one of our first encounters. Back before I knew her secret. I pressed my lips upon the jagged skin in a loving kiss. "An-Anna," she groaned, "don't do that. It's ugly."

"Nothing -kiss- about you -kiss- is ugly." Making my way up the back of her neck I started to suck on her pulse point where a dark mark already resided. _I don't care how high up on the sinister ladder you are. You're mine, and I want anyone who dares to challenge you know the Ice Queen is taken._

"Oh Anna," she replied, throwing her head back, "If you keep this up. . .breakfast won't come and -oh god- you'll be late for work."

_Right work,_ I chuckled internally. "Do I have to," I whined childishly.

"Yes, you have to, sweetheart. I can't be the only one who provides and pay's the bills," she replied with a mock serious tone.

"Fine," I groaned, falling back to the mattress.

"Then, it's settled, you get ready, and I'll cook."

She left, but not before giving me her signature lewd over the shoulder glance displaying a demonic half smile. I could have swoon there and then, but I had to get ready. Getting up I decided to hit the shower since smelling like sex, Elsa, and winter's first snow was not a bad combo for sitting around the house without a care in the world. For the public and my cover's job, not so much. Turning on the hot water I waited for it to come to temperature I'll never understand how Elsa can hop in with the water freezing like the arctic ocean. Then again I did know, but found it insane nonetheless. I wasn't in the mood to take one of my usual long showers. Plus, my wonderful fiancee was making me waffles, and I'm not missing those even if an alien race decided to attack the world. Elsa made the best waffles.

After drying off I stood looking at my half of the closet unsure what to wear exactly. I finally opted for a simple green blouse and tan skirt I weighed my options. "Flats, or converse?" I contemplated the question until finally coming to decision, "Converse it is!" In the vanities mirror I ran the brush through my hopeless mane of tangled hair tying it into two simple braids. Gave myself a once over checking for any out of place of threads. Giving myself a satisfied nod that my cover identity was perfect I headed down following the scent of bacon and maple syrup.

Reaching the dinning room I felt my heart stop at the sight of my girl. She wore nothing more than a pair of panties underneath her robe. Turning to face me with a smile holding a plate with a decent sized stack of freshly homemade waffles. Taking a seat she slide the plate down stopping right in front of me. "Breakfast is served, sweetie."

I couldn't contain the dorky smile that curved my lips at the sight of the syrup overflowing the holes dripping down in a sweet sticky waterfall of delicious wonder. Upon further inspection I noticed the melted chocolate morsels embedded in the cooked batter. _That stinker sure knows the way to my heart_. Taking my knife and fork I went to dig in only to have my hand suddenly smacked. "Wait, I forgot something." She held the can of whipped topping over the waffles applying a dollop atop my breakfast. Adding a large glass of chocolate milk beside the plate she gave me the okay to indulge in her cooking.

_God this woman is too good to be bad._ Taking a bite I let out a moan gaining a chuckle. "Do you want any?" I offered after a few bites.

A plate of bacon slid to my left, and I felt her cool arms drape over my shoulders. "No, that is far too sweet for even me. Besides, you're all the sugary goodness I need. Is everything to your satisfaction?"

I nodded my head ecstatically taking a bite of the crunchy bacon. _How can someone so evil make such a delectable breakfast just for me._

I froze mid-bite, a piece of waffle on my fork as it neared my lips feeling Elsa's sweep her tongue along my cheek. Her husky voice in my ear she said, "You had syrup on your cheek and I simply cannot allow you to go out with something sticky on your face from someone or something else. People might get the wrong idea for I want them to know something. That's _my _job." Licking the shell of my ear I dropped my fork. A dark hotly laugh later she added, "I'll get you another one, dear." My face turned crimson and started to burn watching her go to the silverware drawer to get me another fork. She handed it to with a wink, "Try not to drop this one."

I nodded again watching her sway her hips just me.

Falling in love with my arch nemesis was not part of the plan after I joined the fight for Arendelle. In fact it was by sheer accident honestly. I meet Elsa first before I crossed swords with the Ice Queen. After learning the insidious secret Elsa harbored I still couldn't force myself to run away. No matter how many times I told myself she's my enemy. No matter the evil she conducts under the shadows of her mask I still can't bring myself to hate her. We spar, yes both on the battlefield and sometimes behind the walls of our own home making our nights filled with forgiveness. I love her, and I know I'm in too deep at timesfilling me with regret, and guilt.

The grandfather clock chimed seven times, and I regretfully trudged for my day job. Upon my exit I kissed my girl's cheek. At the front the door she waved, "Don't work too hard, honey."

Shoving the last piece of bacon in my mouth I returned our parting gesture. _Try not to cause too much havoc today, Ice Queen_

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of my cover's job I clipped my I.D. to my blouse. I worked at the local art gallery as a tour guide. More often than naught though I find myself in the tunnels with my co-worker Olaf planning our next move against crime. I still get paid, but I'm glad it's just a cover. I knew nothing about art. Some paintings look like a child just threw paint on a canvas, and others are just . . .I'm not sure what to make those. At the front gate the large guard eyed me, I flashed him my badge, and he graciously allowed me entrance.

The double doors opened and I walked in finding a few more guards than the previous day. With each passing day security grew tighter, as paranoia and crime in the streets rose. Letting out a forlorn sigh I often wondered if it was worth. Worth the risk of dying every time I head out under my alter ego's name. Worth losing everything I've worked so hard to gain. Worth losing Elsa. Making my way to the elevator I was suddenly cut off by my 'boss' Gerda. This woman scared a lot. She may be old, but she's observant which could blow my cover. She eyed me raising a brow in suspicion. "Do you work-"

"Anna!" a light cheery voice called.

_Saved by the Olaf._

He grabbed my hand bringing down to his level. "Come on I need your help." Letting go I followed him as he quickly wheeled into the elevator. Once in the safety of the small space I gleefully waved at Gerda who still held a dark look in her eyes. The dual doors closed allowing me to let out the sigh was withholding for what felt like forever. "Damn, that was close. She's been getting persistent on finding you. I guess I'll have to add some precautions to ensure your stay."

Silence overtook the tiny compartment I took a quick glance at Olaf who returned it with a smile. Olaf Snowden my partner in our fight against crime. He ran a hand thought his bushy unkempt black hair. His bright blue eyes sat behind dark thick rimmed glasses. There were times I wondered why he was condemned to the wheelchair, but like most including me we all had secrets that we would rather keep in the dark. Though his handicap never marred his wonderful and bright personality. Olaf is that kind of guy who sees the beauty in the ugly world, and wishes for others to see it.

Reaching the bottom floor the elevator dinged, and we were left off into the dark underground mostly used for art deliveries, and reconstruction of priceless pieces. Arriving at door at the end of the end Olaf reached up for a small hidden cache. Sliding the panel made for his height he punched in the code that only he and I knew. Above the keypad a little hole opened. Taking off this glasses he leaned forward for the retina scanner. He told me that fingerprints were too easily to get a hold, and that just like everyone's fingerprints our eyes hold a unique pattern only harder to duplicate unless someone manages to take out your eye. He joked about the last part, but hearing that my job might risk losing an eye gave me an uneasy feeling. I guess that's the downside to having a paranoid super perky genius for a friend and partner. Upside, all the wicked awesome gadgets he makes. The steel door opened with a whine revealing the ramp designed for him, and a fire pole for my use.

Grabbing the pole I signed off with a salute, "See ya down there." Landing at the bottom I waited and around what I dubbed the Phoenix's Nest. There wasn't much at the moment, a large screen monitor sat at the head of the cave. I passed by a few tables that held various new inventions of Olaf's design. Swords, gun's, electronics you name he has made. Some of the things I swear are comic induced.

Going to grab something that caught my eye I figured Olaf wouldn't mind since he's nice guy. "Anna, you ruined another pair of boots," he scolded. Okay nice most of the time. He only ever got angry when someone aka me messed up his remarkable inventions. "They're only meant for one passenger flight. They aren't calibrated for the extra weight."

"Sorry, I got carried away it won't happen again."

Olaf took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, Anna you say that _every_ time, and yet you still break them."

"It's worth the minor glitches. I'm saving people, and doing my job."

Tossing my boots aside he gave me a pair of new ones. "These should do it, I fixed them so they can withstand two hundred fifty pounds no more. Plus, I added retractable claws." He pressed a button on my wrist guard. Three new golden claws shot out of the boots and curved just like an eagles talons.

"These are fantastic Olaf. How do you do it?"

He shrugged, "I enjoy designing new thing, plus you present me with a challenge every day." Sliding on the wrist guard I started pressing the button amusing myself my new toys. "Alright then I-" He looked up giving me a disapproving glance. "Don't play with them, you'll break them."

Pouting I slowly put the stuff down, held my arms behind my back, and innocently whistled.

Rolling his eyes with an added smile he muttered something shaking his head. With his tablet in hand he turned on the large monitor. The images from last night showed. Elsa stood in her ice dress giving her sexy evil appearance. _W__ish she would wear that ice dress __when she's not __under the mask.__ Frostbite or __not__ I would melt that thing in no time._

"Now, I downloaded the data from the camera in your mask trying to figure out the Ice Queens ultimate plan of action, but, but I don't understand her. She's a crime lord at the top of the pyramid, and yet she still engineers these crazy ice themed contraptions bent on taking over Arendelle." He paused, "At least I think, 'cause she doesn't monologue either making it harder to fully grasp what her intentions are. Normal villains do since they like hearing themselves talk-"

_Oh, she monologue's alright. In hushed whispers of seductive temptation driving me insane with dark desire._

"-my next problem is how Dr. Bjorgman is involved." _Right Olaf is still talking. Focus Anna. __Remember where you __are__._ "Why the Ice Queen needs the leading doctor of cryogenics for her scheme?"

Admittedly I too have wondered the same thing. I've come up with theories, but I have yet to voice them. Sometimes I often wondered if she does it not because they are dangerous to others, but a danger to herself. I can't simply ask her though since she hasn't revealed them to me, at least not by choice. Besides, that's one dinner conversation I would like to avoid. I could imagine that now. ' Pass the rolls, dear. Oh honey, how's the conquering of Arendelle going, and did you know I'm your arch enemy?' I shuddered at the thought of what she would do to me.

"I did notice a few things different about last nights encounter. I think she's toying with you."

"Toying?" Yeah, the kiss was new, but it was only a distraction to freeze my hands. "I don't understand?"

"Well, just like the human eye this camera takes in more information than we think it does. I noticed that once you entered the warehouse she didn't attack right off the bat, but she did make subtle glances at you. Like she wanted you to initiate the first move. Also, it seemed like she didn't care too much about Dr. Bjorgman or her machine, and then's there that kiss. It's almost like-

Red lights flashed, the warning siren blared, and the images on the monitor were exchanged for the latest news report cutting him off. "Another _peaceful_ day in Arendelle ruined by the Ice Queen. Today her scheme takes place in a jewelery store possibly stealing the newest shipment of diamonds. We have reports of five hostages. Two civilians, the shop owner, and two masked thieves. The question is: is the Ice Queen turning a new leaf or is she showing everyone who is the rightful queen? More on this story as it progresses."

_Nah, she would never turn to good unless was for the right reason. Elsa's just stealing diamond. It's funny 'cause diamonds slang term is ice._ I cracked a smile realizing what Elsa was stealing. _ "She's stealing ice that's clever, and silly. Even when she's committing acts of treachery gotta love my villainous fiancee._

Suit up," Olaf ordered, tossing me something in the progress. "Take Firebird, I fixed her as well.

Racing through the nest I entered the chamber stripped out my work clothes, and into my alter ego's suit. I placed the mask in one of the pockets of my belt for later. I strapped on my new boots, slid the wristband on, my orange gloves, and jumped atop of Firebird. With my helmet on I revved up bike's engine hearing her purr under my touch. The garage door opened and I rode off to see my queen.

* * *

Miles down the road I could the hear sirens as I came across the held up traffic. Car horns were honking as I passed them by. Parking in a dark alley I tied on my mask fired up my gauntlets, and headed off for jewelry store. Someone within the crowd spotted me he tapped a bystander's shoulder and soon the crowd began to part allowing me through. As much as I wanted to make a fancy entrance sometimes just walking though the front door sends a message all on its own. Plus, roof damages are costly. The one sight reporter saw me. Her camera man shoved his camera in my face, and she started to ask several different question pertaining to the attack. I ignored her preparing myself for the role. _I'm the Phoenix protector of Arendelle. The burning flame in the night of wrong. __Guiding__ the scared __to the path of righteousness.__ Elsa or at the moment the ice Queen my __become__ my wife, but I still had an image to __maintain__ and justice must be served. _

The cops behind the barricade nodded, moving out of my way knowing they're no match for her icy gale. Opening the door I entered calmly taking in the scene. Four people lying on the ground hands over their heads cowering in fear. The store owner was held by ice point. Two large snowy beast watched me with their hollow eyes giving me the creeps. Elsa for the second time that day threw me her lewd glance. She checked her watch a tiny silver one that I bought her for our two-year anniversary for putting up with me. "Right on time my feathered foe," she purred. Her cold air swept the room causing ice to spread throughout the store coating the walls. To my horror the door – my only exit encased by the ice. Smiling triumphantly she said, "Time to extinguish that flames of yours Phoenix."


	3. Even Villains have Weakness'

Her abominable snowy henchmen started to come at me punching their fists into their opposing hand menacingly. Knowing I had to play on the defense I slammed my fists together igniting them ready to counter. The Ice Queen quirked her brow unamused by what she saw. Already pumped up for my fight with the snow beasts she surprised me waving her hand and they exploded landing upon the ground as nothing more than a pile of snow. "No one harms my Phoenix, no one expect me," she sneered at the mounds. _Why is she so sexy at her evilest?_

I waited anxiously my heart pounding anticipating her icy attack. A powerful gale swept through the room blowing my hair, sending a chill down my spine, and giving me a feeling of distraught. A snow flurry engulfed the space around Elsa. Once it cleared I noticed she had disappeared. What puzzled me about this was she always cleans up her mess, but the icicles that held the owner captive remained. _This is new._

A light tickled dusted at my ear, her low seductive purr whispered gently. I kind of expected her to whisper ta da in my ear. Wait, no I had to maintain a steady train of thought. She is my enemy, and I am hers. _Say something heroic or at least sarcastic. _"I see the old dog can learn tricks," I chuckled.

"Are you calling me old?" Feeling her chill I slight shivered as the room dropped several degrees from her anger

_Shit._ I attempted to back track knowing it was already too late. "With age also comes wisdom."

"And experience," she crooned, patting my plated shoulder.

_Are you fracking kidding me? You were a 21 year old lesbian virgin before I stuck my tongue in and fingers into your-_

I went to move away from her, but found my feet frozen to the ground. _Ugh, focus Anna._ I scolded myself. "Damn you Ice Queen," I growled, "What foul plot have you concocted this time?"

"I have an item I must acquire before our real scuffle can begin. So, you stay like a good little enemy and let me do this." The Ice Queen approached the counter unfreezing the man from his trap. "Now I wish to purchase this item." She pointed inside the glass meanwhile I waited for the heat from boots to thaw the ice. "Wait one second," she purred. A simple wave of her hand the ice refroze, and my arms to my side. "I don't think so Phoenix. I said let me conduct my business."

"Fine," I sighed defeated. If she isn't committing an act of crime there's nothing I can. "As long as you're actually purchasing the item I guess I can let it slide."

She smiled triumphantly, "Glad you're finally seeing things my way."

"In your dreams foul icy demon."

Ignoring my insult she continued. "Back to my request."

"Yes ma'am-"

"That's your Majesty peasant," she hissed.

"Y-yes, your Majesty," he bowed. "Here you are, my queen."

All I could do was watch as Elsa – the Ice Queen took whatever diabolical item she acquired into her hands. Under the stores light I saw a snowflake charm hanging from a sliver. _That was anticlimactic._

"You're probably wondering what exactly this is for. You see Phoenix I may be evil, but there is someone far worse than I in this world who has stolen something that I once thought was frozen and unreachable: my heart."

_She's talking about me._

"Of course she has no idea of my activities, and I wish to show how much I truly care about my little snowflake."

_Gods if I wasn't under my mask I would tell her she doesn't my have to get me anything. All I really need is her._

Unfreezing my hands and feet. Brushing off ice of my arms I said, "If that's it, then take your leave."

She laughed that insane cackle throwing her head back in the process. "Oh, that is precious Phoenix. Just because I bought one item doesn't mean I'm _buying _anything else."

Reigniting my gloves I shouted, "You fiend." Flight was out of question I needed more space to spread my wings. She knew this as well. Raising a hand the moisture in the air turned to ice, and before my very eyes hundreds of extremely sharp icicles were aimed at me. I needed to make a path. I smiled a plan in my head as she unleashed her icy daggers.

A quick tap on my boots and the jets went off in a fiery blast spending me forward. Once the ice came in to contact with the fire it melted. Though it did help for the most part I still received cuts from the passing ice. Making way through the wall I couldn't stop in time so I wound up grabbing her by an arm dragging her behind me. I felt myself getting slower. Stealing a peak over my shoulder I noticed she had created and anchor of ice upon the floor. _Is the mighty Ice Queen afraid of heights_? I knew for a fact Elsa was scared to death of heights. She hated planes, and yelled me for climbing a tree to retrieve her hat. The Ice Queen I figured didn't have any fears for most would consider a weakness. I smirked knowing exactly what to do now.

Letting her go I quickly activated my new talons griping the cape of her ice dress. One of the many reasons why I told Olaf no capes. Taking to the sky I flapped my wings high up towards the clouds finally overshadowing the sun. Looking down seeing her struggle against my grasp I asked, "Enjoying the view, your Majesty?"

"This is insanity you feathered dolt," she yelled.

"Higher? Alright we'll go higher." Propelling us higher into the sky I smirked having way too much fun with my icy foe. Then it happened. One second I was flying high using my wings and jets in tandem the next I heard screaming only to discover Elsa had fallen out of my claws. _Found a defect for __you, __Olaf_.

I stopped the jets, and fell dive bomb style to catch her. As evil as she maybe she's my fiancee and I can't let her die. Passing her I fired up my boots again catching her bridal style mid-air. _I could use the practice for our wedding._

Her arms instinctively wrapped around my neck. I saw the fear in her eyes underneath her mask. Some days I absolutely loved my role playing the hero. "Safe and sound Ice Queen," I winked.

"Put me down you bird brained fool," she shirked. I shrugged letting her go, only to realize I had dropped her two hundred feet in the air. And some days I took my job way too serious.

Catching her again by the wrist we slowly landed safely on the ground behind the store. I winced seeing the gaping hole in the brick wall. Casting an icy spell upon the ground a sheet of ice formed under my feet causing me to lose my balance. The Ice Queen bent down on knee. Grabbing my chin she whispered, "I would punish you for that impromptu flight, but I _got_ what I _wanted_. So, count your lucky stars today, Phoenix."

She left the alley and white car pulled up once she got in the ice melted allowing me to stand. Watching the car leave I went back into the store to arrest the thieves, and make sure the innocent civilizations were fine. All the ice had melted, but something caught me off guard. The glass holding the jewels lying in the cases shattered, and all the diamonds were gone I noticed large wet footprints upon the carpet. _She tricked me. _

Rushing out of the store the cops had the perps and were debriefing the hostages. I called upon my bike with a simple press of a button, it came racing around the corner. Not waiting for it to stop I jumped on, revved the engine and raced off to catch up with the white car. Traffic still held up on both sides I took the sidewalk dodging people in my way. All I saw was red knowing she didn't play fair. I should have expect it of course, but most of the time she never played dirty like that. Elsa was going to pay mark my words. Coming to a much busier section I turned paying no mind to the stoplight or the honking horns following me.

Whipping around a corner I saw it the while unmarked vehicle weaving in and out of lanes. Leaning forward to gain more speed I pursued zipping passed a large truck. My finger on a red button at the end of the right handle bar. A pale hand exited the window, and I saw the ice spay out coating the road. I needed to brake ice and my bike never mixed I learned that the hard. Letting off the throttle I skidding to a halt just in time. Watching the car speed away I proceeded to give my 'wonderful' future wife a simple hand gesture. I flipped her the bird. _She's defiantly going to pay after that stunt, and I know just how __to __exact my revenge._

* * *

Opening the door I dropped my bag underneath the coat hangers. I hated bringing my work home, but I had a gut feeling some shit might go down tonight. The full moon was rising behind me in wake of the setting sun. For some odd reason all the crazy came out during these three nights. I think it had something to do with the lighting or werewolves I didn't really know. Rounding the corner from the foyer to the living I saw her the pinnacle of perfection sitting on the couch.

Just lounging on the couch acting completely innocent and seemingly oblivious as if nothing happened. No jewelry robbery, hold up, car chase, or falling from the sky. Vengeance still on my mind I began to sneak towards like a predator after it's prey. Crawling on the floor towards the back of the couch. I heard the crinkling and rattling of the paper being turned. Peaking up over the couch I took in the sight of her sexy long bare legs poking beneath her pencil skirt. Ducking back down I crawled to the end where her feet sat readying myself for the attack. Slowly I moved up to pounce, but as I got ready to pounce she laughed forcing me to halt.

"Oh, that naughty little minx won't ever learn." _Is she referring to me or a comic strip? _"Anna," she called in a playful voice. I cringed, _Yep she's talking about me._

I remained silent, vigilante that my plan would be successful.

"Anna," she called, and I knew the jig was up. Rising from my crouched spot I put on my innocent puppy look. "Evening honey."

She titled her head causing her reading glasses fall midway down her nose giving her sexy librarian look making anyone hot under the collar. "Were you trying to sneak attack me?"

"No," she rose her brow not buying my lie. "Maybe," I replied again sweetly. Elsa didn't buy it. "Yes," I finally surrendered.

She laughed amused by my effort. "You need to work on your sleuth I heard you come through the door, and your heavy breathing."

"Well excuse me, not everyone has a black belt," I replied in a matter O' fact tone. Falling off the arm I landed between her legs my head on her stomach. Changing the subject I asked looking up, "What'cha reading?"

"Just another showdown between that Ice Queen and Phoenix. It seems she decided to rob a jewelry store." She flipped over the paper and I took in the colored picture on the front page. There we were standing off I frozen in place, and a blast of icy magic coming from Elsa's hand. The focus of the picture only on us, and not the victims. Honestly, I hate the media they made me look like a monsters destroying the town for the fun of it. Most of the time it's an accident today was no exception "I must say though that Phoenix is quite cute."

"Y-you think so," I stammered.

"Yes, you know they are just normal people hiding behind their powers and masks right? Living amongst us in the shadows, working real jobs, Hell that Ice Queen might have a family someone who is unsuspecting to the evil she commits almost on a daily basis."

_That's where you're wrong I do know. _

"Enough talk about the violence in this town. I think we need to discuss cake options.

"Cake!" I instantly sat up ripping the paper out of her hands tossing it the floor. I didn't want to discuss our alter egos as well. "Okay, I was just thinking – now it's completely up to you of course since your more into food stuff, but a triple chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, and little flowers-"

"Anna, that is way too much chocolate even for you, and we're having a small venue remember?"

I frowned knowing she was right, "Okay, how about we go half? Chocolate and white. Though can we still have chocolate frosting or fondant whichever they use?"

"Alright, I can work with that," she smiled. "Also, I was wondering about our guest list," her voice turned nervous. "I wanted to know if I could invite a colleague since I have no _immediate_ family?" Of course she does have someone in her family still alive, but he's estranged to and wants nothing to do with _him_ anymore.

"Yeah, sure." My face darkened remembering hearing talk about this particular colleague. "Wait, is this the guy who doesn't like chocolate?"

"The very same."

Leaning into the couch letting it sink under my body weight I huffed in despair, "I guess he can come, and we accommodate to his lame taste."

Elsa started laughing uncontrollably, "He does pretty poor taste. Today during lunch he came in with carrot sticks. Like the man is insane, but he can match my intelligence."

I felt offended, "No one is smarter than you. Especially, not some carrot eating reindeer head." Not one of my best insults ever, but it still made Elsa's red faced and teary-eyed from laughing too hard.

"Thanks for understanding. Oh, before I forget I got you present before I went to work. Turn around, dear."

I did as I was told facing the away from her. "You don't have to get me anything. You're I ever really wanted in life."

"I know, but it's a small token of appreciation." Elsa undid my braids that I just did before coming home. Her (un)naturally cold hands went around my neck my paranoia got the better of me as I placed my hands over throat to block the oncoming attack. Even though I knew Elsa would never hurt me the defensive maneuver came instinctively to me. She paused, "Darling what are you doing?"

Blushing I removed my hands from my neck. "Nothing, carry on."

"Alright I'm done. Let me see how it looks." I turned around giving her a look. "Aw, it looks better than I thought.

Touching the snowflake charm I smiled giving her a kiss in thanks. I may have known under the pretenses of how she got it, but I was proud she paid for it. Feather light kisses began to dust my cheek making their way down to my exposed neck. Her gift made me almost forget about my plan for revenge . . . almost. There were very things I knew what aggravated Elsa most, and denying her sex was my favorite. If she wanted to play dirty as the Ice Queen then, I'll just have to play dirty during our 'normal' lives. Getting up from the couch I moved away from Elsa seeing how she would react. I saw her icy blue eyes dark with either lust or anger. Titling my head to one side I innocently asked, "Something wrong dear?"

"Anna, darling, why don't you come back you seem _tense_," she replied in mock sweet voice.

Stretching I faked a yawned, "Nah, I could go for some dinner. What are you cooking anyway?"

A dark twinkle formed in her eyes, and I knew she was getting desperate just like I planned. She sashayed over to me slowly unbuttoning the top buttons of her dark green blouse. Damn, she knew how to tempt me to the dark side with her cleavage. "There is one thing I really desire a _taste_ of, and that is something sweet," her hot breath heavy in my ear.

"Tacos sound awesome," I implied, ignoring her advances.

She sighed frustrated. "I'm referring to you, my sweet little snowflake." Having her right I wanted her I figured I'd let off for the time being. I can only take revenge so far. Besides all her erotic antics were driving me crazy as well.

Grabbing the collar I pulled her into me placing my lips on her in a chaste kiss. She rolled her eyes, "Glad you're finally seeing things my way." _In your dreams foul icy __demon_, I chuckled internally. Feeling an arm snake around my waist bringing me closer allowing her to deepen the kiss. I suddenly felt my watch vibrate killing the moment. Pulling away with an internal groan I glanced down seeing the red alert. 411 corner store. _Crime never sleeps_. I jumped back taking an over dramatic pose. "I need to run to the store. I'm having a nasty chocolate craving! You want anything?"

Confusion coated Elsa's expression. "Um. . .sure some dark chocolate sounds fine."

"Great, I'll get some now!" I ran off before she further question my motives. Snatching my bag I left into the darkness for the store around the corner.

* * *

I hate petty thieves the ones with no imagination, who think all they have to do is hold someone up by gunpoint, take as they please, and think they will get away with. I entered the store seeing three men wearing ski masks. One held the gun, while his two accomplishes robbed the store to their leisure. The one with a jacket full of chips dropped some of this bounty nudging his friend. They froze forgetting about whatever goodies they had already taken, and dropped to the ground hands over their heads. _Two down one to go._

"Give me the money man," he shouted. The feebly man was moving at a slow pace trying to open the register. "Come on old man I don't have all night."

"What's the rush?" I inquired nonchalantly.

The robber turned firing at me at point blank range. A small caliber glock had no effect on my bullet proof spandex suit. Though there might be a bruise there later. _No sexy time with Elsa for a few nights,_ I sighed.

Aiming the gun going for another shot he fired. I winced not from the pain, but the sound. Guns weren't my thing and the bang made me recoil with despair. He pulled it again, and I heard the click. Tossing it aside he went for his belt possibly to unveil another weapon. I contoured him grabbing his swinging disarmed left arm yanking him to the floor. He crashed into a snack stick stand. I waited for him to come back up to reclaim his dignity. He rose no weapons in his hand, charging the thief threw a punch straight for my face. Catching his fist I closed my hand allowing the metal of my gauntlet to squeeze his fingers. I didn't want to hurt the guy too much once I heard a crack or two and saw the pain written in his face I released him. The thief doubled over in pain clutching his hand.

An on-duty cop and his partner arrested the robbers. Taking the one who shot me he looked back and spat "You're not a hero at all. You're a monster."

His harsh word took me aback causing me to rethink my choices. I didn't kill him. I harmed him a little, and his friends dropped to the ground. It's not my fault you committed a crime, so blame me when someone in a suit and mask kicks your ass. Sad that the man called me a monster I left forgetting about the chocolate.

Back home I found Elsa in our bedroom already in her nightgown. "Hey sweetie, what took you so long? It's only takes ten minutes to walk to the store. Was all that candy too much for you?" she joked.

I shook my head feeling weak from the gun shots.

Elsa grew suddenly concerned. "Anna, what's wrong?"

I decided to tell her a partial truth instead of flat out lying to her. "The store was held up by three guys in masks."

"What?" Disbelief, concern, and anger coated her voice. "Are you hurt?"

"No," I lied, "Just a little shaken up." My nerves were still on fire from the attack. There were times where felt like I was staring into the eyes of death as I gazed down the barrel of a gun. Fist fights, knives, and even Elsa's powers were different from fatal bullets. I knew my bulletproof suit protected me from most, but one day someone might have a high caliber rifle ending it all.

She pulled me into a hug I could feel her palms press against my back and they held a nip to them. Elsa was indeed angry, but not at me. The people who dared try to hurt me would end up paying dearly if the Ice Queen found them. Though I didn't want to think about their icy fates all I desired was her. I hugged her back not caring at that moment who I was hugging. I needed the comfort whether it came from my loving fiancee or the evil Ice Queen.

Parting she kept a firm grasp on my hands they were warmer now, but I still felt the chill. "Come to bed, and forget about what happened. Everything will be fine in the morning," she promised, pressing a kiss to my hairline.

"I'll be there in a second let me change. In the bathroom I took off my shirt seeing the purple bruises forming already forming. Slipping on the oversized t-shirt of my favorite bands. I removed my pants, left, and jumped into the bed. Snuggling under the covers beside Elsa I bid her a goodnight.

"Goodnight Anna, and sweet dreams." A cold arm wrapped around my waist pulling into her. Before I fell asleep, the last thought that crossed my mind was _this is the life I've to chose to live and I will die protecting it._ As I drifted off to dream land though the thief's words still echoed in my head making me wonder: am I really a hero?


	4. Rainy Day Meeting

Sliding down the banister I landed gracefully on my feet inches from Elsa. I took a moment to admire her as if she was the last girl on earth or we'd just met for the first time all over again. She's one of those people that seem like they could only exist in your dreams or had fallen straight from the Heaven's above. Every time I opened my eyes to find them gazing upon the angel beside me. I honestly didn't know how I got lucky, but I was glad to have her alter ego and all.

Holding a picnic basket she fixed her large brimmed magenta hat. She returned my smile asking sweetly, "Ready to go to the park?"

"Yes!" I replied jumping in place. "I'll meet you in the car." Kissing her cheek I bounded off ready for a bright sunny day. I opened the door ready to jump into the car excited for everything planned. Grasping the handle I felt a drop on my face. My eyes grew wide in horror at what fell. I secretly hoped it was random act of a loose sprinkler. A rumble banished all hope of my previous thought. Glancing back I saw the flash of lightning, dark clouds overhead, and began to feel the weather's cold evil assault.

Rushing back in I slammed the door behind me. Elsa looked confused, "I thought we were going to the park."

"Mother Nature had other plans," I grumbled, shaking my fist towards the sky.

"Maybe, it will pass. In the meantime I'll pack up the food so it doesn't spoil." _Yeah, maybe it will pass. _

Three hours later and the rain still fell harder than before. I stood by the window sulking watching the weather taunt me. Sighing deeply I stuck my bottom lip out to pout. I had the whole day planned out down to the letter. First, we would have a picnic in the park with sandwiches, chocolate, and various other delightful things. Then, we were going to feed the ducks in the pond even though it's discourage. Bonus if one of the on-duty park patrol guys comes yelling us riding us little bike wearing those tight short-short. Leading to nice walk around the park hand in hand forgetting about the world around us.

"I hate the rain," I mumbled sadly.

"I find the rain quite enjoyable," Elsa retorted. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders bringing me closer to her. Her fingers stroked my hair softly.

"How can you say that? It ruined the whole day."

"I can say that because we meet in the rain," she whispered in my ear.

I mentally smacked myself for forgetting about this fact. Our first meeting wasn't romantic or cliché. We were just two people in these dark and troubling times living day to day. Hoping we would see the sun rise the next day. Until some guy decided to make his problem our problem by stealing Elsa's purse. "If I recall correctly you chased a crook, and I had to save you."

Blush coated my face recalling the memory. "Oh yeah, I was reckless back then," I laughed.

"Still are sweetie, you are still sometimes. Yet, I still fell for my little insane hero." She patted my head, "Now, does my snowflake want a mug of hot chocolate?"

My frown faded into a joyful grin, "Sure, with marshmallows?"

"Of course, and a dash of cinnamon." I nodded eagerly watching her leave for the kitchen. A few minutes she handed me my mug a dollop of whipped cream topped the steaming hot chocolate. Taking a sip I tasted the sweet combination of cinnamon and chocolate as it warmed me up. "Thanks honey."

She laughed leaning forward stealing a quick kiss. I noticed the faint outline of chocolate above her lip. She licked it away humming at the taste. "Any time darling, or should I say sir," she teased. Whipping away the frothy mustache I took another sip going back to my sulking

Watching the rain continue to fall landing on the window and the little droplets race down the glass I started remembering our meeting. Late one fall afternoon I walked down the lonely sidewalk sulking a bit having just received the cold shoulder after my interview for a job at Arendelle Corp. I let out a long sigh knowing I needed a steady job, or in a few weeks I would lose the apartment I worked so hard to obtain. The light pitter patter of rain fell atop my head mirroring my emotions as I made the walk of shame. I heard the sound of sirens coming near and the sound of tired squealing on the street. Across the street feet away from where I stood I saw the thief running down the sidewalk. His arms full of stuff. Back before I vowed to protect and serve Arendelle and wear the red mask. I often considered taking part in committing a crime or two just to pay my pace off and buy the things I needed to survive the hardships of life.

A cop car pulled up behind the thief, and another blocking him off. One held a gun shouting orders. The other held back a growling dog ready to let it loose if the man even attempted the run. Dropping the loot the robber thought about listening instead he fled. The barking police dog pursued lunging at the guy grabbing his arm with powerful mouth full of needle sharp teeth. Through the rain I saw him fall to the wet street, hearing his pain-filled cries of agony as the dog continued his assault refusing to let go. The cops rushed the scene the dogs handler grabbing his chain yanking him back, but the dog wanted more still barking trying to attack the thief once more. They arrested him tossing the man into the cop car without a second glance to his well-being.

Shaking off the horror I felt after witnessing the scene I began to pick up the pace fixing the collar of my jacket not wanting to perk of the interest of any cops. I pressed the button for the crosswalk and waited for it the change. Hardly any cars zoomed down the road so I wondered what the hell was taking so long for it to change. Behind me, I heard shouting, and a man brushed passed without even apologizing. I noticed an icy blue purse in this hands as he ran farther down the sidewalk. He turned a corner down an alley knowing it was not my place to question's a man's use for a purse. Confused I carried on waiting until a woman stopped short beside me out of breath. Hunched her she spoke through batted breaths, "That. . . jackass. . . stole my . . . purse."

The symbol changed to the little green person finally signaling it okay to walk. I honestly wasn't sure what came over me as I gazed upon the blonde woman in distress. Instead, of heading down towards home I took for the thief. Turning down the same alley he took I trekked through the garbage, the scent of death and rotten food, rats scurried passed my feet until I came to a dead end where I found the man.

There he knelt going through the contents of the woman's purse I walked and stupidly called him out. No plan in mind, or back up in case anything happened. Just me blindly running into a dangerous situation. The thief gave me a dark glare before rolling his eyes a going back to his spoils. "Hey asshole," I barked. "Don't you know it's rude to go through a woman's purse?"

He sneered, "And what are you going to do about it short stack?"

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of beating you up, taking the purse, and returning it to its rightful owner." I was extremely cocky back then without a sense of fear.

"Oh really?" he mocked. The man rose to his foot pulling out a pocket knife. "What's a little defenseless girl like yourself going to do to stop me?"

I took a fighting stance one I had seen on TV plenty of times since back then I hadn't any training in fighting. He came at me swinging for anything in his reach. My defense idea dead I started dodging his attacks. He swung the knife again and the sting of pain came over me causing me to trip over a stray board landing into some garbage. Scared, alone, and feeling stupid for running into this situation blindly I was prepared for what I deserved. Closing my eyes I waited, only to hear a groan.

Opening my eyes I jumped seeing a pale hand in front of my face, looking up I met the blue eyes of the woman. Taking her hand she helped me up I saw the man lying on the ground unconscious. Her lips parted ready to speak I figured she was going to thank me for trying to help, but instead she reamed my ass and not in a sexual way either. "You're an idiot chasing after some guy you have no idea if he was armed or not. Only either dumb people or wannabe heroes go after moronic thieves like him."

"He stole your purse," I pointed out.

"I had it handled. Besides, I could care less about the contents of my purse and more about his poor execution of stealing from me." She sighed rubbing her temples, "And you're hurt as well." I looked over at my left arm seeing the gash still bleeding. "Let me help you with that," she offered. "Is your home close by?"

Jamming my hands in my pockets I scuffed, "Yeah, I'll take you home." Freezing I realized what I said my fake macho facade died. "Not take you home as take you home, but you know take you to my place and let you help me."

The mysterious woman coughed to either hide a laugh or she was getting a cold. Fixing my collar I lead the way feeling more like an idiot for rambling. Outside my apartment I unlocked both the dead bolt and doorknob, before allowing her to enter. Climbing up the fourteen step staircase I had forgotten about the huge mess.

Ignoring the cans of various beverages and trash on the floor the wasted no time ordering me around. "Take off your jacket and shirt," she commanded. "Where's your first aid kit?"

"Kitchen cupboard above the fridge," I replied, unzipping my jacket. Underneath I wore a cheap thrift store blouse, taking that off too leaving me in nothing more than my bra.

The woman came around the corner and stopped in her tracks for a second. Holding my first aid kit she blinked a few times before calming saying, "You don't have any disinfectant?"

"Use the bottle of scotch, the alcohol will kill the bacteria preventing an infection." She went back into the kitchen searching for a bottle scotch. While she opened various cabinets I gazed upon my savior. Her messy blond hair still damp from the rain soaked through the back of her light blue shirt. She wore a pair of tight blue jeans that accentuated her nice tight ass. Not that I looked at a complete strangers butt while her back was turned.

Coming back into the living room I quickly looked at something else hoping she didn't notice. Scotch in hand she looked at me as if I was crazy, but complied. "Alright then this will probably hurt . . . a lot."

Bracing myself for the pain she poured the alcohol over the wound. I hissed momentarily feeling the sting. She set the bottle down on the table, and I felt her wrapping the cut. Grabbing the bottle by the neck I took a drink to subside the pain, and drown the parch feeling in my throat. The woman wrapped my arm with a bandage, and tied it off in a little bow. "There that should tide you over until it heals."

An awkward silence filled the room for a few minutes before I opened my mouth without consulting my brain. The clock though had other ideas chiming interrupting me. Grabbing her jacket she began to leave. "Well, I should get going I'm sure the mental hospital I escaped from is looking for me." Shock crossed my expression seeing how serious she was being. It slowly relaxed and she chuckled, "I'm joking, calm down."

Missing the opportunity I tried again to say something, "All joking aside, do you think we'll see other again."

She shrugged voicing my own uncertainly. "I guess as long there's crime in this city I'm sure our paths will cross again someday."

Worried I would never see her again I decided to at least tell her name for the future. "Anna," I called, she stopped. "My name is Anna Oslo."

"Elsa Frossen," she nodded and disappeared.

Taking another swig of scotch I fell back onto the couch wondering if I would see her again. "Elsa Frossen," I repeated her name liking how it tasted and sounded. Raising my bottle to what invisible being that may be listening I vowed, "'Til we meet again."

* * *

Coming back reality I found Elsa standing under the arch leading from the foyer to the living room. "Come on standing there won't stop the rain. Since the day is officially ruined how about, we take a nice warm shower to subside the sorrow. Then, we can eat the dessert cups in the fridge. How does that sound, dear?"

"Great but. . ." My wounds still weren't healed from last rendezvous. "Elsa, I'm really not feeling like a shower right now," I lied.

"Come on, what's the big deal? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." Taking my hand in hers she gave her big blue pleading eyes making me feel guilty. "Please Anna for me?"

The excuse faded on my lips as she dragged me up the stairs. "Elsa, can you listen to for a sec-"

Her lips crashed onto mine distracting me from what I wanted to say. I heard the click of the door. Turning on the water Elsa started removing my shirt. I tried to protest again, but her lips attached to mine again creating that damn fog clouding my mind. Shirt off I heard the gasp of shock. "Anna," she managed. The room's temperature dropped.

Backing away I confessed, "Look I know it's bad, but if I told you the truth you would do that thing where you get angry and want to seek revenge."

Running a hand through her hair she took a calming breath. "Tell me what happened."

"During the robbery last night one of the guys took a few swings at me and left these marks. Sorry for not telling you."

"Okay, I understand, and for the sake of knowing you're fine I won't hunt down the worms who harmed you." I hugged her thanking her for being so kind. Her voice ghosted my ear and she whispered, "However, I'm going to _punish_ you for not telling me about these wounds in the first place."

I gulped watching her finish removing her clothes, she stepped in closing the curtain. Tossing the rest of my clothes in a pile I regretfully followed her in knowing what kind of punishment was in store for me.

The shower started gentle just her washing my hair and back not saying anything. The warm water cascading down upon us as Elsa's nimble fingers massaged the shampoo in my hair. It felt so good that I accidental let out a moan gaining that dark chuckle from Elsa. "Is someone enjoying this a little too much?"

"N-no," I lied. My legs where already shaking, and my breath heavy.

Against my ear she said, "I think you're lying, darling. Turn around," she demanded. I turned, and she pushed me against the wall ready to have her way with me. Her soft wet lips started to trail down my body from my neck to my clavicle continuing on running that evil tongue between the space of my breast's before she stopped at my ribs where the 'presents' from my battle marked me. She kissed one and I groaned from the pain of healing and pleasure she was giving me. "I hate when you hide things like this from me. It makes me worry what other secrets you could be hiding from. However," she sighed, licking another one drowning me into a euphoric fog. "I can understand your hesitation on hiding wounds like this though. Since you know how my anger can be." She looked up meeting my probably lust glazed over eyes, and I saw her darken with hatred. Not at me, but for who ever dared to harm me. Going down lower to the place I needed her most she paused teasing me. The water turned cold making it so harder to concentrate. "Yet, you are only one in this horrid crime filled city who can turn my anger into something more pleasureful."

I could barley take it any longer. She was punishing me with her sexual nature. I almost dropped to my knees to beg for it already. I hated and loved when she did this crap, but I could never be mad her. Even when she becomes the evil I fight. I'm in deeper than I thought I could be with this woman. I surrendered, "Please Elsa."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you snowflake."

"Please Elsa," I begged. "I won't do it again, promise."

She smiled knowing she won, "I know it wasn't your fault, and I hate seeing you pain, from either sexual frustration or an injury." Getting fully down on her knees I felt her icy breath upon the slick heat between my legs. Elsa leaned flicking her tongue against my wet core. I threw my head back grabbing the only thing I could reach. My hands in her wet hair I pulled her head closer as she devoured me slowly. Yeah, she always won the battle in the home, but I had the advantage upon the battlefield. With a secret I could never tell her even in death.


	5. The North Mountain Mistake

Coming home from a boring day of both actually working at the museum and fighting crime I unlocked the door of our home ready to fall into the warm sheets of a bed, and snuggle with Elsa. Sneaking inside hoping to catch Elsa by surprise before commencing my nightly operation cuddle time. Behind my back I held a box of her favorites chocolates as an apology for teasing her the other day and a thank you gift for the necklace. Walking into living room first I discovered she wasn't there, nor was in the kitchen, bedroom, her office, or even the bathroom. In other words, no sign of Elsa anywhere. So, my brain doing its worst case scenario thought process. What if someone has found my secret identity and kidnapped her? Not that she can't take care of herself, but knowing someone had my Elsa's was not allowed. Two – my phone vibrated cutting me off. A notification for a text message from Elsa. Swiping the bar at the bottom of my screen I read the message, _Working late, sorry_. Or two she's just working late.

Knowing she was indeed safe at work I went to the living room climbed onto the top of the couch, and fell onto the cushions. My little action caused the remote to fall my stomach landing on healing and fresh bruises from Elsa's assault causing a soft groan to escape my lips. Turning it over in my hands I wondered if I dared to turn on the TV. Pushing the power button the television flickered on revealing a paused episode of a show Elsa recorded last night. It's the kind that draws you in with a great story and unresolved sexual tension between the two leading charters only to leave you high and dry when they never become canon or some beards are introduced to defuse it. This season: incest lesbian subtext. Hitting the stop button I was half tempted to go back to the show after seeing the lady I detested from the news appear upon the screen.

Wait, detested was far too soft to describe her. I hated her with a fiery passion so much that I wished the world would swallow her up and let the devil himself start poking her with prongs. "Evening everyone," she greeted in her stupid professional voice. "Well, today something astounding has happened. A crime hasn't been committed, yet." She rose her water bottle towards the camera. "Here's hoping out local hero The Phoenix is doing a fine job at keeping crime at bay, or they're finally learning their lessons. Next up kittens: cute, cuddly fur balls of love, or vicious predators waiting to attack. More on this at eight."

Rolling my eyes I began to channel surf seeking something other than the new. During my race over the channels I catch brief colors of reruns from past childhood cartoons, and stuff I had already seen. Coming full circle I turned the damn worthless thing off watching the screen turned to black. I tossed the remote to the other side of the couch at my feet where the cushion will probably eat it forcing us to lift it up, and dig looking for it. Pulling out my phone I began to play a game to stall until Elsa got home.

As my mind wondered from the various shaped blocks of the game a horrifying thought struck me. Sitting up I began to think: A dangerous pastime for me. I wasn't sure if it was my own paranoia or I've been watching too many crime shows lately, but I had a sneaking suspicion. Elsa is 'working' late and there's a lack of crime today I wondered if these things were somehow connected. This thought worried me since Elsa's the queen of both ice and crime giving her opportunity to interrogate anyone she desired. Meaning she might try to find who injured her Little Snowflake in a robbery. "Oh crap," I groaned loudly. Standing up I began to pace. "If she does then my cover will be blown and who knows what would happen if she finds out. Then again I often wondered if she did know my secret and was just lying in wait to strike. Other times I think she really is oblivious to the big picture just like any other typical villain."

Worrying about my cover being exposed allowing it to cloud my better judgment I decided to check up on my fiancee before doing anything _too_ drastic. Phone in hand I dialed the number to her office. It rang three times before taking me to her voice mail. "Sorry, I am unavailable right please a message after the beep. Unless you're Anna then, please don't leave a message of the erotic nature."

I hung up laughing at the fact she remembered my little prank I did to her in the middle of work hours. Though as much as I wanted to reminiscence about it I had more important things to handle. Confirming she wasn't at work only heightened my suspicion and dread. Apart from home, and work there's only one other place Elsa went to if she desired to be alone: her lair high in the mountain north of here.

Before I went near that death trap, I needed my suit because Anna doesn't know about the ice palace. Tapping Olaf's number from my speed dial it rang twice before it picked up answering with a cheery hello. Until he heard my voice. "Oh, it's you." _Still mad I hear._

"Look I know I upset you today with the broken talons, but I need my suit it's an emergency. Life or death even."

I wanted for response. He sighed either surrendering or getting ready to tell me no. "Alright fine, but you already have your suit."

"Huh?" I knew he was good, but was really that good to the point I somehow secretly had my suit on underneath my clothes.

"Yes, it's in the trunk of your car. I modified it to fit both your suit and Firebird that way you always have it, and Elsa will never know."

Excited I replied, "You know if I wasn't marrying Elsa or gay I would totally marry you Olaf. You're the man."

Hanging up I rushed into the garage, popped the trunk and removed the 'spare' tire seeing just as Olaf had stated my suit wrapped in plastic, and my bike. Pulling the tiny bike I sat it on the floor. Wrist guard in hand I pressed a button and before my eyes watched my bike go from a miniature toy to full-size motorcycle. Before becoming my alter ego I removed the necklace, my engagement ring and other things Anna would have on her person. The Phoenix is not allowed to have any tells or objects that could risk my personal life, and everyone I care for endanger, even if one is the notorious Ice Queen. Stripping down I put on the snug suit, helmet, I opened the garage door, hopped on my bike, and rode off towards the mountains sunset against me.

(Line Break)

Taking the north bound route towards the Ice Queen's lair, a place with many exits, one entrance that took a month to climb, and one secret entrance. Unless of course a crazy person wanted to take the sky and crash through the icy roof only to wind up breathless from the lack of oxygen and low atmospheric pressure. Not that I've _ever_ done that before. Taking the exit passing by the sign reading North Mountain Tourist Trail closed. The bumpy snowy road began to chew away my tires. Olaf hadn't fitted her with snow tires and I didn't dare tell him my plan. Poor planning on my part. More signs readings danger avalanche, warnings of wolves, and some painted over reading snow beasts. I had forgotten about the wolves. In the distant they howled reminding me of their presence. Elsa outfitted with them collars for her protection, allowing her to control them. They also served her by warning her of any unwanted guests meaning me and a few other villains who made her blacklist. Ahead I noticed the black and yellow barrier heading into the 'closed' off limits caves. Speeding up I crashed the gate and began my ascent up the mountain towards the castle that sat up it's summit.

Seeing the dimmed light at the end of the tunnel I slowed down stopping before the exit. Parking my bike near the mouth of the cave in case I needed to make a speedy retreat. Looking up my breath hitch as it did the very first time I laid eyes upon Elsa's palace. It towered over the land hidden by clouds unknown to most that such a majestic place existed. An icy staircase lead to two solid doors also made out of ice. My focus was the balcony around back leading to her chambers a room where she once held me captive. The memory of ice shackles bounding my wrist to the wall as she ran her chilling fingers along my suit came to the forefront of my mind causing my cheeks to heat up from intense pleasure it gave. Thinking about it more Olaf was on to something. The Ice Queen sure did like to play The Phoenix. Not that I minded as long as she didn't remove my mask the woman could mess with all she wanted in the privacy of this palace.

Taking out my grappling hook in the shape of an eagles talon I swung it around to gain momentum before throwing up into the air. Giving it tug to ensure it wouldn't fall I started my climb. _Scaling an ice palace_, I laughed to myself, _never thought I'd do that in my life_. Reaching the second story balcony I peaked over the railing. A set of closed icy double doors blocked my sight. Finishing my climb landing on my feet my first step forward I slipped. Regaining my balance I opened the doors ready to face whatever may lurk in the Ice Queen's chambers. Only to find it empty expect for a bed and an ice made vanity sat in the room. Skimming my hand along the bed something caught me by surprise about it. Instead of a block of ice like I had expect to my surprise the mattress felt soft, but firm. I childish had the sudden urge to bounce on the bed like I had done when we picked out our first bed. Ikea still hates me to this day. I would have gladly jumped on the bed to see high I bounce, but two things stopped me in my flaming tracks. One, the sheet being made of ice, two Elsa would know someone was here and might make me – The Phoenix her first target.

Exiting the room I heard music echoing through the palace. Following the distinctive and familiar music down the stairs I find myself on the bottom floor where a grand staircase split off leading to the floor. Above me, I noticed a chandelier hanging, below Elsa ice skating in time with the slow and eerie music. Leaning against the balcony I watched her suddenly feeling stupid for traveling up there. Confirming that she was alone just skating her problems away it seemed. Her cooping device when she couldn't talk or didn't want to weigh me down with her problems. Letting the world spin to deal with its faults and issues. Completely alone with just her thoughts.

Being alone is both our greatest pleasure and burden it gives us time to think to ourselves without the harsh reality around judging us. However, the claws of darkness and sorrow sometimes lurk in those lonely moments waiting to dig into clouding our own best judgment. I think that is why Elsa and I are on opposite sides of the field. She stands for chaos, revenge against the society norms that step on those wish for more or can't help themselves. I stand for justice and fighting not to protect the greedy who trample for weak, but protect those who don't want to take part in the insanity. Corrupt bigwigs like Mr. Arendelle who don't deserve my fire or kindness. People like him are the real evil of this city not Elsa. Yet, even I know our game must play for if I don't attempt to put a stop to her evil antics I too would look like a villain.

The song ended and only static sounded. She sighed placidly and I could tell she felt relaxed for the time being. Elsa skated to a makeshift bench. Picking up her phone she touched the screen a few times. To my own horror my phone began vibrate in my pocket. _Maybe, it's just coincidence and Olaf is calling me._ I hoped. Pulling it out I stole a peek and saw Elsa's name on the screen. _Damn, she's calling me. It should go to voice mail. Please go to voice mail._

"Hey sweetie, it's me. You probably can't come to phone right now 'cause you're either in the shower or listen to music with the volume up way too damn high. Any who, I ought to be home in a half an hour, so if you've already ate don't wait up for. Love ya, see you soon bye." She hung up just as a white wolf came walking into the room. It barked causing Elsa to whip around a blade made from ice materialized in her hand. "Alright intruder." she spoke in my direction. "My wolves have informed me of your presence. Seeing as how I am not in the mood to fight anyone at this time. I will give you two options. One leave my palace within the next ten seconds and no harm will come to you. Two stay and become the next victim of my icy wrath." She began counting.

I jumped to my feet heading towards her chambers for the open window. Behind me her voice echoed bouncing off the ice. I couldn't risk getting caught for if I did she would no doubtfully hold me hostage. In the room I slammed the door shut hoping in case I didn't make it time that it would stall the wolves and her. Outside the winds harsh bit attacked me practically mimicking what her wolves might do if got captured. Leaping atop the balcony I slipped my hands into the leather straps unsheathing my wings from my sides. Ready to take flight into the wind I prepared myself to jump having gone parachuting and base jumping in the past. Olaf's idea not mine. Going to make the leap I quickly detached my hook from the ice. Taking a few steps back I ran. Just as my left foot felt air I found myself being pulled back into the palace.

Turning back I saw Elsa holding one of my wing. "Well, well, well," she tutted. "I thought a rat had gotten into my lair, but instead I find a bird." Making a quick and probably stupid decision I grabbed one of the smoke bombs from my utility belt and tossed it near Elsa's foot. It went off in puff of well smoke distracting her allowing me to escape. Taking flight I manage to her Elsa order, "Wolves attack. I want her alive." Gliding down noticing my flight patten was off, snagging the rope of my grappling hook, hearing the wolves getting closer, I jumped atop Firebird, and took of into the dark cave.

Racing down the cave using only my tiny headlight as a guide I dodged protruding icicles that tried to block my path. I couldn't risk getting caught and I already messed up by letting her snatch a few of my costumes feathers. Coming to the exit I saw the glowing yellow eyes of the wolves blocking me from escaping. A large mound of snow fell just ahead, I figured I could use it as ramp to jump of the furry blockage. Speeding up the compact snow held upon the weight. Hitting it just right like a ramp it sending me flying over the snarling pack. Landing hard upon the snow I zoomed towards the road needing to lose my howling tail once off the snowy path hitting the dirt road I noticed the howling stopped allowing me to relax.

Revving the engine I bolted off into the night needing to get home before I did anything else stupid, but more importantly before Elsa.

(Line Break)

At home I quickly stripped off my suit, and noticed a few missing feathers. "Shit," I cursed out-loud. "Nice job Anna, you fucked up, 'cause you let your own dumb paranoia get the better of you. I hope to the ancient Norse gods she doesn't try to conduct tests for DNA." Seeing the flash of headlight illuminating casting into the three windows I rapidly finished clasping the snowflake charm around my neck just as the door began to open. Skidding into the kitchen I jumped over the couch landing upon the cushions safety.

Pretending to play on my phone I listened and waited. The sound of the garage door's mechanical close caught my attention. In my state of fearing of the unknown my senses once again heighten to every little sound Elsa made. The click and squeak of the obnoxious door leading from the garage to the kitchen. Heels clicking upon the title floor as she drew near, a long heavy sigh of either boredom or exhaustion. I could never tell the difference. Suddenly the clicking ceased looking over my shoulder I didn't see Elsa come in causing me to worry more. I jumped feeling a pair of cold hands over my ears and equally chilling breath at my ear. A low seductive voice whispered in my ear, "Guess who?"

I played it cool pretending everything was fine, even though it wasn't. "Olaf?" I guessed coyly.

"Nope, try again," she replied cheerily.

"Alright," I pondered. Internally I scolded myself, _dumb_ ass_ you better enjoy this time, for it might be your last happy moment with Elsa. _"Oh, are you that ice happy Kristoff?"

"No, one last guess," she purred.

_Ice happy, you're going to wind up frozen solid when she's done with you,_ my mind mocked. "Could it be my loving fiancee Elsa?" I asked sweetly.

Cold lips upon my cheek as she answered me, "Correct." She joined me on the couch wrapping her arms around my torso placing her head upon chest. "Sorry, I'm late the project demanded my attention."

I faked a smile knowing it my own stupid fault for making a rash decision. "You wanna talk about it?"

Elsa deeply inhaled snuggling into me more, "You know I can't discuss my work. That damn weasel made us sign a non disclosure agreement. I wish I could discuss it with you, honey."

"It's fine," I assured, "I would probably get bored anyway," I tried to joke. I waited for a reply, but after not receiving one I noticed her light breathing and assumed she fell asleep. Looking around the room my eyes locked onto her black work bag in the wing back chair. I started to grow nervous wondering if my feathers were in there and what Elsa might do with them. My right arm resting on the couches arm began twitch, I drummed my fingers hoping to distract myself from thinking about the dire situation I put myself in.

Nothing worked at all for my mind could only think about how stupid my choices were, how they could and would affect me – us in the future. I had no choice, but to see if Elsa brought home her survivors from my trespassing. Slowly I slid out from underneath her pausing every time she made a noise or moved. I had both stealth and practice on my side for this job. During our first few months as a secret couple Elsa would often stay the night and get super cuddling. Making going to the bathroom a waiting game until she either woke up or rolled over, and that was a fate worse than death itself.

Dropping onto the floor I stole a glance back making sure Elsa still slept peaceful. I let out a small sigh. Taking the necessary few step required to get from the couch to the chair I grew more nervous. Opening the black bag with a shaky hand I saw the three feathers from my suit. I couldn't just grab them though and run away. Elsa would get suspicious and who knows what might happen then. Looking over at Elsa, back at the feathers, and Elsa once more I faced a dilemma. I asked myself on question: Is my secret identity really worth losing the girl I love most?

A/N: Dun dun dun, oh no what's going to do. I feel kind of bad for leaving on such an insane cliff hangers, but it fun also. First, off in case anyone is wondering the song Elsa is staking to is Oasis by Tarja Turunen. Second, is anyone opposed to the a few chapter in Elsa's . like oh say the next chapter? Third, so it seems everyone is asking the same thing in their review: Does Elsa know? Well, I guess that is really up to you guys from the material given, however it will confirm this fact soon enough so you don't have to worry about it much longer. Unless you don't want to know yet. Until next time!


	6. A Villain's Day

Chapter 6: A Villain's Day

Elsa's POV

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee for the past fifteen minutes. Sleep had evaded me last night for my mind couldn't rest after yesterday's events. Still in disbelief that The Phoenix dared to invade my lair for no reason. I had her in my clutches for a few seconds and managed to snatch a few feathers. Opening and closing my hand I still felt her warmth tingling in my palm. A noise startled me thankfully it was only Anna hopping down the stairs her gleeful smile lighting up the room better than the sun ever could. "Morning Elsa. No elaborate breakfast today?" I smiled hearing her light teasing tone.

"No not today, sorry."

She leaned forward planting a kiss on my check. "It's fine there's cereal or frozen waffles. You don't have to cook for me every day. Besides, you look like you got a lot on your mind."

I let a low sigh causing the top of my coffee to frost over in my exasperation. "The same old same old. I grimaced pushing it away. Hearing the sound of bits clinking in the bowl I smiled knowing Anna went for the over-sugared chocolate balls that turn the milk chocolaty. Taking a seat she noticed my abandoned cup. "Do You want a refill?" she offered kindly reaching for my mug.

"No," I replied pulling it away from her grasp. "I got it," hastily I rose from my seat. Pouring the piping hot coffee into my cup I added some creamer, and three tablespoons of sugar. Turning I rose my mug to my lips smiling, and she returned it. Behind that sweet smile I often wondered if Anna had some secret I didn't know about. Of course not that I can talk being the infamous Ice Queen most people feared. Turning back my wondering thoughts about Anna disbanded seeing milk dribbled down her chin. She's far too innocent and naive to have some dark insidious double life like me. "Dear, you have something on your face," I pointed out."

"I'll get to it in a second," she replied, licking her lips.

A light chuckled escaped, and I shook my head at my silly girlfriend. I never understood how Anna managed to maintain her composer through the chaos that went on just outside our walls. Even after getting a small beating from the scum of the town she still smiled with warmth and caring.

My cell vibrated at my side reaching into my left pocket I pulled out the one I used sending messages to my converts whenever they needed to contact me or I needed to them. The cell a simple flip burn phone easy to buy and even easier to run over with a car. Peaking over while Anna crunched away on her breakfast. Upon the white screen I read the short reply _got ur info meet at 8. _Closing my phone happy the idiot could finally be useful.

Wiping her lip off Anna stole a glance at the clock. She groaned, "Time for work, I guess." Rising from her seat she began to trudge back upstairs to prepare.

A few minutes later she came down fixing her blouse. "Where's my coat?"

Noticing her coat hanging haphazardly over the couch I took it off, "I got it." Helping her with it, not like she really needed it, but I come to enjoy our mundane routine. It gave me clarity, something to hold me down, and to look forward to when I finally decided to leave the Ice Queen in the lair.

"Thanks honey," she gave me a quick chaste upon the lips.

"No, problem darling," I purred. As she headed for the garage I gave her cute ass a slap. Biting my lower lip to conceal the sly smile she paused in the middle of the room.

Anna whipped around her face flushed pointing an accusing finger at me she shouted, "You're a vile cruel beast, now I have to go to work thinking about my contour."

"Love you too," I waved blowing her a kiss. I caught her smile slightly as she closed the door behind her. Hearing the rumble of the garage, and the car's engine she left. I sighed heavily needing to make my own to work. Twenty minutes later I finished my bun, snagging my own jacket to look normal I made my way to my own job. Opening the door I noticed a black skid mark smaller than either of our car tires. I then remembered Anna once having a motorcycle that she sold after her second accident. Shrugging it off I figured I never paid close enough attention to the area. Getting in my own car I turned on the ignition, backed out of the garage and driveway and headed for the place I hated most.

Parking in my designated spot at Weselton Labs I stepped out ready to enter the building that might be the cause of my death. Out of the building came the sniveling man himself Duke Weselton my colleague, and boss. Kristoff and I have taken it upon ourselves to call him the Duke of Weaseltown for laughs. I looked down eyes focused on his large nose, beady little eyes behind tiny spectacles. I despised the man with a passion. No matter how many times I have told him countless times of my engagement he still tries to flirt with me. The creepy old pervert. If the pay wasn't so damn good I would have gladly left after his first advance upon me or froze him solid. Alas, if only it was that simple.

"Good morning, Elsa," he bowed, his ghastly hair piece flipping over.

I coughed holding back the protruding laugh recalling the ordeal of my first experience seeing the event, it still remained funny even to this day. Like an inside joke a person forgets about only to remember causing people give you offhanded glances seeing you laugh to yourself. "Morning to you to, sir," I replied gritting my teeth.

"I hope today you and Dr. Bjorgman will be able to move the project along. The sooner it's finished the sooner we can take out that bitch Ice Queen, and once she is disposed on I plan reaping in the reward. Then, we can focus on that god awful Phoenix." I watched him both extremely perplexed and slightly horrified as his tapped the tips of his fingers together like a manically villain. Not even I've done that, I may be evil, a few bad puns of course, but never the finger pyramid of contemplation or the tapping them together. Hell, I don't even monologue, I find it boring revealing ones plan so the hero can escape and turning the tables. I'm evil on the side not stupid. Duke stopped seeing my face he must have realized he voiced the rest of his plot. "Have a lovely day Ms. Frossen, and remember progress is money."

Passing by I allowed the chill of disgust to pass through me after being forced to talk to him about my alter ego's future demise. He may not have flirted with me for once, but I didn't like being called such harsh names. Scanning my badge I flicked my wrist causing a little gust of icy wind his way forcing his toupee to flip over. Hearing him mumble a few colorful words a sly smirk graced my lips. _Call me a bitch will you._

Coming to the locker in the employee's lounge I looked around for anyone else to walk in – namely my co-worker being one of the only people who actually work here. Turning the dial of the lock I opened it taking off my other coat trading it in for my lab coat shrugging into it, and smoothly removing the evidence bag containing three distinctive feathers from my encounter with Phoenix last night. Stuffing into the inter pocket I proceed to place my purse and main cell in the locker. Closing the door I jumped back seeing my co-worker. In my frantic state I felt ice upon my palms. _Control it, calm yourself. Think of Anna she helps._ The ice slowly dissipated as my thoughts came to Anna. "Morning Kristoff," I acknowledged.

"Hey Elsa, I got you a coffee, creamer, three sugars, and a chocolate cream stick."

Kristoff Bjorgman my co-worker and only friend sad, but true. People skills weren't exactly my strong suit having both a loving fiancee and friend surprises me sometimes. Taking a seat at one of the tables I noticed the strange orange muffin Kristoff held. "What is that thing?" I inquired somewhat disgusted.

He took a bite answering, "Carrot muffin and apple cider."

_Now I see what Anna means._ Thinking about her I remember our discussion about the cake. "Oh, I got Anna to agree about the cake situation. She does dislike not having a full chocolate cake, but persuading Anna is an easy feat," I winked.

He placed his muffin on the napkin pushing it away. "I honestly don't want to know how you managed. Changing the subject I have received a new part for the project a little gift after The Ice Queen robbed that bank a few days ago."

I nearly choked on my coffee. Setting it down I kept my professional mask on, but inside I panicked. _Wait, what did I leave behind? I've doing a fairy good job on cleaning up my messes after learning of this insane project._

"Yeah, when we get to the lab I'll show. It's really cool, pun intended," he snickered.

Finishing both my coffee and cream stick I followed him to our joint lab. The middle was for when we worked together on the project we also had our own separate labs. Entering the elevator he pressed the up bottom. Ridding I began to think about the project. With the threat of The Ice Queen high, and no one really to stop to her the government with funding by one of the richest men in the city created Project Skadi in hopes to take her – me down for good. I was hired to build the mechanics while Kristoff worked with any ice gathered from my hands. Little is really known how both our parts will create the weapon to kill her, but I know I need to destroy it before the weapon can fully function.

Once in the lab Kristoff held up a finger, "Wait here." _You're far too excited about ice, _I sighed.A few seconds later he came in practically jumping with glee over a covered container. Setting it down, he warned, "Careful it has temper." Yanking off the cloth he revealed a tiny mound of snow. I didn't need to poke the plastic since I already knew the mound was alive, fear washed over me. Kristoff oblivious smiled at me, "Isn't she a pretty. I've already done an analysis of the it and it's exactly like the Snow Queen's magic I've seen before."

"Snow Queen?" I questioned. No one had ever called me a nice name before all I ever received Ice Queen, the Frozen Bitch some time your Majesty by my foe, but Snow Queen, never.

"Yeah, she isn't as mean as everyone makes her out as, in fact she kidnapped me once, and didn't harm me at all."

_That was an accident, and I'm __never__ going to do it again._ _I only wanted your expertise in furthering my own research upon my powers._ I still had many question on how they work, and very few answers. "Maybe, she didn't want blood on her hands or got distracted." I replied recalling having the party crashed by a certain little hero.

Kristoff smiled widely and mischievously, "Oh yeah she got distracted alright. The Phoenix came bursting in the two fought and next thing I know girl on girl action."

I playful swatted his arm gasping, "You disgust me, I sometimes wonder why we're friends."

"Because we're the only ones working here, and I give you something sweet every morning."

Heading for my office I waved him off, "Anna gives me something _sweet_ almost every night." Opening the door to my office I slid halfway in giving him a sultry wink emphasizing my double entendre.

"I really don't need to hear about it," he stammered red in the cheeks.

Entering I locked the door, and pulled down the blind to conceal my actions. Taking a seat at my desk I glanced at the robotics for my half of the project. Knowing Kristoff had no plans for working with the ice on his part since he would probably be too busy playing with it and hopefully destroy it in some way. I wish I could be that lucky. I felt ice prick my fingers and palms once again. I closed my hands thinking calming thoughts the stress of only being awake a couple hours began to weigh upon me, along with all other events this morning, my meeting coming up soon, and I couldn't risk losing it at work. I decided to conduct my business to ease my mind either that or think of Anna more deeply which would lead to some indecent and possibly inappropriate thoughts at work.

Snapping the latex gloves upon my wrist I withdrew the feathers from my arch nemesis' suit. Twirling one between my fingers I admired how it shone under the light orange, yellow, red, and little bit if gold danced glowing with life and hope. Leaning back in my chair I pondered my next move. I could easily find out who my feathered foe is and ruin them from the inside out. Discover and torment her personal life that sat underneath the mask. Find out where she lives, torment her family, torture her co-workers if any, and who she might love. The temptation was indeed alluring, but something halted me from doing so.

Leaning back in my chair I mused reminiscing about my first scuffle with The Phoenix and how I didn't have the heart – or lack of one to kill her. It was a cool spring night the full moon overhead shinning through the glass roof window. My normal ice dress traded in for a form fitting stealth like the one I had seen while Anna watched those distasteful cartoons. In the darkness shadows I stalked my target ahead. That night I planned on stealing a very special item. Spotting the corner camera I quickly froze it causing the infernal thing to short-circuit. Having done recon I knew there were no guards, just infrared cameras, two pass-coded locks, robotic dogs (of my own invention), and my favorite laser beams.

Arriving at my first obstacle a simple metal door only accessed by a ten digit code with limited attempts. I smiled wickedly under the pale moon's glow at how stupidly easy breaking in, and bypassing the lock mechanism for the door. During my recon I tested how my ice would fair against the first lock, and it turned out to be a piece of cake. Waving my hand a layer of frost coated the keypad turning the red light to green, the door clicked, and opened granting my entrancing. Stepping passed the threshold I let loose an icy mist to hide myself from the infrared camera's lurking in the space. Walking in further I noticed red glowing red within fog. The mechanical dogs encircled me opening their muzzles to unleash flames burning away my icy cover. From the belt around my waist I withdrew a small remote pressing a button the dogs deactivated, and I coated the room once more. Strolling by I patted one purring, "Down boys."

The next door a challenge, but not impossible. A five key pass-code, I.D. scanner, and hand scanner. The owner of the item is indeed a paranoid old fool. Dropping my bag I pulled out a can of soda, laminate paper and an I.D. of some soon fired guard. Fired for personal reasons, not due to my soon wrongdoing's. Again, evil, but never heartless. Carefully, with gloved hands I removed the can, wrapped the sheet around to create a fair enough hand-print to fool the lock. Finished, I placed my own upon the plastic pressing it to the scanner. My hand applied the heat needed as well as the force for it to read correctly. The first dot lite up green, after scanning the card the second glowed finally the code, and I typed in the five digits 3-5-7-2 and the pound sign. I heaved a sigh knowing the meaning behind those chosen four numbers. I ignored the annoyance as the third light turned green to my delight. Sliding the final door aside I gazed upon the staircase leading to the middle of the room where my prize sat. The last thing to make it passed were the laser beams. I could do that in my sleep.

Forming a simple ice shield to deflect the beams I proceeded dissipating the shield once I made it through. I took a step cautiously just in case. At the top sat a metal box holding the item in question snatching I winced waiting for something to spring forth like a giant boulder or some trap door a few seconds ticked by giving me the okay. I rose the box into the air and smile triumphantly. Heading for my exit I gave the box a little toss, "Piece of ca-" A loud crash interrupted my gloating.

A figure emerged from the dust, a slender female wearing a skin tight suit of multiple colors resembling a fire. Shaking wild red locks the stranger looked up, I met teal eyes behind a mask of the same colors. I noticed her eyes leave mine wondering down my body her face turned a dark shade of red either from embarrassment from her crash landing or . . . I glanced down at myself remembering I left most of my chest exposed as a precaution. She coughed regaining all sense of composer. I watched her curiously place her hands upon her hips in a heroic cliche fashion. "I am The Phoenix," she announced.

Suddenly amused I inquired, "And you're here to do exactly what, little bird?"

"I'm to put a stop to your crimes and restore order to this fair city.

_Delusional yet cute_. "Okay, allow me to ask you this, do you really think defeating me will bring new light to this city?"

"Yes, the people need a beacon of hope and I will bring it to them."

I cracked a smile wanting to laugh so hard at her false hope. "Whoever fed you that load bull must think you're as stupid a rock. The people don't care for either of us, all they care about is themselves. You can kill me now, and they will find a new villain to serve their needs. I just keep the evil and crime in line I admit a few stray's wonder free, but I punish them. Without me the town would be in utter chaos, and everyone would blame you."

Her confusion on her face turned to rage she held up her arm. "You're lying."

A dark laugh reverberated in my throat. "That is where you are wrong deary I am a villain, but I have no reason to ever lie to you. For you see little bird villains don't lie remember that it might save you one day."

I could tell she took my words into consideration. Still holding arm up she replied, "I didn't get the memo on that."

"Oh," a seductive smirk crossed my lips. "the memo, I'll send it . . . to you grave."

Icicles rose from the ground which surprisingly she skillfully dodged. Creating a mist to cover my sneak attack I went over until a gun shot rang out in the room. The spark from her 'gun' and the ice crystals in the air exploded upon impact. The room suddenly became engulfed in a red hue, and the loud shrill of an alarm blared. The mist cleared giving me a clear view of the feathered hero who seemed distracted. Sliding over I grabbed her by the throat. She gasped for air, kicking her legs in the empty space below. I had no desire to kill her, I would hold long enough until she passed out from asphyxiation. Something though tickled the back of my mind making me regret choking her and I dropped her to the ground.

Inhaling sharply for fresh air she looked up at me, "W-why did you-"

"I have an unfair advantage, something important to attend to, the cops will be here in few and . . ." I questioned my own motives for a few seconds. "and you're by far the craziest person I've ever face. I hope to see you again." Rising to her feet I saw the cause of the gun fire upon her hands she wore gantlets and I saw little bullets lining the bottom. The Phoenix tapped a button upon the wrist guard, her boots lite up pushing my new foe up towards the roof, shattered glass rained down on me, and I watched her disappear into the night. It didn't matter I still had my- With a quick glance the item I managed to steal was gone. "Cleaver little bird," I chuckled darkly, leaving the building before the cops came.

Over the next few months things changed we weren't just villain and hero and fighting it out it became a game. I do something evil she comes crashing in we exchanged words foreplay a little, fight, and either I or her retreats when things get too rough. I sometimes defeat her and am actually successful with my insidious plot, or she wins. We come out of our scuffles a little bruised, battered, beaten, nothing major anymore. In all honestly I've come to like to enjoy my feisty foe, she surprises me in both good and bad ways. Good, the sex after a battle with Anna amazing, bad when she surprises me by taking a random flight into the sky.

Stuffing the feathers back into the bag I decided against finding The Phoenix's identity. Someday I'll figure out, but not today. Sliding open my top drawer I dropped them in, locking it.

* * *

The workday ended at a mandatory five o' clock no staying behind or overtime. Rules of the agreement. Kristoff bade me a goodnight and we parted ways at our cars. Before getting into my own car, I stole a glance at the lab planning out my next evil scheme to steal the tiny snow monster. I couldn't risk the project being complete. My life – both the Ice Queen's and my normal life depended it. Getting in I started the engine to head to lair not the ice palace sitting at the crest at the North Mountain, but an old unused ice factory I used for my professional meetings. The Ice Palace is used as a dramatic place for those I capture or just need somewhere to relax. The peaceful air is calming when I need an escape from it all and I can't talk to Anna about my alter ego.

Driving down the road I took my typical precautions maintaining the speed limit, doubling back a few times, and pulling over at random spots. Arriving at the old abandoned ice factory I parked in the shadows. Entering the building I traded out my work clothes for my signature ice dress, waving my hands forming a mask to cover my identity. I went up the small set of stairs into the office. Taking a seat in the chair all that was left was to wait. My cell vibrated plucking from cell from an obscene place having no place in my icy dress conceal such devices. Flipping open the phone the text read _my place bring payment_.

I groaned loudly at the nerve of that man always wanting to have control of every situation I'm involved with. Slamming my fist upon the desk freezing it solid I turned to face the wall where I stashed the diamonds from the heist the other day.

The rickety iron gate swung in an uninviting manner giving the ominous warning of stay away. I gladly would have if Anna's well-being wasn't at stake, and I wanted revenge upon the mongrels who dared to hurt her. Parking on the side I waked out towards the House of Mirrors where our meeting would take place. From the speakers I heard the creepy music meant to strike fear in all those who trespass. That's what The Mirror does mimicking the emotions we try to hide. At the moment I'm acting brave, determined in my mission in truth I'm filled with underlying dread that someone will figure out my secret using it against me for their own cunning plots. Passing by the own carousel it slowly spun, the scent of old deep fryer oil still lingered in air, electric buzzed all around me from faulty fuses, and the lights from various rides blinked sending me the messages far away from the creep place. Passing by the old haunted house laughter echoed in the distance causing me to halt. Still hated this place even when it was opened in my childhood. I peeked around the corner half expecting a clown to come out wielding some sort of crazed weapon.

Finally, I made it to the Hall of Mirrors. It lite up signaling the man knew I was here ready for me. Taking a deep breath I went into Ice Queen mode fearless a force to be reckon with. One blast of my icy gale will send Mirror Boy and his goons to their doom. Heading in I prepared myself for the worst. In the dimly lite area I couldn't even see past my nose, but I wouldn't let him have any control of this situation. I am his superior and no silly emotional torment or reflective surface will deter me. The lights grew bright, his voice echoed around me as I came face-to-face with myself in one of his mirror.

"Evening Ice Queen I see you came," his voice echoed around me.

"Of course I came I asked for this meeting you idiot," I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I can leave though without paying you."

"That won't be necessary, Queenie. Follow the lights and fulfill your end of the bargain."

I rolled my eyes watching the lights blink in the dark space. "Only if you fill yours," I muttered following the beams.

Coming to a halt in a small area I found myself surrounded by mirrors. "Stay there," he ordered. I like seeing you this way: valuable. Caged by yourself and forced to look at yourself as the monster you truly are." He remained in the shadows like a coward. In the darkness I could make out his figure.

"You know these parlor tricks don't work me. I've faced my demons," I barked growing more annoyed by the second.

"Oh, I know The Ice Queen has, but has the woman under the mask?" he taunted.

"What _are_ you talking about."

"Don't think I haven't heard the rumors, your Majesty. You're slipping, they say. They ask why haven't you murdered that Phoenix, yet? I would have plucked her feathers already. In fact, if you don't do the job I might take it upon myself and-"

"I have yet to kill her 'cause unlike you and those _others_ she keeps me on my toes. Now can we please get this exchange over with, or would like to further question my loyalties?"

The figure took a step back informing me of his reluctance step down for the time being. "Leave the diamonds by your feet."

Dropping the bag of diamonds I back away a few steps. "Here's your payment I expect what I asked for without full hesitation and your complete corruption or . . . an ice make dagger formed in my hands I'll take what I need by force."

"Oh warm up, Queenie I got the info you requested."

His puns were indeed insufferable, but I would endure them for Anna. "Then enlighten me, what did you find."

He chuckled, "So the great queen is finally bowing to me."

I could no longer holder it back and the eye roll came. I am actually thankful I don't have underlings, or even henchmen that weren't made from snow. They act helpful, loyal little pets, and then back stab me in an attempt to take me metaphorical crown. "No, I only want answers not surrendering myself to your whims. Do you see me on my knees pleading for your approval?" Waiting a beat I answered my own question. "No, I'm still the mighty queen and no man who spends his day hiding in the shadows calming it as mystery will say otherwise." My own cold air swept the room revealing my rage. I seriously hated people like him.

"You're anger," he cooed mockingly.

"Of course I am, you're wasting my time," I growled hand frosted over.

"Fine, ruin my fun," he grumbled in the darkness. Hearing the sliding of an object coming my way a manilla folder stopped at my foot. "That contains everything I was able to get in the short amount of time and for the price. Next time," he voice held an undertone of lust, "it will cost you something _more._"

Taking the folder I skimmed the contents finding a few criminals records. _These men will pay for harming you Anna, oh they will pay. _"Thank you," I said smugly, and left. I stopped one last thing pricking my mind. Whipping around filling the room once more with a deathly chilling air. "Oh and if you dare to step over my head and attack my bird friend lets just say," a ball of ice formed in my hand. "You might end up shattered." To punctuate my point I slammed the ball into the glass shattered the glass. I smiled hearing the bits fall to the floor like music to my ears. With everything in ordered I sauntered off before he could sick his shadows or emotional petty turmoil on me.

Outside I took a few calming breaths dealing with people like him drew out my rage causing my physical, emotional, and mental pain. Over the years I managed to keep my powers under control, but they still flailed up whenever I committed acts that require raw emotion. For example, the first night Anna and I made love. I woke up with the room coated in frost I panicked dissipated and ran out refusing to speak to her for a good three days. She helps though . . . a lot, and the longer I stayed with her the better my control became. However, without her warmth I need a quick release for holding them back would cost me what normality I managed to gain.

In the middle of the creepy amusement park I let loose my fury that had formed while talking to that infernal wannabe super villain. Ice coated the soggy muddy ground spreading out covering the attractions in a thick layer of snow. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair feeling free. Sometimes it felt wonderful to just let it go. Striding off for my car folder in hand I prepared myself for both my act of revenge and greeting my loving fiancee after of course I trade out cars, and return to my normal clothes. The life of a super villain can be a lonely one.

* * *

A/N: Here you go not a lot to say, so tired. Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at Elsa's point of view, until next time!


	7. The Price I Pay

Rise of the Phoenix

Chapter 7: The Price I Pay

A/N: So, this chapter takes during the last only in Anna's pov. Also, the plot line that took placed in the last chapter Anna has no idea about. . . for now. (insert evil laugh here).

* * *

The scent of coffee permeated the air making me cringe at the sign both morning had come to mock me, and Elsa had awoken from her night on the couch where I left her. I couldn't bring myself to look at her sleeping figure knowing what might come once she got to work. She could find a hair follicle or a piece of dead skin from all the various times I put it on and taken it off of my person. It wasn't like I could walk in the nearest dry cleaners and ask to have it washed to ensure something like this doesn't happen. She does work at a lab that means there could be microscopes, and other various devilish contraptions to aid her in her plans. Hell, I bet she has access to a whole database of results, and anything she'll find on my feathers will lead her to either me or Olaf. Washing my hands I met my reflection. Worry lined my expression, as well dark coloration underneath my eyes from lack of sleep.

I took a moment to steel myself before facing Elsa so early. _Alright Anna just be your normal, quirky, adorable self. Don't let your nerves take control. She knows nothing right now, and ignorance is your greatest ally at the moment. _After coaching myself and convincing my brain Elsa didn't know my alter ego yet, I merrily went down the stairs. Coming into the kitchen I greeted my lovely fiancee. Once hitting the kitchen the air felt heavy with tension and a blast of cold air hit me giving me an uneasy feeling. She seemed lost in thought, and since the cold doesn't bother her, Elsa had no idea of the chilling air around us. "Morning Elsa. No elaborate breakfast today," I asked teasingly. Maybe, my 'jolly' mood could lift her spirits possibly prolonging my demise. Of course my light spirit was a put on for her sake and mine.

She smiled acknowledging my delightful mood. "No not today, sorry."

_So far, so good_. I leaned forward planting a kiss on her cold cheek. I planned her to keep this interaction as normal as possible the last thing I wanted this morning was a snow storm in the kitchen. "It's fine there's cereal or frozen waffles. You don't have to cook for me every day. Besides, you look like you got a lot on your mind."

I went to the cabinet finding a fresh box of Coco Puffs. She sighed exasperated, and another wave of cold air consumed the room. I rubbed my arms to subside the chill. "Same old, same old." Pouring the round bits into the bowl some bounced trying to gain freedom from being eaten. Snagging the milk out of the fridge I checked the date, and poured it over the chocolate bits instantly turning the white to a dull brown. Taking a seat across from her I noticed the abandoned coffee mug. "Do you want a refill?" I offered sweetly, reaching for her mug.

"No," she replied hastily pulling it away from my reach. "I got it." She rose from her seat to preparing herself a new mug. Scooping a spoonful of cereal I shoved it into my mouth. _Wonder what her problem is? _I think she was unaware of how thick the tension was in the room. Something definitely weighed on her mind. The question was did it involve me and if it did what part of my identity was it aimed towards. Or perhaps I'm over thinking things and work is just stressful. In my absent-minded wonder I felt milk fall from my spoon sliding down my chin she turned examining me. "Dear, you have something on your face," she pointed out.

"I'll get to it in a second," I replied, licking my lips.

She laughed at me shaking her head. Probably at the child like innocence I displayed allowing something as simple as milk to coat my upper lip and chin. Taking a seat with her fresh cup of coffee I carefully watched her for any signs of what she might be doing. Her eyes flickered to the side glancing down at something in her right hand. I figured she was just checking an email or gotten some notification from one of her many puzzle games. Elsa knew better than to bring work home with her whether it be villain related or her secret job her and Kristoff worked on for short amount of time during the day. My suspicious about what they did would have to wait, right now I'm more nervous than anything about the unrelated work activities she may partake in.

Wiping my lip off I glanced over at the clock seeing the time signaling I had to get ready for work, and the inevitable. Letting a low groan, "Time for work, I guess." Getting up I began my trudge back upstairs. Stripping I hurriedly put on the first thing I grabbed being a magenta blouse, and blue skirt. Brushing my teeth and taming the wild mane into my usual style I headed back into the bedroom. Taking a moment to search for my coat I realized I left down stairs not needing it yesterday. Hitting the bottom step I noticed the frigid tension that once resided in the room had lifted. _Elsa must have warmed up. _

Fixing the collar of my blouse I asked, "Where's my coat?"

Removing it from the couch the last place I left it she held it our offering, "I got it." Seeing the look she was giving she desire to help me put on why she enjoyed something so simple and mundane I didn't know. I obliged though for her sake.

"Thanks honey," I said kissing her quickly. One of the many things I'll miss when shit goes down.

"No, problem darling," she purred. Leaving for the garage a light slap on my butt caught me off guard. I paused, _Did she just? _Embarrassment coated my face realizing that Elsa did indeed commit the wicked act of slapping my ass. _Yes, she did! _I whipped around pointing an accusing finger. "You're a vile cruel beast, now I have to go to work thinking about my contour." _If only that was true. Foreplay and sex will be last thing on mind today._

"Love you too," she blew me a kiss. I allowed a small smile to grace me lips silently praying she would leave the issue alone. Getting in my car I pulled out heading towards work. Down the road a sense of reality hit me hard realizing I still _had _talk to Olaf about my adventure 'cause he will ask why a few feathers are missing when I give me suit for repairs.

* * *

Entering the museum I began my stealth maneuvers to avoid Gerda. Our game of cat and mouse would never cease until she caught me in a corner without the aid of Olaf to whisk me away. Going through the viking exhibit as a detour I spotted her, and she saw me. She walked over each stride rushed determined to catch up and finally succeed. En route to make an escape I ducked into the Arendelle Royal Hall listening for the click of her heels. Walking past several generations of royals I searched desperately for the section I could use a disguise. Finally, I found exactly who I could hide behind and wait Gerda out until she gave up her search. Gazing up the mannequin I came up with a clever idea one that would most definitely work in my favor.

I took a position beside the last queen to rule before civil war broke out and the people took control. Posing as her younger sister I watched Gerda come into the hall passing me by. I held my breath and positioned myself waiting for her leave. She looked my way then to the right, and back towards me. A piece of my hair tickled my nose making me want to sneeze. I wiggled my nose to rid offending strand. It didn't work, with her focus once again to the right I blew a puff of air, but not even that seemed to help me in my dire situation. The hair finally won, and I let a small squeaky sneeze. Gerda hearing my noise replied, "Bless you." She stopped looking around for a sign of anyone. Her gazed became fixated upon me she titled her head at me, walking over, she reached out touching the cloak I stole off a random figurine. Gerda leaned closer getting ready to touch me her fingertips barely touched me when the radio at her side buzzed with static and a voice came through. "We have an issue in the Iron Age exhibit.

Sighing she answered, "I'm on my way." Once the sound of clicking heels faded away I relaxed letting out my withheld breath, and taking in some fresh air.

The squeak of a wheel caught my attention only to see Olaf stop in front of me. "Anna, you know the exhibits shouldn't be toyed with. Even if you do kind of look like the princess."

"Gerda was pursuing me, and this is really the only place I can go undercover, and bonus the queen is hot. Kind of reminds me Elsa."

"Yeah, she won't be bothering you for a while _some kid_ knocked over a prehistoric wolf," he laughed giving me the vibe he might be the kid in question."

Draping the cloak back on the mannequin we began to walk towards the elevator. The awkward silence started to get to me. "Oh, Anna how did that life or death thing go last night?"

I started to play with hair a sure sign of my nerves. "About that I have something to tell you, and you're probably not going to like it."

"How bad could it be?" he shrugged rolling into the elevator.

Following him I press the button for our descent. "Oh, you have no idea," I mumbled as the doors sealed us in.

"You did what?" Olaf shouted at me slamming his fists in rage up his desk. His voice echoed throughout the lair only causing more guilt to wash over me. He took off his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose. "Anna, I know you're naive, but really must you act so ignorant?"

I winced always hated being scolded by my parents, or hearing Olaf speak to me in an unusual harsh tone only made it worse. I felt like a little kid at the moment the urge to break down and cry looming over me. I knew crying never helped, and more often than not made the person yelling at me angrier for being vulnerable and showing it. Biting my bottom lip to keep myself form talking knowing I would choke on my words. I glanced down at the ground hurt shuffling my feet. Finding my voice amidst my pain, I whispered solemnly, "I know Olaf, and I'm sorry."

He rubbed his temples, wheeling over to me. "Anna, I know how much you love being a superhero, but it's not all fun and games sometimes. I give you assignments for a reason you can't just jump the gun, and go after The Ice Queen whenever you damn well please. She's dangerous, and so are the people she works with most of the time. Going up to her lair without protection is different from her robbing a bank or a silly scuffle in a warehouse. I know it might seem like she takes it easy on you, practically toying with you, but you have to remember her powers can freeze all that stands in her way. " He took a long deep sigh beckoning me down to his level. I dropped to my knees, he placed a gentle hand upon my shoulder, "So, please stop being reckless. You've kind of grown on me, and I really don't want to replace you . . . _yet_."

Ignoring how the word 'yet' feel off his tongue in an ominous way I stood up. "Is there anything I can do today?"

"My resources have informed me that The Ice Queen might be meeting with a rival villain tonight. I don't know how it might pertain to you or the city itself, but from now be careful. Also, in light of your recent activities I want you to a have plan in case something does happen. That means Elsa . . . might have to go." He winced, a strain in his voice speaking the last part.

Even if Elsa wasn't The Ice Queen I would never leave her, I loved her and that would never change. Looking away from him I replied painfully, "Olaf, I don't think I can."

He groaned at my stubbornness, "Anna please listen to me, Elsa is a hazard. We both know who her father is, and what he might do if he finds out who you really are. People will be sent after you to capture or kill you. Consider it the price you're paying for taking this job."

Arguing with Olaf never worked in my favor, but my persistent stubbornness took control. "Elsa, no longer has ties with her father the man wants nothing to do with her and vice versus." Besides The Ice Queen wouldn't allow a single dirty low life touch me. She would never admit it to anyone, but I'm her favorite foe to have fun with. Not when she can do it anywhere at anytime once she knows. "I mean we've been together for four years, how do you think she might feel if I just randomly came home one day was suddenly forced to tell her. I bet it would go something like this, 'Oh, hey honey my secret identity that I am actually The Phoenix has been revealed, and I have to leave you now for your safely. See ya, I love you though'. Yeah, that would go fantastic," I scuffed.

"Fine," he surrendered, "we'll discuss this later, for now take the back up suit, and go on afternoon patrol." Grabbing my spare suit I started to leave. "And Anna." I paused turning my head to hear what he had to say. "Be careful."

He waited for me to make my usual smart ass comment. I decided to humor him. Giving my typical parting salute, and winked "I can't make any promises."

Ridding my bike around the city streets I made my rounds passing the bank, city hall, Arendelle Corp., the tunnels, and various stores and I came up with nothing. Coming to a halt in front of a tall building I decided to head for the roof for a birds eye view. I rolled my eyes at my birds related puns. They were getting bad along with the fiery themed ones. I needed to come up with some new ones before I burned out. Bowing my head in shame I chuckled at my own stupidity. Parking Fire Bird in the shadows I climbed up the fire escape arriving upon the roof. The view was breathtaking giving me a 360 degree access to everything.

The wind blew through my hair clearing my thoughts until a stray one about Elsa started to weigh down upon me stressing me further. I began to pace the roof top pondering my possible fate in the near future hours. I thought about every possible scenario Elsa could have in store for me. Vengeance comes in many forms with her, withholding sex, tying me down while under her Ice Queen persona, or even worse not doing anything with the information she might have over my head. I honestly didn't know what was worse thought the anticipation for is to come, or my dreaded and hyper active imagination. Falling back onto the roof I took in the sky above to maybe ease my rampant thoughts. The idea didn't help the clear blue in the sky reminded of her kind eyes that will become a raging glaring storm. Closing my eyes my imagination ran wild with a possible outcome.

_I could practically hear the clicking of her icy heels in the background of some unknown room she might hold me captive in. The feel of one of her cold hands cupping, caressing my cheek in a soothing manner giving me a pause for my coming demise. Her soft silky voice ghosting my ear sending a chill throughout my body. "Well, my little bird it seems I've been cut off guard by your identity." Elsa might take the opportunity to screw with my head toying with my emotions to send me over the edge or beg for mercy. Laying there helpless against her advances. Pressing a hand upon my chest sending an icy blast causing to either cry out in pain or pleasure. In a way I have been desensitized to her ice during sex. A devious smirk flitting to her face seeing my reaction. "I think I'll have a little fun first before I fully unmask you, darling." _

_Bound possibly gagged forced to witness her undress__ing__ me removing the form fitt__ing__ suit. Knowing my luck a spike made from her ice would swirl to shape in her hand. Dragging it across the spandex slowly making circles like she does in the bed. The dull blade cutting stripes. "Sorry for the agony of waiting, I want to enjoy this. After she manages to open a__nd__ rip away some of my clothing, it would leave me exposed to her and the cold she controls. A small demonic smile gracing her lush full lips, as she might barley touch my skin causing it to pebble under her finger tips. A toying action she used constantly to gain a rise out me. Where ever her finger may touch she would discover all the freckles coating my skin their one of Elsa's favorite things to touch, kiss, and count like the stars in the sky. "You have freckles just like _her_," she might purr. _

_The Ice Queen continuing to carry out her torture slicing my suit unwrapping __me like a__ present. My own breathing becoming labored pleading for her to hurry and end the madness. A soft kiss on the head as she attempted to sooth me, or maybe a chaste on the lips to give a brief moment of solace. "It will be okay, my little bird soon it will _all _be over." Finally managing to cut enough to tear away my costume successfully baring my chest to her. The sweeping cold causing a chill to run down my spine, but it wouldn't subside the heat coursing though my body. Arching into her touch groaning, panting like a bitch in heat. _

"_Now that I have right where I went you I think it time to finally reveal who The Phoenix really is." Helpless she pulls off my mask her eyes locked onto mine probably showing hints of different emotions from amused to betrayal, an odd sense of relief, and hurt. "Hello, Anna, my little bird. I find it admirable that after all this time, all the nights we shared locked in heated passion, or peaceful slumber you somehow managed to slip this under my nose," she chuckles darkly. "I'm actually dying to know so many things, but one thing comes to haunt my mind the most. Did you really love me, or was it nothing more than a facade?"_

"_Elsa, please you have to understand I didn't know at first I had no idea when we started dating who were, but even after I discovered your secret I still love you."_

_She frowns at my response, "I know and that is why I will always hate myself for the awful thing I'm about to do." She balances the ice blade upon her finger. She cups my cheek, her soft voice filled with hurt, "Your unacquainted love for me is the problem. I know you would never betray me and tell others mine – the personal life we shared, but if anyone found out my true identity they would harm you, and I would hate myself if that happened. Just so you know I felt the same aboutbyou, my foe." Gripping the blade she brought it back a single tear falling down her cheek turning to ice, the flash of the blade catching the light, and everything would go black._

Shooting up I shook my head to disbanded the horrid things my imagination concocted. I could barely entertain the thought of Elsa ever hurting anyone let alone me someone who she has admitted countless times she loves. Yet, The Phoenix is a different story, and I had to ask myself: could she really kill me? A frustrated groan escaped from both my over-active imagination, and kind of sexually frustrating myself before the idea of death came to mind. Falling back I heard a cry for help. Jumping to my feet I scanned the scene looking for any signs of trouble. Fighting something evil or rescuing someone just might be the cure I needed to ease my thoughts. "Help," a voice cried again. I noticed an older woman standing by a tree. _Not the most action pack__ed__ thing, but I'll take what I can. _

Leaping down my wings caught the wind gliding me down to the street below. Landing on my feet I raced to her side using my heroic tone I asked, "Where's the fire ma'am?"

"My cat, is up the tree."

_A cat? Definitely_ not what I expected. Still someone needed saved, that's my job as a hero. "No, problem ma'am I will save um-"

"Snowbell," she finished, pointing up towards the branch where a white puff ball sat.

"Snowbell, got it." _Poor thing, owner giving it such a stupid name. _With a life on the line I started to climb the tree. Arriving at the limb where the fearful cat sat I slowly crawled towards it not wanting to spook her or him. Calling the animal to gain its attention, "Here Snowbell, come here girl." The stubborn creature gave me a side glance as if saying 'really'. Groaning I informed the beast, "I know I honestly don't want to be up a tree in a spandex suit, but this is my job." As if fate was against me, my suit got caught up on something to emphasizing my woes. Yanking it I heard the distinctive tearing sound. _If Olaf didn't already hate me for pulling __my __stupid solo flight. He is really going to rip me a new one for __tearing__ my back up suit. _

The cat opened its mouth giving a toothy yawn as if bored by my rescue attempt. Snowbell laid its head upon a paw, closing its eyes falling asleep.

"Don't sass me with your sarcastic cat movements," I growled. Coming upon Snowbell I went to grab her or him behind the neck. Picking the beast up off the branch was a different story. It hooked it's talon like claws into the bark preventing me from fully getting a grasp. "Damn it, cat let go, stop being so stubborn. I have a job, and you need to accept this." I paused an odd sense of understanding dawned over me. Setting the beast down for a second it went back to ignoring me and began to clean itself. Sitting on the branch Olaf's words sank in fully echoing in my head. "Why is it rescuing a stupid cat has brought me an epiphany about life?

Snowbell let out a soft meow coming over shaking the branch. I started petting it's soft white fur, gain a purr, nudging of my hand, and finally sitting on my lap.

"I guess you're right, I should just accept it for what it is. I've gotten myself in this mess, and if Elsa decides to end it, then I'll allow fate to run it's course. Is that what you desire me to say?"

Snowbell gave me a dark look under hooded eyes. Either the cat was telling me I'm right or to shut up.

Before it could get anymore crazier, I grabbed Snowbell holding it with it's head on my shoulder my right arm underneath it's stomach placing on its chest, and my left softly on its neck. Sliding off the branch I dropped into front of the lady who seemed to have forgotten about her cat. "Alright, ma'am I rescued Snowbell."

She blinked a few times behind large spectacles. "Oh, Snowbell, I thought I lost you forever," she hugged the beast. "Thank you bird lady."

I rubbed the back of my head. _Not the right name, but not the worst thing I've ever been called. _"No, problem ma'am, it is my soul duty to protect and save all those who need me." I petted the cat's head, "Even animals." I smiled hoping to have made a new friend in the cat, but the evil beast had other ideas. I leaned closer smiling at Snowbell stroking under it's furry chin. Snowbell looked at me its green eyes narrowed, and it cat swatted me on the face.

Feeling the sudden sting of pain, some blood. The pair left, and I could have sworn the cat was giving me a dirty look with its cat like sass. "Stupid cat," I grumbled holding my cheek, and towards my bike to do another round of checks.

* * *

Coming home exhausted from the beating I received from my encounter with the cat I relaxed for a moment. The silence started to rattle my nerves as time ticked by. Each passing second felt like an eternity while I waited for Elsa to come home to determine whichever she deemed worthy. Taking a seat I tried to come myself down by thinking of other things, chocolate, sunsets on the beach, snuggling my iceberg 'til she becomes all warm and fuzzy. Nothing helped, my mind kept wondering back to Elsa. Laying my head on the cool contour I tried to empty my frenzied thought process.

Leaving my seat I went to the fridge, holding the door leaning into the cold air I looked searching for something to ease my nerves. Chocolate pudding sat in the corner, not that generic grocery store crap, but high end stuff with cool whip and chocolate shavings on top for added fanciness. Grabbing the second to last cup I began to drown myself in sweet decadents for the time being. The green numbers of the microwave clock informed me it was now eight. I hadn't a clue when Elsa was going to get home, or if she even wanted to if she did indeed learn of my secret. Dipping my spoon into the cup scooping it full of gram cracker crust pudding, and cool whip I stuck in my mouth it the desert help for a moment. Reaching the bottom of the cup I scraped what I could before even that became useless like stopping and predicting future.

Standing I once again paced, consoling myself. "Okay, Anna you're working yourself up, possibly over nothing. You have a fifty percent chance of living. Plus Elsa might be 'working' remember what Olaf said. His resources said she's meeting with a rival villain. She does have plenty of enemies within her own inner circle. People who would want to her hurt, which is why like she is to me, I'm a hazard to her well-being. A loose end to the Ice Queen.

However, maybe she'll consider all we've been through and not harm me . . . much." Leaning against the wall I slipped down it holding my knees to my chest in my state of depression.

The grandfather clock started to chime, and to my horror the sound of the garage door's mechanical roar. Standing to my feet I prepared myself for the worst case scenario. Placing a hand to my face my fingertips touched the minor injury I received from Snowbell. Taking a breath I nodded to myself. _Just accept it and you will do fine._ The seconds continued to drag on my heart pounded against my chest, The low rumble of the garage being closed, every nerve felt like it was on fire igniting my skin. She slammed her car door, I began to shake violently, my breathing swallowed, my throat clenched making it ever harder to swallow, and I actually thought I was going to cry. The door opened Elsa walked no swirling snow storm behind her, she seemed happy as our eyes locked, but it all soon faded once she noticed my own facial expression. "Anna honey, what's wrong?" Concern laced her voice.

Hearing her sweet voice filled with caring broke me. Even if it turned out to be a trap I needed her more than ever. Rushing over I slammed myself into her body hugging her around the waist feeling all the warmth she had to offer. She returned the gesture wrapping her arms around the middle of my back pulling closer. In the croak of her neck I whispered, "I love you Elsa."

Her left hand stroked my hair comforting me. "Anna," she said against my hair, "I love you too."

Standing there holding my arch nemesis in a valuable state of mind I didn't care at that moment. I knew one day Elsa will learn the truth, and discover my alter ego. When that day does finally come I will gladly accept my fate if Elsa did decide to extinguish The Phoenix's flame.


	8. Back To Normal?

Chapter 8: Back to Normal?

I came crashing through a window of some unnamed building. Rolling on impact I landed crouched on my feet, glass scattered around me. Walking over the glass I broke hearing it crunching under my boots until I found _her _in the middle of freezing a safe. "Hey Ice Queen," I barked. She turned giving that same mysterious, seductive expression I had missed this past week.

"Evening, my feathered foe, it's been a while," she purred. _Did I detect a hint of sorrow?_

I stepped closer, fear still raking my body. It's true we haven't had a fight for nearly a week and it worry me about what the Ice Queen had in store for me. "Indeed it has, I was actually starting to worry someone got you." Which I knew didn't happen since Elsa comes home every night.

Removing herself from the vault where a large iceberg formed she approached me. "I guess it's time for same song and dance, eh Phoenix? Though I do enjoy it ever so. You're so much more fun to deal with than those _others_ I've been screwing with lately."

"Others?" I gulped. What did she mean by others? I knew there were a few more super villains that like to remain in the shadows for the time begin for if they dare stepped out of line then they might meet a frigid fate.

"Yes, I don't I various allies in the group of evil you silly bird, I run the largest crime rink in the whole city of Arendelle." Ice formed in her palm creating a large sword. Igniting my gauntlets we charged. My fist made contact with the blade shattering it into bits. A half smile formed upon her lips informing me, I did as she expected. Flickering her wrist the bits rose into the air swirling around in little sharp dangerous tornado of death. I light up my boots taking flight just at the shards enclosed the space and exploding as they made contact.

Landing my fist hitting the groundbreaking the floor. A slow daunting clap caught my ears. "Cute, you've gotten better. Though how well will you do when things start to get a little _slick?_

Waving her hand I lost my footing and landed face first upon the fleshly ice floor. I attempted to stand only to fall again, The Ice Queen laughed at my feeble efforts. All sorts of bad ice staking memories were brought to the forefront of my mind during my struggle. I finally got frustrated to my breaking point. Once I gained my footing I still wobbled. Fire engulfed my fist and I slammed it back into the ice further braking the floor beneath me causing it to crumble and pieces fell onto the next floor below. I winced seeing the damaged I caused. _I hope they have amazing insurance._

Back on dry unfrozen ground I threw The Ice Queen a dirty look. She held a hand over her mouth trying so hard not to laugh. I mocked a laugh, "Funny, very funny, Your Majesty."

"I do enjoy messing with people. I can be quite playfully when the times comes for that. Like a cat wanting to dominate it's cute little prey," she flashed dark smirk. "after I play with it of course."

_Tell me about._

A loud sound went off in another room. "Damn, I lost track of the time," she cursed. "Time for you to go." With cat like reflexes she grabbed the collar of my suit and not by the neck as sometimes does. Dragging me I fought digging my talons into the ground. She yanked harder, unable to move me. "Come on, Phoenix we don't have time for this game. You _really _have to go."

"No," I replied standing my ground. Another large noise went off. "You're up to no good, and I have to stop you."

Snowflakes left her breath as she let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, you wish to be stubborn," her light frosty blue eyes darkened. "So be it." A swift wave of the hand my talons froze solid. Unable to react them my choices were to submit to her, which might lead to something terrible. I could leave my boots, but then I wouldn't be able to make a quick escape or be able to fly that well. Using the jets on my boots was my last ditch option, though probably wouldn't help and would only further endanger my life.

I made the only choice that would save my ass in the long run. "Wait, you win this round unfreeze them and I'll let you do what you want."

Unfreezing my talons I retracted them. Grabbing my collar she once again dragged me, willingly this time. Holding me Elsa dangled me over the edge of the broken window. Looking down I saw nothing but darkness below me as my feet swing in the empty air. I stared into her eyes pleading for not to drop me. A door opened and two armed guard saw us. One pointed at Elsa not even taking me into account. "There she is The Ice Queen, get her."

"My apologies, Phoenix I'm doing this to product you, my dear foe. These men aren't the friendly sort, and getting captured by them wouldn't be good for you. Plus, I'm evil so dropping you off a building is a fantastic privilege. Have a nice flight."

She let me go and I felt the air. The narrow space between the building made it hard for me to straighten out my wings. I crashed into in the brick wall bashing my shoulder. Turning on my jets I managed to slow down my descent. Landing in an alley I groaned getting up and holding my shoulder. I glanced up seeing ice above me. Cracking a smile I figured things were getting back to being normal. Well, as normal as a person engaged to their arch nemesis can get. Holding my shoulder feeling it sting I headed home only to wonder what the next fight would bring.

* * *

"Sandwiches?"

I rummaged through the basket finding two sandwiches. One stuffed with meat, cheese, and various other fillers. The other half the size of mine. "Check."

"Good," she nodded, scratching off the item from the list she read. "Cookies?"

I found a large blue container underneath the wine bottle. Opening it I smiled at all the delicious cookies. Stealing at glance at Elsa who had her nose in the list I carefully reached to take just one, my fingers grazed it, and swift smack on the hand forced me to stop. Shaking it she gave me a playful smirk, "Check," I mumbled pouting.

"Excellent, you go grab the blanket and I'll go get a few last things." Giving me a quick kiss she left for another room. Putting the cookies back solemnly I let out a small relived sigh. A week had gone and Elsa acted like her normal lewd self around me. She never once questioned my behavior and went about her business as normal. Not that I dared complained, I liked it a lot. Through I was still on edge waiting for something to happen.

Opening the closet I found the red and white checkered blanket neatly folded on the top shelf. The damn things was a mere five inches out of my reach Elsa could have gotten it just fine, but I'm stuck being short stuff, or as an enemy once called me 'Fun Size'. My fingertips barely touched the soft fabric. Standing on my tip toes didn't help me at all. I jumped up touching it, but unable to grab it. I winced at a sudden twinge of pain in my right shoulder. The pain still killed me from my fight with The Ice Queen last night. "Ow," I groaned rubbing the painful area.

Elsa came around the corner, "Shoulder acting up again, dear?"

"Just a little," I admitted. I wouldn't have told her if she didn't come home after our scuffle in her ravenous lust mode demanding sex. Slamming me against the wall it started to hurt again I moaned in pain. At first she thought it was my typical reaction to her minstrels. The second time she began to worry. After I came clean, she joked about me being a klutz and should be more careful. I laughed ignoring the discomfort, and recuperated her advances already aroused.

"Her allow me to ease your pain," she offered. Touching my shoulder I felt the pain being dulled by a soothing chill. "Better," she whispered against my ear.

Moving it small circles it no longer pained me. "Yeah, it doesn't even hurt anymore. How do you do it?" I asked coyly. I already knew, but wanted her to humor me a little.

"Magic darling, you know I have a magic _touch_," she purred in reply

I tensed knowing where this would lead if I didn't put a stop to it. "Um, Elsa as much as I would love – oh god – to let you continue I want to have this picnic and not reschedule it for the hundredth time."

She stopped pulling away using her index finger to turn my head until I was staring into her majestic icy blue eyes. "Too right you are, sweetie."

Picking up the blanket I noticed sitting all alone in the corner sat a kite I received from Olaf as joke after I suggested using something like it for my suit when we first started our plans for The Phoenix. "Hey Elsa?"

"Yeah," she hummed.

"Can I bring my kite," I inquired childishly.

"Sure, there's already a decent breeze today."

I hugged her in my burst of excitement, and shoved into the basket. Grabbing it placing it upon my wrist, and holding the basket. I pumped my free fist into the air. "All set, let's head of the park! I can't wait to make those stupid ducks dance for me." A demonic laugh escaped my lips.

Rolling her eyes Elsa wrapped an arm around my right side. "Alight, my little villainous mastermind you can plot your consequence over those feather foes when we get there."

* * *

Arriving at the park we found a nice spot under a tree. Setting the basket down Elsa stated to unpack it pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Wine dear?" She offered.

"No, I brought some sugary over-caffeinated beverage you hate so much," I informed pulling out a green and silver can.

"Oh, we're outside so by all means go ahead down that thing." she smiled showing complete indifference towards my drink choice. _That's a first Elsa usually wants nothing to do with me after a caffeine overload. Especially, that time during a rain storm after I drank four and broke the chandelier._

Elsa calmly sipped her wine not minding me as I chugged a can. She watched me amused and leaned forward stealing a kiss. I blushed watching her lick her lips. "Tangy and with just hint of lime. I still hate it."

Grabbing two of my four cans I popped it opened and pulled out my overstuffed sandwich. Unwrapping the plastic wrap half way in case I lost some of the ingredients. I took a bite losing most of fillings. Elsa ate her tiny sandwich with elegance while I ate like a pig. The woman eats pizza with a knife and fork. I fold it oozing cheese string down, sliding mushrooms, and grease on my chin. I sometimes wondered how I managed to end up with such a woman in my life. We're night and day, summer and winter, hero and villain.

I groaned falling back leaning against the tree. Holding a hand over my stomach I whined, "Why did you let me eat all that sandwich?"

Elsa poked my side teasingly, "I told you not to stuff all that cheese in there."

"But I love cheese just as much I love chocolate, and you."

"I love you too, and more than chocolate. She eyed me puzzled. "My question is, where do you put it all."

"You have your magic and I have mine," I told her patting my full stomach. The sight of a light breeze lift a corner of the blanket, my energy returned, and I grabbed my kite. "I'm going to go fly this thing, is that alright, dear?"

"Sure go have your fun," she chuckled. Giddily I kissed her cheek heading for the open area just a few feet away. Unwrapping the kite from plastic I set the poles in place, attached the string, and admired the cute butterfly staring back at me with big cartoonish eyes. Holding the handle where the string wrapped around, and a bit of the string I ran to catch some air. It dragged behind me flopping like a fish out of water. The kite laid disappointing flat upon the grass, dropping to the ground, I frowned poking at it. Suddenly a chilly arctic wind blew through my hair picking up the kite sending it into the air. I glanced back seeing Elsa minding her own business sipping at her wine, but I knew she was creator of this random cold wind, not that I minded. Running around allowing the kite to soar higher and higher it made me miss the sky a little. I loved taking flight through the air the wind under my wings gliding over the town being one with the wind and sky.

The wind soon died as two joggers made their way passed. Satisfied with my fun I skipped back over sliding by Elsa's side. "Had fun?"

"Yeah, it's been forever since I've flown a kite," I replied falling back onto the blanket. Glancing up I watched green leaves flutter down. Something cold snuggled up beside me. Turning my head slightly I gazed into deep oceanic blue eyes of Elsa. She smiled contently breathing on my neck. I moved my arm placing it under her head.

"I'm glad we finally got this opportunity to have fun and a day to ourselves without work, or any interup-"

"Seriously, get a room you two sicko's," someone teased. Before either of us could tell the asshole off, something long a wet lapped at my face. Opening my eyes I discovered a beast atop me licking my face with its slobbery tongue. I reached up grabbing tuffs of fur pushing the monster away. Disgusted I groaned, "Aw, Sven get off me you big lug." Sitting up the large dog sat as well panting it tongue lolling out off his mouth. Patting him I laughed unable to ever be mad at the silly over grown pup. "Hi, Sven!"

While I happily petted Sven a chill tingled down my spine. I don't think Elsa was too happy seeing Kristoff outside work. I knew she desired to keep her work life and home life separate from the other whether the role as the Ice Queen or her secret job doing gods no what once she passed that threshold of our home she left it all behind.

"Hey, Elsa. Anna."

"Kristoff, it's been a while," I greeted, slowly feeling the chill die.

"Afternoon Kristoff, how are you today," she spoke nicely, but I heard the acid in her voice.

He patted the large Norwegian Elk Hound. "Walking Sven, he's been restless for a few days. Plus, I promised him some ice-cream if he was a good boy yesterday." A silence befall upon us for a few seconds Elsa may have relaxed, but she was still on edge by Kristoff presences.

"Okay, it was nice see-"

"Though there was something I wished to discuss with you, Elsa . . . about work stuff." His eyes lingered my way.

"You know we can't talk about that kind of stuff outside the job." Sensing the tension in the air I needed a reason to leave.

I heard a distinctive quack and spotted my foul feathered foes by the pond. My eyes narrowed watching them ruffle their feathers. "Come on Sven lets go chase those evil winged beasts." I decided chasing ducks was my best bet so they could talk, and if Kristoff said something wrong Elsa would freeze him. He barked following me towards the pond. "Attack the fiends, save the park," I shouted, and we charged.

Sven pursued after a few ducklings leaving me with the mamma duck. She instead went after the dog taking flight attacking Sven who yelped in responses. Picking up a stick I ran after them yelling, "Don't worry Sven I'll save you."

"Hey, you two, stop chasing those defenseless animals," the park officer yelled parking his bike.

Spitting an out few feathers, "Defenseless, they attacked innocent bystanders for no reason. Ducks are scary, man."

Sven came over to me with his fur covered in down from a few he chased. The cop gave us a disapproving look. Holding my hands behind my back innocently I slowly walked away. "Well, look at the time I really must be going my girlfriend ought to be wondering where I disappeared to." I took off hearing the officer shout something. Taking a sharp turn I slid on some gravel ducking behind a water fountain. Across the clear grass area I spotted Elsa still under the shady refugee of the tree. Looking for any sign of the Park Cop I rushed skidding to a halt messing up the blanket just a tad.

Hiding behind Elsa she looked down quizzically, but ignored me carrying on the conversation with Kristoff about something I didn't understand too many large numbers and facts. Peeking from behind her legs resting my hand on her ass, I caught a glimpse of the Park Cop scratching his head probably confused to my whereabouts. He ran off in the opposite direction once coast was clear I let out a sigh. Sven took a seat beside his owner wagging his tail acting innocent. "I take it you and Sven had fun?" she asked catching me by surprise.

"Yes, we chased ducks, got attacked, but it was fun," I laughed nervously.

"Good, good, now if you're done playing outlaw, please remove your hands from my ass, and stand up like an adult." Realizing in my secret agent sleuth mode I had forgotten that I did indeed have my hands on her firm ass.

Rising from my position I brushed myself pants off. I coughed to regain a little of my vanished dignity, "Hi Kristoff."

He had his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot, reprehending me. "Anna, you're a bad influence upon my dog. I don't think you two will be seeing anymore of each other for a while." Sven brown eyes got big at his words. He dropped his ears, and giving him a pleading look. I did the same even sticking my bottom lip out, and added my infamous whine. That always worked on Elsa. Slowly his mask broke. "Fine," he groaned in surrender. "I was only joking you know. Sven would throw a fit if he never saw you again," he patted the dog's head.

"Yes, he would," I agreed reaching scratching his head. "He loves his friends." Sven barked in agreement licking my face again. Wiping off the drool the two laughed at my disgust.

Standing up I proceeded to smear some of the slobber on Elsa's face. I smiled triumphantly, as she gasped on shock and disbelief. "Did you just?" She answered her question seeing the conformation and wide grin my face. I could tell she was plotting her revenge.

In the distance I heard a jingle Sven ears perked up and he ran off towards the noise. "Well, it was great seeing you both, but I should chase after my dog Kristoff left, and we went back to our picnic.

Elsa reached into the basket pulling out the blue container. "Are you ready for dessert. Granted I shouldn't give you anything since you dared to whip slobber on my face," she scoffed. _Withholding cookies is a fate wor__se__ than death. You know how much I love chocolate. Well played Elsa, well played._

Taking one she began to eat it slowly keeping them just out of my reach. Each bite she took she tormented me moaning in process. I tired my best not to give in, but she held my weakness. My resolve broke when Elsa reached for a second cookie. "I'm sorry, Elsa, I love you so much," I pleaded nuzzling her neck.

"Since you did apologize, I guess you can a few."

"Oh thank you," I hugged her. "I promise to never to smear any liquid upon you face again, expect for mine own outside the bed-"

Elsa cut me off shoving a cookie in my mouth her face a dark red. "Okay, I get it, people don't need to know what we do in bed or what ends up on whose face."

Ignoring her embarrassment at my comment I bite off the half in my mouth and chewed allowing the bittersweet chocolate morsels melt on my tongue, tasting the sweet of both the brown and regular sugar. Finishing I compliment, "You make the best cookies ever."

She dusted my cheek off, "So, I am told. Want another one?"

"Don't mind if do." Leaning my head on her shoulder, "This has been like the best day ever."

* * *

We headed home around dusk the near empty basket feeling lighter than before. We walked down the street arms linked gaining a few off stares and mean under the breath comments. People still didn't accept our relationship, and on occasion there was that one person who threw scorn our way. I no longer cared I loved Elsa, and that was all that should matter. Clinging onto her arm a little tighter seeing our shadows grow longer. I really didn't want to stay out longer than I had too. Passing an alley it gave me an uneasy feeling. We stopped at the next street Elsa looked both ways before needing to cross. The light turned into a green little man, and Elsa let out a sudden sharp gasp.

"Don't move," a harsh voice barked. "If you do this pretty lady will be gut like a fish. Got it?"

I nodded meekly.

"Good," he praised. "Now, slowly turn around keeping your hands where I can see them," the man ordered. I did it seeing the gleam of a knife being held against Elsa back. "Alright, follow me, and no funny business, or else." I saw Elsa wince, and my expression darkened.

Once the darkness of the alley with only the faint glow of a street lamp as my guide. I watched the man place his knife on Elsa's neck. "Empty out your pockets, drop the basket, and the pretty lady won't get hurt." He smelled her hair, I noticed the grimace of disgust on her face. "Of course if you want to leave her with me that will be fine."

I had nothing in my pockets, expect my cell phone, and wallet containing the usual items. I did drop the basket, sacrificing the rest of our cookies was worth it to save Elsa. I took a step forward honing all the confidence I used while under the Phoenix's mask. "Let her go, and you won't be harmed," I threatened.

"Boys, take care of feisty little thing. Make her submit." Three men came out of the shadows coming towards.

Elsa winked giving me reassurance. I didn't have to worry about her, just the three idiots. They circled me the one in front held a short chain made of choking, I couldn't let him get behind me. The other a long staff, and the third was out of my line of vision making take any precautions for what may come. I took my stance spreading my legs a shoulders width apart and bending my knees. I had to stay loose, maintain my focus, and my balance. I bounced on my feet readying myself for the action. Rising my hands to shield my face I threw the first punch landing the blow on his cheek. He stumbled back hopefully giving a few seconds to deal another opponent.

A swift strike to my head and I turned to face the thug with a staff. Blocking the staff the fragile wood shattered splintered around us. I heard groaning coming from Elsa's direction, but I couldn't take my eyes of the two men. My loss of focus cost me as a punch made contact with my side. I gritted my teeth. Taking a quick intake of breath I swiftly kicked the asshole in the groin. May not be best code of conduct, but in times like these playing fair hardly count. He shrank to knees in pain.

I landed on the ground suddenly. Looking over I discovered the first guy was ready for his beating. Being taller than I had to use my shorter height to my advantage and close to him as soon as possible. With his long reach I knew he would try to keep me away, so I went with my best option. I charged him wrapping my arms around his waist taking him down into a pile of trash. We both rushed to our feet. He threw a quick punch hitting me in the cutting my lip with his ring. Before I could regain my stance, he kicked me hard in abdomen. I stumbled back bashing my head on the edge of a dumpster. Holding it for a second I knew I was going to feel that later. Grabbing the nearest thing in my grasp I ran whacking him continuous until he could no longer stand. Two down and one to go I thought out of breath tossing the pipe wrench.

A large shadow blocked out the dim light streetlamp behind me. Cautiously I turned seeing a large guy towering over me. On the ground exhausted I tried to get up, but fighting guys was different from fighting girls. He rose his foot, and I cringed bracing myself for the impact, but nothing happened "No, one touches my fiancée," Elsa growled. She held his left arm stretched out, hand upon the back of his neck, and her foot behind his knee. She pinched the nerve on his throat causing the man to pass out. Elsa slowly laid him on the ground.

I stood up brushing myself off. My clothes stain with some obscene and foreign liquid. "That was interesting for sure," I joked.

In the heat of the moment she hugged me, I squeaked in response to the sudden contact. "Anna, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing major." Those guys were small fries compared to half the crap you've done to me.

I noticed how dark her eyes were. If it wasn't for me being around she might have gone full blown Ice Queen on them, for harming me. Elsa turned keeping a tight and protective hold on me. She eyed the four fallen men with disdain. "Should we call someone?" I asked kicking one of the guys motionless limbs.

"I guess, steal one of their cell phones, and call someone to come for these losers," she grumbled.

I made the quick call hanging up once the operator asked for my name. "Came we go home now?" I asked officially tired and ready for a shower.

"Yes, I believe we had enough adventures to last us for a few days," she answered, grabbing my head and towing me gladly towards home.

* * *

Exhausted Elsa fell beside me on the bed. "Worst picnic ever," she moaned against my neck, her voice vibrated my throat and her breath tickled my skin.

We raced back home to avoid the cops and possible paramedics that were coming to help and arrest the men from the fight. I relayed on the cops to capture the criminals I had already apprehended, but filing a report only get arrested . . . again was not part of the plan. Elsa had her own problems, but with hospital, doctors, and needles. She told me the doctors don't do anything expect prescribe medicine people become addicted to. Though secretly I figured it had something to with her ice powers. Besides, no real medical attention was needed for a few minor cuts, and bruises.

The bed creaked Elsa sat up over the edge. "I'm going to get some aspirin, you want anything?"

I thought about the throb in my head needed to be taken care of, other than that my personal ice pack will take care of the pain. I could also use a nice warm shower to wash away the grime. "Hey, I'll take some as well, and cold glass of water."

"No problem." Elsa came back a few minutes later two cups in hand. She passed me a cup a couple of pills. "Here take you go this should help with pain from hurting your head on the dumpster."

Taking the pills, and downing half the cup. "Beats my last encounter with a dumpster. I'd rather be hit by one, then tossed in one," I replied winking at Elsa.

Her face turned a bright shade of pink knowing what exactly I referred to. "You know why I did that," she stammered.

"Yeah, but I smelled like fish for a whole week," I pointed out gained a chuckle.

She started to play with my bangs, and grimaced upon seeing the forming bruise. "I can cover up that horrid thing, if you like," she offered.

I shoved her hands away, scooted back, and placed my own hands of her the offending area. "No, it's like a badge of honor or it can make a great conversation piece." Jumping on the bed I started acting out the scene for Monday morning, "It will go something like this, "Hey, Olaf you wanna know how my weekend went? He'll answer yes, and I'll reply, "Some thugs jumped us, beating the crap out of me leading to my hot sexy fiancee played nurse _healing _all my injuries'."

Tugging on my pants legs Elsa forced me to sit back on the bed. Rolling her eyes she placed a cold hand upon my head, the pain subsided. "No, reason to get dramatic on me, I was only suggesting."

"Have you seen your face, you look just as bad as me, maybe even worse."

"Yes, I caught a glimpse as I headed downstairs." she rubbed her neck where a small cut sat red with dried blood. "He didn't have to hold the knife with so much pressure though." I nuzzled her neck kissing the wound. "I'm heading to the shower, you want to join me. I feel disgusted that pervert sniffed my hair, and I fell into pile of garbage. Glad you didn't see that or you would have laughed at the banana peel in my hair."

I pictured it and laughed at how funny that would have been to see. "That would have been funny to see," I snickered. Watching her enter the bathroom I snuggled under the covers relaxing after what felt like the longest twenty-fours ever. I would take a shower after Elsa, and let her change the bedding for the time being all I longed for at that moment was to relax. Sniffing Elsa's pillow a soft smile graced my face. In the down I mumbled to myself. "Yep, things have definitely returned to normal. For how long it will last I don't know, but I'll enjoy it until the time comes.

* * *

A/N: It's a day later then I wanted to upload this chapter. Holiday junk going on where I'm at. This chapter is purely for the sake of some fluff and I also wanted the duo to fight some thugs together, and Anna fighting Elsa under her alter ego has become my new favorite guilty pleasure. I also do not on condone the activity of chasing ducks they are vicious creature bent on ruling the world. As always mistake are all mine, I'll come back and give a this better reread later. For now I'm going to bed. Happy Turkey day and One-Year anniversary Frozen


	9. Love and Duty

Hitting the last digit of the access for my lair the large steel door opened giving me the choice of either the boring stairs, or fun pole. Taking the exciting route I slid down the metal pole landing safely on the ground. Olaf caught sight of me and wheeled over a perplexed expression lining his face causing his brows to furrow. "Good, you made it, come I wish to discuss with you a few complications about your battle's location from the other night." I followed his down the ramp through the line of tables until he stopped in front of the large TV. Grabbing the remote he turned it on, "I've been doing an analysis of the building trying to figure out what The Ice Queen wanted to rob, but have come up empty." He clicked through the pictures causing me to relive our fight.

It started with me crashing through the window from above continuing from there. A still shot of her using her powers toying and taunting me, dangling from the broken floor blow, her odd concern filled eyes behind her mask before she dropped from the building. My shoulder twitched in pain at the reminder of bashing the wall. My nights fighting The Ice Queen under the cover of The Phoenix were mostly a blur due to the rush of adrenaline, avoiding her attacks, or chasing her down in high-speed car chase. Though it did strike me as odd she broke character for a second that night to give me a chilling warning about the owner of the building. Olaf's voice brought me back to reality. Quickly I looked away from Elsa's face maintaining my focus on the conversation. The screen blacked out and Olaf rolled his way to his computer.

"I tried to find the person who owns the building, and maybe discover a concentration between him and The Ice Queen. That trail led to nowhere, not even an address. My next step was to see if anyone made any recent purchases to repair the floor destroyed by you. And after some research I did managed to find a match for the flooring, and let me tell you that stuff is expensive. No, purchases though from any of the major _known_ sellers. That leaves me with two guesses." He held his fingers, "Number one, the owner buys the stuff off the black market, or number two he has a stock pile of the flooring in case something like that ever happens.

Taking everything he said I couldn't but wonder, _What are you up to Elsa? _Crossing my arms over my chest assumed, "Then whatever is in that vault must be valuable to The Ice Queen."

"My thoughts exactly, which is why I think it would be a good idea for you to go back there and do some recon."

Elsa's warning once again flirted to forefront of my mind. _These men aren't the friendly sort, and __getting captured by them__ wouldn't be good for you_. Hesitant I replied, "I don't know, what if they're expecting someone to come finish the job." Olaf remained silent, but I saw doubt darkening his eyes. I knew what he was thinking so I regretfully agreed. The job does come first after all, no matter what's at stake. "I'll check it out though."

His innocent grin returned at my surrendered. "Excellent," he breathed. "While there put a camera in the corner across from the vault. Maybe, we will be able to find out more about the mysterious owner and get a peek inside."

I nodded figuring it was my chance to learn what had Elsa so fearful, and what the vault contained.

Olaf interpreted my train of thought. "Our next step is for you to go get some coffee and doughnuts while I add some extra padding to your suit. I still can't believe that ice bitch threw you out a window." Olaf paused rethinking his words. "Wait, actually I can. Since she's down right evil."

I winced hating hearing him talk about Elsa like that. Though he didn't know the truth it still stung my heart. Elsa's a good person, she just does bad things from reasons unknown even to me. I looked passed it though as long as Elsa didn't harm people under the cover of the Ice Queen the girl I fell for sat dormant until she was in my arms. In the those moments between disbanding the Ice Queen's icy gown and returning to my dorky lovable, and overly seductive Elsa were admittedly strange. She felt cold distant filled with dread and guilt depending on what happened. It made her different from most villains 'cause she actually has a conscious. At some points I thought she might freeze me out of sheer paranoia after a scuffle or returning from her lair. At first before I found out her secret identity I gave her space figuring it was a work thing until she pounced me demanding sex or just cuddles. Both things I happily gave her. Despite, being an all-powerful Ice Queen who can freeze a person's heart with just a snap of her fingers or creating frigid chaos deep down she's still Elsa. If there did come a time where I had to choose between her and my solemn oath to protect Arendelle I think I would choose . . .

"Anna, take the spare suit before you out just in case you run into trouble."

"Right," I replied flashing a smile, "for a hero's duty is never finished."

* * *

Walking into a local coffee a few blocks away from the museums I took my place back of the line. While waiting I grabbed a paper sitting on the rack beside the door. My eyes scanned the front page becoming more queasy with every line I read. It was something I hated doing whether hearing about it on the TV, or reading it in the paper. Being a hero for the people I had no choice to pay attention to dire and soul shattering news. The only reason we still got a paper was Elsa loved the crossword puzzles, and I enjoyed the comics. Chewing on my bottom lip a sure sign of my heightened stress. Crime was at all time low in city. Nothing major or dangerous was tainting the city streets where innocents walked for example, bank robberies, arson, shootings, or other illegal activities. Most people would be relived by this notion, to me it meant something bad was brewing in the near future. The calm before a storm. Whatever The Ice Queen had in store could only lead to trouble for whoever ends up in her icy path. More often than not that person ended up being me trying to put a stop to her.

"Ma'am," a feminine voice called to me through my distracted mind.

Lifting my head I realized it was my turn to order. The barista looked at me as if she'd been calling me for some time. Blushing I stammered out my order of Olaf's coffee, a hot chocolate, and a dozen doughnuts.

Ringing up my stuff, I paid, slipped a five in the tip jar, and took a place in a corner to wait. While there I continued to read my paper. Underneath the exclusive front page news sat a small article about a place called Weselton Labs being broken into last night. The name clicked in my head, but I couldn't remember from where I heard it from. Probably during one of Olaf's frustrated rants about how people squander intelligence. In other words a conversation I typically zone out during for I didn't understand anything he said. I stood there only nodded or shaking my head depending on what answer he desired. I'm glad Elsa learned to keep her professional life out of her personal. Science talk is a huge mood killer for me. I'm more streets smarts than book learning – not that I don't like books, I'm the rash thinker who wants quick escapes. Granted I don't always use my head and plan things out well, but I guess that is why Elsa and I make such a good pair . . . when we're not trying to harm each other. The more I thought about it Elsa does seem legitimately happy about our relationship she's not trying to run like she often did when she was still under her father's thumb. The man tormented her for her for years, so Elsa deserves happiness even if it involved dawning on an ice dress, cackling, maniacally, and freezing the town, or having naughty hot sex with yours truly.

The barista called my name, rolling up the paper and tucking it under my arm, I grabbed the drinks and doughnuts gave the girl a sweet smile and nod of thanks, and left. Pushing the door opened with my back I turned quickly knocking into someone dropping and spilling everything on them. The person howled in pain from the sudden heat. "You dumb klutz," he growled.

Glancing up ready to apologize until I saw those unmistakable ugly sideburns on _his _face_. _My eyes narrowed. Hans Sutherland, where Elsa or should I say The Ice Queen is my nemesis during the night Hans is my mortal enemy of the day. I despised everything about him from his perfectly trimmed auburn hair. Probably cost more than any sane person was willing to pay for a haircut. His vile green eyes that felt as if they were looking into your soul to find out all your weakness, so he can pit them against you. The way his perfect lips curved into and insidious smirk showing off pearly white teeth. Reminded of those sharks from the aquarium I use to work at. He brushed muffin crumbs from his sleek jacket, he gave me a dark look noticing the large stain dyeing his once pristine white shirt. I couldn't help the sly grin forming on my lips at my accident. He deserved much more than coffee ruining his fancy clothes, but that would have to do for now.

He hated me just as much since I ruined his chances with Elsa. Our battle began by mistake, but only got worse once I found out that Elsa was being forced to date Mr. Sideburns. The fire ignited though after I saw the way he treated her. So, being the righteous stubborn person I am I jumped in to rescue her. Of course not even I predicted us getting together even after our crazy so-called first date. Things just happened in our favor sort of.

"I hope you plan on paying my dry cleaning bill," he barked, dabbing his shirt with a handkerchief.

"Why can't you just find a trash bag your size you piece of garbage?" I shot back in the same acidic tone.

"I'll never understand what Elsa's sees in you. She could have been with real man, but she chose someone like you."

"At least I don't go around kissing ass all day. Besides, the only reason you wanted to date to Elsa is for her money. Then once her father died you were planning on killing her so the company and the would be yours."

His lips pulled into a dark demonic smile. Not something I expected as I revealed his scheme. He swept his right gloved hand under my chin tilting my head up forcing me to gaze into those sickly eyes. Hans leaned forward his voice ghosting in my ear sending a chill of disgust down my spine. "Don't act so innocent dear Anna, admits it you've thought about during those silent nights as you lay next her. You would be lying to yourself if the temptation never intrigued you at all."

My blood boiled with anger shoving him away. "No, I'm not a monster like you who only worries about himself. Elsa is worth far more than her money, and I would love her even if she wasn't rich. Now leave before I do something I won't regret."

His smug smile didn't fade worrying me. "Keep telling yourself that Anna. One day you'll see the real monster behind those dazzling blue, and when that day comes don't come running to me." Buttoning up one button on his jacket he gave me one last look, "Expect a bill soon."

Clinching my fist I thought about chasing after him, and beat him until even his stupid burns hurt, but that wasn't me. Plus, knowing Hans it was something he expected me to do. Giving him an excuse to toss me in jail or make me look bad. Kicking an empty coffee cup I turned to head back in to buy replacements until the shrill call of an alarm sounded, and two cop cars flew by. With not for anything else I rushed for the nearest alley to strip out of my civilian clothes to become my alter ego.

* * *

Coming home I planned on hitting the shower to mentally prepare myself for the night ahead, and to wash away the smell of burning building permeating my skin. The fire department doused me with the hose, but I still felt ash clinging to my skin. In the kitchen I opened the fridge removing the carton of milk and drank from the container. Downing the contents I had to figure out some sort of cover story if Elsa caught me sneaking out to conduct my mission. A store run was out of the question after our scuffle with those thugs, and the robbery where I got injured. The only way I had a remote chance was if Elsa decided to go play villainess or wearing her out with a strenuous activity.

A creak caught my attention turning I found Elsa leaning against the frame of the threshold separating the living room from the kitchen. I choked on my milk seeing her wearing a pair of tight blue training shorts, and a matching training bra. A towel hung around her neck, she reached back untying her hair letting it cascade in messing strands. Sweat glistening on her toned stomach the room suddenly got hotter. "H-hey, Elsa," I greeted, stumbling over my words like a love sick fool.

"Oh hey honey, while you're busy contaminating the milk can you get me a water?" she teased.

"Yeah sure," I gulped. Reaching in I grabbed a bottle lifting my head I bumped it on the freezer up. Groaning at my lapse of concentration caused by Elsa's stunning body. It never ceased to amazing me no matter how many times I gazed upon her. Removing myself from the cold air I reached out hand her bottle when a pair of cold lips touched mine.

"So, I see you're getting back into training."

"Yes, the other night I realized something the streets of this city are crawling with nothing more than crime and fear. Now, I know you can take care of yourself, but I feel obligated to ensure your safely. You've done so much for me never asking for anything in return and accepting everything about me," she paused dropping my hands her eyes darken, "including some not so pretty baggage."

"Elsa," I began.

Her eyes once again sparkled with life, "Our future will be bright something to look forward. Not dark and bleak forcing us into hiding practically every night. I'm going to do my best to make sure we will no longer have to live like this, and that's why I'm making a promise to do everything in my _power _to protect you from harm 'cause I love you Anna Oslo."

Something didn't sit right about her statement. Elsa's promise would have been wonderful, and endearing to any unsuspecting person. Knowing what I know and taking her alter ego into account only made it worse. Olaf during my what he called my 'super hero orientation' talked about how villains have what they call an endgame and that was what had me worried. For the time being though I had to act normal I couldn't risk letting her on to the fact of my knowledge about her secret. Also, the dorky side me actually found her promise sweat and caring. Dropping my paranoia worrying and forgetting about my secret life I hugged her its Anna duty to love her and Anna came before the Phoenix. "Love you too, Elsa, and I agree our future will be bright, and worth living."

Smiling softly she pressed her lips to my forehead, "I'm glad I have you Snowflake. I'm hitting the shower," she turned her head batting her eyes, "you can join me once you get your head out of the clouds." Going up the stairs she skimmed her hand along the banister seductively, and swaying her hips tantalizing beckoning me to follow like a sirens call. Elsa Frossen she go from sweat and gentle to lewd horn dog in two points five seconds flat. _Never a dull moment with __her_, I chuckled internally. This was the opportunity I needed Elsa already strained from her workout it would be easy to wear her down. A few well placed kisses, and nips and I'll have her screaming in the throes of pleasure in no time. She'll pass out sticky and sweaty, might get yelled at for that later, but it will be worth it in the end.

Following her up I paused seeing the stunning display of her bare chest. Rising and falling with every breath she took the wonderful temptation to ignore tonight's job, and spend the night ravishing Elsa's glorious figure. Sometimes being a superhero can be a burden upon ones sex life. I cut her off blocking her access to the bathroom, her few inch height advantage my one true foe. Tilting my head allowing my warm breath ghosting over her natural cold causing to her shiver. "You know if you wanted a workout session I would have gladly given you one," I whispered my voice low adding to the erotic allure. Capturing her lips initiating a heated kiss her lips moving against mine in sync unconsciously I moved my hands along her sides gripping her hips bringing her closer. Cold hands skimmed my lower stomach feeling her tug at my shirt I obligated removing the offend article tossing it on the floor. The haze of lust soon clouded my mind all I hear was Elsa's heavy panting, my heart pounding against my chest, and a phone ringing.

"Just ignore that," she whispered though batted breath.

Nodding I took her hand leading her to the bed.

Pushing her on the soft mattress I straddled her waist gaining whimper. Kissing her neck I slowly made my way down grazing her collar until the pierced rang broke my contraction. Elsa reached behind her much to my disappointment. Technology the worst thing to come into the bedroom. A frustrated groan escaped from my lips. Picking up the phone from bed she read the screen. The look in her eyes said it all having been on the receiving end of the glare several times already. "Sorry, some idiot didn't get the memo. I have to make a quick run back to work." Giving me a quick peck on lips she whispered apologetically, "To be continued."

Returning the gesture I nodded giving her a warm smile replying, "Yeah, we can continue later."

Grabbing my discarded shirt she held up, "I'm borrowing this since a certain little insatiable minx kept me from my shower."

"Hey, you're the one who went all seduction eyes on me," I pointed out.

"Seduction eyes," she rose one of her brows suggestively in a teasing manner. "Why, Anna dear I have no idea what you are talking about." Hand on the doorknob she blow me kiss and winked, "I'll back soon."

"That's what I'm taking about," I shouted after. "Stupid flirtatious eyebrow waggle," I mumbled once the door closed. Slightly frustrated, but I knew it would have to wait. Standing by the window I watched, and waited for her to leave. The sound of the garage door echoed in the hollow night, car lights flashed momentarily blinding me, she pulled out, and soon they faded into the darkness. Giving myself a few minutes I grabbed a fresh shirt, left the room, slid down the banister, made a sharp turn into the kitchen, and burst in to the garage. Opening the trunk I began my routine ritual to become the Phoenix. Slipping into the spandex suit, put on my helmet, revved the engine, and took off towards my destination.

* * *

Taking a sharp turn from the interstate to the exit where the industrial section sat I rode down the barren street. During the day the place bustled with life, but once darkness descended most of the workers scattered. Made me question what exactly The Ice Queen was after in this section. I could assume that someone was using the as some sort of cover. A place no one would suspect hiding some priceless object.

Once I caught sight of the building laying off the throttle allowing myself to glide without detection. Parking Firebird under the cover of darkness in the alley Elsa dropped me from. I reached into my saddle back pulling out a device to make my accent easier. My jets were too noisy for the stealth mission and my grappling hook wouldn't go that high. Attaching the small vacuum cups to the wall I began to climb. Something I could use more practice doing. Pressing the release button on the handle every other time allowed me to scale the wall. Reaching the roof I waited a few minutes before going anything further.

Swinging my left leg over the edge I crawled over rolling onto to the roof. Dusting myself off as I stood up my next step was to gain access to the floor below my position. Biting my lip I needed to come up with a game plan without drawing too much attention to myself. Firing off a couple rounds from my gauntlets would be effected, but loud. Blatantly and blindly punching the fragile roofing could work, but knowing my luck it might be reinforced with harder material. Spotting a door on the other side of the roof I felt hesitant about just entering through the backdoor, but with no other options I decided to take my chances. Shrugging I went for it getting into a fight was the least of my worries.

Grasping the doorknob I took prepared myself for whatever might be lurking behind it. Readying my fist I swing open the door to find it empty. Keeping my wits about me I cautiously headed down the steps unsure what to expect. Fourteen steps later I peeked out from the door finding myself in a room. Taking a few quick glances around I found it barren as well. It wasn't just quiet it was eerie quiet to the point where it seemed almost unsettling to go further. Taking in my surrounding before venture in I accounted for one door, the large window across the way, a desk, and one huge ass vault. Examining the comers I didn't see any red lights indicating camera's. Stretching out my hand no alarms sounds meaning no heat sensors. With the coast clear I left the safely of the hall.

Bypassing the vault I would come back to it in a few minutes. The room looked exactly the same as it did the night I found The Ice Queen trying to break into the vault. Expect the fixed floor, the glass from the window no longer littered the floor after my grand entrance, and was back to normal. Standing on the computer chair I began to hook up the wireless camera. Flicking on the switch the red light turned on I waved figuring Olaf could see me. My phone vibrated, pulling it out I received a text from him confirming he can see me. With nothing more to see I headed for the vault.

There it stood nothing special, just a standard bank vault complete with the wheel to turn for the tumblers. Running my hand along the cold steel I couldn't help, but wonder what exactly sat behind the door that Elsa desired. So many questions wondered to my mind. What kind of value did it have? Could the object help her with her endgame? Hopefully, the camera will help determine whatever Elsa was after. My mission complete I made my way back to the roof.

Landing safely on my feet I prepared to mount my bike, and leave before I got caught for breaking and entering. In the darkness under a bleak dying street lamp I noticed a shadowy figure already on her. I shouted, "Hey that doesn't belong to you."

The person ignored me backing out of the alley and riding into the street. Chasing after them into the middle of the empty road I shrugged knowing I could easily call my bike to my side with a simple press of the button. Giving them another ten feet I tapped the button bringing them back. The thief struggled to get a grip and take over the auto pilot. As the bike passed I tackled them to the ground straddling their waist I brought my arm back formed a fist to knock them out making easier to arrest them. In the moon's glow a pair of familiar and distinctive eyes met mine. I froze mid way realizing who they belong to. Laying on the ground under me I was about to punch the person I cared for the most: Elsa_._

* * *

A/N: Look an update. Finally out the holiday and writing slump I have returned. Sorry I'm such a tease sometimes. Looks things are starting to heat up (bad pun) for our little hero what's Anna going to do now? Stayed tune for another exciting chapter. Oh, and yes I stole seduction from Carmilla still obsessed with that.


	10. Identites

Discovering Elsa under me, and not in the good way I couldn't help, but stare at her. Ice crystals cling to her pale skin, still wearing my shirt I noticed it was a little damp around the helm. Meeting her darken gaze my soul turned to ice. It's been a while since I've seen that look filled with raw anger and disgust. Taking a moment to regain my composure I nearly forgotten I was straddling her. It probably didn't look to good on my part.

Jumping to my feet I extended my hand to help her up. She ignored it getting up on her own. I didn't know what to expect as icy blue eyes narrowed at me. The air around us grew colder mirroring her utmost hatred for The Phoenix. I actually never thought my alter ego would meet Elsa face-to-face. This was a situation I tried to avoid keeping my distance and maintaining my cover. Sure, if the topic came up she would joke calling me adorable, but sometimes I wonder if it's just an act for my sake. Plus, expressing her disdain for the hero could cause someone to question, and possibly reveal her own secret identity. I honestly don't care for we refrained from the topic as much as we can even though it's a part of selves just as much as the moments we share away from the battle. With each passing day I've begun to wonder if things will ever be normal when the time comes for us to either face-off, or hang up our suits. Elsa was The Ice Queen as The Phoenix is me.

The daunting silence became irritating and the air had turned deathly frigid. If it wasn't for the warmth of my suit I'd probably be a popsicle. Finally, Elsa opened her mouth. "I suppose you plan to arrest me for attempting to steal your bike?" Her word came out acidic tainting her usual sweet and innocent voice. She held her arms out waiting for me to slap the cuffs on her. Truth be told I don't carry handcuffs, and the only pair I have are fuzzy stowed away in our underwear drawer.

I had to play it cool not allowing any sign of potential weakness to escape for Elsa would take mile if given an inch. Striking my heroic pose and lower my voice a few octaves I replied. "It's okay, ma'am you're not the first to steal my bike." Actually that's my second bike some asshole stole the first using as his getaway vehicle and wound up wrecking her. Olaf was not happy that week.

"You shouldn't play favorites, you're a hero," she shot smugly. "Any sign of weakness could cost you more than just your life."

_Is she talking from experience? _"Some things I do let slide for there are people who commit crime out of necessary not greed. I would rather focus my efforts on people at the top of the ladder like The Ice Queen who would love to pluck my feathers if given the chance."

Elsa winced and the chill dissipated. "Then since you're not going to hand me over to the cops I'll leave."

Watching her stride towards the darkness I reached out calling. "Wait, El- ma'am." _Nearly slipped up there._

She paused throwing me a dark hateful gaze over her shoulder. My breath caught in my throat for a second. "Would you like a ride?"

I thought I detected a hint of a smile forming. "On that death trap, no thank you."

Once she was out of my line of sight I bit my lip and toyed with my hair. I knew she can take care of herself what with her magic ice powers. I mimicked her majestic gestures waving my hands around pretending snow came out of them. I needed to make a choice follow Elsa and risk my identity if she decided to become The Ice Queen this night, or leave her to her own devices. Checking my watch I didn't see any alert for trouble, man-made or accidental. I nodded making my choice, besides my curiosity about why she was even here hooked me. She said some idiot needed help. Maybe, she met some other powerful super villain I haven't had the pleasure or misfortune of meeting . . .yet. A shiver crawled down my spine imaging her teaming up with someone to finally take me out. Then again I doubt The Ice Queen would team up with anyone if they might poise a threat of getting to me first or got in her way. Perhaps she was doing what I set out to and recon the place after the other night. That didn't explain why ice still clung to her skin and my shirt slightly wet.

Packing up my bike into it's adorable cube, and hooking to my belt I took to the cover of darkness of an alley ready to stalk my blonde prey. This felt strange, but familiar I've pursued a few times several as The Phoenix and one just for the hell of it leading to Elsa smacking me playfully. My adventures chasing after The Ice Queen ended up slipping on the ice, or her launching icicles pinning me to the wall. Shaking off unsettling feeling that might come during this night I continued my hunt.

I found her walking by an old mill. Every now and again Elsa would look behind her as if checking for followers. She disappeared down random alleys, doubling back, recrossing over the same empty street twice taking every precaution to ensure whatever she was up too remained secret. I conducted my own stealthy maneuvers from barreling rolling before she turned around, darting from shadow to shadow, scaling a building to get a better look, and having a little too much doing it. Nearing the end of the line she stopped Elsa turning her direction towards the building where I lurked in shadows. "If you're going to keep following me hero, then come out of hiding."

"Damn," I cursed under my breath. I had forgotten about how perceptive she is making sneaking around harder.

Busted I left my hiding spot, jumping from the broken window to the sidewalk where I met her under a street lamp. She shook her in disappoint. "I hope your job doesn't relay on you being sneaky?"

"Sometimes, but I am entitled to making a grand entrance," I joked.

Her voice turned hard and unforgiving, "Like crashing through windows or, ceilings? You know you cause more damage then The Ice Queen. Are you not suppose to be the protector of the people, but you fail to show any regard for those you calm to protect."

I clinched my fist. I understood she didn't know I knew about everything, and for the sake of the cover I took a calming breath. Instead of getting angry like Anna would I took a different approach. "Yes, I do calm to be the protector of Arendelle, but not everyone wants saving. I've made some tough choices in the past that will haunt me forever."

Elsa's gaze and voice softened. "You're right it's those choices that mold us into either saviors . . . or monsters." She clutched her left hand holding it to her chest. I've seen her do that before during the times she feared and stressed about her powers.

"Yeah, but sometimes becoming those things isn't our doing or fault. It's about the lessons we learn and decisions we make along the way that truly make us who are."

Keeping her hands busy she toyed with the end of her messy braid. "Do you ever regret becoming a hero?"

I swallowed hard wondering how to answer currently talking to Elsa. A little voice in the back of my mind whispered not to answer at all for when she dawns her icy gown she might use this conversation against me later on. Though that would reveal her identity to me if any of this came up during a battle. Then again Elsa is confiding in me dressed as The Phoenix in a need to talk to someone that wasn't Anna, and wouldn't use it against her. Taking a deep breath I answered hoping I wouldn't regret this decision. "Yeah, I regret becoming a hero sometimes. I often worry about what might happen if the people I care about ever find out about my alter ego. If an evil villain harms them in anyway because I have this secret weighing down on me." I paused seeing a hint of fear in her eyes. "However, I enjoy it just as much as it scares me. I'm a beacon of hope, and the people of this city need me."

She sighed heavily, "I wish I had your optimism, hero. I am struck with dread on a daily basis about harming the only person who has looked passed my flaws, but there are still a few things I can't tell her." Once again Elsa looked at her hands. It's time likes these I wish I could reach out and tell her it's okay. Though I have to admit this talk is nice.

Behind my mask made it ten times harder to ease her pain. That and the fact Anna or the Phoenix isn't suppose to know about Elsa's powers making things difficult. I sighed internally. Sometimes all this alter ego nonsense can get a bit complicated. I decided to take the chance and assure her. "Hey, no reason to feel down upon yourself. I'm sure whatever horrible secret you harbor she'll probably understand. If she really loves you then every thing ought to be alright." I offer a warm trusting smile.

A mock laugh. "If only it was that simple, hero. The secret I possess could get her killed or worse used as leverage if people connected the dots."

I cringed sometime forgetting that her powers could actually kill me some day when the time finally came. At least I hope a day for our final battle won't come. "I'm not trying to force you to tell her right away. Don't wait until it's too late, but don't spring it on her at a random time. Just wait for the right moment." _Maybe, you should take your own advice in heed, _a little voice whispered."I mean look at me there might be a day where I'll have to tell the person I love my ultimate secret and reveal my identity."

Waiting for her to reply a clock chimed in the distance. "It's late, I should probably head home I don't want her to worry."

_Nope not worried, just wish we could reach out to each other and talk about this stuff without dismay._

Meeting gazes she started wringing her hands. "Is that ride still on the table? I'm not a big fan of bikes, but I would rather not walk the rest since the place is kind of shady."

"Where too?" _Please don't __say __home, please don't say home_, I begged internally.

"Not far, just the old ice-cream shop."

Letting out a withheld breath I responded a little too relived, "I know where you're talking about." identities

She reached into her pockets. I took a fighting stance gaining a perplexed look. Over a year of battling criminals and Elsa behind a mask and currently being in a hero's mindset I didn't trust a lot of people. Seeing someone reach into their pockets still scared for the foes I've face tend to have a gun concealed. Not all people, but better safe then sorry. "Calm down, I'm just getting my gloves." I relaxed spotting a pair of teal gloves dangle from her hand. _I haven't seen those for a long time_.

Setting the cube down I pressed the magic button my gauntlet and the portable cube transform to my beloved Firebird. Elsa hummed in amusement. "I'll be careful since I don't have a helmet for either of us." Hopping on I patted the seat behind me watching and waiting to see if she decided against the ride.

Reluctantly she got on and to my surprise she hesitatingly wrapped her arms under my chest. Her icy breath tickled my ear, "Don't think too much on this. By no means am I going to enjoy this."

I kept the chuckle to myself adjusting the mirrors I caught a glint of fear in her frosty orbs. "Ready?" I asked revving up the engine. She nodded curtly. I couldn't help the smile curving my lip recalling our first bike ride. I went to fast, turned too sharply, and she punished for later scaring for. Though the rush was so worth it in the end. Lifting my foot off the ground slamming it on the pedal we took off and her gripped tightened.

Our trip took us opposite of home thankfully. Taking her to place in question only sparked my curiosity more. She walked all the over, just to conduct some sort of recon or an actual meeting. A part of me doesn't want to know 'cause whatever lurked in that building that Elsa desired might not be good. Another part of me demanded answers as my civic duty as a hero.

Arriving in front of the ramshackle building I parked. It was a cringe worthy sight. A place that once held innocence's and joy now battered and broken. Shattered windows, paint chipping, a caving roof, a complete wreck. The place had shut down before I was born, but it did serve me a few happy memories. Catching Elsa staring at the ice-cream shop a light coat of blush staining her cheeks. Yep, I knew where her head was. I coughed gained her attention. "Oh, you're still here. Thank you for the ride, but I can handle the rest from here."

Out of necessary for my cover I inquired hoping she denied me though. "Are you sure?"

Facing me she replied, "Yes, I can't have people seeing me ridding on the back of a hero's bike. I can only imagine what the neighbors would say, and besides I told you I already have someone near and dear to my heart."

"I understand El- ma'am. I felt obligated to ask since it is my sworn duty ensure the safely of all citizens."

She headed towards her car. "I understand, thank you for your concern. Perhaps we will meet again Phoenix."

_She said my name without a hint of acid. _Keeping my excitement insideI shrugged nonchalantly, "You never know." _Yeah, we will meet again in twenty minutes in bed. _I took a moment to puff out my feather so to speak and offer a hero's parting. "If you're trapping in darkness I'll be there to provide the light to guide you back to the path of justice. For as the Phoenix I am the beacon of hope and light for all."

Elsa turned her head covering her mouth she coughed to either hide a laugh or a smile. "I'll keep that mind."

I mentally scolded myself rethinking my words and realizing how cheesy that actually sounded. She must think I'm a real dork. Which I am on occasion, but that's beside the point. The headlights blinded me for a second before the car speed past shrouding me in darkness. Once she was gone I revved up the engine once more before racing off towards the main road knowing I had to beat her home. I figured Elsa would take the back streets out of paranoia. Knowing this, I figured that would give me a five maybe ten minute advantage. I needed as much time as possible to pack up my bike, trade outfits, hopefully clean up a little, and pretend I've been asleep the whole time.

Weaving through traffic at top paying no mind to stoplights or street sighs. Being nearly one in the morning gave me an edge since hardly no one was out. I took a turn a bit too sharply and nearly skidded into a wall. I slowed down knowing if I injured myself Elsa might become more suspicions if she wasn't already. Coming to street I came to a crawl letting the engine die. The loud roaring sounds coming from the engine would disturb sleeping neighborhood and would mean trouble. I'm definitely asking Olaf for a silencer for Firebird. Cautiously I rolled her down the quite street watching got headlight and listening for any coming cars.

Arriving home I quickly rushed to the garage lifting up the door and darting in for safely. Packing up my bike setting it snugly in its hiding spot. I started stripping out the suit, neatly folded it, and setting the mask on the top. Finally, I snatched the lovely snowflake necklace, placed it rightfully around my neck, and slammed the truck closed. Picking my shirt and pants car-lights flooded into the space. In a panic hearing the garage doors mechanical whine I made a break for the door heading into the kitchen. Running through the kitchen pulling my shirt over my head blinding myself for a second and wound up hitting the wall separating the room from the hall. Cursing under my breath I didn't have time to access the damage if any. If Elsa does find anything I'll say I hit a wall. Hearing a distinctive doors click I skipped a few steps on the way up. At the bedroom still holding my pants I tossed them aside not really needing them.

Footfalls coming up the stairs I had just enough time to get cozy in bed. Taking a few starter steps I jumped hitting the bed causing the mattress to give way to my weight and the blanket leaping off the bed. Grabbing it to pull over my head, I laid facing away from the door closed my eyes, calmed my breath a bit and pretended to be a perfect lull of sleep. Elsa tried to be quite as a mouse, but the creaky floorboard. I decided to sit up to finish the act. Groggily I called, "Elsa, you're back."

She smiled titling her head, "Yeah, things got a little messy, but I worked them out in the end. Sorry, you had to go to bed alone."

Returning the smile I replied, "It's okay, we can cuddle instead."

"I like that idea, just give me a minute." Laying back down the comfy heavenly soft mattress I yawned realizing how tired I really. Feeling the bed's weight sift, and her sliding before me, her breath ghosted over my ear. "I'll make it up to you I promise."

Rolling over I wrapped my arms around her waist, "It's okay, some things can't be help." In the light of the room I noticed a cut on her lips from I'm guessing our scuffle. _Good going idiot you tackled your fiancee in __civilian__ clothing. _ I didn't ask just learn forward placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. "I love you, Elsa." I whispered.

Stroking my hair with her perfectly soft hands without a hint of doubt or fear she recuperated the feelings. "Love you too, Anna."

In the safely of my arch nemesis – no my fiancee's arms I started drifting to sleep. This was the only place in the world where our identities didn't matter there is only Elsa and me. Two people would have fallen for the other despite the odds Putting what happened only a few moments ago behind me allowing the night and my drowsiness to carry me off the sleep. My last sight was Elsa's warm caring smile as I slowly closed my eyes falling asleep. My mind still buzzed restless, but I chose to ignore the unknown lurking in the darkness of our unforeseen future.

* * *

A/N: Hello readers, sorry for the month long wait I had to deal with some personal crap, and tumblr is a distraction. So, I know this chapter might seem a little boring, but I need to get this out of the way or later on it would be really out of place. Plus, I have guilty pleasure for when the love interest meets the hero. Though this is bit more different since their arch rivals. I plan on getting back to the action, and I'm thinking about adding another Elsa chapter for either chapter 12 or 13. Wow, I didn't realize I had over a 100 followers for this, you are wonderful. Hugs and cookies for all of you. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed.

Oh, and I've gone back through some chapter to fix some glaring mistakes.


	11. The Hero I am

The time of peace finally waived and I took on one of the busiest days of my life. Crashing through a set of double doors of a local bank after finishing up dealing with a store robbery so fast that the blood dripping down my cheek hadn't even dried. I took in the scene quickly for lives were on the line. Three people in ski mask two held normal 9mm pistols while who I assumed to be the leader held a machine gun. Five hostages two bank tellers and three civilians. One caught sight of me promoting the leader. Shrill laughter came from leader and a female voice ordered, "Take the bird down."

They both left their posts coming towards me. I needed to get rid of their weapons before taking them out to focus on the woman who demanded more money into the sack. The first cocked his gun. Finger on the trigger he hesitated giving me a second to kick him in shin with my metal boots bringing him down to the ground in pain. My attention turned to the next. The attack on his friend didn't even faze him. Firing off a shot hitting me square in the chest I winced. Not giving him a chance to fire off a second I punched him in the chest hearing a few ribs cracked on impact. A whistle of appreciation reached my ear, then a scream. Turning to the female robber she held a gun to the female teller's head. Taking a step forward she tutted. "Leave them out of this," I demanded.

"On your knees little bird, and I'll take your request into consideration."

I scoffed, at her demanded, "I don't lower myself to any lowlifes like you."

"That's not what I hear, Phoenix. I've heard you bow to her royal highness the Ice Queen almost every night."

"Your majesty," I corrected. The uncivilized swine titled her head in confusion. "She's a queen so you address her as your majesty." I had to get closer my accuracy with my gantlet gun wasn't very good from afar. Placing my hand on my waist I ran it discreetly along my utility belt figuring all I needed was a few extra seconds and a smoke bomb would do the trick. Just had to continue my distract plan. "I don't know what stupid rumors you're hearing, but I have bowed to her, she's my arch enemy."

"That's not what _he_ claims. He says the Ice Queen is no longer immune to whatever charm you possess."

Reaching around I felt the smooth surface of a smoke bomb. "Yeah, I have some charm. One flash of a smile and I can make a girl or two swoon, but if anything she's the seductive one. Wearing a dress made out of pure ice, baring those enticing shoulders to the world, and not to mention that slit running up flashing those lengthy legs. The way she struts around as if the world is her stage and we are her captive audience. The Ice Queen really is the perfect villain if you think about it. She makes men want her, woman yearn for her or desire to share one icy night under the covers in her magnificent ice palace. She has a silver tongue persuading everyone around to her to do her bidding and climbing her way to the top of ladder. However, the most dangerous thing about her isn't her beauty or ice powers. Her greatest and most fearful weapon is her mind, something you sewer rats will never understand." Taking about Elsa like that got to me for a second in several different ways, but I had to keep my head in the game. _Time to finish this thing_. Unhooking the bomb I said one last thing to top off the conversation. "Though, there is one fatal flaw with her villainous lifestyle."

"What that's?"

"Me," I shouted, throwing down the bomb. A thick gray cloud consumed the room and I made my move. People couched on the fumes. Reaching the front of the bank some the smoke had cleared, and the woman lost concentration as she hacked on smoke. Discovering the missing teller figuring she made a run for it during the confusion making my job easier. Close up I realized she had me by a good eight inches. We met gazes and I knew the petty cries were next. I wasn't in the mood to listen to them. Bringing my arm back I punched her, executing a perfect upper cut causing her to fall groaning in pain.

I usually left them alone after I defeated them allowing them to wallow in their guilt, self-pity, or to spew some hateful form of 'I'll get you some day' speech as the cops lead the criminals to jail. At that moment I didn't feel like it. Maybe, it was the stress from what the day had already brought, or my hero's mind-set wanting to make a dramatic moment. Grabbing her by the shirt collar picking her until I could see fear in her hazel eyes I spoke my voice alien from the typical hero facade I used. "Let me remind you of something. I'm a hero for these good people, and I don't fall to my knees for anyone especially the Ice Queen. So, whoever is making these rumors about me and her can shove them." Throwing her back to the ground and away from my sight. The cops had arrived to arrest them. As I left the few people who still remained clapped and chanted my name. I decided to humor them by throwing a gleaming crooked smile over the shoulder, and wave as I stepped over the glass of the doors.

Outside I found a mess of cop cars, and a few news vans in the parking lot. Not in the mood for interviews and police reports I took off for the skies to clear my head for bit. Letting out my wings giving me more lift becoming being one with the wind and sky I soared higher. During my flight the battle settled in and I laughed about the irony of the Phoenix not bowing down to the Ice Queen, but I'm practically on my knees for Elsa every other night. Landing safely I scolded myself for earlier. I hardly let crooks get to me with their physiological bullshit, but something about her didn't sit right with me. The way she mentioned another villain belittling Elsa – the Ice Queen wasn't okay in my book. Of course being the second crime commited before noon might have something to do with my frayed nerves.

Taking a few calming breaths giving my heart time to settle, find some clarity, and let my adrenaline die down in-case something else happened in the next two seconds. I took a moment to access myself. Lifting my right boot up I checked the gauge to see it was still half full. Found no rips in my freshly sewn suit. I sometimes wondered who patched it up since Olaf couldn't use a sewing machine to save his life. Pulling back the cover of my left gauntlet I took an ammo count and decided to top them off. Reaching into the pouch of my utility belt retrieving two small bullet shaped capsules I slide them into the empty slots. They never wounded anyone just stung like a mother. I should know Olaf used me as target practice to test the calibration and how lethal they might be. They stung and left a mark like a paintball gun or beanbag gun does.

During my reprieve I slide off the right one feeling the pain surging through my fingers. I could see a hint of purple from loss of circulation, and hitting too much. A common reaction to the metal and Newton's dumb third law. Stretching my fingers out a little the pain started to subside. My hands were the first thing I worked on to strengthen them up in order to wear the gauntlets made of eight pounds of steel each.

My hand skimmed my cheek where some asshole cut me with a piece of glass after he dodged my punch, and proceeded to knock a jerky rack on top of me. I glanced down both ends of the alley before daring to take of my mask to readjust it. The color scheme of red, orange, and yellow matching my suit. Hollow spaces where my eyes go looked at me as if staring into the depths of my very soul. The piece of fabric was the only thing separating my alter ego from my personal and normal life as Anna. Once I put it one silly, klutzy Anna ceased to exist. Yes, I gave the Phoenix a dorky persona every now again to keep things light, but other than that it's a serious job.

Slipping it back on the heavy burden returned, not as heavy as my boots felt at the moment though. A laugh escaped my lips recalling my first time putting them on. My flight pattern was awful I crashed into two buildings, and almost fell out of the sky. The suit made me feel embarrassed and felt as if everyone could see curve and flaw on display from the skin tight spandex. After a few months I had become the hero most people respected, and criminals feared. Even before the suit I took it upon myself to stop crime in the fair city. Hell, I even saved my fair share of real damsel in distress before becoming the Phoenix. Including my loving and evil fiancee.

If I recalled correctly it was our second meeting a few months had passed since my first encounter with Elsa and after that fateful day two things had changed. The first I became far more vigilant, and even taking it upon myself to learn to defend against those who tried harm me. The local community center offered classes and training, so I started learning some much needed fighting skills. After the run in with the purse snatcher, I started to stalk criminals at night becoming a low-grade vigilante. Back before the fancy suit and name that struck fear into my foes I started out underground never taken too serious in my efforts. They laughed at me and most of the time I went home far worse than I began. Though there were some nights where I was successful receiving a small thank or a kiss on the cheek made my night.

The second I managed to find a job nothing special just running inventory and mopping up the floors at a convenience store. The pay sucked and the place got robbed at least once a week, but it was a job. That particle day I happened to be restocking the chips. In the front of the store the obnoxious rooster crowned its mechanical ear piercing scream alerting me of customers. Ignoring it I proceeded with my mundane work until a familiar voice caught my ear. "Marshal, everything will be fine don't worry so much."

A stern voice grunted deep and menacing. "I know Ms. Aren-" A cough interrupted him. The other person chuckled, "I know Ms. Frossen, that you are _capable_ of handling yourself. However, this the first time you've been _allowed _out for a week, and I don't think a certain someone will like you being practically on your own."

"That's why you're here, to protect me," she huffed. I still don't understand why he keeps me such a short leash, Marsh, I'm and adult," she said taking a sassy tone.

The rest of the conversation flew over my head for my mind was still reeling from the possibly it might be _her. _ I mean who else in the city has a sweet innocent voice hiding a haughty alluring tone that could drop anyone into submission in a second. There's only one person I have had the pleasure of meeting who could do that. Rounding the corner I met frosty blue orbs filled with shock. "Elsa," I breathed her name coming out like a prayer.

A second of silence ticked by without a word from her. My shoulders sank figuring she had forgotten about me. I didn't expect her to remember considering she seemed like a busy person who probably if the circumstances weren't out there she wouldn't have given a passing glance. A slow soft smile curved her lips. "Anna, the girl who tried to play here."

Blush coated my cheeks. _Of course she would recall my poor heroic attempts. _"How have you been?" I asked nervously. "I haven't seen you since you know." I wasn't about to admit I tried to track her down using a friend.

She looked away cradling her left hand. All her lewd nature vanished leaving a fragile girl in its place. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she whispered. "Even then I can't."

Unknown to her chilling secret I reached out to console her, but Elsa took a step back silently shaking her head. Body language was never my strong suit. Being the type of person ignored personalty barriers and chasing people who are shy by nature away. "That's cool it's nice to see you again."

"Thank you. The conversation felt far too forced. During the time my apartment Elsa flowed being free to be herself. This Elsa seemed off acting like a robot. Looking down at her hands I noticed a pair of teal gloves. She wasn't wearing those during our first meeting. A few questions circled my mind about what happened to her during those past couple of months.

The rooster suddenly crowed in the background. Hastily Elsa whipped around looking towards the door. Facing me again her eyes were wide with fear as they darted back and forth. "There you are Elsa dear."

A low distraught growled rumbled behind me. I turned around to see a large man towering over me his arms crossed over his chest causing his nondescript jacket to nearly rip at the seams. Short black hair, and deep blue eyes as hollow as an icy cave themselves. I took it this man was Marshal. He didn't seem too happy about something and it wasn't towards me. He grumbled a name, "Hans."

A man with auburn hair and ugly sideburns came over, and wrapped one of his arms around Elsa's waist placing his probably dry chapped lips upon her cheek. I clinched my hand squishing the bag of chips I had forgotten I was holding. "I wondered where you off too my little minx," he laughed.

All I saw was red as a low growl emulated from the back of my throat. I wanted to pull Elsa away from his grasp and tell him she's mine. "Hello Hans," she sighed forlornly.

"I had gotten worried about you dear, so I track you via phone. You can't trust anyone around here." His gaze landed on me.

With each words exchanged by the two the room grew colder. I would have chalked it up to the fridges in back being finicky, but they were on the other side of the store. Solemn eyes looked to me. Wringing her hands she asked her voice barley a whisper, "Um, ma'am can you show me the bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's this way," leading the way towards the back where the employee bathroom were. Passing through the large plastic flaps separating the main area from the loading dock we arrived at the tiny hall where the break room and the only bathroom sat. Unlocking it using my keys I opened the door allowing her to pass. "Here you go," my nerves were frayed and my cheeks were hot and a dark shade of red. "I'll wait out he-"

She grabbed me by the vest dragged me into the room, locked the door, and pinned me to the wall before I could protest. I gulped my mind sending me mixed signals of sudden arousal and fright. Her icy eyes were darker swirling with intense emotions. My mouth went dry, I tried to speak, but what she asked next I didn't expect. Her gaze softened as well as her grip, "Can I trust you?"

Finding my barrings and voice I answered with the same tone only stammering. "O-of course, we're friend a-aren't we?" I kind of hoped for something more, but being there for her as a friends mattered more at the time.

"Glad to hear," she smiled brightly, and I could have swoon. She leaned in her breath barely above a whisper she spoke in commanding way, "Take me."

_Wait, what! Did she just ask that?_ Not knowing how to respond words flew out my mouth. "Here? Right now? But we hardly know each other – not that I don't want to get to know I just would rather learn more about you in general. Plus, we're in public and I could lose my job, though it would be totally worth it. Sure, if you asked me under different circumstances I would no doubtfully agree. I mean serious you're like a goddess." I clapped a hand over my traitor of a mouth.

Taken aback for a second Elsa recovered surprising me by giggling. "Get your head of the gutter Oslo. I'm only asking 'cause I wish to ask you for your help to escape Hans for at least night to taste freedom. He's insufferable, and forceful, and he . . .scares me."

Grabbing her hand ready to go, "Then it's settled I'll help you runaway. We can leave now."

"No," she shouted. "Not right now, he will find us, and I care – I don't want him to hurt you."

"Alright, I understand he does seem like a douche bag. Fine, you name a time and place and it's a date." Realizing my words I mentally smacked myself. "Not a date, date, but you know-"

"It's fine we will call it a date. Do you have a pen?" Digging through my vest I found a pen but no paper. She grabbed my hand and the pen writing on my palm. I tried not to laugh for it tickled with each stroke of the pen. I noticed as she held my hand they were cold even with gloves. I still wondered why she wore them. I really hope it had nothing to due with abuse 'cause if that was case I would punch Hans in the nose. "There's my number, call me. I would ask for yours but-"

"Don't worry about it you'll get it when I call you," I beamed, practically over the moon.

Leaning against the door she paused, "Thank you, I'm glad to have a friend like you, _hero_." The word came out in a teasing nature.

"No, problem."

Following her out she grabbed my hand in her own and I cursed the gloves. Hans was tapping his foot impatiently. Once he caught sight of me his green eyes turning dark. "Took you both long enough. Anyway, come on Elsa we should get you home."

"Yes, Hans," she nodded submissively. I let Elsa go, her hand slipping out mine, and watching her walk with Hans it felt like someone was tearing my heart from my chest.

"I don't like him," Marshal growled.

"Neither do I." Alone I looked at the black ink on my hand reading and smiling at Elsa's number. It felt like a promise, and an act of trust. I nodded to myself and silently vowing, _don't worry Elsa I will rescue you._

* * *

Recovered to fighting fit I stood up ready for whatever else the day brought. My watch buzzed vibrating against my wrist. Glancing down I read 11-79 NB 83 meaning a car crash Northbound 83. I decided to check it out being a hero no life should go unnoticed.

Igniting my boots I took off for the scene of the crime. Finding the crash sight I landed seeing cops asking the victim's questions helping the firefighters rescue people and doing everything they can. Passing two cars one with the front smashed in, the windshield shattered, airbags deployed, and blood on the door. The other overturned smoldering from freshly extinguished flames. Truly an awful sight, but whether criminal, accidental, or stupidity caused these things happen.

I approached one of the cops Chief Flynn Rider – I think that's his name. "Phoenix, great to see you. We have everything handled here, but the culprits are still out there. Wanna do us a favor and hunt them down? Witness statements say they took off in a white van. The bumper has a nice dent from impact with one other vehicles."

"Sure thing sir, that's my job." Knowing I'm about out of fuel in my boots I called upon my trusty bike having left her behind by accident in an alley after getting my first altercation. She blazed down the road, coming to a halt I hope to track the perps zipping through the barricades and dodging onlooking pedestrians I raced down the road a few miles down to find the van in the middle of some traffic at four way intersection slowing down I found the white van stuck behind a putting car. Keeping my distance I followed making sure not to draw too much attention to myself. They turned down an alley where they parked. I passed by going to turn around and hide to reduce detection.

Staying out of sight I pulled out a pair binoculars and watched two men unload mirrors out of the back and carry them into building. _Mirrors? That hardly seems __insidious._ I ran through a list of all things they could be used for. Harnessing the power of the sun to create some form of death ray. Planning a massive practical joke by blinding people or teasing cats with a glint. Maybe, they plan on opening a mirror shop. Though two of these things doesn't explain why they were speeding and causing chaos. I came to the conclusion that I needed to get a closer look.

The men finished and I headed across the street. Jigging the doorknob I found it locked. Pulling out my lock pick kit I easily unlocked it gaining a click. Opening the door I entered finding a room where all the mirrors sat ray from the sun bouncing off creating multiple beams, and other light fragments. A long dark hallway straight ahead gave me chills. There was something off about the darkness and how unnatural the light didn't run down it.

In the well light room I noticed a shadow looming over and I dodged away it. "I see a bird managed to get into the shop." I going the attack, but my punch to his abdomen didn't faze him one bit and he contoured it with a swift hit on the head. Staggering back I saw stars, but I didn't – couldn't let darkness get to me. "You're a feisty thing aren't you?"

"You bet," I replied, getting ready to blow him away with a few shots.

"Well, it's a good thing you came the boss has been wanting to meet you birdie."

"Tell your boss I don't work with villains," I shot.

He cracked his knuckles. "Figure you wouldn't come calmly. He assigned me to ask you this: why does the caged bird sing?"

Perplexed and insulted by his horrid bird related puns I answered shrugging, "I don't know, and I don't really give damn either."

The man signaled for me to look up with a signaled finger. I did and found to my disgust a cage dangling above me. Hearing the sound of a metal snapping I rolled to the side narrowly escaping the cage. "Damn," he growled. "You'll pay for that." He chased after me. Running I slide on the floor, crashed breaking two mirrors."

"Enough," a dark voice barked. Both out heads turned towards the location the voice: the creepy hallway. Blinking a few times I could make out the faint outline of a figure shrouded by the darkness. "We do not trap our guests. Even if they are our enemy."

"Who are you," I asked, trying to sound menacing.

A cart came out of the shadows. Filled with several deserts, and tea. "Crumpet, muffin? Take your pick Phoenix, I know you must be starving." Crossing my arms over my chest I replied, "I don't take hand out from strangers. Come out of the shadows and don't ignore me. I want to see your face she I can kick your ass.."

The figure laughed, "Alright I see there is no convincing you. Then I'll cut to the chase. You and that pathetic woman known as the Ice Queen are the way as I have a plan to take you both out."

"Say what now?"

He laughed darkly, "You'll find out soon enough. For now enjoy your freedom. Oh, and the next time you see the Ice Queen relay a message for me. Tell her I know her little secret, and won't hesitate to use it against her in the future. I can't wait until we see each other again. If of course you survive that long."

The thug shoved me down as he rushed down the hall. "Hey wait I wasn't finished with you yet," I shouted after him. I got ready to chase after when a beeping sound caught my attention. Looking away frantic I kicked the cart finding a bomb strapped to the underside set to go off in twenty seconds. _If you survive that long._ "Oh shit." Rushing out of the building, down the alley, and jumping into some nearby bushes as the building burst into flames. Standing up I brushed off the dirt, foliage, and glass bits off me and found the shop in fire. Hearing sirens in the distance come closer I started to for my bike. My head swirling with dozes of questions about what just happened.

Who was that man? What connection does he have with the Ice Queen? What did he mean by her secret? None of them sounded too good for either of us.

Ridding back to the museum I had a bad feeling a storm was brewing and Elsa and I were dead center of it.

* * *

A/N: We're back to the action, getting some back story of the pair. You'll more about how they became their alter ego's in time since Anna meet Elsa before she learned anything about the Ice Queen. Also, some stuff about Olaf and why I put him in a wheel chair. Sorry Olaf I'm an ass sometimes.


	12. The Fluffy Chapter After the Action

I winced in pain as Olaf patched up my face and arms. After the massive explosion and during my adrenaline rush, I came to realize how much damage and all the injuries I actually had covering my body and that had cut my suit. "Whoever, you ran into sure knew how to leave off bang." Despite, his happy tone Olaf wasn't ecstatic about this new situation I got myself – us trapped in. A smile was plastered on his face, but his brows were furrowed in concentration or anger as he wrapped up my hand. I couldn't blame him for his irritation. We were blindsided by this self proclaimed villain who seemed way too confident and suave for someone hiding the shadows. At least Elsa didn't just come out the darkness she came in dramatically by a chariot of ice and ice made ox's.

Holding an ice pack to my face I dropped my hands into my lap. "Sorry Olaf, I rushed into the scene."

Cleaning the cut on my cheek he gave me a slap on the head. "No, you were following a lead and that's not your fault. Though I'll have to hand it you, you did an excellent job on being cautious." He patted my shoulder with a sincere smirk. "You're learning Anna."

"Glad to know getting beat up was worth it," I scoffed.

"They're just battle scars they might give your alter ego some character," he joked.

Touching the deeper on my cheek I groaned, "Still worrying about how I am going to explain my 'battle scars' to Elsa."

"Just make something up and you've done a pretty good job covering things up acting like a klutz. If I recall when you two first started dating she dubbed you Accidental Anna."

I sighed frustrated putting my face in my hands to hide my shame. "A few times I trip and I'm branded for life."

He chuckled, "Don't worry too much about your wounds though. The worst one is the one on your cheek. Just have Elsa kiss it better during you guys sexy time, and I'm sure you will feel better."

My face turned a dark shade of red astounded by his words. "Olaf," I shouted, giving him a shocked look.

* * *

Coming home a few hours later with a box of pizza for dinner on one hand, and a bouquet of flowers for if I needed to soften things if Elsa got all frantic about the wounds. "Honey I'm home," I called, opening the door expecting to feel cold arms greet me. To my surprise she wasn't there. I waited a few more seconds playing it safe just in-case Elsa was hiding waiting to tackle me. Nothing happened worrying me a little. Her car was in the garage, but as I walked in further into the house I could hear music coming from the direction of the kitchen. Following the heavy bass and lyrical trail I found Elsa sitting at the kitchen table. Sitting practically still in all her goddess like glory. Leaning against the threshold I took a moment to admire her. She looked relaxed, content judging solely by the music happy at least I thought. I could never tell when it came to her strange taste of symphonic metal. It's a look that suits her so well, and I wish it would remain. Placing the pizza and flowers off to the side I silently reproached.

Leaning just a hair out of her vision I tried to read what was writing, but to no anvil. Plus, the writing looked as if she was using cursive so all the squiggles looked foreign to me. Looking down I discovered the shirt she wore revealed the top of her shoulder displaying some of the scar. The battle of that night echoed in my ears briefly. We were tangled in the midst of a heated and chilling battle in one of the old abandoned buildings. I had just escaped my binds of the trap while she conducted whatever business she had there. After exchanging some our typical banter the fight began. Dodging some ice I tackled her tossing her with a bit too much strength into a still on electrical box. The water of her ice caused surge become more powerful and to my horror she passed out from the intense surge. I felt awful the next morning seeing the damage of our fight that I honestly thought hanging up my mask. It's part of life though and I soon accepted it as a reminder we are still human. That, and it got her all tingly when touched.

Pressing my lips to it earning a moan in return I fought off the dark chuckle. Her hand froze and she jumped back removing her headphones. 'Anna," she grasped. You scared me. In her hasted she slammed the book shut sliding it away.

"Sorry, I fell into a trance by your relaxed position."

"You are such a dork," she laughed turning her head touching her lips to mine in chaste. Leaning in deepening it she closed her eyes cupping my cheek running her fingers over the skin. I cringed at the sudden sting of cold. Pulling away I noticed a mixture of fury and worry clouding her eyes. "Anna, what happened to your face?"

"Oh, you know spent the day . . ." _Saving people and running into trouble_. "moving paintings and displays. Damn reindeer attacked me," I lied.

Running a hand though her mused hair a glimmer of her a smile graced her face. "Oh Anna, what am I going to do with you?"

"Give me lots of hugs, kisses, chocolate, and cuddles," I replied cheekly.

Kissing my cheek she said," You have yourself a deal, sweetie."

Eating dinner my eyes couldn't help, but wonder what Elsa had been writing. Could that be her next big evil plans? Notes for whatever mysterious project she might be doing at work. If there was on thing I learned about Elsa she liked her privacy and I learned to respect that – most of the time. Taking a bite of pizza she spoke. "Guess what came in the mail today?" she asked excitedly

"No, what?"

"The invites to our wedding. I planned on sending them out first things tomorrow if that alright with you."

"Of course even though I don't understand the need for invites since we are having a small venue." I tallied up the guest list. Kristoff, Olaf, and my own parents. I wasn't even going to bother with Elsa's dad since they were on no speaking terms. "You're sending out three right?"

"Two," she insisted."

"No, there should be three."

"Dammit Anna, I am not having that woman in this house," she remarked half teasing and stern. "She's evil." _Like you have any room to talk Ms. Ice Queen. _"And she hates me for reason's unknown."

"They are not unknown she thinks you're a bad influence on me."

Elsa gasped offended, "All have your mother know I am the picture of sophisticated grace." I rolled my eyes knowing she knew I was referring about our sexualities.

Deciding to humor her I gave her once over. "Uh, Elsa you're wearing sweatpants and over-sized sweatshirt from my side of the closet," I added

"What?" she asked innocently, "I think I have assimilated quite well into a normal livelihood. It beats the alternative," she shuddered, and I knew what she refereed to.

I chuckled stealing a kiss taking geese from the pizza. Whispering against her I reiterated, "Three."

"Fine," she surrendered to my persistent whims. "I'll send out three and at least your dad likes me." A moment of silence ticked by before Elsa decided to get up taking out plates out humming a tune. While she busied herself my eyes once again glanced upon the little black book. I reached out my untamed curiosity taking the reins of my actions. My fingers touched the binders only have my efforts thwarted by Elsa. "No, dear your unbridled curiosity won't be finding out what's in between these pages."

I pouted. "

Until much later," she patted my head.

"Can I at least have hint?" I pleaded.

Holding the book close to her chest a light shade of blushed coated her cheeks. "Um, it might sound cheesy, but I thought about writing my own vows since the official ones aren't as conventional, and kind of make it sound more of one promising the other eternal servitude." The last few words came out as barely a whisper but I understood.

Grasping her hand rubbing my thumb along her forefinger I reassured her, "No, it sounds like a wonderful idea. Granted if I did something like that I'd wind up tripping over my words."

"That's okay," she laughed. "It's rather endearing when you ramble and get off topic."

"I honestly hope our lives don't get too boring after marriage," I teased. I doubt that would happen any time soon with our alter ego's still fighting even after our union.

"Don't worry that phase won't come until much later. Though aren't we entitled to accepting our domesticated lives after the hardship, and living in the destitute state of this city and the evils that knock upon out window each day?"

She had point, and Elsa's the one person I knew who deserved more to life than fear and abuse. "I'm not complaining, normal works for us most of the time."

"I couldn't agree more, dear," she smiled, as I kissed the back of her hand.

Later that evening while she showered I removed my blouse to further access today's damage. Glancing at my reflection I noticed the markings from the shot fired. A rather large purple bruise marring my skin and causing a slight twinge of pain with the tiniest movement. A few cuts littered my body from the bomb, but mostly on my lower torso where the fabric of my suit a tad thinner. I mean things could get worse and the cuts did give me a gruff look. I hummed to myself, I could change some of my heroic monologue for something a bit darker. Grabbing a blanket on the floor I wrapped it around my shoulders covering part of my face giving me a more menacing appearance. _ I am the terror that flaps in the night. Wait, no that's already been done. The light brandish I can easily take away._ Letting out a heavy sigh my shoulders sank. Darkness is not my strange suit. I don't think I have the right stuff to be evil like Elsa. Looking at my chest I withheld the oncoming chuckle. I definitely couldn't fill ice dress.

My body shook as I tried not to laugh out loud, but I winced upon a rattled inhale from my side. "I hate guns," I mumbled.

"What did you say, honey?" Elsa asked towel her hair.

"Um," I began to think of a cover sentence. "I love you hon."

"I love you two." She paused her eyes seeing me half naked using a blanket as a cape Here eyes glanced at my side at the wound. Her voice didn't falter as she came over removing my 'cape'. Wrapping one hand around my waist and the other ghosting over my shoulder sending a chill though out my body. "Hey, I'm going to be late home tomorrow Kristoff asked a favor and he isn't capable of doing it without me."

Chocking back a laugh over the past year I knew exactly what that sentence meant. It's her I'm going to all super villain on the town so I'm going to use Kristoff as my cover story. I played along like always. "Okay, say to Sven for me."

"Of course that lug of a mutt probably misses you."

"Well, I did sneak him cookies, and food back when _we _crashed his cough for a month," I reminded her.

"Ah, yes the lumpy monster whose cushions were filled with dog hair we slept when we were on the run from Hans and my father." She grimaced, Worst pace ever to sit or sleep. The only thing that made that things comfortable was having you next to me during that dark time."

I frown forgetting how horrible that time was for Elsa and her ice powers. It got so bad she froze over Kristoff toilet. Running a hand over my jaw recalling Hans trying to beat me to pulp and Elsa surrendering herself over to them once more to protect me. Deciding against mentioning that I went for a different moment in our runaway escapade. "Yeah, that couch only served one good purpose," I add intimating one of sultry winks.

I cringed feeling a slap to my head. "And that will stay between us until we die. Kristoff would be mortified to ever learn that did that on his man couch.

"Really?" I faked whined. Though finding the way she was biting her bottom lip adorable. "Out of all the times we've rocked the bed so to speak you're getting all cute and blushy over some simple couch sex."

"Yes, for one thing he was just in the other room and two it was his couch and we were his guest."

"Aw, come on I best that's not even the worse thing to be done to that couch. Did you see the cheese powder stains on the other side of the cushions he tried to hide."

Letting out a frustrated groan she buried her head in my shoulder nuzzling it. "Sometime I swear you're just as bad as a guy."

Patting her head I grabbed the hand around my waist pulling her towards the bed. If she did plan on playing villain tomorrow and after the shitty day I had I could use a good nights rest. "Okay, pouty you never have to worry about Kristoff's ugly and uncomfortable couch ever again."

Jumping into the bed getting under the covers Elsa curled up beside me. Feeling an icy sigh of content run down the back of my neck, she whispered into my ear, "You're right, but it doesn't really matter for I would gladly sleep anywhere as long as you're there."

I yawned reading the red numbers of the digital feeling the pull of sleep and two of my favorite things lulling me there faster. A tiny bit of warmth coming off of Elsa's and her gentle breathing in my ear.

In the middle of the night an intense wave of cold shocked me out my deep dreaming state. In my haze I mumbled, "Elsa, I think you left the fan on again." A few heart beats and shallow breaths later I shot up feeling her side of bed to discover her missing. The pillow was not only cold, but a sheet of ice coated it. Sitting up I noticed the light on in the bathroom. Getting up I carefully trekked towards the room following icy footsteps from her side of the bed. A long icy trail on the wall gleamed in the moonlight Peeking though the tiny opening of the door she must have left open in her haste.

Snow fell in a mini storm coating every porcelain surface. Elsa paced the floor wringing her hands. The desire to rush in and comfort her fought over the need not to put her into further shock. There's a time and place for her to come clean and today upon this night was not that night. Besides even if I did charge in playing kind and warming fiancee could cause more havoc and suffering on her part. Or in her frantic state I could end up getting struck by an ice shard. Sliding down the wall I started to wonder why this was happening now, and what I could to help her from the distant.

* * *

A/N: lost track of time again it seems. I so wasn't planning on this not being updated for nearly a month. So, after the action of the last chapter I figured some cute and silly Elsanna fluff was needed, plus some more background on the pair. Now this last little bit will lead us into the next Elsa's POV chapter where some fun villainy ensues.


	13. An Icy Problem

Sorry for the other month wait writers block other ideas etc. So, with this chapter we're focusing on Elsa's powers, how she revived them and a side-effect that will be kind of solved in the chapter. Plus, some fun with villain Elsa 'cause I enjoy writing her alter ego a little too much. Hahahaha

* * *

Elsa POV:

A swirling storm of snow and ice consumed my dreaming state and the flash of an icy blast blazed through the darkness. I awoke with a start panting, my heart racing, forehead cold to the touch, sweat turning to ice. Looking around in the darkness I let out a sigh of relief finding Anna still there sleeping soundly her arm around my waist a warm content smile on her face. Probably dreaming of chocolate rivers and cotton candy clouds. Lifting up my left hand up to find the ice covering my hand glittering like crystals under the moonlight. Carefully removing Anna's hand, and slipping out so not to disturb her causing her to worry I walked towards the bathroom.

Heading towards the bathroom to hopefully gain control over my rampant emotions. Running a hand along the wall ice trailed behind my fingertips and footfalls. Grasping the knob it too even froze into a large icy chunk. Once in the room I turned on the sink splashing my face with water until it to froze from the spigot to the drain. Moving away I started to pace needing to figure something out ignoring the mirror turning to frosted glass. I really didn't have much weighing over me expect for my possible demise in the unforeseeable future, but being a super villain on the side those things tend to happen. Fear really wasn't causing my issue aside from Anna possibly getting hurt by anything including me. Just the normal every day stresses of life. If I wasn't so damn scared of her reaction (though knowing her, she'd smile like a dork and ask to build a snowman) I would run to Anna.

I didn't want to risk it finding out yet, not until I figured out of this was just normal, or something far worse. Opening the drawers of the vanity I found what I sought: a pair of teal gloves. I thought I would never have too put them on again after Anna and I moved in together. Slipping them on I felt a little better, and once mind and emotions chilled the ice dissipated. "Perhaps, it just a side-effect from the dream," I breathed hopefully. "It's been awhile since I've had the damn dream."

Sneaking out I raced to the kitchen hoping to take my focus off what I dread was going on with my powers. It had happened once before and it still haunts me to this day. It was actually the reason I woke up so quickly. A memory turned nightmare to taunt me during my happiest. Turning the coffee pot to get me a cup, and to calm my nerves. I decided to make pancakes for Anna since she loved my cooking and I could one of her sugary smiles this morning. After gathering the necessary ingredients, and letting the pan heat. The pot beeped and I got my cup without a hitch my mood lifted I took a sip finding frost on the mugs rim. A typical occurrence nothing to worry about.

Mixing the batter I started the pancakes knowing I had maybe fifteen minutes before Anna's alarm would blare cause I swear that girl could sleep through anything sometimes. Flipping it the pancake landed on the frying pan frozen solid. I groaned checking the thermometer I installed to ensure the room wasn't cold since I can't tell. Looking over it was near zero degrees. Dumping it into the trash undeterred I tried again one simple frozen pancake wasn't going to bring me down.

Ten minutes later I managed to make five frozen pancakes. All in the hidden away. "Morning Elsa," Anna yawned.

Whipping around I greeted her praying this one turned out fine. "Morning dear." She rubbed her eyes for moment. "Would you like some breakfast?" I offered seeing it turned out perfectly.

"Sure."

Serving her with best fake smile I could muster. She returned it with a soft concern one. I wondered if she noticed the gloves. "Elsa are you okay?"

Patting her head I lied, "Of course dear, you eat up then get ready. Can't have you late for work." Pressing my lips to her kiss cheek I headed for the garbage sack where the five frozen pancakes sat hidden in a discarded cracker box. Holding up the sack I gestured I was taking it out. She nodded mouth full Surya on her lips. I chuckled and for a moment I could breathe.

Once outside I removed a glove letting out a sigh of relief noticing the ice had dissipated from my skin . . . for now. Anna really did help keep my nerves in check and my powers, but I could wonder for how much longer. Lifting up the lid tossing the sack it made a loud _thunk_ landing at the bottom causing me to wince. Returning I found Anna had left and her plate still sitting there, clean of all contents. Picking it up to place it in the soapy water the edge froze and out of shock I lost my grip. It shattered on the floor, and I moaned in exasperation. Grabbing a napkin I started to clean up the mess only to wind up cutting my hand through my glove with one of the bigger shards. "Elsa," Anna called, panic clear in her voice.

_That was fast. _

She skidded to my side seeing the shattered remnants of the plate. Her blouse was half buttoned, hair still a mess, but that didn't seem to matter to her as long as I was fine. "Are you okay?" she asked, grabbing my hand. I fought off the urge to take it away from her, but if I did that would cause her to worry more. I just hoped I could control it long enough.

"Yeah, I got distracted for a moment."

"Here let me see you hand," she offered starting remove the glove. A gash marred my palm it wasn't bleeding, but I could make faint ice fragments in the cut. "Well, you're not bleeding, but let me wrap it for you."

I nodded her touch warming and calming.

After she finished tending to my wound, she kissed the wrapping, "Hope that helps. I love you too much to let you die on me yet," her tone teasing

That was a problem she does love too much to allow me to something so stupid like tamper with a weapon that could cost me my life. Reaching out, my hand shaking just a bit as I cupped her cheek if there was a good time to say something now would be it. Warning her even if meant losing her would be worth it for her sake. "Anna," I began.

She looked up and saw everything I loved her about gleaming her teal eyes. "Yeah, Elsa?"

"I-I," chocking on my own words I sighed frustrated at myself, "I love you too."

Taking a hold of my hands she whispered, "You know you can tell me _anything_ I don't plan on ever leaving you even if you come out to tell me you have a tail, or something crazy like that. You're stuck with me the ring on your finger shows that." I glanced at my finger seeing the diamond right she worked so hard to buy. "Not that you really need it to know how much I love and care you Elsa."

I felt confident enough to lean in an steal kiss. "Thank you, Anna you truly are an amazing person." The clock chimed and I knew I would have a long day at work before conducting my nightly activity. I knew what had to do and I had just the rat to help me out. He should have been released from jail a couple of days ago, and making it easier to kill two birds with one stone so to speak. "I should get going. I'll see you later alright," I promised hoping it wouldn't take too long.

"Yep, I'll order in tonight! Maybe watch some porn," she joked.

I chuckled, "Don't have too much fun, okay."

"I can't make any promises," she replied winking.

* * *

At work my leg shook under the table waiting for my shift to end. I pissed around with some metal to avoid working. Weasel-town was a no show like he had been for the past week. To my surprise Kristoff was nowhere to be found leaving me without both my morning coffee, and the enjoyment of teasing him like the big brother I never had. Though I doubt our morning banter would have improved my mood. Noon came around and I decided to take a quick lunch break to keep myself calm. I kept the gloves on just in case. So far, Anna's confidence and radiating warm gave me the strength to stave the chill.

Passing by Kristoff's work station I saw the little lump of living snow pounding on the container. To most people the act would be seen as it trying to find an escape, but I knew it was searching for me. I still maintain some connection to my snowy creations even after it takes a life on its own. One of many mysterious of my powers I still haven't figured out. Grabbing a quick bite of coffee, and a small sub I begrudgingly went back to work to wait another five hours of doing nothing.

Once the headache inducing day came to a close I made a mad dash for my lair to prepare for my _guest_. Not take any risk I took all necessary precautions I have been in a rush, I wasn't stupid. I also, wanted to avoid another run in with my foe while in my causal clothes. Never again I told myself on that mistake. I should have froze the little bird then and there and chained her up to my bed in my ice palace lair. Would have served the pest right for running into me after an important meeting. Arriving I parked in the garage next to the loading dock where my main car I used for my dramatic villain escapades, and taxi sat.

Entering my lair feeling the cold surround me as I stripped off my clothes dawning on a black outfit to conceal my identity and give the man a scare. I would put on my ice dress later during the interrogation. Opening the file the Mirror gave me awhile ago I knew where my informant would be. Grabbing a small bag I placed in a pair of handcuffs, a sleeping spray I stole from Anna's friend Olaf a while ago, and a black hood. Getting into the taxi I commandeered for the time being have my resources, I put on a black cap hiding my blonde hair, and I drove for the area.

Heading for the criminal underbelly where thieves, murders, and drug addicts hung around. I watched from the safely of a locked door and tinted windows. Sure, it would be easy for me – the Ice Queen to simply stroll in and bark a commanded, but I didn't want to cause frenzy. Plus, I didn't trust any of them. I have heard rumors some are allying themselves with mirror boy to bring my down fall quicker.

I saw the man counting an unknown sum of cash. He willingly got into the taxi. "Where to, pal?" I asked deepening the tone of my voice.

"Somewhere between main and sixth," he replied, still occupied with his cash. Scum like him made me sick. Turning around I took my chance spaying him in the face. "Hey," he shouted, but came out more strangled moan. A few seconds later he passed out face on the disgusting back seat.

I smiled darkly driving back towards my lair where the Ice Queen would have her fun.

* * *

I ran a gloved hand over my captives head causing him to stir from the sudden cold touch I tend to induce. Taking a few steps back I waited for him to rise and access his surroundings. I had the whole process memorized. First, they try to move their arms only to find them bound by cuffs made of ice. Moving their legs proves to me impossible as well for they are bound to the table as well. Their breathing grows shallower as they look around eyes darting from one corner to the next finding nothing expect shadows in the distance. Sometimes they call asking, "Who's there?" Their voices ranging from a casual facade, pleading, angry shouts, and tearful crying. Not replying made the game much more fun. _Showtime_, I purred smiling in the darkness. With a dramatic wave of my hand the room colder or at least I think it does since the cold doesn't bother me.

Stepping out of the shadows showcasing my legs that are barely covered by my signature ice grown. Once fully in the single light in the room shinning down upon my helpless victim (again for dramatics) my captive asked, "Who are you?"

Sashaying over I mocked a gasp placing a hand over my heart, "Honestly, I am hurt that you don't know me." Leaning forward I gave him a glimpse of the tops of my breast. I hated it, but it would give a false sense of security. _I'm going to definitely take a shower after dealing with this filthy rat. If it was Anna bound to this table for a night of fun I wouldn't mind. The things I do for love_, I sighed inwardly. "Alright I'll tell you since you seem like a smart man. I am the notorious Ice Queen a super, powerful, and sexy villainess, who is need of some information and before you ask, 'What's in it for me?' I formed a dagger in my hand. "I'll let you leave with your life."

Giving him a moment to weigh his opinions he smiled nervously, "Oh right, the lovely Ice Queen, whatever you need I am at your service, your highness."

Heaving a frustrated sigh I placed the dagger upon his throat watching his Adam's apple bob above the edge. "It's your majesty," I seethed not in the mood to deal with petty uncivilized criminals.

"Right, right your majesty. How can you serve you though?"

Moving away tapping the blade upon my palm I started to pace the seat. "Excellent, I am glad to have _persuaded _you to aide me. Now, I have a few questions concerning a robbery where you hurt someone who is quite valuable to me."

A tick of silence went by and I wondered what fairy-tale he was working on. "I'm not sure what you mean," a pause, "your majesty."

"You and a few other lowlife pieces of scum robbed a convenience store a month or so back, and shot a redheaded female," I growled and I noticed he shivered.

I could practically see the wheels in his head turning. "I'm sorry your majesty, but the only redhead there that night was that damn Phoenix. Yes, I admit I shot _her_ a few times. As for any other redhead I didn't see one unless she hide somewhere else in the store."

I didn't believe him knowing for a fact how much criminals liked to lie in order to get out of shit. I know what I saw and Anna had no reason to lie, or have the ability to keep a secret as big as her being the Phoenix for me. Right? I would let it slide knowing I have something far more important to ask him. Besides, I took care of Anna's wounds. Running the dagger over his face grazing his cheek just a bit. I cooed, "I believe you. Before I _let _you go I have on more question. What do you know about the building the Weasel owns in the abandoned work distract?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he lied, eyes darting around the room like someone might kill him if he spoke the truth.

"Come on, being a rat who has been in jail for a quite a bit I'm sure you have you have heard rumors about the item I desire."

He sighed probably figuring I would do much more harm to him at the moment as I tauntingly played with the dagger. "Nothing, I heard the device in the vault was moved back to his manor after a couple of break-in's."

_Damn, he was on to me. _My hands pricked with icy numbness. "What do you know about the contents? I know the project isn't complete yet."

I already had a feeling what might happen to it while Kristoff tried to finish his half making the weasel one step closer to trying to destroy me. I had yet to gain access to the building to steal the snow they managed to get from my hand without risking both of our lives. I've been so concerned with the wedding and another current rising problem. "It's just a mock-up laser of sorts. The real one is still at the lab which is on lock-down and heavily guarded twenty-four, seven. The only way is get the master card key. He also plans on selling it to an unknown buyer. At least that's what I have heard."

Figuring that was all the information I would get from the rat it was time to get rid of him. "I am so grateful, I have decided not to kill you _tonight_." Not that I have any intention to so, 'cause I don't want have any need to have blood on my hands.

"T-thank you, your majesty," he said happily.

Releasing his arms and legs he rubbed his wrist. With a slight unnoticeable wave of the hand two large abominable snowman formed each one grabbing an arm. The man gaped in shock and betrayal and looked at me pleading in his ocean blue eyes. "I said I wasn't going to kill you that doesn't mean I'm going to let you simply waltz out the scot-free."

"You're a monster," he spat.

I fought the wince my head buzzing with pain from a brought up memory. A demonic smile curved my lips to maintain my character. Placing a finger under his chin lifting his head up meeting fear and hate filled eyes I contoured darkly, "Correction, I'm a villain." Pushing him away, I barked a command at my snowy creations, "Take him away." Watching him struggle against the snowman, he pleas fell upon deaf ears until they soon faded into the darkness, and finally out of my hair.

Alone I slammed my hands upon the metal bar freezing it instantly. "Damn," I groaned, only to discover I froze though my gloves. Removing the left one I discovered ice coated my entire hand making me worry more. The man had every right to call me a monster. I technically am, being burdened with abnormal powers befitting what might come from a backfired science experiment. Though I wish that had been the case. Nope, the powers I possess were forced onto me by a scientist who worked for my father. After the liquid was created, it needed a more stable life-force to contain and feed off from. Of course my ice powers came with an unforeseen price. Since they are tied with my emotions if I have too much built up from either hiding them or becoming too stressed then the consequences are dire. I have already experienced one these 'flare-ups' during my teen years, and the aftermath still brings tears to my eyes.

The memory still haunted me within the confides of my sleeping state. For while I was able to ignoring for the gentle breathing of my fiancee kept my calm, but these past couple weeks it's been a persistent pain in my head. It starts off the same I'm looking though the eyes of my teenage self standing before my shadowy figure of my father scolding me for not being strong enough to control my _gift_. Being only an adolescence my emotions heavy and frantic. He commands me to head down and see Pabbie, and I can only nod submissively and leave.

Down in the halls of the lab underneath the building where father conducted his business his scolding words still chasing me down like ghost of the past. Wondering further down the hall towards the office where I received my mandatory bi-monthly check ups I passed by a few windows. Their face nothing more than crude shadows, but I knew whenever I ventured down they would often meet my gaze uneasily.

The cold may not have bothered me anymore I still shuddered wringing my hand anxiety flooding my body causing me to shake like a leaf. The icy liquid in my veins, and genetically altered nerves started to pain. Touching the wall to steady myself the wall became coated with the cold stuff spreading like spiderwebs until the whole wall was covered in purple ice. This happened often during my emotional height. Over the past five years the ice adapted becoming some sort of parasite feeding off my fear and worries. This cause it to turn various colors making it difficult to hide my emotions. "Elsa," a deep, but gentle voice called.

Looking down I met the concern gaze of the small man. Pabbie had shaggy brown hair that was turning gray, gentle chestnut brown eyes, his usual lab coat, and an old glowing rock necklace. At one point I used to call him Grand Pabbie 'cause if I was a good girl after receiving my _shots _he would give me a sucker or ice-cream. If I had known the truth that while they were trying to fix my so-called allergies when they were actually slowly injecting me with liquid ice. "Dr. Pabbie," I acknowledged stiffly not even meeting his gaze.

He bowed his head feeling awful for what he had done. "Elsa, child, please let's not start with a fight. You know I regret tricking you over the years, but I am here to help." He offered his hand a look of longing in his eyes.

I could feel ice under my gloves, clinching my fist holding them at my side rage boiling my blood, and tears stinging me eyes. "Help?" I spat, the purplish pink ice along the wall turned a bright yellow. "Helping is giving a girl a hug or some advice, not cursing her." The snow started to fall faster swirling around us.

"Elsa," Pabbie pleaded, "fear is your enemy." I rolled my eyes hating that cryptic advice more than father's manta of 'conceal don't feel'.

"Don't you understand I am scared. I fear I'll wind up hurting someone, but I'm also angry. I didn't ask for this," I yelled. The glass of one of the labs shattered.

"You have the will to control this, Elsa. Let love into your heart and the ice will thaw."

Taking a step back glancing at the gloves I whispered, "Don't you see I can't. How can I love when I might freeze them?" I lost my control imagining harming someone I allowed to get closer. The snow stopped and an icy blast shot out hitting Pabbie square the chest. I've hit people before in the lab by accident, but it only ever in the head. They would pass out and sleep it off while Pabbie gave some sort of healing medicine. The storm had subsided, and I felt better for a moment until I heard a rattling gasping breath.

It noticed Pabbie was on is knees clutching his chest. Dropping to my own I reached shaking at what I had done. He patted my hand a soft smile on his rough lips. "Don't worry, it's not your fault for it's mine and I deserve this fate." The grip on my tightened as I watched the ice – my ice start consume him from his feet to his hands. Snowflakes littered his body, and I tried to call for help, but it came out a choking sound or I was ignored. The last thing to freeze was heart finally turning him into a statue. The rocks around his neck stopped glowing as it they too were a part of hie being. Standing up tears streaming my face I fled leaving coated in ice.

A grunt brought me back the memory. Without looking I asked, "Is the task taken care of?"

Another grunt answered me.

"Good, now get out of my sight until I need you again." Heavy footfalls grew distant.

Stressed to my breaking point I strolled over the freezer where I kept some much needed alcohol and a frosted cup. Hand slightly shaking I poured the glass taking a tip the scotch froze on my tongue. Turning the contents around I had to come up with something to rid myself of the build up, before I froze someone again. After ridding myself of the power overload, I had no idea when the next time it would happen. Removing my right glove seeing the bandage I knew what I had to do for my life and future. I needed the weapon so I could finally get rid of my powers for good.

Getting the mock-up weapon though wouldn't be easy it was two person job getting into the Weasel manor. I needed a foolproof plan, and a better way of getting then the typical sneak-and-grab. No doubt the fool would have top-notch security. Taking another sip of the scotch I had an idea of just the hero who might be able to help me. Of course in order to lure the Phoenix to me. I needed to commit a crime.

* * *

Entering the convince store I quickly caught the attention of the clerk. He gulped holding his hands up, "Wh-whatever you want it's yours, your majesty."

"Why thank you," I purred walking over. "First, I want you to call the cops," I ordered skimming a lone icy finger along the contour. "Then, you gracious leave this place for the rest of the night and come backing the morning." I saw his hesitation. "If anything happens or gets wreck I'll gladly pay for any damages."

I waited for him pick up the phone a shaky finger heading to dial the numbers. Seeing the fright in his blue eyes I decided to give a reason to make the call. Waving my hand the slushie machine exploded. With my incentive in the air he quickly called voice frantic with just a little rattle to it making it beyond perfect. "H-hello, I wish to report that someone - the I-ice Queen is threatening my life." The operator talked to him getting the information and he hung up. "The cops will be here s-soon."

"Thank you, darling now leave."

The clerk nodded grabbing whatever cash he could and his jacket. Once he was gone all that was left to do was wait. Roaming the rack filled with candy I thought about taking one. Sirens wailed in the distance and soon the front parking lot was filled with shouting, and lights flashing red and blue. The lights flickered for a moment and I figured they were going to cut the power. In the back corners of the store the lights remained out. I squinted seeing a figure roaming in the shadows. Getting ready to send an icy blast at the intruder, a dark voice though informed me otherwise. "Evening Ice Queen."

I groaned with frustration. "Go away, Mirror can't you see I am a little busy here stealing some candy." I wasn't about to let him know about my plans involving my foe.

He chuckled keeping to the shadows. "I never thought the great and powerful Ice Queen would reduce herself to petty thief," he chuckled amused.

"I am allowed to indulge sometimes. That doesn't explain why you are here?"

Hearing his boots walking one the tile he replied, "Oh, I'm waiting for _someone_. A special person who honestly shouldn't be alive. _Someone _who you should have taken care of, but as I perceived you are indeed slipping and I'm taking it upon myself to take care of the pest."

I frowned his word sinking in and I knew who he was talking about. "You have no right, the Phoenix is my foe and my problem."

The sound of breaking glass caught my attention. A flash of fiery colors rolled passed and there she stood hands on her hips voice a little deeper she said, "Have no fear the fires of justice is here."

* * *

A/N: Whelp there you have. Hopefully, since I already most the next written I ought to have it out sooner. Also, in-case anyone is wondering there will be Ice Queen and Phoenix team up in a few future chapter.


	14. Trusting The Enemy

A/N: I want to apologize ahead of time there is no big fight scene in this chapter, but I rest assure there will be later. Also, this chapter is once again in Elsa's Pov 'cause she wouldn't let me go, and it worked better that way.

* * *

Elsa's POV:

I narrowed my eyes towards the shadows practically able to see his smug smile. He wanted this to finally have us together to test me. Feeling the sting of ice I wasn't in the moon to put up with his manipulative ways. I had a plan and he shattered tonight's goal or perhaps I could use this to my full advantage. Sometimes I scare myself with my villainous mind. Still unaware of the danger Phoenix looked at me unsurprisingly. "Hey, your majesty grabbing a midnight snack I see," she teased. "Well, your sweet treat will only end bitter."

If it wasn't for the severity of the situation I would have laughed at her poor pun. "Listen Phoenix-"

"Okay, all joking aside Ice Queen here's the deal," she interrupted me. "I've only been given five minutes to subdue you. If I don't there are a few snipers out there who won't hesitate to take you out of the picture. So, we can either do this the easy way or . . ." she took an offensive position, "the hard way." I remained still fully aware of how unstable my powers were at the time. She gave me perplexed glanced, but shrugged. "Alright, I guess we'll do this the hard way."

She started to charge ready to throw a punch until a voice halted her completely. "Glad you could make it Phoenix," he purred in the darkness making himself known.

Her arm dropped to her side. She looked at me her eyes wide with shock and fear. Then she glanced towards the shadows. "Oh gods not you again." A surge of anger sparked through me hearing her words. "I thought I saw the last of you after you tried to blow me up."

"You did what?" I seethed, rage coating my tone.

He chuckled, "Oh my dear Ice Queen you heard her correct. I indeed tried to blow her up. For you see if you aren't going to kill her I have decided to take it upon myself to do it. Besides I would like to see if she can rise from the ashes after being murdered or the Phoenix is nothing more than a hapless human, who is way over her head."

"I'm right here asshole," the bird shouted crossing her arms over her chest.

An idea came to me in order to gain the hero's trust to help me. I knew it would most likely cost me dearly also. I took a step over standing beside her surprising the feather vigilante. "I told you once already _she _is mine to take down whenever the time comes. _I_ am at the top of the ladder upon _my_ icy throne. Not you, you insufferable . . ."

"Um, Ice Queen," Phoenix began tugging at my gown.

" . . .lowlife piece of criminal scum."

"Ice Queen," the hero shouted gaining my attention.

"What?"

"It seems time is up for you two," The Mirror said pointing to my chest.

In the heat of my anger I failed to notice the slipping of time and the red dot on my chest. Before I had the chance to even react, someone tackled me to the ground my head slamming on the hard tile floor. A shot rang out echoing in my ears, and I opened my eyes meeting a pair of teal ones filled with concern.

"You okay?" she asked sincerely.

"Yes, just get off me birdbrain," I snapped shoving her off. Nodding the hero jumped up heading to another part of the room.

Getting to my feet darkness engulfed the room. The only things I could make out were the faint glow of the exit sign and two shadowy figured in the police cars flashing lights. I didn't know who to strike knowing I only had one chance. On one hand I could easily take out my villain rival or actually get rid of the hero. Seeing the spark of a flare and muzzle flush I decided which one to go for. Whipping around I fired a shot at the other shadow. Hearing a low groan I must have hit him.

My suspicions were confirmed hearing him growl, "You'll pay for the Ice Queen. Everyone will learn who you stood by, so you can kiss your Queen Of Crime reputation goodbye."

He vanished, the lights came back on, and I once again found my gaze meeting the Phoenix's. A voice from outside probably being emulated by a loud speaker came though. "Alright Ice Queen we're giving you a chance to surrender nice and quietly. Just let the hero do her job and arrest you. If you cooperate we _might_ let you off easy."

Quirking a blonde brow I asked, "Do you really plan on arresting me and taking me out there?"

Lifting up her left wrist, pressing a button on her gauntlet and spoke, "Look Flynn I'm going to need you guys to back off and let me handle her majesty."

A pause, and static. "Are you sure Phoenix?'

Her eyes flickered to mine. A dorky half smile formed on her face, "Yeah, I'm sure some things should remain between a hero and her villain."

Soon the police cars began to leave, the lights faded from view until we were alone. I waited expecting Phoenix to attack instead her smile faded and concern still held her gaze. "Who is that guy?"

_Oh, she has questions._ Knowing this wasn't the time or place for informing her about my _lovely_ rival not to discuss my plans. I decided to bring her to my lair for out little chat. Flashing a wicked smile I replied in a sultry voice, "Don't worry my feathered foe all will be answered in due time. Once you wake up."

The hero titled her head confused, "Wait, what?"

With a wave of my hand icicles sprung from the ceiling breaking the bars holding one of the over hanging lights. Phoenix glanced up her eyes wide and she covered her head ducking. The light came crashing down in a burst of glass and electric charge hopefully knocking her unconscious. Once the dust from the dry wall ceiling clear I stepped forward over the fragments lifting the light finding the hero out cold.

* * *

Laying my foe on the ground I waited for her to rouse from her damage induced slumber. Taking a seat upon my throne resting my elbow on the armrest and my cheek on my hand I noticed something. Seeing her there venerable, unknown to where she was, or the danger looming above her. The overwhelming temptation to unmask the hero was alluring, but I needed her trust. A few minutes later she sat up groaning, rubbing the back of her head, and blinking a few times to probably adjust for the dim lighting. Figuring it would be rather enjoying to give her little scare I purred, "About time you got up little bird."

Looking up at me something I wouldn't mind her doing a lot more of her teal eyes filled with shock and freight as she jumped to her feet. She ran her over her face frantically. "I didn't unmask you Phoenix. When the times does come for me to remove the mask I will make it a pleasurable experience for myself and devastating for you," I chuckled cruelly. "Now I know you have many questions. By all means ask away. So, humor me a bit by your lack of knowledge, hero."

I noticed her shiver. "Where are we?" she asked looking around factories office.

Getting up I sashayed down the four steps from the throne swaying my tauntingly and inviting like I do with my poor fiancee. "In one of my many lairs. This one is where I mainly conduct business. You can imagine how intimidating a castle made of ice can be," I teased seeing crimsons coat her cheeks. "It also serves as a place where I integrate people who are unworthy of the splendor of my palace. If I really did want to reveal your identity you would be chained to my bed or pinned against an icy wall." I ran a chilled hand along her cheek remained cautious of my powers. _So, soft and warm. Just like Anna's. Gods she must be worried since I didn't come home like I promised. This night as has been long and very stressful. _

"I see then." A nervous smile curved her lips and her eyes shifted looking anywhere by mine. It has been a while since we've been _this_ close. "So, again who is that man I asked about before you put my lights out?" A cheeky laugh escaped like she was proud of that pun.

I sighed exasperated by her knack for cheesy lines. "He is known as The Mirror, a nasty man who will find your weaknesses and use them against you creating darkness and self doubt in your heart. It seems he has decided to go over my head and cause chaos by letting lower level criminals to run around the city creating chaos. I'm guessing he has also been holding secret meetings about me." I had foreseen it coming for a while now, but it didn't bother me all too much. I have a life away from heroes and villain's and once The Ice Queen is dead I will live that life in peace.

"That explains why these past few days have been so hectic," she mumbled. "But what don't understand is why? I thought you had a hold on the crime rings around here? You're the Ice Queen, Queen of Crime and Ice.

"I did, but it seems that he has convinced them that I am unreliable as their queen since I have yet to defeat or kill you." _And after taking your side I have doomed myself ever further. _A blade of ice manifested in my hand. I head her gulp hard. "I know there will be a time for our final showdown. You know as well as I that only one us will some out as the victor, and the other . . . Well, I'll let you use your imagination." Banishing the weapon it turned to snow in the air. "Though that day is not today, so relax."

"Can I ask why you haven't done so? I am a massive threat to your operation."

I placed my hands on either side of her face bringing her closer. Gazing into her teal eyes behind the fiery mask I felt an odd sense of calm being around her even though I shouldn't. Her costume and what she stands for reminds me once again she is my enemy. My icy breath ghosted over her lips formed tiny ice crystals before melting from her natural warmth. I loved doing that especially with Anna. "I haven't destroyed you yet for unlike anyone else in this god forsaken city you present me with a challenge in a physical sense. I already have someone to take care of the rest of my needs."

"R-really?" she stammered.

"Yes, even that kiss we shared during one of our scuffles felt wrong, and I was plagued with guilt for cheating on my dear snowflake."

"The Great Ice Queen has a conscience," she laughed her confidence returning with vigor. "Well, color me impressed."

"Don't be so surprised. I'm evil not heartless. If that were the case I would have killed you months ago, my feathered foe." Patting her cheek I backed away ready to sit back in my throne to discuss my plans and make a deal with the hero.

"I have on last question. Is something the matter?"

I cringed cradling my hand to my chest feeling the grip of icy pain. _Did she notice something? I've been acting usual. The always conniving and seductive Ice Queen. If she noticed, then he might have. _Taking a moment I considered telling her my issue though it could be seen as a weakness. However, I could my problem as a means to appeal to her sympathetic side, and being a hero I might just work. Flexing my hand opening and closing it feeling the sting each time, I sighed, "If you must know my powers come with few . . ." I removed my left glove seeing my hand already coated with ice just from the stress of acknowledging it. " . . . side-effects. Simply put if I lose what little control I have left over my frantic emotions a buildup will come forth in the form of an icy blast. When that happens I know it will I will have no control of what or who it may hit. This is why I am going to request your help and with that I'm going call a truce from the time I ask, to the time we received the item."

She nodded in understanding. "Alright I'll help you not because you're asking, or because I'm a hero." She walked around for a moment, "So, you need to release the pent up energy, but you're scared to do so 'cause you don't want to hurt anyone you care for? Which brings up the question, what exactly are you after?"

"Cleaver little bird aren't we but yes that too. What I desire is your help with though will be kept in the dark for you. This isn't something you do solo where you might end up getting yourself killed. Understand?" I stated sternly.

"Yes, your majesty," she mocked a bow, and I could see the sly smirk making me satisifed about my choice.

A moment of silence passed, my eyes flickered the to clock reading two in the morning. Phoenix yawned covering it with the back of her hand. "Is there anything else you require to know or want 'cause I would like to leave soon, and I am sure you have a life as well to get back during the day?"

She bit her bottom lip revealing nervousness and uncertainly. "Actually," she stepped forward. "If you need to release all this dangerous stored energy, then why don't you take a shot at me," she suggested.

Her insane suggestion caught me off guard. "Why would you suggest such a stupid idea like that? I could kill you."

"Cause well we need each other. Without you there is no me, and you said it yourself I'm the only one who gives you a challenge. If you happen to implode from your powers, then I really wouldn't have anything to wake up to in the mornings." Her tone had grown softer nearing the end of the sentence. "I mean were sort of friends."

I stood there flabbergasted by her words. The Phoenix of all the people in the city calling me her friend. "How can I be your friend when we are arch rival? I am your greatest foe."

Another step forward. "The reason I say that is because, like you said you _might_ kill me, but during all our battles you haven't done anything more than minor injuries to me with your ice." She was closer than I liked her to be. Phoenix reached out placing a hand hand on my left shoulder finger grazing the scar she caused. The other on my chest her smile didn't fade nor did her gaze leave mine. "I have a feeling somewhere in that icy heart of yours is some good. Call it false hope, but I don't believe you'll kill me yet."

I was slowly losing my resolve her words hitting me in an unexpected way. "You don't know that for sure. You don't know anything about me hero. We come from two separate side of the fence."

She opened her arms wide as if she was about to take to the skies. "Come hit me with your best shot. Take all that built up sorrow and anger and whatever other raw emotions out on me."

Turning around my back towards her I remarked darkly, "I am not about to strike you with an unknown force of my powers." I wouldn't wish that fate for anyone expect for my father or Hans. "I recommend you leave."

"You know for a villain you are a softie," she taunted. "I can see why The Mirror is going over your head to try to take over and kill me. You don't have the capability to do it yourself."

_Is she really?_ "Keep that up you will regret it," I threatened through gritted teeth.

She sneered, "Ooh another empty threat from the Ice Queen. Maybe instead on focusing on dramatics you should focus on . . . oh I don't know how to destroy me. Well, if you can learn to control your powers.

I shouldn't have let her get to get me, but the hero was becoming annoying. "I wasn't given a choice to have these monstrous powers injected into me. I didn't get the option to good in the world like you think _you_ do," I snapped ice coated walls. Anger was clouding my judgment the ice nipped my skin. "I actually tried to play hero once point. I did what you do all the time. I crashed through the door of a bank where two robbers had four people held up. One flick of the wrist later revealing my powers and I was branded as a monster. So, while a crowd cheers your name, have your face in the paper, and on cereal boxes I went down the dark path for reasons you will never understand." Snow swirled around the area, the ice turning a pale yellow, the ice in veins felt like it burning under my skin. "So, don't you dare act you know my pain. Don't you dare tell me I don't know how to control my powers. You know nothing about the hell I've gone though only to be stepped on or shoved away when I tried to changed. I have harmed people I cared about, and I refuse to have some half-wit birdbrain tell me otherwise."

It happened so fast I didn't have time to calm down at all. The icy blast hit Phoenix in the chest like it had Grand Pabbie. She stumbled back falling to the ground. Wide-eyed with complete and utter freight. Pain in my voice breaking character and crying the first thing that crossed my lips without thinking. "Anna!" I quickly shook it away glad she wasn't here. Glad I didn't strike her, but . . . Giving the hero a once over over I didn't see any ice, and to my utmost surprise she was breathing, steadily.

"Whoa talk about an arctic blast," she groaned.

I dropped her hand. "You fool," I barked. "How are you still alive?" I know I didn't hold back 'cause I felt calmer and the overwhelming chill was gone.

Sitting up she pointed to her suit where I noticed ice was encrusted upon from the blast. "My suit is designed to absorb or deflect the impact of your ice. You've stuck me once before not as hard I might add. Besides it's going to take a lot more to bring me down than little ice magic," she coughed a weary smile on her face.

"Heroes are complete idiots," I noted.

"Thanks."

Standing up I walked away, "Now, we are done here. Leave this is my _final_ warning."

On feet she brushed herself off, "Alright, I know when I've overstayed my welcome. But how I will know when the time comes for us to work together?"

"I have my way," I assured. Once I was sure she was gone I removed my mask still in disbelief that the Phoenix could have wound up dead from her stupidly. A smile curved my lips finding hero's efforts to help me admirable. I had enough of hero's and villains for the night though. All I wanted to do was go home and snuggle with Anna and forget all today. I even considered calling off from work tomorrow just to spend some time on the couch with maybe pint of ice-cream and bad recorded shows I need to catch up on.

* * *

Pulling into the garage sneaking through the door holding my shoes finding the kitchen nearly dark expect for the stove light. In the small narrow hall a creak caught my attention. I chalked it up to random house sounds or just my paranoia. Heading up the stairs, I came to the bedroom opening the door I was suddenly attacked by a redhead whirlwind who nuzzled me my neck and shoulder. "Elsa, I was getting worried. I tried to call Kristoff, but I couldn't reach him."

Stroking her hair glad I could touch her without the need of gloves or worry of freezing her. Pushing her away keeping a grasp on her hands I apologized, "Sorry dear, things took longer than I expected. I should have called." I should have, three variables got in my way. I looked down noticing she was still in her work clothes. _Have you been waiting for me all night? _I honestly felt bad for keeping her up with worry. "But I am here now and rather tired."

She yawned, "Yeah, same."

Kissing her forehead I said softly, "Then let's get ready for bed." She dropped my hand allowing me to get out my blouse and skirt. I wasn't really one for nightwear expect for maybe light piece of lingerie. Plus, being naturally cold and I had my own personal heater wearing a lot of clothes to bed. Stealing a glance at Anna she slid on one of her over-sized hockey shirts. We exchanged lustful glances and if I wasn't so damn tired I would have attacked her tossing to the floor. I took a moment happy to have made my little truce with my foe until things got a little better. I wanted to concentrate on my future with Anna while I still might have one.

Once in our bed Anna snuggled against me resting her head upon my chest, and wrapping an arm around my waist. "Night Elsa," she breath contently.

Patting her head I bade her goodnight as well and sweet dreams. As I started to drift off my hand grazed her bare skin of her stomach and I could have sworn she was felt colder than normal.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo, that happened. And yes there will consequences in the future for Anna being struck by Elsa's magic. Um, until next time.


	15. A Hero's Promise

**A/N: Haha, here's a chapter for you guys. Hope you like!**

* * *

Anna' POV:

It had started off as just another ordinary day in our house come morning. I got up, Elsa made me breakfast, and I began my weekday trudge to work. Well, while I got ready, a gloveless Elsa entered the room, closing and locking the door. With my nightshirt off still deciding on what blouse to wear, she sauntered over in her typical seductive manner. Running her nails along my shoulders and neck as she passed I fought off the shiver. Out of the corner of my eye I watched her sit on the bed, crossing her legs. I knew what she was trying to do since she told me she called off today. The temptation to just stay in bed all day was indeed overwhelming, and I would have gladly jumped at both the opportunity and her. However, duty calls and the Phoenix must take flight cause unlike my villainous fiancee, evil never sleeps. Plus, I had to tell Olaf about the Ice Queen's truce, she formed with me, The Mirror once again, and explain why my suit looks like a glacier. Letting a heavy sigh staying in bed was starting to sound promising.

After dressing I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair. Finishing tying my braids I glanced over at the bed to check on Elsa. She's a naturally quiet person, but not this quiet. That was a mistake. She had exchanged her sitting position for laying down on her side, resting her head on her right arm and drawing small lazy circles on her exposed stomach. We meet gazes, her lips pulled back into a cat-like grin. "Come on Anna darling, I know you want to stay. Just let temptation be you guide," she purred.

I licked my dry lips, my clothes feeling tighter than they were just seconds ago, and a heat was rising _everywhere_. _Dammit, woman you will be the death of me_, I groaned internally. Averting my gaze from her to hopefully relive myself and stave off the allure of Elsa's siren call, I headed for the door. "I love you Elsa, but I r-really need to go." _Shit, I stuttered._

"Ah, don't I at least get a good-bye kiss," she whined.

Every fiber of my being told me not to turn around and go back near the cunning fox goddess, but her pout was definitely killing me with guilt. Of course I ended up surrendering to her whims. _I am so whipped,_ I berated myself. Leaning forward, giving her a small chaste, she grabbed a hold of my arm yanking me onto the bed. Before I could even account for what happened, she had my arms pinned above my head, her knee pressing against me, and her lips at my neck. "Elsa," I struggled. "let me go."

Her teeth nipped my throat, I bit my lip to hold back the moans of pleasure knowing if she heard them she won the battle. She started sucking at my pulse point making it much harder to fight. In my ear she whispered hotly. "Come on admit to yourself, you like this."

My internal struggle with myself grew intense. The side of me that loved Elsa told me to stay in indulge with her while I still had the chance. Though my alter ego's shadow was telling me I _had _a job to do. Her free hand applied pressure on my chest, sending a shooting pain through my body, bringing my mind out of pleasure land and back to reality. "Elsa, off please," I pleaded.

She sighed in defeat, and sat on her knee freeing me. "Alright," she played with the end of one of braids, "I know when I've been beaten. Go to work, sweetheart."

_Thank you_. I grabbed the remote handing it to her. "Here you, just relax on the bed, watch some boring TV, make yourself a sandwich, and I'll bring you something special home," I promised.

A sly smirk replaced her frown. "You're special enough as is." She gave a quick chilling kiss. leaving me silent and briefly stunned. Shaking it off I raced off before she tried any more of her tricks.

Once in my car I rested my head on the steering wheel. "God, I swear her ice powers are somehow tied to her libido the way she acts she acts. I am glad Elsa's feeling better, but jeez she can be insatiable at times. I thought I was bad at times." Sometimes being engaged to both a gorgeous, seductive woman, who is also my arch rival made for some of the best moments of my life. Of course it has also made for some rather awkward situation. Damn though, I love her and wouldn't have it any other way.

Making the pilgrimage to work I rubbed my chest feeling once again a slight twinge of pain. I guess getting struck by a blast of magic ice will that do that to person. I honestly didn't think about the consequences of my actions – it's something I hardly consider, until it's too late. After getting hit my world turned to black and cold. Within the darkness I thought I heard someone call my name. As I opened my eyes, I came face-to-face with the Ice Queen. Being inches away from her I met her gaze. I didn't see a hint of evil intent or rage. Instead, I noticed a glimmer of worry. During my lapse of judgment, I wanted nothing more than to tackle her into a loving embrace and kiss her full lips. I wanted to assure her I was fine and everything would be alright, but my eyes locked onto the mask reminding myself we were still acting as hero and villain. So, I came up with a silly pun to assert my status and she returned to her cynical and lewd persona.

Getting stuck in the doldrums of morning traffic, I reached down, turning the radio on, flipping through the stations, I found nothing good. News, weather, talk-shows, boring top forties hits that get stuck in a person's head forever that they repeat all the time, and old rock from when my parents they were young. Turning it off I started to drum my fingers on the steering wheel trying to entertain and distract myself. A sudden blast of cold air hit me. I panicked thinking it was an attack from Elsa during the morning commute. I sighed, and laughed at myself realizing the air was on.

The quick chill brought my mind once again to think about Elsa's powers. After last night, I started to wonder just exactly how they worked. I didn't think that they might hurt her or that there might be some adverse side affected to them. I should have since I have read plenty of comic books and watch the live-action adaptations. I've had a slight crush on Black Widow and Wonder Woman. The phrase with great power come great responsible came to mind. Biting my bottom lip, I became concern, wondering and worrying about the next time something like that could happen. I never wanted to see Elsa go through that of anguish of again. It brought back the memory of how found out about her powers.

It wasn't like a big reveal where a person walks in finding the room coated in snow and ice and they share a magical evening of kindness and consoling. One day she causal waved her arms and snow form in the room. Nope, Elsa doesn't even I know, it was more like finding a secret dungeon her father used to stuff her. Um, actually that was exactly happened.

_I was nervous as hell as I stood outside a huge lavish manor holding a cliché box of chocolate and a single rose. I could only afford one the time, and on my poor paycheck. Being a minor practically no name superhero doesn't pay the bills. My hand raised ready to knock a voice in my head saying 'knock'. Shuffling my feet I was growing worried she might not to see me again, and that this was a prank. Sure, I took all the necessary steps, I called her first, and she seemed comfortable with the idea of a date. Her excitement still didn't shake off the stress knowing I've been brunet in the past by a handsome men of promise, and a stunning woman of mystery. I may have a type. Checking my watch reading seven-thirty. I took the chance and knocked waiting for disappoint to come. _What's the worst that can happen?_ I was astounded as the door opened only I frowned seeing it was an older gentleman in a tuxedo. "May I help you, ma'am?"_

"_Um yeah, "I'm here to see Elsa Frossen."_

_He smiled, "Right this way then, please."_

_Following I was excited. _She has a freakin' butler. Okay, I had a feeling girl was rich, but seriously_?_

_I couldn't help my wondering eyes as I drank in every sight the manor had to offer. The floors were gleaming with fresh clean marble. There sat a rug, probably a Persian one since rich people more often than not had those. Entering sat a black leather couch and ottoman, and a few other chairs. A fireplace roaring with life, but I still felt a sweeping chill. Above the mantel hung a viking a shield and a pair swords. The butler gestured to the couch. "Please have a seat, Elsa will surly be down in a few moments. Sitting on the couch made me more nervous since I didn't want to ruin the leather. "Can I use the bathroom." I asked._

"_Down the hall, second door to the right." _

_Whispering a small thanks, I headed down the hall seeing painting of whom I figured were her other family members. One gave me pause it had what looked like three people one looking like a younger version of Elsa only happier. A shadow was cast over the man's face who had his hand on her shoulder making it hard to see what I was guessing to be her father. The other corner was burned to the point where the other person was unrecognizable. Managing to get distracted I forgot which door to take, so I guess taking the left._

_I knew immediately that I had the wrong door as I entered a daunting and gray stone hallway where the chill was very intense. My innate curiosity though for the better of me and I journeyed further down the hall. It was empty, but something called to me. I came to end where I found a steel door swinging opened. Rivets lined the steel, four iron bars coated a space making a window, and there as latch for another opening. I cautiously strolled in finding chains on the floor attached to the wall on end, and shackles, only they looked like metal gloves. The room looked like it had been used recently as I noticed trays stacked up in the corner. "What kind of monster would lock someone in a place like this?"_

"_The very monster who owns this home," a dark voice replied._

_I whipped around finding the butler standing there holding a candle. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have come down here, but I simply couldn't help myself."_

"_It's fine, but may I ask how much do you truly love Elsa?"_

_I didn't know what to say. Yeah, I loved her, but I couldn't measure it for words. I could have gone with something over the top, like more than the air I breath, but it felt forced, and kind of silly. Looking around I came up with the only thing I could honestly think of. "As much as I don't care about what all this is."_

"_That seems like a decent answer for the moment, but what if I were to tell you Elsa is cursed with the powers of ice and snow. _

"_I've always wanted to try a summer snowball fight," I replied my words leaving my mouth before I had the chance to think them though._

_The man seemed taken aback by my childish words. He didn't say anything, but I thought a light chuckle escaped his lips. "I'm going to give you fair warning miss. Elsa seemed found of you also, but she's still scared of hurting you or anyone for that matter. So, don't mention anything about you knowing, the poor girl thinks she is a monster. Do you understand so far?"_

_I nodded softly still a bit surprised by the fast Elsa would think she's a monster just for having wintry powers. Call me a tad biases, but the woman is stunning kind of like the great Greek goddess of mythology. "Yes, I understand, sir." Beside my foot sat the cuffs, and I couldn't help, but wonder why such a room existed. "Um, sir if you don't mind me asking, but why the need for a cell and these shackles. _

"_They're called manacles, and her father used to lock her down here if Elsa ever dared to lose control." _

_My eyes narrowed hearing this, not at the man telling me, but at the sick man that is Elsa's father. I just didn't understand why someone would treat his own daughter like an animal. A _gift_ amazing as that shouldn't be locked away, it should be cherished and Elsa should be taught to control, not conceal it. I began feel bad for Elsa, and I could only imagine how she must feel. It honestly sounded like she could use someone better in her life, or at least a friend. _

"_Anna, I am going to ask something of you, and no matter how things turn out this _has _to happen. Okay?"_

"_Um, o-okay."_

"_I want you to promise me that you will do everything you can to get Elsa out of this place, and away from her father. This lonely manor is no place for her to call a home. Can you promise me that?"_

Can I really do that?_ Feeling a chill run down my spine I knew what had to be done. _For Elsa's sake and happiness, yes I can._ "Yes, I promise I will do all I can to rescue Elsa."_

_His smile returned, "I'll be holding you to your word, then. Now, let's head back, before Elsa thinks you stood her up."_

_I followed him back into the hall, our deal still lingering in my mind. Coming back to the living I saw Elsa's distinctive blonde holding the box of chocolate. The butler coughed gaining her attention. Turning her head spotting me her eyes light up. "Anna, you came," she stated surprised._

"_Yeah, I wouldn't miss this for the world," I smirked. I noticed the gloves and the way she kept her hands close to herself. _Do those help with your powers Elsa?_ Taking a step forward offering my hand I asked confidently, "Ready to get going? We have a long night ahead, and I'll need to get you back before-" I looked to the butler._

"_Midnight."_

_She answered by taking my hand, filled with excitement I led her the towards. Before going outside I glanced back at the man, who I would learn is named Kai give me a simply nod. As we got into my car I made a mental vow to myself, (_don't worry Elsa I'll be your hero. Even if I can't save this city or myself. I'll save you, I promise you that much.

A long and loud car horn brought me back to reality and I quickly noticed traffic was moving. Putting the car back into drive I headed for word. Several minutes later I parked the lot where I noted the sign that usually treads about news exhibits or something to do with art reading about and up-coming gala. When that day comes around I would have to avoid since this job is all part of my cover and I don't actually work here. Grabbing my badge clipping it to my blouse, and the gym bag where I stored my suit temporally, I made my way for 'work'. After flashing the large guard my badge, I passed though the doors seeing Gerda standing in the lobby by a group a of kids. _Ugh,_ I groaned _it's way too early to be playing cat and mouse right now_ Letting out a sigh I ducked behind a pillar to hide so she wouldn't spot me. Elsa playing as the Ice Queen I can handle. Some shadow master, sure no problem. Even Hans wasn't a big deal at times. My alter ego though depended on my reaching my lair to conduct my civic and hero's duty, and I couldn't allow Gerda to end it. Walking behind a few teachers, who were gossiping about the students, I waited. All I had to do was sprint down the hallway, make it to the elevator, and I would be home free. _Sounds easier said than done. Alright Anna just picture you're being chased by a giant cat or Elsa when she's anger. _I cringed, _angry Elsa is definitely scary. Though she's less likely to chase me, and more likely to seek revenge. Screw it, Anna just run, before you get caught._

Without a moment more to lose I raced down the hall. The elevators silver doors seemed so far away, but I had to reach them no matter what. Feet away I jumped hitting the bottom arrow turning it green. As I waited, I my tapped my foot nervously waiting, heart beating rapidly, my forehead beading with sweat, my grip on the bag got tighter turning my knuckles white, and I checked my watch every couple of seconds. "Come on you stupid thing open," I pleaded. I could hear coming footsteps, and laughter from the other end of the hall, the doors slid opened, I jumped in, pressed the bottom for the basement, as Gerda rounded the corner.

Relaxed, I loosened the grip on my gym bag. My focus lingered on the green and yellow bag as I started to grow curious if my suit was still covered in like. It was this morning when I packed it away while Elsa was busy cooking breakfast. Kneeling down, I unzipped the bag finding it still frozen in the spot where the Ice Queen has hit me. I would be lying to myself if I said the experience was intense, for both of us it seemed. Something suddenly clicked in my head about last night. _If I tell Olaf what happened it will take it as a weakness, and he could try to use our truce as a way to finally get rid of Elsa._

Lifting up my mask where the tiny hidden camera was, and the footage was on a little SD card on the side. Pressing the side I turned off the camera, removed the SD card, and smashed it with my foot. I couldn't let him know about the conversation we had last night. It might give too much away about who the Ice Queen really is, and that would spell trouble for us both. _Sorry Olaf, my fiancee comes first._ If he asked I'll blame it on the blast. Putting it back, and zipping the bag, the doors opened.

After entering the code, hand printer scan, and retina scan, I slide down the pole landing on my feet. His cheery voice caught my attention. "Anna, glad to see you made it. I thought for sure Elsa had tempted you to stay home judging by your call earlier," he joked.

"Nope, I'm here reporting duty, but I'm going to need my other suit."

He knitted his brows together in irritation. "You know Edna is going to kill me with you keep doing this."

I proceeded to give him my cute puppy dog pout, "Sorry Olaf, I promise it won't happen again."

"Oh, it will 'cause you are you," he said shaking his head. He started to roll away, but asked, "What happened this time? Did you get it caught on a nail?"

Scratching the back of my head I knew he would ask. Keeping it simple I replied, "No, the Ice Queen

shot me full force with her powers."

The creaking of his wheels stopped, my breath caught, and he slowly turned around. He looked at confusion coating his expression. "S-She hit you?" The hand on the joystick was shaking, and it looked like he was having trouble forming any words. "Yet, y-you're still _alive_."

He was starting to scare me a bit. "Yeah, everything is working fine, nothings changed," I assured him.

"Do you feel cold?"

"No, well only when Elsa had the air on sometimes when outside feels fine. _She does that sometimes._

"Where is your suit?"

I dropped the bag on the table and pulled out my suit, showcasing the large patch of ice. "Hurt like hell, and knocked me down," I informed. "There was no way I was going to tell him about the passing out ordeal or the slight possibly Elsa called me Anna. Then again she might have gotten so overwhelmed by the moment, her emotions, or the fear of imagining she hurt me with her powers. Either that or it was a hallucination of the chilling darkness.

Examining the ice he knocked some off putting it into a sample jar. "I'm going to conduct some further research on this. Just find out it's molecular structure and why it hasn't melted." Our eyes met, and there was worry in his. "I think I should check your vitals, you know just to be safe."

I weighed my options, sure I felt fine, but I didn't know know much about Elsa's powers. Only a few things like, she thinks herself as a monster, and her father used to lock her up in a cell for reason. That sometimes she likes to use them when teasing me in bed. She can create giant ass snow golems, a magnificent ice palace, and recently they can built up with her emotions. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to check."

He smiled brightly and for a second he was the sweet, kind boy I knew before the incidence involving his legs happened. Fantastic!" Reaching below the table he lifted up a medical kit. Digging through it he pulled out a stethoscope, thermometer, and other things I couldn't name. He reached grabbing a notepad, and pen. "Here take your temperature." Placing the cold metal tip under my tongue I waited for the beep. After it finished I handed it back to him. He frowned causing me to worry. "It's average, a few degrees above in fact."

I smiled weakly, "Well, that's good, right?"

"Yeah, but I figured after being hit by the Ice Queen's magic, it would have afflicted you somehow. I frowned unsure whether to be happy, or disturbed by his words. Out of the medical bag he toyed with a needle. "I don't suppose I could take a blood sample for science?"

"Um . . ." I didn't like needles. I really didn't like the idea of anyone having my blood. The way Olaf looked at me pleading. He has done so much for me though and the least I could do is let him have a small blood sample. Reluctantly, offered him my arm. "I guess it might help in some way." Looking the other way, I bite my bottom lip waiting for his okay. _Elsa you owe me big time._

"Alright, I'm done. Thanks again this could help find a cure if people are struck with her powers without a suite. Or the ice might have somehow bonded with your blood and I could be able to reverse engine it and come up with a way for you to defeat her."

I winced biting my tongue. Elsa wasn't a bad person at all, sure, she might have done some bad things in the past several months, but I love her. "Olaf, you're not going to do all that now?"

"No, I'm missing a few pieces of equipment, but once I talk to my benefactor, I'm sure he will cut me a check," he exclaimed.

_Benefactor? _This the first time Olaf had mentioned money troubles. I would have to worry about that later. For now I needed to get out of the lair for a while to come up with a plan to keep Elsa's safe. "I'm going to go on patrol."

"Okay, you're other suit is hanging up. I fixed it up a week ago," he said eyes still on the vial.

Once changed I rode my bike at full speed down the highway. I needed to clear my head. Thanks to Elsa truce I didn't have to worry about her causing trouble for a while. Her words echoed in the darkness of my mind, _I tried to play hero once._

I found it depressing knowing her powers brought her hate, while a powerless bird gained all the glory. As the Phoenix I made a promise to the city to protect it. Underneath the mask though I was just Anna, but to Elsa was her hero, and I had to up hold my promise to her. _Don't worry Elsa I won't allow anyone to harm you ever again. Even if I end up putting my own at stake._

* * *

**A/N: Well, there have it. Olaf, seems a little OCC at time sorry, sometimes it's are to keep characters in check, plus character development. That's all I got to say, until next time guys.**


	16. The Icy Reveal

**A/N: Hey look an update!**

* * *

I stood at the altar fixing my tie for what felt like the thousandth time in the last couple minutes. It was my idea for Elsa to wear the dress and be the bride at her own wedding. Shifting nervously, I glanced behind me, where my best man Olaf sat. He gave me a warm, assuring smile telling me everything will be fine. My eyes flickered to the front row where mom begrudgingly sat still unhappy about the whole ordeal. At the moment I really didn't care what she thought. Today, I wanted to focus on being happy and nothing else. The wedding march began, the back doors of the church opened, and my beautiful bride stood there, a nervous smile on her face. Walking down the aisle like the picture of sophisticated grace she is, she arrived taking her place across from me. My rampant nerves had died down as she took my hands in her own. The ceremony began and surprisingly nothing too terrible happened. Yeah, I stumbled when trying to say my vows, becoming a stuttering mess for a few seconds, but Elsa laughed saying it was okay. After our 'I do's', exchanging the rings, we were pronounced wife and wife. Sharing a quick kiss making out union official – not that we needed to since we loved each other a lot, but because I promised her the happy ending she so much deserved.

Getting ready to leave to enjoy the small reception, I was pulled back by Elsa. My hand caught in her icy grip. The room suddenly got dark around us. The ice started to crawl up to my wrist. I pulled back desperate to get out the scary situation. Elsa's voice was dark, sinister, and cold like our surroundings. "Did you really think you won, Little Bird?"

I glanced down to fin myself wearing my hero suit. No mask hiding my identity, and I was completely powerless. "Wait, I-I thought you wanted a happy ending?"

She laughed cruelly, "Honestly, for a hero you are so naive and cute. Of course I don't want a 'happy ending' I am a villain after all. The only ending I desire is the one where the hero is finally defeated." An icicle form in her hand. I tried once more to escape, but a flash of ice struck my vision. I felt cold and numb.

Falling to the ground, I whispered, "Elsa."

My eyes flew open from the nightmare. Looking around I found myself in our room. It was still dark, and I was fine. I sighed, _a dream, it was just a dream._ Soft breathing caught my ear. Elsa groggy voice asked, "You okay, Anna?"

Pulling her closer, I replied, "Yeah, just a bad dream."

"Clowns or midgets," she teased.

"Worse ducks."

Resting her head against my chest, "Now, really, what's wrong?'

"I'm just nervous about the wedding. It's like right around corner and well . . ."

"You know we can postpone it if you're not ready. I don't want you to regret being married to someone you don't love." I heard a bit of hurt in her words.

"Elsa Frossen, I would never regret being with you. You're amazing, a damn near goddess, talented, and smart. Anyone would be grateful to have you in their life. I'm glad it's me though. I promised you an ending and dammit, that's what I'm going to give you." _Even if it costs me my own life._

A quick chaste on the lips later, she hummed,"Yes, I remember, but it's for both of us to share. You deserve one as well, don't think I haven't noticed."

"N-Noticed what?"

"You've been overworking yourself for my sake." _And the cities. _"Come the morning you are going to do as little as possible, while I finish a few last minute things for Friday."

"Okay, I understand, but Elsa . . ."

Pressing a finger to my lips, "No, protesting. I'm going to ask two simple chores of you and that is it. Your boss has given you, the week off, and you will take it." Despite, being half asleep, she used the demanding and rather sultry Ice Queen tone.

"Alright, I _will_ try." I'm not going to abandon my duties if someone was in trouble. I have a hero's oath to uphold. Other than that I will honor Elsa's wishes. I can handle that, right?

"Good," she sighed sleepily. "We got several hours before sunrise though, so go back to sleep."

Yawning, I took her words to mind, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Neither of us moved until late morning, around ten. After that Elsa couldn't take it any longer and had to get up. I could have stayed there for another couple of hours, enjoying the soft blankets and comfy position I had acquired. She did tell me to relax and I was doing just that. I rolled over, pressing my face to Elsa's empty and cool pillow. Inhaling deeply it smelled like winters first snow fall, her floral shampoo, and the faintest hint of chocolate. My fault after spilling some hot chocolate on it. Opening one eye, I watched her pull on a pair of blue jeans. They accentuated her legs rather nicely, hugging her hips, and showcasing her toned calves. "Anna, I know you're staring. If there's something you like just say so," she purred throwing me a lewd glance over her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing, just that the most beautiful woman in the world, who is mine any only mine."

In the mirror, she rose a blonde brow. "Actually, Anna I beg to differ."

"How so?" I asked, rolling to my side, resting my head on my hand.

"If memory serves I am the one who proposed to you. So, technically that ring on your finger makes you mine."

_Ooh, she's a stinker. Playing me on a technicality is evil. _She was adorable though that night. I thought she was going to pass out or have a heart attack from how frantic she was being. Plus, all horrible things that happened, from the restaurant losing her reservation, to her ripping her dress, my car got towed, but it all worked out in the end, thankfully. We ate ice-cream while watching the sunset along the fjord, she bent down on one knee, pulled out a little black velvet box, and proposed. Overjoyed, and nearly in tears, of course I said yes. She put some much effort into making the night as magical as possible. Denying her would have been cruel and Elsa didn't deserve any more of that. Besides over the past two years of dating there was no way in hell I was planning on leaving her. Even with her alter ego's shadow looming behind her and breathing down my neck I never abandoned _my _Elsa. "I'm proud to be yours though Elsa. I can't imagine myself without anyone else."

"Then, I'm grateful I did. You're the best thing to have ever happened in my life." She looked at her hands and let out a long heavy sigh. The bed creaked under her weight. Worry shadowed her features. Wringing her hands, causing me to start worrying, the room grew a tad colder. "Which is why I think it's time I told you something I've been hiding from for a while now."

I sucked in a breath, _is this it? Is she finally going to reveal her power to me officially? _I reached forward, taking a hand. Giving her a reassuring smile and rubbing my thumb along her palm, I gently said, "Go for it, even if you have something crazy like a hidden tail, I'll still love you, Elsa."

A soft smirk crossed her face, "I can assure it's nothing like that. Just please don't freak out," waving her free hand and snow began to slowly fall down upon us. Taking another deep breath, she further explained, "You see Anna, I have the powers to create and control snow and ice." She sat rigid, waiting for my reaction, fear clouded her eyes, and I could practically see her anxiety. I cringed feeling a slight twinge of pain in my heart.

She must have noticed, 'cause she tried to pull her hand out my grip, but I refused to let go. "Elsa, I have to be completely honest with you." Elsa looked like a deer in the headlights. A harsh breeze gusting through my hair. "I've known about your powers for a while now, but I never cared about them. All I care about is you."

Her expression softens, and a quiet whisper asked, "You've known?"

"Yes, I just waited until you were ready to tell me. Until you trusted me more."

The wind and snow died. "Anna, I do trust you, I have for a long time now. You save me, you never once stopped chasing after me even after I would shut you out or disappear for weeks at a time. My life was meaningless. I was cold and aloof to everyone, who was kind to me. Trapped in my own raging snow storm of sorrow. Until, you came along and brighten it up like the eternal flame you are."

"Of course I'm an eternal flame, someone's got to keep with you," I teased. A shade of blush coated her cheeks. "All joking aside. thought, thank you for telling me. I-Is there anything else I should know about?"

Her eyes darkened for a split second. "No, that's everything." A soft sigh escaped her lips, "I'm so relieved that you understand. One of my biggest fears was that you would leave me once you learned.

Lifting her hand up I pressed a kiss to her palm. They still felt a little cold, but I liked it. "Sorry, to tell you this honey, but you're stuck with me forever. So, deal with it."

"I honestly wouldn't have it any other way, dear." She leaned forward closing the gap in a searing kiss. Fully awake, I returned it with same intensity while bringing her down to the bed. She straddled my waist, her icy breath ghosting over my ear, "You know there are some things I've been dying to try using my ice powers. Getting excited about the new territory we might explore, she captured my lips once. Just as things were starting to get heated her damn phone rang. Sitting up, she reached over to the nightstand and answered it, "Kristoff, this better be good," she growled annoyed. "Yeah, of course I remembered, I was just having a nice little chat with the 'groom'. Oh, calm down I wasn't planning on telling you about all the _naughty_ thing I have in mind for our honeymoon" She rolled her eyes, and suppressed a chuckle. "Alright, alright, no reason to get your boxers in a twist. I'll be there in thirty. See you soon." Hanging up, she looked extremely disappointed "I guess I should getting going then, before Kristoff has a cow."

"Do you have to?" I groaned.

"Yes, someone has to make sure my wedding dress fits me right. Kristoff can't do it for me."

"No, I guess not, I would not like to see that at all," I huffed blowing a strand of hair out of my face.

She sighed, "I do wish you could come, but I'm sticking to tradition with this one, dear. Besides, I have things for you do today. If you do a good job though I'll give a reward," she promised.

"I like rewards!"

"I know. All you have to do is get your suit from the cleaners, and check on the cake. I may have overdone it with the order. Chocolate is among some my weakness'."

_Like flying,_ I said to myself. "What are some of these other weaknesses of yours?" I inquired playfully.

"Oh, just this amazing, brilliant, caring, and understanding girl in my life, who I love very much."

"She sounds wonderful."

"She truly is, but she needs to let me go, 'cause I really do need to leave," Elsa finally said.

Removing my hands from her hips, Elsa left the bed, but not before giving me one last kiss. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Love you, Elsa," I called.

"Love you too, Anna," she returned, closing the door behind her.

Once the door clicked shut and her footfalls became distant, I fell back to the bed. I was still in disbelief and kind of happy about what had happened. "She told me about her powers. She trusts me with one of her secrets." I had to laugh 'cause Elsa seemed really surprised by my overall reaction that I wasn't going to leave her. I had no desire to do. My heart is already invested in our love to not even consider walking out on Elsa. Finally, over an icy bridge all that was between us is our alter ego's. One conversation I had a feeling wouldn't be as calm and gentle like her showcasing her ice powers.

After another few minutes of lying there, I got bored. Figuring it was time to leave to perform the two tasks Elsa commanded. Perhaps, afterwards I do some patrolling of the town. Yeah, Elsa told me to relax, but unlike her Elsa never sleeps. Plus, ever since our truce, and along Elsa being currently busy with the finishing touches for our wedding we haven't had our battles. I hated to admit it, but I actually missed them a little bit.

Leaving the bed, I conducted my usual morning routine to get ready for the day. Got dressed, brushed and braided my hair, took care of all things necessary in the bathroom, and left the room. At the stairs I decided to childishly slide down the banister without a care in the world. Rounding into the kitchen I stole muffin, entered the garage, hopped into my car, pulled out of the driveway, and headed for what possibly might be the diabolical places in the whole city: the bakery.

Parallel parking snugly into a spot, I followed my nose and entered the small family owned shop. Pausing at the entrance I inhaled, smelling the sweet and tantalizing aroma the place had to the offer. From freshly baked chocolate cookies, cinnamon rolls glazed with rivers of icing, and an army of ginger bread cookies ready to be taken home by the dozens. _Focus Anna_, I scolded myself. _Elsa gave you two simple tasks. Don't let the sweets get to you. _At the counter I was greeted by one of the workers, asked how I was, and what they could do for me. Yanking my gaze from the gooey and super sticky baklava, I quickly asked about the cake. She asked for a name, and I nearly replied with Elsa's _old _name. Catching my mistake the girl went into the back, few seconds she came back and said everything is coming along great, and that will be delivered to the location on time. With nothing more to do, I gave her thank you, and began to leave until I saw a tray of krumkake. All my built up resolve faded as I asked for a box full.

Exiting, completely ashamed of myself for my purchase, I ate a cream filled cone out of pure guilt. Ah, who am I kidding? I ate three of the before I entered the care guilt free. With a fourth one hanging out my mouth my phone buzzed in my pocket. Picking it up seeing a simple a text from Elsa, _how's it going?_

I replied with a simple okay and sent it. No point in worrying her. Plus, my mind and mouth was on a creamy heaven of deliciousness. Stuffing the last bit of waffle cookie into my mouth, I drove towards the dry cleaners. Nothing too eventful happened, went in, and under five minutes I was out with my suit for the wedding. After hanging it in the backseat, where those strange plastic hooks were right beside what some people called the 'oh-shit' handle.

With everything Elsa asked me to do, done, my next action was to do a few sweeps of the city in case an act of crime was being committed. I had my suit in the truck as well as my bike just for the reason. As I made my rounds I passed by the largest building in the city: Arendelle Corporation. The place is one big lab, where they conduct in medical testing, trying to find cures to stuff, and some say Mr. Arendelle does things that may be considered inhuman experiments. Like for example, giving his daughter ice powers. I still resent Elsa's dad to this day after learning all about the horrible thing he did to her. For thirteen he treated her like a monster because she had no control of something he forced upon her. For years Elsa thought and told herself that no one could ever love her for what she is.

Of course, once Elsa was shown she was cared for in the world, she finally gained the courage to leave him. For the next couple of weeks afterwards, he tried all sorts of methods to convince her to come. From calling, to sending his goons to kidnap her, threatening my life, and even once he tried to pay me an obscene amount of cash bribing me to leave. None of his attempts worked, not even when he sent Hans to lure her away. Finally, he gave up and disowned his disobedient daughter. Elsa deserved better than an overbearing cruel father. She needed a good influence in her life. Okay, maybe I'm not the right person for the job sometimes, considering I have a huge secret that will probably get me killed in the end, but none of that mattered at the moment.

An evil idea crossed my mind as I thought all the torture Elsa had gone through over that last thirteen years. He hates knowing that Elsa is happy is without him. Perhaps, I could send him a little invite to the wedding just to rub salt into the wounds, and see his smug smile fad off his face. However, my insidious plot could possibly make me no better than him or Hans. Then, there's a chance of Elsa learning about what I did resulting in her leaving me. Nope, too risky after taking years to finally earn her trust and I refuse to destroy it now with petty revenge. I'm not like him at all. He will get his comeuppances though. If not by me, then perhaps from a little bird or better yet Elsa.

Getting closer to home, I took note of the sleek black car following me. It was the same one tailing me for the last eight blocks, always staying two car links behind. Never going over forty, and minding all traffic protocols. Most of the time I would have chalked it up as just being a normal person, but this car gave me a particular bad feeling. I could make out the letters and numbers of the license plate, the vehicle also had tinted windows so I couldn't see the driver, and I didn't like it one bit.

Coming to a halt at a stoplight I decided to make an unnecessary left turn just to see what they would do. After waiting a few minutes the light turned green, the arrow did as well giving me the okay. Turing sharply into the alley, I watched and waited, but the car quickly drove past. I shrugged, figuring my assumption was wrong. Digging into the bakery box, pulling out my–lost count of how many krumkaker I've had, and I proceeded to drive home.

* * *

Once my suit was safely placed in the closet, I jumped onto the couch, turned on an action movie. One of my personal favorites was playing. During a car chase, I finished off my last krumkake, and the rest of the movie was a blank 'cause may have fallen asleep. I had no clue how I long I must have slept for 'cause it wasn't until a door slammed waking me. Forgetting where I was, I rolled over, falling to the floor. "Anna, I'm home!" Elsa's perky singsong voice rang.

Using the couch as a prop, I pulled myself up slightly embarrassed. "Hey, Elsa!" I greeted equally chipper, hiding my shame for both falling off the couch like an idiot and not having enough time to get rid of my evidence. I could try to hide behind my back and hope I make it to the trash can before Elsa finds out. Then again, she has some sort of freaky sixth sense thing, and I probably have crumbs on my shirt.

She titled her head looked concerned for me. "Is everything alright? You seem nervous."

"Yeah," I squeaked. "I did everything you asked for and there wasn't a single problem."

"Good, good," she skimmed her hand along the back of the couch. She placed that very hand on the back of my neck, and her fingertips ran up and down the back sending chills down my spine. Her other hand reached out to touch my chest. Elsa leaned forward icy breath at my ear, "Then, since everything went alright, I guess I'll reward you like I promised." From her purse she pulled out a small bag and handed it to me. For all her seductive actions I thought it might have gone another way, but Elsa is a riddle. Opening it, I frowned seeing three truffles staring me in the face.

Setting the bag down, "Uh, Elsa, thanks, but I don't want anything sweet right now."

A blonde brow rose, "Oh really, and why not? I thought you loved chocolate."

"I do, but-"

She wasn't angry, but she laughed, "Anna, I don't care. I figured you would have bought some. Sending you to a bakery and not foreseeing you to buy some sort of sweet wouldn't make you the Anna I fell for."

Falling to a couch, she joined me a few seconds later. For the brief moment of silence, I thought about bringing up the subject of her father, but at the last second decided against it.

"Hey, Anna, there's something I wish to discuss with you." She seemed nervous about something on her mind.

Hoping she wasn't bringing up the ice powers thing from this morning, I placed a hand on her cheek. "Elsa, I'm perfectly okay with powers honestly. As I said this morning you have nothing to fear. I'm not leaving you."

She closed the gap between us, her icy breath ghosting over my lips. "Yes, it is about my powers, but nothing you need to worry about. . . yet. No, what I wanted to say is, well, kind of silly.

"Elsa, whatever silly thing you have to say go ahead. I doubt it will be any worse than all times I've done stupid and childish things."

Wringing her hands, she said softly, "I was thinking, if it's okay with you of course that maybe I could use some of my magic to create a cake topper. I know it sounds cheesy, but-"

"Elsa, that's sounds really awesome! Go for it! Do the magic!" I exclaimed. I coughed regaining some composure. "How about a quick example? If it's okay with you?"

She laughed, "I would be happy too, Anna." With a wave of her hand two icy figurines sat on the table. They looked too formal ,just standing here like any old boring cake topper. "So, what to do you think?"

"Um," I rubbed the back of my head, "They're cool and all, but they're just so normal." I cringed waiting for a snow storm.

One didn't come though. "You're right, they are too conventional." Another wave and they disappeared in a whirlwind of snow, to be replaced by two that looked better. It kind of reminded me of the time we went ice skating and I may have convinced her that I didn't know how to just for the chance to hold her hand. I'm a naughty little minx at times. "Better?" she asked, voice full of hope. I could imagine her with a pair of cat ears and tail.

"That's what I'm talking! Elsa, you are fantastic, if we weren't getting married already I would ask you to marry me again."

She blushed, smiling softly, shied away, I don't think anyone has ever complimenedt her powers before. "Thanks, sometimes, I never truly know what I'm capable of." Returning her smile _I'm aware of what you're capable and I still love you._

* * *

Coming out the shower, towel drying the mess I call hair, I threw Elsa a warm smile seeing her reading a book. A pair of reading glasses sat on nose, and she looked so serene in the pale yellow lamplight. I rushed over, jumping onto the bed beside her. Snuggling up, wrapping an arm around her waist in a distraction maneuver. "I take it someone's ready for bed?"

"Yeah, it's getting late," I yawned. I was actually still tired from this morning, and that nap didn't help one bit. Plus, I enjoyed cuddling with my Elsa.

Elsa nodded, removing her glasses, placing the book on the nightstand, turning the light, and pulling me into her. Feeling safe in her arms, despite knowing how dangerous her powers are, and they can do to me. I didn't care. Starting to drift off the sleep a noise from downstairs caught my attention. Feeling Elsa stir beside me, she must have heard it too."Did you hear that?" I asked nervously in the darkness.

"Yeah," she whispered. "What do you think it is?"

"A rat?" I suggested.

The sound of a lamp crashing to the ground proved me wrong. "Must be a large rat then," Elsa growled. Leaving the bed, I began to wonder what might happen if I tried to sneak off to become the Phoenix. Even with Elsa's ice powers aiding me instead of me fighting against them for once, I still didn't want to risk it. I may know how to fight, but behind my mask I had just a bit more confidence. Meeting Elsa's frosty and determined gaze, though I knew I would have to do my best to serve her as just plain Anna. Grabbing my hockey stick, she armed herself with a flashlight and cryogenic powers also as well.

At the threshold I made a quick plan. "Alright, so if things get crazy just blast them with some icy magic."

She averted her gaze, "How about I shot the ground instead, causing them to slip and fall. Even I don't feel right hitting people with my powers. I've done already done that enough." Her sorrow caused me to cringe.

"That's fine," I agreed.

Armed and ready, we left the room, slowly walking down darken hallway towards the stairs. Heading down, following the dim beam of light, we rounded the corner. The traitor of a flashlight died as she reached the bottom. I heard Elsa's muffled scream. "Elsa," called panicked, before a pair of hands grabbed me by the shoulders, yanking me towards the living room. The small lamp on a table came, and there, sitting in one of the chairs sat the man who caused Elsa pain and sorrow. The man who tormented her for years. The man who gave her life changing powers: Mr. Agdar Arendelle, Elsa's father.

* * *

**A/N: From cheese to drama in blink of an eye. Few things, as you as noticed we're are taking little detour from the plot to have get the whole wedding out of the way. That means drama and possibly one of my favorite scenes written. As stated above I wanted Elsa's powers reveal to be soft and loving. The big major one will be far more dramatic. Hope you enjoyed! **


	17. Vulnerable

**A/N: Here you go, sorry for the wait life sucks, and I've been working a few things as well. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I struggled against the large man's grip, needing to break free at all cost. Seeing Agdar's smug smile while he sat in our living room sipping some drink from my mug could only mean the worst for Elsa and I. Hans stood behind him intimating the older man's arrogant nature to a disgusting level. Glancing over I saw Elsa's fear had engulfed her expression and every second longer we were held captive the room grew colder. Agdar setting the cup aside, "Evening girls, I think it is high time we talked, but first boys please set them."

Still fighting the ape, a soft pleading voice caught my ear. "Anna, please. . ." the rest of the sentence lost to the straggled choke of raw emotions. Ceasing any further struggle, I calmly surrendered allowing the thug to slam me down upon the couch. I didn't like being treated like someone's punching bag or ragdoll, but with Elsa's growing anxiety and a frigid wind blowing around, I made an exception for her. I reached out, grasping her hand and giving it a light squeeze slightly telling her everything will be alright.

"Now then, let's get down to business. Elsa, my daughter, I think it is time you returned home. This childish rebellion had gone on long enough. At first it was cute, but Hans has informed me you plan to marry this girl. As your father, I simply can't have that. A monster like you isn't worthy of happiness."

The cushion Elsa sat upon became coated in ice, but the cold never once reached our joined hands. If this sort of event had happened a year or so ago the whole room would have been frozen over with a thick sheet of purple ice. A cocky half smile curved my lips. Elsa had more control than Agdar will ever know. "I'm s-sorry f-father, but I won't leave Anna. She loves me for whom I am. Y-You never have once during my life shown me the same kindness she has."

_You go, Elsa, tell that scumbag off, _I cheered.

Looking back at Agdar, he wasn't angry. Instead, he had a crooked grin on his face. "Oh, is that so? Then, I take it Anna knows _everything_ about the past and present? Why I have always thought of you as a monster before I gave you, your gift?"

She bowed her head, her hand slowly slipping out my grasp, and devastation shadowed her features. Disliking what Agdar was saying, I shot to my feet only to be forced back down. I snapped, "I don't care about the things I don't know. Elsa's not a monster, you are Agdar Arendelle."

Agdar shrugged, probably having heard every insult offered by humanity. "I understand, you seem to love my daughter, but love is fleeting. There are sure fired ways to break the heart and refreeze it." He reached into his jacket and I prayed to whatever deity may be listening that it wasn't a gun. I could hardly or wanted to imagine what Elsa might do if he tried to kill me. Luckily, it was just his checkbook and a black pen. Placing it on the coffee table clicked his pen, and wrote made it out. A few seconds later he ripped it out slide to me, and offered the pen devious eyes never leaving mine. "It's all yours, all you have to do is leave Elsa this very second, and never seek her out again."

Taking the check my eyes grew wide at the obscene amount he had written down. What kind of father offers a person half a million dollars to get them to leave their daughter. I thought Elsa's Ice Queen alter ego was insane, but boy was I wrong. This could possibly put any other political villain to shame with this low ball. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Elsa, she wasn't looking at me in case I did decide to betray her. With the check in both hands, I made the choice and ripped it in half. "You can keep your damn money. It will take more than that to convince me to leave what I have with Elsa. Hell, I would rather die than take your money." I waited for him to purr 'that can be arranged.'

The calm demeanor he had this whole time had faded. He shouted, "You have been a thorn in my side for the last time Miss. Oslo. Boys show her what happens to people who get in my way."

Jumping to my feet facing off with larger than I expected man in the dim room. Eyes blazing with a combination of fury and determination, I threw a punch. It made contact with his stomach. I flinched not from pain, but because my hit didn't even faze him. The man smiled darkly, he proceeded to grab me by the throat, and had no problem throwing me into the coffee table. The wood cracked and splintered upon impact. I groaned in pain and tried to get up, but it hurt too much.

Agdar got up, placed a hand under Elsa's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Do you see what _you're_ doing Elsa?"

"D-Don't listen to him," I pleaded.

"No matter what you do, you will always hurt the people you love or end up killing them. Like you did with your mother."

"That . . . that wasn't my fault."

"Yes, it was," he growled. "She died giving you life. I loved her more than I'll love a monster like you."

Managing to get up I groaned, "Leave her own you asshole."

Taking one look at me, he kicked me back to the ground. "Learn to stay out of my business, you insufferable little rat."

A snow flurry began to fall and before I or even Agdar knew what happened a gust of wind picked up sending him flying into the wall, breaking it. Elsa got her feet, eyes narrowed, her voice shaking, "I demanded you leave this house this instant. You can insult me, call me a monster, and accuse of doing something I had no control of, but no one hurts my Anna."

Everyone, including Hans were frozen in fright by the display from my lovely and powerful fiancée. Agdar though, wasn't about to give up just yet. Rising to his feet, he fixed his jacket, and smoothed over his hair, walked back up to Elsa through the falling snow, and slapped her across the face. "You truly are worthless," he snarled. "Come on we're leaving this place." Hans and the two thugs followed him towards the door. Elsa helped me to my feet allowing me to lean on her for support until the pain subsided. Agdar paused at the door, his back still towards us. "Anna let me give you a fair warning. Everything may seem happy for you both at the time, but some day you find out about Elsa's darkest secret. Upon that day, don't come crawling to me for help."

Placing my hand over my chest, I stole a quick glance at Elsa. "There's nothing in this world that will ever cause me to leave what I have now."

He laughed mockingly at me. "Keep that annoying optimism while you still can, 'cause you're going to need it." Without another word he left.

Elsa cupped my cheek, "Are you okay?"

"Who cares if I'm okay? Are you?"

A quick chaste, she laughed softly, "I care silly, but yes, I'm alright."

"Good." The left side of her face as still red from where Agdar had slapped her. "That was awesome! The way you sent him flying into the wall like that."

Her hands fell from my face and she started to wring them. The fire–ice in her eyes was gone replaced, by guilt. "Anna, I know he's a terrible man, who has done horrific things to me, but he is still my father. It was wrong of me to use these vile powers against him. I probably only proved his point about what I really am in his eyes: a monster."

"Elsa, that is far from true," I shouted. "Don't consider a single thing that asshole says for a second. The Elsa I know is kind." _Yet, her alter ego is nearly the opposite. _"You wouldn't hurt a fly." _The Ice Queen you freeze the fly and squish between her fingers while laughing manically._ Ignoring the string of troubling voices in my head. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, dear," she sighed sarcastically, "This night has been exhausting, but I'm not tired."

"Neither am I." Looking around the room, I knew it was going to need a good cleaning, and the wall fixed before my mom got here. Her planes suppose to come today and if she saw the state of the living room she would have fit. The last thing I needed or wanted was Elsa unleashing a blast of icy wrath at her. I groaned internally, _this week is going to be the death of me. _

"Anna, I know you probably want to curl back up in bed until we fall asleep, but . . . but I could use some time to myself."

"Are you sure? We can talk about whatever is your mind."

"As much as I appreciate the offer I just need to blow off some steam, or should I say snow. I promise I will be back, so please don't worry." She kissed my cheek and head for the garage.

I hoped she wasn't planning on doing anything evil, I called, "Don't do anything reckless, okay."

"I won't, I promise." As she left the clock chimed one and I decided to give her until dawn before I sought her out under the cover of my ego. Unless, she decided to go ice crazy and freeze the town or go after her father. Gazing out the window, there's one thing in this world I could always count on Elsa doing is running away to places she felt the safest: her ice palace.

I paced around the room, the radio and police scanner on waiting to hear if Elsa was going to commit a crime. My mind distracted, I knew sleep wasn't an option and I had no desire to clean the mess. Hours by hour I waited, and paced, but nothing terrible happened. Around six in the morning, Elsa still hadn't returned so I dawned on my suit, got out Firebird, zoomed out of the garage, and headed for the North Mountain as the sun began to rise.

* * *

Riding through the tunnel growing slightly uneasy with every rotation of the tire as I traveled up the snowy trail. I should have come across a wolf or two at this point, hear the foreboding roar of a snow beast, or the felt the ground rumble from an approaching giant snowball. Parking my bike near the exit, I walked to the front doors. Standing in front of a pair of icy doors I said what the hell and decided to let her know I was here. Igniting my gauntlets, I threw a most powerful punch I could muster. Not only did I melt a hole in the ice, but I also managed to knock the door completely off its hinges. Cringing, I whispered, "Oops, I think I may have overdone it just a tad." Shrugging, I proceeded to step over some of the shattered ice, and sneaking past the door. Once I made it past the gushing fountain, I stood in front of the grand staircase wondering which one to take. Before I could take another step only to hear snarls, and growls came from the shadows on either side of the room. Two white wolves jumped cutting me off, teeth bared, yellow eyes stared me down with killer intent, their fur stood up along their bodies, and sharp black claws were out ready for the attack.

"Who dares to enter the castle of the Ice Queen?" she bellowed. Looking up at the top of the staircase, joy flooded through my body seeing Elsa in her stunning ice gown. With one hand upon the banister, she glided down the stairs with the grace of a queen or goddess. Breathing a sigh of relief, _at least she isn't committing any crimes._

I waved, "I dared, your Majesty."

"Phoenix," she growled. "What are you doing here? We have a truce for the time being." A coy grin crossed her lips and she asked in a teasing tone, "Unless the little bird miss me."

_Well, no I didn't miss you since I just saw you only a couple hours ago. I was more worried than anything. God, this situation can become quickly complicated. _"None of the above. Just checking on you is all. It's been awhile and I'm not one to allow any harm to happen to _any _of the great citizens in this city. Even the ones who are evil like you."

"I see," she purred. Coming to the bottom of the stairs, she climbed into the icy throne just across from me. Crossing her right leg over the other, her attention turned to the wolves. "Jørgen, Reginald leave us, this bird is no threat to me . . . at the moment." The two wolves left going back to the places they came out of. _Bet there's a story there. All hail Elsa the Wolf Queen_, I laughed internally.

Stepping forward, I asked, "So, you're not to going to do anything to me for coming here?"

"No, with you here I get to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. Not only do I get to see my mostly adorable and naive foe, but I don't have to hunt you down in order to update you on this little mission of ours. You see, dear Phoenix, I have found the permanent location of the item-"

"Then, let's go get it! I'm all fired up!"

"No," she shouted, "There are two reasons why we can't do that. One, I'm busy this week. Two, the item _must _be finished before we can steal-"

"Acquire," I corrected interrupting her again, "I don't like the word steal."

Her eyes blazed with an icy wrath. "Cut me off again, and I will freeze your lips shut," she threatened. Shutting my trap, she continued, "Once the device is completed, we will go and _acquire_ it so I may use it upon myself."

Blinking a few times I wondered if I was allowed to speak. I looked to her for answered. The Ice Queen sighed, annoyed, but nodded, confirming I could respond. "Why are you going to use it on yourself?"

She looked at her hand, "That is none of your business, hero. I have my reasons and they have nothing to with you, feather duster."

Crossing my arms over my chest I said, "Actually, they do since I'm going to be the one helping you. I have a right to know, especially if means something dangerous could happen to you or the city."

I think I hit a nerve, 'cause she stood up, flipping her cape around, "No, you don't have right at all."

"Then, I won't help you."

Ice Queen chuckled darkly, "Oh, you will. Why? 'Cause you're a hero and heroes are so predictable."

She had me there. Even if I couldn't get my answers right there about what possible harm Elsa might be inflicting on herself. I would end up helping her in the end because I'm the Phoenix, a hero. "You're right, but I don't think it would be a good idea to use whatever it is on yourself," I voiced, concern lacing my tone.

The anger and darkness seemed to fade from her expression. "It's easy for you to say something like that. You have no powers that can hurt people you actually love, but I don't want to harm the person I–a villain cares about the most."

"Then, don't destroy what was given to you. Embrace your powers. Just because you have them doesn't make you a monster or a villain." _The man who gave them to you is the real one._

"You bird brained fool. You have no idea what you're talking about."

I hadn't realized how close she had gotten until I was looking into a pair of icy blue orbs. I couldn't quite tell what emotion filled them. Her voice, though had taken a different tone entirely for the chill was gone. Ever since the first time we face-off the Ice Queen I've known and heard was always brimming with confidence, but this time she was doing something the typical calm woman never did after months of fighting. For the first time her voice cracked, "T-There are times where I feel so vulnerable. Like I have no control and that's one of the scariest things in the world. You've seen and felt how unstable my powers can be, so understand how I must feel. That's why I want–have to get rid of these awful powers before I hurt anymore people. I doubt someone like could ever understand. Yes, I may stand tall and play the villain, but I've never ever wanted to harm anyone." To my surprise a few icy tears slid down her cheeks from under the mask.

I shouldn't have done it, but arch enemy or not I hated to see her shed tears. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled the Ice Queen closer, giving her hug not caring one bit about any future consequences. The woman under the mask needed the console and I wasn't about to stand there like an asshole. "Hey," I said softly against her hair, "I'm going to help you with this as my honor as a hero. However, just hold off on the power thing."

She pushed me away, wiped away a few stray tears. "Why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

"Well, a hero needs a villain, right?" _Plus, I still want my Elsa to remain alive_. I didn't like the idea of some device taking away her powers. I understood that she was fearing about what might happen if she lost control again having felt that first hand.

"Seems rather selfish of you," she mocked, returning to evil self. "Though I do see your point." Looking at me, her eyes narrowed, "If you tell a soul about what transpire here I'll freeze your ass to the wall. Understand?"

"Um, yes, your Majesty," I gulped.

"Good, now get out of here before I change my mind. If I do need anything further I'll find you."

Nodding, I started to head for the door. "See you around, then."

"Oh, and one more thing," she purred. Turning, I waited to see what she wanted. Ice Queen snapped her fingers and the two wolves from before appeared by her side. Attack the intruder, my pets." Without a second to lose, I bolted to the door any my bike as one howled a hunting cry behind me. Leaving the palace, I smiled, _same old Ice Queen._

The air from my back tire was leaking after a wolf caught up with me biting the rubber. Two small puncture marks and it was losing faster balloon. Once I was safely miles away from the ice palace and evil creature, the rubber was just flapping behind me, and sparks from bare rim were flying. Pulling over, I did a quick patch job while cussing out the beasts. "Damn wolves chasing me down. Elsa is going to pay for sicking them on me after showing some real human emotions." Yeah, Elsa, when not behind an icy mask showed genuine emotions, but that mask was on all empathy seemed to die. However, the whole crying thing was new. It told me the events that happened hours ago and probably a lot of other heart shattering things were really down on her until she finally cracked. Well, mentally I should say. I already felt the force of her pent up emotions in the form of an icy blast. My chest still hurt and I kind of feared of the possible consequences to come from that.

With my tire patched until I could get her back to Olaf, I started to pump some into it. The tiny pump in my saddlebag came in handy for once. _Told you Olaf._ Continuing to pump, I thought about making a quick stop and picking some donuts for us and maybe some ice-cream. Nothing heals better than a huge tube of yummy chocolate ice-cream, snuggling with the one a person loves most, and watch some shitty TV. Of course, the living room still needs clean, and Elsa or I will have to call someone about the damaged wall.

Parking outside a shop, I hopped off Firebird and entered. Causally, I picked up a box of chocolate iced donuts and some chocolate fudge ice-cream. At the counter, the clerk was giving me a stunned look. _Is something on my face?_ Lifting up my hand it was only then did I realize was still wearing my hero's mask. "You're the. . . you're the. . ." the poor guy was at a loss of words.

So, I did what any person wearing a superhero costume while conducting a mundane activity would do in the presence of a possible fan: I struck a pose. "Yes, citizen it is I, the Phoenix, the Mighty Flame of Justice."

"What are doing here? Is there any trouble?"

"No, just buying some things, this hero has a burning sweet teeth that just like evil must be vanquished. Now, how much do I owe you kind sir?" _God, that was cheesy even for me._

"N-Nothing, consider it a th-thank you for the other day."

I racked my brain trying to remember when I might have saved him. Of course, with the things that have happened, I came up empty. So, I decided to say something heroic. "It's all part of my duty as a hero in this great city. Though as much as I appreciate your kindness, I simply cannot allow it." Pulling out my wallet I placed a twenty. _That should do it._ "Keep the change citizen, this bird has to fly."

Arriving back at home before Elsa, I put the stuff away while munching on a donut. I took a second to go over what had exactly happened in the palace. I considered what life would be like if Elsa did somehow get rid of her powers. Our normal lives would be fine since she just told domestic Anna about them, but if the Phoenix's identity is never revealed to then it could make my alter ego's life boring. _Well, that just makes me super selfish and that might make feel I'm using her just for the thrill. _

Licking the chocolate off my lips, still pondering for a moment, I came the conclusion that with or without powers Elsa would be the same no matter what. While distracted, a chill came over me running down my sides in a tickling sensation. It felt like someone was digging their fingers into my sides and I lost myself in a fit of laughter. The owner of the phantom icy fingers made herself known, as she came around the corner. A devious smile danced on her face. "Hey, Anna is something the matter?" she inquired playfully.

The tickling finally stopped. Through pants, I formed a sentence, "You're evil." Meaning every sense of the word.

"Thank you," she replied with an exaggerated curtsy.

Rolling my eyes, "So, are you feeling any better?"

"Actually, yes. I've been thinking about how my powers are going to affect our lives in the coming years."

_Like trying to rid yourself of the burden._ "Okay, what's the verdict then?"

"That's the problem, I'm still so unsure. I want you to remain in my life, but I've also hurt many people. Scaring their past and mine. I- I just want something like that to happen to you Anna, 'cause like I have said time and time again I really do love you."

Placing both my hands upon her face, I told her softly. "I don't want you to dwell on your horrific and painful past anymore. You've fought so for what you have today and that's what you should focus on. The wonderful present and our bright future ahead."

"Alright, and I have to agree. I should let it all go and consider myself extremely lucky that I have you in my future." She laughed, "Damn, your optimize is contagious."

Leaning kissing her, she hummed against my lips. Enjoying the gentleness of it until coughing interrupted us. "So, I guess making out with your fiancee is more important than picking your mother up from the airport," a disgruntled voice snapped.

Mentally, I smacked myself. _I completely forgot about my mom._ "Sorry, something came up and-"

Fearfully, I glanced over seeing two bags sitting on the floor, hands on her hips, and tapping her foot annoyed at me. "For heaven's sake, this room is an utter wreck. Didn't you two learn to clean up after yourselves."

A low growl emulated from Elsa's throat. I could see the raging snow storm getting ready to form. "Uh, mom can you just go find a hotel room for now and we will talk later."

I think I hurt feeling 'cause she picked her luggage and scoffed, "Fine, I know when I'm not needed."

Singing, I forget she can get dramatic sometimes. "Wait mom, let me explain-" At the door, she had already gotten into the taxi and it drove off. "Great, now I'm going to face the jaws and teeth of the beast later."

A cold grasped mine, and Elsa kissed my neck. "I'm sure she'll get over it. Just talk to her soon."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure she will understand if I explain things have been um. . . complicated." _That's the understatement of the year, Anna._ Of course, when your fiancée is an evil villain, and your hero who might have to take her down one day, along with people who are trying to do everything to make sure you don't succeed things are bound to be complicated.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, Hans you get no dialogue this chapter. There's still plenty of time for you to me a jerk though. Yeah, I totally had to toss in some hero, villain action 'cause I love the dynamic I created there. Plus, evil and seductive Elsa is my life blood. Until next time!**


	18. Sometimes it Takes a Fight to Understand

**A/N: Hey, an update, finally. So, this chapter isn't my best, well that's what I think.**

* * *

I left the house just before both sunrise and Elsa had the chance to wake up and ask where I was going. I needed a few hours to myself to absorb everything that had happened over the couple of days. From Elsa's father being a manipulative jackass towards her, to Elsa–I mean the Ice Queen nearly sobbing in my arms, and finally I had accidentally forgetting about my mom, who was quite displeased by the actions. I already knew she never really liked Elsa to begin to with. However, there wasn't any reason for her to act like she did last night. I wish could just take a moment to understand and be so rash. Well, at least I knew where I get reckless intentions from.

Upon thinking about my mother, my phone buzzed alerting me to another one of her text messages. This made twenty-four in total, some even featured her drunken ramblings where auto-correct reign supreme. I groaned as I began to regret having Elsa send her an invitation. I had a gut feeling it would have been better if we had eloped instead of trying to have a traditional wedding. However, silly rash me desired that my fiancee to have a fairy tale ending. Of course, all that was before all superhero and villain nonsense came into play. Putting my phone away, I decided on something, "You know what she can put aside her pettiness for one day and just be happy for me and her future daughter-in-law."

Leaving the house, I headed for the hotel my mom was staying at. Luckily, she had texted me which one in all caps. A little ways down the road I chuckled, thinking back to the day my mother met Elsa wearing practically nothing.

_I was still living in the shabby apartment in the shady part of town. Well, every part is shady, so the even shadier side. In the kitchen I had begun heating up some water to make some hot chocolate for me and my surprise guest. A knock resounded against the door. I figured it was my landlord since I happened to be two weeks late with my rent. I slowly trudged, peeking through the peephole, I gulped discovering it to be my mother. Out of all the days in the year she had to pick this one to perform one of her unexpected visits. _

_Regretfully, I opened the door, meeting a very disgruntled Idunn Oslo's distasteful gaze. She's the kind of mother who always tried way too hard to be kind and gentle, when in reality she comes off as a bitchy snob. She's the kind of mother who also cares far more about her appearance, and what other people might think of her. So, having a messy hair klutz as a daughter only made her work harder to compensate for my flaws. I kind of wished she could see me in action dressed as The Phoenix, or see beyond my faults. Her brunette hair was tied back in a regal bun, and she wore a blue and purple dress. Idunn smiled warmly already putting on her facade while her eyes scanned my _cozy_ apartment. "Well, Anna, aren't you going to say hello to your mother?"_

_I paled suddenly realizing how dire this situation could become if she knew about my little secret sleeping in my bed. My mother had no idea about Elsa, or any of the other girls I have dated in the past. Okay, there have only been like two others, and we've never made it past second base, but that's beside the point. However, my mother would have fit if she found out about any of them. Keeping my cool, I replied, "Hello mother, will you excuse me for just a moment. Um, please make yourself comfortable."_

_Heading down the small hall, I found Elsa thankfully still sleeping the day away. I sighed softly, glad to still have her. I felt bad for her after she came here late last night seeking comfort. She was standing outside my door, her cheeks were stained with tears, eyes red from crying. As soon as I opened the door, she fell into my arms. Holding her close in a safe, calming embrace, I noticed blood staining the shoulder of her icy blue shirt. I didn't ask her about it, though not wanting to upset her more, she was still so fragile back then. Instead, I offered her a warm shower and some hot chocolate. Whispering a few 'thank yous' into my ear, I showed her to the bathroom. Once our mugs were empty, Elsa snuggled up beside me, where she drifted off to sleep. Happy that our trust in each other was getting stronger, I closed the door to let her sleep as the world went by._

_On the way back to the living I knew the last thing I wanted was for my mom to find out about Elsa. At not yet. In order to prevent that from happening, I was going to try to get rid of my mother as soon as possible. The best way to do that is to be as rude as I can 'cause it gets on her nerves. "So, mom, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"_

"_You know the polite thing to do is to offer your guest something to drink," she replied, displaying a sickening fake smile._

"_You're not a guest, you're my mother," I muttered, once in the kitchen._

"_What was that dear?"_

_Turning around mimicking her false smile, I asked, "Coffee or tea?"_

"_Coffee, you know how I like, sweetie." While I began to prepare her drink, she began to talk about something she always tended to slip in during our conversation's at some point. "Anna, I think it is high time you start looking for a nice gentleman to settle down with."_

_I nearly dropped the cup. "Mom, we've discussed this before, I'm only nineteen years old, barely a legal adult. _Besides, I already have someone, and even if I didn't I have a part-time job and a full-time gig as a rising superhero. Both things I can't tell you._ Don't you think I should wait, I mean it is my life, and I just got this new job so-"_

"_Anna, you simply can't just lie around hoping a nice man is going to sweep you off your feet to. . ."_

_I froze, feeling a pair of icy lips upon my cheek. "Good morning, dear," my winter goddesses silky voice greeted._

So, that explains why my mom stopped talking._ Looking down I fought off urge to grin cheekily seeing girlfriend of nine months wearing nothing more than a black sports bra, and snowflake pattern boxers – thankfully I had kept those things from her last visit. I laughed softly at her innocence, "Morning honey, but I don't think that's the most appropriate outfit to be wearing at the moment." I didn't have to look at my mother in order to see she was infuriated by the second._

"_Why's that?"_

"_Well, you see Elsa, my mother is here, and this is the last thing she ever expected to see."_

_A dark shade crimson coated her cheeks. "Oh, and I'm really under dressed aren't I?"_

"_I don't mind it one bit, but perhaps it would be best if you got dress before my mother has a fit."  
_

_Giving a me quick chaste on the lips, she started to leave. I honestly couldn't help myself as I watched her shake her hips provocatively while she walked. My attention returned to the probably cold coffee. I shrugged deciding to serve it to my mother anyway. She wouldn't be staying much longer after seeing her daughter commit such a sinful act of allowing another woman's lips to touch hers. "Here's your coffee mom, if you still want it of course."_

_She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. Silence rang out as she tried to find the right words. "W-what was that all about, and why did s-she kiss you?"_

_Playing with the ends of my hair, I knew now was as good as time as any for her to be told the truth. It's too late to shove the cat back into the bag. "Mom, this may come as a shock to you, but I'm currently in a wonderful relationship with the lovely girl you just saw. Her name is Elsa and I know you may find it immorally wrong, disgusting, and you might even become disappointed in me, but I love her mom with all my heart."_

_She stood up, brushed herself off, and started for the door. "It seems I have overstayed my welcome. Call me when you have come to your sense's and that succubus isn't manipulating you."_

"_Then, I guess you're just going to have to learn to deal with it. 'Cause, I'm not letting her go just because you don't like how I'm living my life."_

_Stopping in her tracks, my mother turned, "I refuse to believe my own daughter is in love with another woman. Until you have seen the error of _your_ own ways, I don't have a daughter." She left on those words slamming the door. She much pretty much disowned then and there, and I nearly lost it. Fighting back the tears, I went back to my room to seek comfort in the only person who cared._

I heavily sighed it still hurt knowing it took my mom three months before she finally got over herself, but even to this day she hates Elsa, thinking she's the one who destroyed my life by corrupting me. There's also the little detail about Elsa not being too fond of my mother 'cause of all the hateful things she said to me in the past.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel, I walked by a bellhop, who immediately averted his gaze from mine. This caused my paranoia to fester, but I ignored it telling myself it was probably nothing. No need to suit up and be a hero, even though I did just so happen to have my suit underneath my clothes just in case. Stopping by the front desk, I asked in which I could find my mother. Heading for elevator after receiving my answer, I mumbled not even surprised by the choice of her accommodations, "Top floor, figures."

At the elevator, I pushed the up arrow and waited. Once the doors opened, a guy in a server's uniform pushed his food cart passed leaving the compartment. I nodded, giving him a smile, but just like the bellhop, he too look down ignoring me. _Maybe, it's just a bad morning in general._ I shrugged and got into the elevator. Hitting the button for the top floor, I whistled a merry tune to keep myself in a good mood before what I am worried was going to end to being a terrible conversation ahead. A small _ding_ resounded through the area letting me know I had reached the floor. I exited, and walked towards the room where my mom was staying. Reaching the door, I raised my hand to knock. _Door, we meet again my greatest adversary. I do hope she's here, though._ Knocking, I waited with bated breath, perked up at the clicking of a lock, the knob turned, and there she stood her green eyes staring daggers at me. "Oh," she mocked a gasp. "I see you haven't forgotten about your dear old mother."

I took a step back, her breath reeked of alcohol. "Mom, it wasn't like that all, things have been really hectic lately and I had console my fiancee. It was honestly just a really bad time, but-"

"I see how things are now that you don't need me anymore. You only spend your time with a girl you barely know. You know it has been two weeks since you last called me."

_She's drunk, Anna and depressed thinking she's losing you to someone else. If only she could understand, I _have_ been really busy and yes, Elsa is super important, but that doesn't mean I don't need my mom anymore. _"Mom, I'm sorry I forgot about you, but just because I have Elsa doesn't mean I don't still love you."

She hiccuped, "I know, but I highly doubt that bitch will ever sacrifice the things I had to just to ensure your happiness. Hell, I don't see this marriage lasting longer than six months. Of course, when it does fail in the near future, you'll only have yourself to blame, Anna. You're rushing into this blind like you always have. Always so desperate for love and to be loved, but never seeing how cruel, they are to you until it's too late. Then, they leave you cold, alone, and heartbroken," she said diabolical chuckle.

I narrowed my eyes, becoming angered by her hateful words, reminding me of my failed past relationships. She may be drunk, but I wasn't about to take anything she had just said quietly. "You know what mom forget it. Since you clearly don't want to come to the wedding and you obviously think I'm a failure and hate Elsa, consider your invitation revoked." Turning around keeping my emotions in check, I was surprised expecting some sort of clever retort on her part. Instead, there was just stunned silence, with nothing more left to say, I headed back down the hall.

Back in the lobby, I got out my phone to text Elsa, as my thumb hoovered over her number, two people passed by me. I recognized one of them, as the server guy and the other the bellhop, who both ignored me earlier. They were joined by a third dressed as a valet. I caught some of their words and they weren't good. "Top floor . . . rob them blind . . .kill anyone. . ." My hero senses tingling I raced off, the doors closed before I could jump in to stop them.

Changing my plans, I tried to send a text to my mom warning her not to come down, not even for a drink. However, there just so happened to be no signal in the staircase. "Are you kidding me?" I yelled in frustration. I rushed to the top floor to stop them before they could do anything. Around the flight of the third floor, I started to strip off my civilian clothes transforming into the majestic Phoenix, the Flames of Justice. Pulling out my bands holding my pigtails, my hair cascaded like a river of fire. From my pants pockets before discarding them somewhere on the fifth floor, I pulled out the bracelets that with the press of a button turned into my gauntlets. Slipping on my mask. I got ready to soar only to realize I didn't have my boots 'cause they were back at the lair getting refueled. After cursing myself, I checked my phone one last time, still unable to get a signal. With the worst possible scenarios floating in my mind, my hero instincts kicked in, and I picked up the pace. Racing towards the top floor I was ready to take any action to protect any innocent that may be in trouble even it's my own mother, who angered me moments ago, I still had to uphold my hero's code.

Reaching the final floor without a moment to spare, I saw my mother start to board with the three men. I strode over determination clouding my expression, upon getting on, I noticed no one got off as the door closed three pairs of eyes were on me. I reached out pressing the button for the floor below, a thick tension in the air as the men watched my every move with a careful gaze. "Why won't that stubborn girl answer me," my mom growled at the phone.

_Sorry, mom, my phone is on silent now, and I have to perform my duty as the Phoenix. _The signal dinged, the double doors opened, and I spoke, "Alright, I suggest _all_ people who don't have any ill intent on their minds, please leave_ now_." Noticing my mom was still on her phone, I decided to use a bit of brute force, and shoved her off the elevator. She gave me a dirty look, but I stopped her before she could say anything. "Ma'am, I suggest you call the police 'cause things are about to get awfully hairy in here." The doors closed, leaving me with her perplexed expression, once we were between floors, I hit the emergency stop switch trapping me with three unpredictable adversaries.

Backing up against the doors, I faced my three opponents with a confident smile curving my lips. "Fantastic, three against one. I can so work with that." Igniting my gauntlets, I said, "Who's ready to be burnt by The Phoenix's flames?"

Not being one for close quarter combat, I had to make this short. The server grabbed the closest thing on the table: a steak knife. His associate, the bellhop had a gun hidden in his buttoned blue jacket. Finally, the valet was unarmed. The bellhop fired off a shot. I ducked hearing a hard _ting_ of the bullet hitting the doors behind me. It ricocheted hitting the unarmed man in the knee. He fell to the floor holding his injured leg. While I was in a defensive position the server began to wildly swing the knife. Blocking his blow with my arm, the blade pressed a button causing a flare to launch lighting up the compartment blinding everyone in the small space.

Blinking a few times all I saw was colored spots. Making out the two men still standing among the lights, I kicked the serving cart knocking one of them down. A yell caught my attention and I tackled whoever it was to the ground. A searing pain on my arm made me gasp. "Damn bird, ruined our plans," he growled.

With my vision back to normal, I grabbed the knife finding it only had grazed me. Standing up tossing it aside, I noticed the unarmed valet was unconscious his leg no longer bleeding, and the gun-toting bellhop had been knocked out by his own cart. We locked gazes, "You're going down Phoenix."

"Yes, to the first floor, where you and your buddies will be arrested." He charged, but before he had the chance to do anything, I punched him in the nose as hard I could. It stunned him for a second, but he came at me once more. Being just a bit shorter than him my next hit was an uppercut. I waited to see what he would do next, but I wasn't expecting much 'cause he seemed a little disoriented after the blow.

Chest heaving, slightly exhausted–I blamed my lack of sleep for that, as the third and final man fell on his face, I ended up breaking his nose, and he hit the floor unconscious. Holding my injured arm, I restarted the elevator, the doors opened, where I found six cops waiting on the other-side, an intrigued crowd taking pictures and videos. Ignoring all the chaos brought by my heroics, I met my mother's gaze and gave her a satisfied nod. Four of the cops entered after me while the two kept the rampart, screaming and shouting horde away me. I paused, facing her, she still held a rather stunned, but sorrowful expression. "Thanks for the help citizen. I wish to leave you with some parting words. Whatever the conflict is transpiring between you and this other person is you should consider talking to them about it face-to-face. You never know when a conversation could their last." Walking away, I didn't like the ominous turn my so-called advice took, but I hoped she might see the error of her ways, or at least accept me for who I am.

Before getting into my car, I made sure no one had followed me. Quickly getting in, I reached into the backseat, where I kept some spare clothes. After bandaging my arm, removed my gauntlets and mask, slipped on a shirt and pants over my suit, and fixed my hair. Taking a deep breath to steal my nerves, I checked my phone. I found about ten new text messages, and two voicemails. The last two texts sort of surprised me a bit. The first one read: 'Ignore the last ones will you.' I smiled, glad some good came out of me rescuing her and getting beat up. Reading the newest one she asked me if I was still here. I replied with a simple 'yes'.

Taking a seat on the trunk, I waited a little nervous about what to expect, but happy to see her coming over. Stopping a few feet away, she asked, "I hope it's not too late to apologize?"

Standing up, I gave her a hug. Fighting off the cringe due to my arm, I replied, "No, it's not too late."

"Then, I'm sorry. I guess I've always wanted you to have a better life than the one I had or gave you."

"Mom, I do have one and so much more. I'm not expecting you to fully come to terms with what I have with Elsa, it's the life I want to have and enjoy."

"I can tell you're happy. " Her gaze down cast. "So . . ."

Consider your invite reinstated." I hugged her again, and whispered, "Thanks for being kind of understanding." It's really all I can ask for at the moment, but I'll take it. Getting into my car I started for home praying that this might cause my mom not to be so resentful towards Elsa anymore.

* * *

Once home, I found Elsa on the couch a blanket covering her torso, the living room looked a little better, even though the coffee table was gone, and the hole was still in the wall. She glanced up spotting me at the threshold. Pausing whatever show she was watching she said, "I'm guessing by your smirk everything worked out with you that devil you call a mother?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Setting on the couch joining her. "There's still something's to work on, but you know she's going to try to accept this."

She sighed, "I suppose halfway is better than nothing. Well, at she's not as bad as my father. Your mother just doesn't understand what we have is special."

"Hey, don't you worry about him. I won't let your father ever torment you again as long as I'm alive and Hans' face is ripe for the punching."

Elsa laughed, "I know that's why you're my little hero. Oh, and speaking of Hans, we received this bill in the mail today for his dry cleaning. Care to explain?"

"Ugh, I can't believe he actually sent this just because I split coffee on his dumb suit. Stupid bastard."

Wrapping her arm around my shoulders, she brought me closer. "We won't have to worry about either of them soon, I promise."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm going to kick their asses if they ever come near you again."

She looked away for a moment, her thoughts miles away. "I can't wait to see that," she sighed softly. "Um, for now though, how about we, just relax, tomorrow is going to be crazy enough without thinking about those two."

Elsa started the show back up, and the sudden realization of what was going to happen tomorrow came over me. It had to be perfect, 'cause after we wed there was no telling how much longer we really had until the fateful day of our final battle would come.

* * *

**A/N: So, the next chapter is the big one after that shit will kind of start hitting the fan if you guys know what I mean. So, any kind of fluff take it and hug it. Until next time guys!**


	19. How Long Will Forever Last?

**A/N: Super sorry guys, I really wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas, but things came up. So, New Years Eve update it is then, right? Well, here are the wedding chapter, and just so you guys know I did take a inspiration from one of my favorite animated superhero movies, The Incredibles in the beginning half of this chapter. I hope you enjoy and this chapter isn't as cheesy as I think I made it out to be.**

* * *

I snuggled closer into Elsa with no desire to leave the warm and cozy bed, but alas a certain event took precedence. Slightly cold fingers were running through my hair making it so much harder to get into the mood to do anything. Her soft voice reached my ear, "Anna, I know you're comfortable, so am I actually. However, I kind of _have_ to get going in order to get ready for our wedding this afternoon."

Grumbling against her chest in protest. I didn't want to let go, but I knew this was my idea, so there really was no point in fighting it much longer. "Just five more minutes, though?"

She chuckled lightly, "Alright, five more, but that's it." Her soft hands continued through my hair. After a few more seconds, she stopped, and sighing in discontent. "I still can't believe Olaf called you in the middle of the night just to take you to a strip club." There was clear disgust in her voice. I knew how much she detested the idea of me going to such a place, but there was a _really_ good reason why I went there.

"Yeah," I replied, stretching out the word. The call I received wasn't about going there for some pleasure. A fight had broken out there between several drunk men. Most of the time I would have gladly let the cops take care of that sort of thing. However, their units have been spaced out to their limits over the last couple of days due a few threats from some mad man, who I have a bad feeling it's the same guy I'm thinking of. So, I dawned on my uniform, beat up some guys, saved a few pretty scantily clad women, and wound up covered in glitter. That was a treat to explain to an ice queen, who could freeze my ass solid with just a snap of her fingers, why her fiancee had glitter in places she shouldn't. Taking a moment to recollect on what transpired it gave me small chuckle.

_Afterwards, I cringed away waiting for her to the room freeze over, but to my surprise didn't happen. She laughed an icy mist forming in the air after chucking herself breathless. Dusting off some from my shoulder she asked, "Did you have fun at the club?"_

"_No, it wasn't as pleasant as you think," I retorted heading for the shower a trail of sparkly glitter behind me. _

A _ding_ sounded, Elsa reached over to the nightstand grabbing her phone. Looking it over, she sighed, "Anna . . ."

Time truly was my greatest enemy. Loosening my grip, I sat up. "Okay, I don't want to keep you from your happy ending."

Pressing her lips to mine in a slightly chilled kiss. Reaching out one had grabbed her shoulder, bringing her closer to me deepening the kiss. I didn't know why, but I didn't want to let. Not yet. Something in the back of my mind and the pit of my stomach told me something horrible was drawing close. I whimpered as she parted. "You mean our happy ending," she corrected.

_For now, _I reminded myself. The clock of fate was ticking down, causing the hands of time to slowly, but surely reach our true hour of reckoning. This taunting fact made me wonder how long will forever last for us. Today will be a joyous day, where nothing will get in our way, no relatives, villains, or crime–well, I hope the latter will be a minimal, just us and the feelings we share for each other. "I-I can't wait!"

"Me neither. Plus, I have a surprise for you afterwards," she ran a hand down my back sending a chill throughout my body. "Let's just say you're going to find it rather enjoyable." After one last kiss, she got up and started to leave, "I'll see you at the altar, right?"

Sensing a slight hesitation in her tone, I reassured her, "You can count on it!" The door closed with a soft click. Once I was sure she was gone, I leaped from the bed and started to pace around the room. I find myself brimming with a mixture of excitement and a tad bit of nervousness. "What if I mess up and trip down the aisle?" These last minute jitters were already getting to me. Glancing at the clock noticing I had plenty of time–too much time in fact until the big event. I needed something to do knowing how much the hollow emptiness can get to me. I could probably- My phone rang, quickly snatching it, I answered, "Hey Olaf."

"Anna, I know this a bad day and probably time, but there's a robbery down at the jewelry store on the corner of 10th and Main. Think you can handle it . . . I can call the police if you can't."

"No, I got time," I replied confidently. "just give me a twenty minute head start, then call the cops to properly assert the criminals."

"Okay, go get'em, the Phoenix!"

Hanging up, setting the phone down, I jumped off the bed, and rolled into the closet. Within the span of two minutes I come out dressed in my superhero suit with my tux for the wedding underneath. Patting the pocket, feeling for the gold ring, I found it safely tucked away. Slipping on the mask, I spoke in my heroic voice, "Alright, Arendelle things are about to get hot."

* * *

Parking Firebird in the back alley beside the jewelry shop for an easy getaway if things got serious. I climbed up the fire escape of the next building. As I scaled the metal ladder my thoughts still a bit frantic. I started to clear my head diving into my hero persona, and trying not to think about the possibility of screwing things up later. Above the jewelry store, I could see the robbery taking place. Taking a nosedive from the other building's roof, I crashed into the glass, landed on my feet, and accidentally cracked the floor beneath me. _I do hope these people have hero insurance_. Standing up, I counted five hooded men smashing the glass of various cases stealing gold, diamonds, and whatever else they could steal in their haste. I didn't see any civilians, so I concluded they were hiding somewhere. A man in front shouted orders and to my strange surprise hadn't noticed me yet. Running a hand through my hair, I asked with a cocky side grin, "Did someone call for a hero?"

They all stopped dead in their tracks. Four of the men stared at me wide-eyed. Three of them exchanged glances until one of them held his gun pointed at me, he grunted, "No."

"That's too bad, 'cause here I am. Though can we make this quick, I really have somewhere important to be. I would like to get there in one piece and on time." Not giving him or three other men the chance to do much else, I let loose a smoke bomb. Distracted and blind in the gray smoke the trio were easy to subdue. Realizing how effortless it was to best them made me miss Elsa a bit in these situations. At least she had fun while we traded some lively banter back and forth. I actually looked forward to our next encounter, but I knew it wouldn't last forever, meaning not only will I lose the love of my life, but also my greatest foe. I will definitely continue to cherish the moments of next antics together as hero and villain.

The smoke cleared, leaving the fourth and fifth man. The one in the back nodded his head, signaling for his lackey to dispose of me. Taking a few steps forward, I looked up, meeting his distraught gaze. "I-I don't want to do this," he sniveled, the gun shaking in his hands.

Rolling my eyes seeing how pathetic this one was, I reached out taking the gun, and kicked it aside. "Just lay down before you hurt yourself." He did just that, allowing me to reach the final guy. "Come on, just surrender or face the flames of justice."

"Wish I could, Phoenix, but the boss needs these diamonds, and if I deliver I'll get some of the cut."

"I don't care about your boss. You're going down thief." Like most low life criminals he was inexperienced always relying on brute strength. A few punches with my gauntlets here and there and he would be done like others I defeated. He produced a blade as I connected a second strike. The robber swiped at the air a few times. Some of the blades edge caught my arm cutting a bit of my suit. I hoped it didn't damage the one underneath it, though. It was odd, but I felt a wave of cold wash through me and shivered intently. The sensation was familiar to the point where it caused a twinge in my chest. Taking advantage of my brief distraction, he swung again. Not having any of that, I dodged, and swiftly kicked him in the groin with my metal boots. He fell to his knees and I punched him once more on the side of the face knocking him out for the police.

I picked up the knife noticing how it shimmered like fresh snow in the morning light of day. Still cold to the touch, I decided Olaf might find it interesting. Snatching up the sheath from his belt, I heard the sound of sirens coming in fast. Hitting the jets on my boots, I flew up through the hole in the ceiling, landed by my bike, hopped on her, and took off down the road before the cops even had the chance park.

Making a hard right, I heard the sirens of at least three cop cars drawing near. A black SUV, with tinted windows drove up beside me. Feeling giddy knowing it was a car chase and I hadn't had one in forever. I checked my watch seeing I had time to deal with this. They either hadn't seen me yet due to their windows or just completely oblivious to whom I am. Shrugging, I zoomed past figuring I would save the police the trouble of setting up a spike strip up ahead. A quarter mile in front of them on the narrow road, I quickly parked my bike on the side of the road. The SUV came speeding down the road. I've never once tried the thing I was about to do, but then and there seemed like an excellent time to give it a shot. Once the vehicle was feet away, I jumped, ignited my right gauntlet into a fiery blaze, and punched the hood of the car causing it to stop in its tracks. Seeing the massive dent and smoke, I whispered, "Not what I was going for, but that works too."

The driver got out repeating 'no' over and over again. He looked at me, then growled, "You bitch, you ruined my car."

"You were breaking the law," I shot back.

"Stupid idiotic hero, I'll kill you, you whore," he pulled out a gun, and held it ready to shoot.

Luckily the cops finally showed shouting for him to put the gun down. He did and got on his knees. Leaping off the hood, I made a quick dash for my bike and took off once more before they could catch, or question me. I was starting to feel better or perhaps it was adrenaline talking, but I began to make my ways towards the church. A little ways down the road something on the radio caught my attention. A fire was raging and rapidly getting closer to an orphanage. Stepping on the gas, I did a U-turn racing towards my destination with time still on my side or at least I hoped.

* * *

It was nearly sunset when I finally finished saving several kids from the blazing fire. Hopping on my bike once I managed to escape, I started to panic. The time I thought I had to waste had slipped by me and I began to worry. "Ugh, I can't believe I was fucking this up this bad," I berated myself.

Seeing the church, I hit the gas racing down the road, hoping I still had a chance to make this work, even with the voice of doubt breathing in my ear about everything. Parking in the alley just outside the church, I rounded the corner fixing the cuffs of the tux. Thankfully, there wasn't a tear or cut from fight with that knife wielding criminal and flaming building. After making sure all my Phoenix gear was tucked in the saddle bag, I rushed for the doors. Olaf was out there beside the ramp waiting. Upon spotting me, he wheeled over a nervous expression on his face. "You're late."

I cringed, knowing that was my fault. Rubbing the back of my head, "I didn't mean for this to happen. The fire took longer than I expected, and I-"

"Don't tell me, I completely understand, but your fiancée thinks you've abandoned her."

"I would never do that to Elsa," I assured. "It's just, I'm still a little nervous about this. Once I enter those doors I'm taking a huge step with this marriage thing. I don't want to mess it up by being me," I admitted.

Olaf beckoned me down to his level. Unexpectedly, he punched me on the arm. "Anna, seriously, you're the hero of this city and your worried about a little wedding. Besides, you don't have to change, Elsa loves you 'cause no matter what you're still the same lovable, protective girl she fell for."

Getting a bit more determined, I knew what my next move had to be. _I should get in there before Elsa decides to turn everyone into statues._ "Thanks Olaf." Before entering the chapel, I quickly checked my side pocket, making sure I still had the ring. While checking my hand skimmed the hilt of the dagger. Turning on my heel, he gave me a puzzled, removing it, I handed Olaf the dagger. "Oh, one last thing a robber attacked me with this. I honestly have a bad feeling about who might have given them this weapon. Can you do me a favor and check into this? Just don't report your findings to me until Monday. My cell phone will be off for the rest of the weekend," I winked, heading up the stairs.

I opened the doors, as I walked down the aisle, my confidence grew with each step down the red carpet. Kristoff gave me a nod, and dare I say even my mother had a small smile on her face. Reaching the altar, I took a moment to admire the white dress Elsa was wearing. Clothing really isn't specialty, but I can gladly say she looks hot in it. It accentuates all her curves quite nicely. Taking her hands finding they were a little cold. "Sorry, I'm late traffic was really brutal. Hope you understand."

"I thought you weren't coming," she whispered.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss for the world."

The minister spoke, "Well, since everyone is here, shall we get started?"

"Yes, sir, I think we're ready," I said with the utmost certainty.

"Very well," he nodded. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to bear witness to the marriage of-" I zoned out my nerves still getting to me. I wasn't going to deny that I truly did want this, but there is so much in our unforeseen future I dreaded. My wandering gaze focused on Elsa. She looked content, icy blue eyes filled with excitement. If she's willing to get past her anxiety, to trust me with her secret ice powers, and not perform any evil acts today. Then, I was willing to disband my doubts and apprehensiveness about what might come next for her–for us. I was brought back to reality by a light squeeze of the hand. Meeting Elsa's gaze, she quirked a brow. I looked down and away my cheek burning a little. "The couple will now share the vows they have written for each other.

"Anna, for the longest time I didn't know or have anyone who I could call a friend. No one to even trust in my pitiful and sunless life. Every day I could feel the eternal chill of my empty life slowly creeping up on me ready to consume what little self worth I had left. Then, you came along like a burst of energy and guided me back into the light I once knew. You filled me with the warmth I thought I lost, helped combat my inner demons, and now you're giving me a wedding I never imagined I would ever have. Anna, you really are my hero, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. However long that may be."

I was speechless. Her words were sincere, but yet the hurt in her voice was clear as she spoke the last words. The minister cleared his throat. "That's your cue," he muttered.

"Right, right," I replied growing a bit flustered. I heard a chuckle coming from the pews. "Elsa, there was a time in life where I always felt alone. Even in a crowded room, I was nothing more than a shadow on the wall. Seen, but never heard. Then, I met you under some rather interesting circumstances," she smiled. Returning it, I continued, "After causing more harm than good. I thought I was nothing than a burden with a hero complex. I never really dream I would see you again. Yet, as time went and we met again and again. I noticed something, you were actually looking at me something hardly anyone did. I guess what I'm trying to say without rambling on is no matter what I want to continue to be without through the good and the _bad_. I don't want to lose this feeling or you."

"The couple will now exchange rings as a symbol of both their bond and union to each other," the minister spoke.

Dropping her hand for a moment, I removed the ring from my pocket. "With this ring I, Anna Oslo, take you, Elsa Frossen, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, or richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." I slipped the gold ring onto her finger.

Kristoff handed her a silver ring. She repeated sames the words, and at the end placed the ring onto my finger. Taking a minute to glance at it, I hoped she didn't steal this while on one her Ice Queen escapades.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss the bride!"

Reaching out taking her face in my hands. A tear fell down her cheek, but her smile remained. I leaned forward to kiss her softly saving the heavy stuff for later. Her lips were soft like fluffy snow. Someone in the front row whistled, pulling away, Elsa rolled her eyes, "Just ignore Kristoff, he's jealous is all."

"Believe me, I would be too if we weren't already together."

Gaining a smile, she took my hand, "I would probably feel the same." Leaving the altar hand-in-hand, I noticed strangely enough, my mother had disappeared, but I didn't want to worry about her or let it ruin my day. I made a mental note to call her Monday, though knowing her, she probably had to leave on some business.

While Elsa and Kristoff exchanged a few words, Olaf waved me over. Back outside, he exclaimed, "Congrats, I sort of have a wedding gift for you!" Taking out one of my gauntlets from the side pocket of his wheelchair, he pressed the button calling my bike. It rounded the corner, and parked itself, "I've been meaning to tell you this, but now seemed like a good time as any tell you. I modified your bike so you can ride it normally around town without people recognizing you." With another press of a button the flame pattern turned into a plain black.

Without a moment of hesitation, I jumped on revved up the engine of my bike, and quickly thanked Olaf for the modifications. Also, to save the cake. There was no way that was going to waste. Taking Firebird down the road a bit, I turned down an alley to get turned around. I rode around the corner, spotting Elsa waiting for me probably expecting me to bring the car around so we could head to the reception, but I had a different plan in mind. Stopping in front of her, I asked coyly, "Need a ride, your majesty?"

She suppressed a giggle, "I take it this your valiant stead?"

"You bet! I planned on whisking you away, so we could make a quick escape."

"You don't want to go to the reception?" she asked kind of shocked.

"Nope, I thought it would be less stressful if we avoided it. Besides, I wanted to get a jump on the honeymoon if you know what I mean."

"You had me at your majesty," she purred.

I paused, having no idea where exactly she had planned to go for our honeymoon. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, where are we heading to."

Over the loud engine she shouted, "Just go where I tell you, I want it to be a surprise." Shrugging, I hit the gas and we headed down the road as a newly married couple.

I pretty much figured out where we were going after Elsa directed me to turn at the North Mountain exit. Memories of some of our battling taking place in her ice palace flashed before my eyes. I continued to let her lead me so she wouldn't learn that I have been there multiple times. Parking my bike, I stared in awe at the way the ice glistened under the moonlight. Her powers never ceased to amaze me. Getting off the bike, Elsa held out her hand, saying with pride in her voice, "Welcome to my castle. Come on, I'll show you around." Taking her hand, I followed her through the front doors. It was odd to find myself being an invited guest in her ice palace for once. Though, the space hadn't changed since my last visit, I was still dazzled by the beauty her powers could craft. My stunned silence must have put her on edge a bit 'cause she asked, "Is this okay?"

"Of course, it's wonderful! I just wished you told me about sooner."

She looked at her hands for a moment. "Me too, but I want this to be about embracing what I have now with you and not the mistakes I have made and all the secrets I've kept hidden." She grabbed my hand. "If you'll follow me, I'll show the bedroom."

Taking note of the sexual tone, I asked, raising a brow, "My dear wife, are trying to take me to bed."

"Well, that was the plan eventually, but I guess we can skip the boring castle tour tonight and just get to the good parts like always."

I hummed, "I like that plan very much." Before she had time to react, I managed to grab her, in one fell swoop picked her up, and started to carry her towards the bedroom bridal style.

"Anna," she squeaked, "Is this really necessary."

"Aw, come on Elsa, can't your dashing groom carry her lovely fiancée across the threshold?"

"I'm not protesting just don't drop me," she said wearily.

"In my arms you're absolutely safe," I promised.

"I know, but please be careful the floors are all made of ice."

I huffed, "Don't fret your pretty blonde head, I got this under complete con-" At the top of the stairs my left foot slipped. Regaining myself, I looked down seeing a flicker of fear in her eyes. "Just testing you," I lied. "Keeping you on your toes. Expect the unexpected."

I cringed feeling a slap to the back of my head, "Anna, you know I know better than to believe that."

Glancing away, I whispered, "Sorry, this ice is slippery."

"I told you. Besides, you're a terrible liar and an equally terrible secret keeper," she added teasing.

_Like you have any room to talk Ice Queen_, I chuckled internally. "Where is the bedroom anyway?" I inquired, though I already knew, but that might give a certain aspects of my life away.

"Second door to the left."

Opening the door, I approached laying her on the soft bed. She pressed a hand upon my chest, "Just hold on a second," she purred. She removed the bands holding the bun, it fell in a single plait, and she finally freed the rest forming a golden blonde mane over her shoulder. Next, in a blink of an eye, her dress pooled around her feet revealing a matching set of white lace underwear. She grabbed my tie, and whispered in my ear a bit of frost coating the shell of my ear, "Ready when you are, dear."

Not wasting a second of our newly married status, I captured her lips, a chill nipping my own. I hoped she didn't hold back with the icy powers too much. Feeling hands begin to remove my tie, we parted for a moment of air, a breath away, I said, "I love you."

"I love you too." The pain was clear on her face as she said those words, but before I could retort, she pulled me back by the collar. Shrugging out of the jacket, I moved down, kissing the side of her neck, enjoying her soft moans. Her hand rested on my back, I shivered, feeling a sweeping chill overtake the room and rake through my body. An icy, lust induced haze started to fog my mind. Of course, a tiny voice whispered through the darkness of my mind. "I never want to lose this feeling of happiness or you."

_Yeah, me too. __Although there's a looming snow cloud over both our heads, but I will worry about that when it comes. _Once the sun rose to mark the new day one chapter of our lives would be over and another would begin. I found myself with a lingering question on my mind. How long it will last through? I cannot say, but just like Elsa said, I do want to spend the future with her for however long we have left to enjoy it.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Next things start to get heavy for our hero and villain. Will they survive? Only this author knows. So, anyways, I do have the next chapter already written down and will holidays nearly over I'm hoping to get out sooner. No promises though life's a bitch. Until next time!**


	20. Like Ice Things Begin to Shatter

**A/N: Got this chapter done quicker than I imagined so here you guys go.**

* * *

Elsa POV:

Like all amazing things in life the most magical nights I have ever experienced had to end. Being with Anna, I felt free, I could be myself without secrecy or punishment–aside from her excessive teasing, she loved me for who I am, wintry powers and all. It still made me terrible for not telling her about my alter ego yet, but I had my reasons. Anna's safety being the most crucial. Hopefully, Anna will never find about the Ice Queen, the villain I became out of rebellion, necessity, and self hatred. I didn't want to think about _her_, my crippling, taunting icy shadow at the moment. I wanted to continued to bask in the wondrous memories of the spellbinding weekend with Anna, my wife. I get giddy just thinking about it and calling her that.

After the wedding we took a trip, arriving at the ice palace, a place usually used for my own evil plans of conquest, and isolation. I led Anna in showing her what else my magic could do. She seemed amazed by the beauty and wonder it beheld. I had planned on giving her tour, but the sly fox took matters into her own hands, and carried me up the stairs, not that I made any real attempt at protesting. Once in the bedroom without a second to lose, lost in the excitement of being married and the natural haze of lust. We shared a night of passionate sex. In the waning hours of the first night, I noticed of the ring around my wife's finger. It served as a reminder that we are eternally bound until death. I winced at the thought silently praying it won't come sooner than I was prepared for. The idea was inevitable either by my own hand, my foe's or by some unforeseen entity. Yet, aside from that the simple silver ring also meant that I someone who time and time again was told no one would ever love me at all had been proven wrong. Even if we didn't get married, I'm sure Anna would still love me unconditionally, and possibly as long as forever remained between us.

Passing through the doors of work, Kristoff greeted me in the break room as per usual with the traditional coffee and pastry. "Morning Elsa, did you enjoy your vacation?"

I couldn't fight the smirk forming on my face. "You know what, I did." Even the less tasteful parts, like my father making a surprise visit to convince me to come back to him. Telling him off was like a weight being lifted off my shoulder. Once I calmed down enough to realize how fantastic it truly felt to be rid of his looming shadow. Seeing Kristoff's hazel puppy dog eyes filled with sorrow, I decided to humor him. "Of course I missed you also at the times during the week," a mischievous smile curved my lips, "when my thoughts weren't being consumed by Anna."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "I swear you two could put rabbits to shame with your sexual escapades."

Playfully nudging him in the arm, I replied, "You know I just like teasing you."

Sharing in a good laugh, silence overcame the room, creating a strange tension. He glanced over the look from just a few seconds ago hadn't faded, making me a little worried. "Elsa," he began, "There something I have to tell you and you're not going to like."

"What is it?"

"Well, you see-"

"Ah, glad to see you have finally returned, Elsa." A fraction of my joy died upon hearing Duke's sleazy voice. "I do hope you had fun with your fiancée," acid coated coated his tongue.

Taking a sip of my coffee, I corrected, "Wife now."

"Oh, then congratulations are in order." There was something atypical about his mood this morning. He seemed happier than usual and this scared me. "Well, then I may not have been invited, but I have a . . . let's call it a late wedding present, shall we?" Frost coated the hand holding the coffee cup. The voice in the back of my head began to beg it wasn't about what I thought it was about. "While you were on your little break, I managed to find someone to work on the device and to my extreme delight finished it Thursday."

At his words the coffee became colder to the point it was no doubt a cube in the Styrofoam cup. Kristoff looked away, his face shrouded by guilt. "T-That's impossible," I stuttered. I sabotaged it just enough so it wouldn't work until I was ready to take the plunge to finally get rid of my powers. That was why I took this job fully aware of the consequences and the possible outcome when the device is finally ready.

"I was surprised as well, but he left his notes if you care to look them over. I haven't had the pleasure yet. Just give them to me when you're finished."

A few devious ideas were already forming in my mind about how I was going to change a single symbol or number to ensure _my_ plans would be on track. "I most definitely will." Duke left and I shot a dark glare towards Kristoff, who still wouldn't look at me. The Ice Queen's rage was taunting me in my ear telling me to slap him with a palm full of ice, but deep down I knew it wasn't his fault. So, there was no reason to punish or take out my anger upon my friend. I sighed stalling what I feared may become a panic attack or worse, freezing anyone in a two foot radius of me. My happy induced high I had died. Looking up once more, I meet his weary gaze, I sighed, _At least he tried to warn me. Well, Elsa time to see what kind of trouble I might be in for._

Walking by him, he placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to pause. His voice dropped low. "Elsa, please be careful. The person who was here had known a lot about the Ice Queen's power. He also gave a really bad feeling."

Taking his warning to mind, I nodded, "Thank you, and I will."

Leaving him to his own devices, I headed for my office, locked the door, and dropped the cup I was still holding into the trash bin. A loud _thud_ resounded and only added to the awful feeling building in the pit of my stomach. Looking around assessing the surface before I would conduct a thorough check, I didn't see anything out of place so far. My chair was still at the same level, papers and folders in a neat pile, and the cabinets looked to have remained untouched. The only thing that told me someone else had been there was a dark blue folder sitting in the middle of the desk. Taking a seat, my hand began to tremble as I reached out to open the thin folder. Flipping through, I found nothing suspicious, some of my notes that this mysterious person added upon, graphs, specs, numbers, a few lines were crossed out in black ink. A small amount of my distress was starting to fade until I turned to the last page. There sat one of my light blue sticky notes and upon it was written two sentences that sent my heart pounding against my chest, and snow began to fall. Wide-eyed, I scanned the writing, reading: _Your days are numbered Ice Queen. PS, thanks for the feathers._

I gasped, my whole body shook. I felt for the first time in forever cold, not by the ice, but pure fear. The flurry got faster and the snowflakes got bigger. Grabbing the keys to the drawer, I fumbled around, the ringlet starting to freeze. Managing to unlock it, I was horrified to see that the feathers were indeed gone. "No, no, no, no," I pleaded. Yanking it out and dumping the contents on the floor this nightmare was slowly becoming a reality. Digging around the carpet underneath my fingers freezing by a mere touch. "They're gone," I concluded clapping a hand over my mouth. In the end, by leaving those damn feathers here I put my arch enemy in more danger. Someone who, despite sometimes being an annoying hero I would never wish ill onto her than what I normally do. Besides, I would never want to see my . . Getting up, I slammed my fist onto the desk freezing it over. A knock rapped upon the door, bringing me back to my senses. With a quick wave of the hand the snow and ice dissipated. Running a hand through my hair, I calmed down just enough to deal with whoever was at the door. Opening it, I stared into the beady eyes of Duke behind his small glasses. "Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

"Yes, I forgot to give you this." In his hand was silver and red card. "It's an invitation to my annual party, where I plan on revealing the device there as well. Being a woman with a rich background and the main scientist who worked on it, I figured it would be a grand idea to have you there."

A celebratory smile curved his lips sending a chill of distraught down my spine. A disturbing thought ran through my mind. _Does he know who or what I am?_ Taking the card acting normally as possible, I replied, "Thank you, sir."

"Oh, and do bring your lovely _wife,_ I'm sure she'll liven things up." I fought off the eye roll knowing what he truly meant by that statement.

He left, and I shut the door, locking it once more. Sinking to the floor, holding my knees to my chest, I needed to think of something. _Stealing the device is my only option, it's far too dangerous for just anyone to use it. Plus, I _need_ to use it to finally rid myself of these powers, and save that foolish hero. _Looking at the invite in my hands Duke's words echoed in my ear. _He's going to showcase it there. Perhaps, I could use the party to put my plan into action. However, in order to do so I'm going to need some help. Anna would follow me willingly, but I don't–I can't put her in danger. _Two bold words caught my attention_: _Masquerade Party. I honestly hoped this was just a simple coincidence. Realizing I could use this to my advantage the perfect plan was piecing itself together in my head. _Good thing I know a certain hero who can aid me all thanks to our little deal. All I need to do is get her attention and I know just the villain to the job. _

* * *

After dawning my mask and trademark ice gown, I entered one of the many local gas stations to buy a cell phone to give to my feathered foe. Once I became the Ice Queen all my fear and remorse faded away, making room for my cunning, evil, and seductive charm. Passing by the clerk, his sleepy expression became alerted by my chilling presence. I saw his hand twitch ready to hit the tiny button under the counter to summon the police. _Not yet, boy. We'll do this on my terms. _Whipping around shooting an icicle towards him catching his uniform and pinning his arm to the wall. Rounding the counter, I pressed a cold finger to his lips. "Don't worry," I purred. "I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else . . . today." I would never kill anyone intentionally, unless given a good reason. I've only ever killed two people in my life and still regret them to this day. "Can you kindly tell me where your phones are?"

He hesitantly pointed towards the back of the store. Happy with how cooperative he was being, I decided to make this stop as quick as possible before the tables could be turned. In a city filled with crime many owners of these sorts of places more often than not tend to carry weapons around. I grabbed a simple flip phone for my uses. Sliding it upon the counter along with a large candy bar and a can of beer. I wasn't too keen on drinking typical beer being more of a wine girl, but after today I could use both items. I gladly paid more than needed telling the young man to keep the change. Once the exchanged was over, I grabbed him by the collar, yanking him towards me. In a dark, chilling voice I ordered, "This money is yours," I began to wave a hundred in his face, "but on one condition after I leave here you _will_ call the cops and request for the Phoenix. Once she gets here hand her this phone. Do you understand?"

The clerk nodded frantically.

"Good, and I'll know if you did exactly as I said. For if you fail to do so," I waved my hand forming another icicle in the palm of my hand. "Revenge is a dish best served _cold_." All that was left to do was leave the number for her reach me. Writing it on a napkin, I forced the poor clerk to do one last thing for me and activate the phone. The one I was currently using I ensured to have the tracker deactivated so I could replace it easily if I ever had to get rid of my trusty disposable phone. Once everything was ready for phase two, I slide another hundred towards and thanked him with a little slap to his face. Getting ready to leave I further made my point clear by knocking over a chip stand. Hearing the rack fall to the floor with a loud _clang, _I winced, feeling bad for the guy, but it was all part of the act. Part of the dramatic touches I add to this game of heroes and villain.

Back in my lair at the factory I paced, waiting for the hero to receive my message and call me. I haven't felt this anxious about a phone call since I was forced to wait to hear a reply from Anna after our first date. The time between then and now felt so distant, like it was in another life. All this empty space and slowly ticking seconds could make anyone crazy. Fifteen minutes later the phone rang ,causing me to jump slightly. Cursing my paranoia under my breath I answered after the second ring. "I heard you requested a hero."

"Yes. I did, but this isn't a conversation to have on the phone. We need to talk privately, I'll text you the directions to my lair. Try not to take forever getting here. I'm a busy woman and I don't have time to wait on an incompetent hero." Hanging up, I sent a quick text giving her the directions from the store to the ice factory. Once done all that was left to do was wait more.

Wringing my hands, I told myself this will all be worth it in the end. Soon, I won't have to look over my shoulders. I won't be riddled with fear about hurting anyone anymore. Passing by a clear window I saw my reflection. Sometimes I didn't recognize myself once I put on the mask concealing the girl the people I love thought they knew. Pressing my hand onto the glass the Ice Queen did the same. I know we're the same person, but I treat my alter ego as a completely separate entity for she is everything I hate about myself: the monster I've been turned. Icy blue orbs stared back at me. "This means soon you'll be nothing more than a forgotten memory." Veins of ice flowed from my fingertips, I heard the glass creak submitting to my powers until it covered my reflection.

Hearing the sound of an engine drawing near outside, I waved my hand, creating two large abominable snowmen. "Show our guest to my office," I ordered.

One gave me a curt nod and the pair stormed off.

I only had to wait a couple of minutes before they carried her in struggling. I noticed one was missing his left arm and it was still smoking a little. _At least I can always count on her to put up a good fight._ Sitting on my desk, crossing one over the other, I waited as they sat the bird into the chair. She barked, "You know I can seat myself, you oversized lumps of water."

I chuckled finding her poor attempt at being ferocious kind of adorable. "You both may leave us, she isn't a threat to me."

Once the door was closed, I met teal eyes behind the mask noting a mischievous glint in them. "You know, if you wanted to see me this bad you didn't have to go and threaten gas station workers. I'm able to make house calls, your majesty," she winked.

Leaning forward, touching her cheek, I hummed in amusement deciding to partake in our typical banter. "Perhaps, in the future, I'll consider taking your offer, Phoenix."

She shivered under my touch, but retorted, "Well, if that were to happen sometime in the future don't plan on winning that battle. You may have supernatural powers, but they'll only get you so far if things were to become _heated_."

Cupping her chin, pulling her forward, I whispered, "Oh my dear naive feathered foe you have no idea how much pleasure can come from a sudden chill. Pushing her away there was a slight change in her expression. She looked down to the floor and crimson streaked her cheeks. Almost as if she was imagining all the fun we could have. Too bad it will never since my heart is already being with someone else. _My powers that's why we're here, and the fact, thanks to my carelessness I have put your life in danger._ "Enough of this hero. I have asked you here to inform you that I have found the device along with the knowledge of where it is and I will need your help."

She jumped to her feet, cracked her knuckles, a smile gleaming on her face. "Great I can't wait to torch some asses. Let's get going right now, I'm all fired up."

I admired her enthusiasm. "Calm down, Phoenix, you'll get your chance to invoke the flames of justice. First, we'll need to infiltrate the place that requires us to show up at a party." The fire in her eyes quickly died only to be replaced with fear coating her features probably thinking of the first thing I did upon conceiving my plan. "Don't fret, it's a masquerade party." She relaxed upon hearing this. "We'll meet here and travel in style of course. Being who I am it is expected of me. I want you to be here exactly seven o'clock sharp this Friday night, understand?"

"Sounds like a decent plan, but . . . What should I wear?"

I rolled my eyes at the uncouth hero. She has probably never been to a party of this magnitude in all her life. "Something suitable and that won't clash with blue." With nothing left to go over with the hero, I decided it would be best to end our meeting here before anything could happen resulting in our short-lived trust becoming stale. So, I summoned my snowmen back, "Now, if you will be so kind as to allow my minions to escort you out."

She smirked, "They don't have to, my queen. I can see myself out." Taking a couple steps, she paused at the threshold, and glanced over her shoulder. "Try not to miss me too much before Friday, you hear?"

Closing the door behind her, I wanted until I heard the sound of her motorcycle fade away into the distance. For a moment I found myself enamored with the hero's attitude. "I think out all the things I've done as a villain I'm actually going to miss _her _the most."

* * *

In a blink of an eye Friday came bringing along a looming feeling of dread over me as my mind swirled with so many possible outcomes to tonight. Getting ready, I glanced out of the bathroom seeing Anna was still stretched out on the bed groaning. "You know it's not too late to change your mind and come with me." I held my breath hoping she didn't though. The last thing Anna needed to see is her wife hanging, dancing, and later disappearing with a stranger tonight.

"No way." I exhaled glad to hear answer remained the same as when I asked. "I hate these kinds of parties. Everyone acts so stuffy. Most of the time I end up tripping over my words or worse my feet. Plus, I never know what isn't some snail stuffed the egg of some exotic bird."

I tried not to laugh 'cause I've never seen that one before. Though being Duke's party there was a high probability of some strange appetizer being there. Finishing up getting ready, I exited gaining a teasing whistle and a coy smile from her. Placing a hand on her cheek, kissed her quickly on the lips, I replied, "Neither can I most of the time, darling. I'll be back as soon as I can, so be good, and don't wait for me, alright? I-I love you Anna."

"I know and I feel the same about you too, Elsa."

Once in the hall, heading for the steps, I personally didn't like the idea of leaving her alone with the possible threat of someone unintended knowing my secret. The words written upon that sticky note still haunted me. If it was true then, the fiend is bound to know about Anna as well. If something terrible ever happened to her and it turned out to be my fault I wouldn't know what I would do. Shaking my head a little, I couldn't afford to have these thoughts at the moment. I had to concentrate on the task at hand.

At my lair, I traded cars from my home one to one I use for quick getaways. She could rival any spy villain car with speed, hidden gadgets, and a killer speaker system. To my surprise, I didn't have to wait long for my foe to arrive. Before opening the car door, I did a quick check making sure the mask was still on. She got in wearing a plain black tux and a simple black mask, her hair in its usual style. I couldn't complain though, at least she looked presentable. I'm glad she didn't decide the use the mask she wears as a hero. That one might have stuck out a little too much or could end up giving her away With both of us ready I made the drive to the party hoping there wouldn't be any surprises tonight and things would be in our favor.


	21. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**A/N: This took longer than I wanted it to. Not because it didn't know what to write that's never the case. The thing is there's something in this that I may have been building up, but I'm kind of nervous how it might be received. So, yeah that's the big reason. Anyways, here it and hope you guys enjoy. **

* * *

I never thought I would find myself sitting the icy villainesses car. Yet, there I sat my back against the soft leather of the surprisingly heated seat. In the background played a symphonic metal song by one of artist Elsa liked. Apart from that the car was silent. I wondered what she was thinking about. Probably if we could work together and succeed in this mission. I laughed at myself under my breath never thought I'd ever wind up working with my nemesis, either. The adventure as a hero was full of surprised.

Elsa turned the vehicle and drove down a rather long paved driveway. Rounding the corner sat a large mansion, exotic birds littered the yard, a massive lake sat to the right, the reflection of multiple spotlights shone on the water's surface. She kept driving past the front stairs, where a line of people waited to get through the door and to the party beyond. A few moments she managed to find a spot to park.

I jumped out of the parked car, double-checking my mask, and graciously opened Elsa's door. Holding out my hand and said, "Come on, your majesty shall we have some fun?" She reached out taking mine in her gloved hands, they had just a bit of chill to them informing me that behind her sultry smile she was nervous. Her mask and dress shone under the moon, and the bright spotlights behind her giving her an angelic glow. Walking around the car, she removed her hand, placing it on the upper part of my arm.

"May I remind you, Phoenix this isn't about having fun. We have two jobs find the device and steal it before they can use and . . ." she trailed off, her frigid facade died for a second.

"Before they can destroy you," I finished solemnly.

"Exactly, I don't have much to lose, but there is something–actually someone I can't live without anymore. I should be spending what little time I may have with her, but here I am with you, hero. Try not to waste my time and mess anything up. I am unfortunately and reluctantly putting a bit too much trust in you."

"I get where you're coming from, so don't worry, your majesty. As a hero, and your partner in crime tonight I won't fail you." _I simply can't. Failure tonight is not an option_. As we walked up the stairs, I gave her a confident smile. "Furthermore, you don't have to worry, though we may be enemies, but I will do my best to protect you 'cause you're my villain. I'm supposed to defeat you, not some crazy guy and his dumb weapon." The sad, disturbing truth about our crazy lives left my lips. _Our lives sure have gone into a downward spiral. I wish we could go back to the way things used to be._

Ice Queen looked away, hiding something behind blue eye. "Maybe, you should start protecting yourself before you concern yourself with me."

I didn't know how to retort, something about her words punched me in the stomach. She was hiding something that was either dangerous to her or hazardous to me. Upon reaching the double doors, I tried not to laugh at the two poor guys stuck guarding the entrance. They wore striped tops, the pants were puffy on their thighs and really tight around their legs, holding fake spears they looked uncomfortable and displeased about the ordeal. It was our turn next, Elsa gave one of the men the invitation she had fished out her glove box after arriving. "Well, that's a shame I was hoping we would have to crash in guns blazin'," I teased.

"We're trying to be discreet about this task. Not everything can be solved by rushing into things. A plan like this takes a bit of finesse, " she waved her hand, causing a few snowflakes to shimmer in the air.

"Yeah, discretion," I muttered, "Says the woman who just conjured a little bit of snow magic."

"My mistake, sometimes it just happens. Just remember to do as I say and we'll be fine."

"Yes, your majesty," I mocked bow.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't quite contain her smile. "You know you can be quite insufferable at times, hero."

Making our descent down the grand staircase, I whistled seeing the extravagant setting. It reminded of one of those medieval castles from that high fantasy show Elsa and I decided to binge watch one weekend. Well, we tried. Being a hero meant being on call twenty-four/seven often gets in the way making normal things difficult. Multiple suits of armor and tapestries hung along the walls. From the stairs. Across the way upon a stage sat a large throne. I could see a large table lined with food, including a boar. In the middle of the room stood a large ice sculpture, what it was depicting I couldn't tell. At the bottom two jugglers were tossing burning torches. Walking along the pristine dance floor some people stared at us and seemed to be whispering. _Must be jealous 'cause my 'cause my wife and arch enemy is far more gorgeous than anything else in this room._

"I see he didn't spare any expense this year," Elsa mumbled. "He's proud of this achievement and wants to rub it in as many face's as possible."

"Sounds like the guy is overcompensating."

"Well, there's that, but this man is not to be trifled with. He can afford and pay off anything and anyone. If he wants something badly enough Duke will go to great lengths to get it," she said darkly. "I hope this plan works."

Her hand squeezed my arm. "I have faith that this will work. You're the Ice Queen it's going to take more than a silly machine to defeat you."

A soft, seductive smile returned to her lips. "Your optimism might be your greatest power ever though it does make you seem naive and cocky, Phoenix."

"What can I say in the darkest times I create a light producing a guiding fire to fend off the daunting shadow of evil." _Hero cheese at its finest_.

"I guess that is one way of putting it," she hummed.

Once we were beyond the dance floor, someone stepped in front of us. Looking up, I met forest green eyes behind a white mask. His posture, and false smile reminded me of Hans. His right hand was behind his back, and he held out his left hand. In a gentle tone he said, "I noticed your radiant beauty from the top of the stairs, my pale angel, and I just had to chance it to ask you for a dance."

Hans or not there was no way in hell I was about to let _my_ wife and my arch nemesis dance with someone else. Jealousy bubbled in my chest and anger flashed in my eyes. Taking her hand, I dragged her away without giving him the satisfaction of an answer. In the middle of the room in front of the ice sculpture sat basin filled with punch. I had a feeling it was tainted with alcohol, but I didn't care at the moment. I poured myself a glass, and began to take a drink glad that it tasted colder than I expected it to. Glancing down I discovered Elsa's hands gripping the punch bowl disgust and fright written on her face, ice danced on top of the liquid. "It's truly awful," she grimaced, her gaze was directed upwards looking at the ice sculpture that loomed over us.

Wondering what she meant, I gazed up finding the lines and shapes on the piece were a bit more defined being closer to it. The sculpture was huge with what looked to be three figures placed on the pedestal. The first was a faceless man, he held a large gun in his hand, his left foot placed over a second figure underneath him, despite not having a face I could tell he was in the midst of victory. The second, the one the man was stepping on resembled a woman judging by its more feminine feature, curves, and what looked like a dress sculpted in the ice. A mask covered her face, a braid was crafted to the point where the ice looked like strands of delicate hair. The outfit she wore seemed to sparkle under the light like diamonds or how fresh snow does under a sunny sky. To my utmost horror, I realized that was supposed to depict Elsa's demise as the villain everyone sees her as. My eyes focused on the last one wearing a mask as well. They were lying on the ground a single hand outstretched, reaching to make one final save even at the possible cost of their life. I had a terrible feeling that this one was meant to be me. "I see what you mean this is really vile."

"Shameless too," she added, looking at her hands, "and it feel as if I'm being mocked."

I could tell that her raw emotions were starting to get to her. I cringed still able to feel the shards of ice stabbing my heart. The pain only continued to get worse as Elsa or the Ice Queen didn't keep them in check from time to time. I quickly needed to calm her down for if she didn't we would risk winding up getting caught if she happened to accidentally freeze the entire room. "Hey, I get that this is disgusting and really foul, but you need to please calm down the room is getting colder awfully fast."

Realization dawned upon her as she noticed the frozen solid punch. "Right, I don't want to be the one who blows this for us.

She began to walk away when I grabbed her hand. "Look, this may be grim, but this is why we're here to prevent this sort of terrible fate from happening in the first place. Plus, if things do go south I will protect you, you may be a villain, but in the grand scheme of it I'm in the same boat with you." _In more ways than one_. "Plus, your ice magic is far more prettier than this monstrosity."

Thank you," she replied sincerely.

Averting my gaze from the statue, I needed to come up with a distraction for us both. The non-crowded dance floor caught my attention. "Care for a dance?" I asked bowing, and holding out my hand for her.

Ice Queen placed her other hand in my offered one, "I guess I can humor you. Plus, it will give me a decent chance to scout out the area when our time comes." Once upon the dance floor the seductive glint I've come to enjoy returned in her eyes. She didn't give me much of a chance to react as she pulled me into her taking my left in hers, and placing her right on the small of my back. It had been awhile since our alter egos had been this close together. In my ear she whispered, her icy breath sending a chill down my spine, "I'm taking the lead on this one."

"Do as you see fit, your majesty.

The orchestra started up once again playing a haunting tune. The lights dimmed around us. I tried to keep up with Elsa's slow, graceful steps as she somehow kept up with the music. I became lost in her elegant moves, the music, and oddly enough the complete control she had over me. I felt like a puppet on strings, I never really enjoyed playing the submissive in any situation, but this was one of those few times where I had no choice in the matter. At one point she spun me around, pulled me back into her, and dipped me close to the floor. In the low lighting there was mischievous glimmer in her icy eyes that took my breath away. We stayed that way for what felt like an eternity. I hadn't realized the orchestra had stopped only able to hear the blood pounding in my ears. Her face was close to mine, pale pink painted lips formed into a devious smile, in a husky tone she asked, "Having the fun you so desired, Phoenix?"

I wasn't able to answer, my mouth had gone dry, my face was flushed, chest heaving, panting heavily, and my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Our lips were inches apart all either of us had to do was move the tiniest bit and they would meet. Honestly, it was rather tempting, but my cover and her safety always came first above pleasure. The lights brightened up reminding us of where we were. From the other end of the room the sound of a spoon being banged against a glass further brought our attention back to reality.

Ice Queen stood me up, parting slightly, we glanced up to find the man who is responsible for this party and trying to murder my wife: Duke Weselton. I seriously hated the man for several reasons. Upon thinking about them, something in my head clicked. Elsa worked for this man over the last couple of month always keeping what she was working on a secret. A few questions sprung up in my head. Does mean she helped create the very device that could potentially destroy her? Or was she trying to prevent its creation? Whatever the reasons were though I had to trust that her intentions were undoubtedly decent in this matter.

He coughed gaining more of the room's attention. "Thank you all for coming upon this glorious day. For months I have watched this city become host to two powerful and equally dangerous entities. You all know them as the Phoenix and the Ice Queen. One tries to save this fair city, but tends to cause more havoc than good. However, it's the Ice Queen this city needs to be rid of that evil, seductive temptress, who had lured many of both men and woman with her icy charms."

_Tell me about it_.

"Her actions must be put a stop to before she gains complete control over Arendelle. Which is why I have commissioned the construction of a weapon that will finally free this city from her chilling wrath." He motioned for something to approach. I glanced to my right, out of a hall two men wheeled a cart towards us. Upon it sat a large gun, it looked more like a dangerous version of a squirt gun and certainly not what I imagined. In front of the trigger hung a clear canister, where inside a mini snowstorm swirled. I didn't know or want to fathom how that thing was supposed to kill Elsa. The cart arrived at the front of the room, Duke picked it, "This here is the final solution to the problem," he announced triumph in his voice. Beside him the man who asked Elsa to dance walked out of the shadows. "For this very reason I am entrusting it to a very dear friend of mine, Hans Sutherland." Few people clapped most looked unsure what to think about the ordeal.

_Oh shit_, I gulped. A hand settled on my shoulder, gripping it tighter by the second.

Removing his mask, he took the weapon in his hands a devilish grin curving his lips. "This is such an honor, sir. My employer, Mr. Arendelle, who sadly couldn't make it, will be happy to hear about this." Elsa's grip got tighter, her nails dug into my shoulder, and an intense wave of cold shot throughout my body. "Before the party carries on, I want to say a few things quickly. First, by this time next week the Ice Queen will be finally vanquished." I gasped in pain as the chill got worse fraying my nerves, shooting into my bloodstream. I could feel the shards of ice in my heart wiggle around. For a moment the room turned black and I thought I was about to pass out from the sheer agony. Thankfully, that didn't become the case as she realized what she was doing, and released me an apologetic look in her eyes. "Finally, after she is gone, our next target will be that insufferable Phoenix," he declared proudly." With that final statement the room dropped a few degrees.

Unable to take much more, I slipped out of the crowd, finding a way outside. The warm night air relieved some of the cold making me feel a little better, and the pain finally fully subsided. However, my head was swimming with a dozen thoughts at once and the weight of Hans words came crashing down on me. _A week. That's all the time I have left to either destroy the weapon or lose Elsa forever._

I winced, feeling a hand on my back, turning I stared into Elsa's icy blue eyes. "Time to make our move."

"Okay, I want to do this just as much as you do now."

"Excellent, we'll convene in the bathroom, so you can change into your Phoenix suit. There's a guest one three doors down the hall behind the grand staircase."

"Gotcha, I simply can't stand for this injustice, any longer."

Separating so we wouldn't look suspicious, we meet up a few minutes later in the bathroom. It was indeed a spacious guest bathroom decorated like the rest of the house in Duke's interesting style. Though there was a major problem with the room. There were no places for us to change besides the obvious open space. I didn't get a chance to express my concern about exposing our identities to each other. Not because I didn't already know hers, but this wasn't the time or place to finally reveal my secret to her. A wall of frosted ice formed between us. "You have two minutes. Hope that's enough time for you, hero."

"I guess," I replied, starting to remove the tux Olaf gave me for this kind of occasion. My hero costume was concealed underneath it and the outfit was easily removable just in case I did have to make a quick change. Even if I had to resort to changing in a phone-booth. I removed a pair of gold bracelets from the pockets, I slid them on and they instantly tightened around my wrists. All that was left was to simply pusha button and they would turn into my gauntlets. The only things I was missing were my boots, but the shoes I had on had their own hidden secrets. "Since not everyone can make their clothing from ice."

She laughed, "It's not as easy as you may think. A part of my concentration is dedicated to making sure my ice dress stays intact. If I ever have a lapse in said concentration even for a second I could end up running around the city streets naked. Picture that for a second."

"Don't have to Ice Queen." _For several reasons_. "Your dress doesn't leave much to the imagination."

She went silent for a second, causing a wide grin to appear on my face.

"What no witty remark?"

"Are you about done?" she snapped. I must have hit a nerve. _Not my fault some people think your clothing is a little too risqué for the public. Not that mind seeing me some evil cleavage. _

Stepping out of the pants, I readjusted my mask once again. "Yeah, whenever you are, your majesty," I laughed.

The ice wall vanished, the elegant dress she was wearing was gone, replaced by her signature ice gown. Opening the window, she tossed her dress out, I followed by example, seeing both our outfits flutter down landing in a dumpster. She strolled to the door, hand on the knob she met my confident gaze. "Let's move out we have a small window of opportunity while everyone is still busy."

Leaving the bathroom, we stealthily walked along the back wall, keeping to the shadows. Turning down the corridor, where the cart came from there was a large steel door at the end. To the left was another hall meaning there was double the chance of getting caught. "You examine the door, I'll keep watch," I said.

"Don't need to, but I do need a card key," she informed.

"Makes little sense to have such a lack of security for something potentially deadly."

"I doubt this is the only security measure that weasel has. There's bound to be more beyond the door. We'll worry about it though when the time comes."

The sound of heavy footsteps caught my attention. Down the left hall I could make out the shape of a shadow. "Someone's coming. Perhaps they might have a card key."

"That's a possibility. Come here," she ordered, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the corridor we entered. The footfalls grew louder and the shadow on the wall became larger by the second. Leaning against the wall, she grabbed my shoulders, bringing me closer, she whispered, "I have an idea, but it's a little crazy.

"I like crazy," I replied.

"Kiss me," she said firmly. Her words rang in my ears. The man got closer and without a second thought, I leaned forward capturing her lips. It always caught me by surprise whenever the Ice Queen kissed me to either taunt or confuse the hell out of me. These sort of moments have happened three other times, the last being in the warehouse. Aside from the masks and her slight change in demeanor there's really no major difference when kissing her, her lips against mine always felt amazing no matter the circumstances. Even if it puts me in a little danger of her eventually figuring it all out, moments like these made it worth it. She pulled away, "Well, at least you're worth something every now and again." She proceeded to showcase a badge.

Ice Queen walked towards the door. "What no compliment?" I called after her.

Whipping around there was ice in her eyes causing me to frown, she hissed, "I don't enjoy kissing _you_." Swiping the card key down the slot a green brightening up and we quickly entered. "Be careful," she warned harshly.

A few steps in, the door slammed shut behind us causing darkness to shroud the area. Within a split second several lights, lite up instantly illuminating the room, giving us the chance to see the weapon at the end. I didn't see any traps or cameras in fact, it looked easy enough, maybe a bit too easy. "Okay, there it is, let's get this thing and go," I said taking a step forward.

Hearing a small click, Ice Queen yelled, "Stop you fool."

I froze just in time for in a blink of an eye the room filled up with lasers. "I hate these things," I groaned."

"Agreed, but there should be a button on the other side. Give me a moment and just stay still, Phoenix. They won't only alert people of our location, but could burn you. Don't want your goose getting cooked," she laughed at her own pun.

"Yeah, I understand. Just try not to melt on the way through. A puddle wouldn't make a good enemy." Ice Queen began to weave her way through the laser grid, making it a whole hell of la ot easier than I expected. Though I guess she has a knack for doing such task since the woman walked with grace having a regal air about her. Watching her intently and holding my position, I managed to work up a small sweat. It slid down my forehead, fell off my cheek, hit one of the bright red beams, and I heard a faint sizzle. _Guess she was right._

Making it to the other end, reaching for the button, she hesitated making me nervous, "As much as I love to see you in pain, hero, you've been a valuable asset, so far." She hit the button, and I relaxed gaining the feeling in my limbs again.

I rushed over taking the place beside her finding the gun prime for the taking. She gave it a once-over probably checking for a pressure switch or sensor. I looked to her for a confirmation and she nodded. Quickly grabbing the weapon all we had to do was make a break for it. Unfortunately, we didn't get the chance to take another step for the exit when an alarm began to blare. The door opened immediately followed by at least a dozen men rushing in holding guns. In the front of the pack stood Hans, a smug smile on his face. "Phoenix, Ice Queen, what a pleasure it is to see you both here."

"How many men do you think you can take?" I asked gearing up for a fight.

"I think our best bet would be to leave and fight another day."

"Alright." _Where exactly can we escape to?_ I glanced up to see a glass ceiling above us that would give the perfect access to the skies. With a dozen guns pointed at us waiting for Hans' order, I made a quick and hasty decision. One Elsa wasn't going to like. Tossing her weapon, I told her, "Hang on to that and brace yourself."

"Brace myself for what?" she shouted.

"Shoot them," Hans demanded.

Wrapping my arm around Elsa's waist, pulling her tight into me, I hit the button on my gauntlet, and we took off before a hail of bullets could hit us. "Wait, what are you doing you bird-brain?" she shrieked.

Firing off a shot shattering the glass roof, I replied with a smirk, "We're going for a ride." The warm night air greeted us as I flew higher into the sky above the mansion. Once we were a good distance away from the place and Hans, I leveled off to enjoy the flight. Flying around the night skies was so relaxing, it had been so long I almost forgotten what the wind felt like under my wings. "Are you okay, Ice Queen," I asked, glancing down at her with a sly smile

"I will be when we get down," she yelled at me, eyes shut tightly.

"Just keep a hold of that weapon and I'll worry about landing." The dress shoes I had on only had enough fuel for a shorter flight than usual, and smaller rockets. A flat rooftop caught my eyes. "We're going in for a landing."

I started to slow down the thrusters to ease into a gentle landing, when a blast exploded in front of us. "What the hell was that?" Ice Queen asked.

"I think someone's shooting at us." A missile flew past us, it exploded creating a blinding light. Unable to see, I veered to the right. Another one light up the sky and in the mayhem of the attack, I heard screaming.

Once my vision cleared, I saw Elsa plummeting towards the ground. With what little energy was left, I pushed the rockets to maximum power. Reaching out our fingers grazed until I finally grabbed her. The ground got closer, more missile's light up the sky. Somewhere deep within me an intense feeling of cold stabbed through me like a blade made from ice. The last thing I saw was Elsa's frosty blue eyes filled with distress. Then, a flash of white consumed us both before drowning us in darkness.

Sitting up with gasp, I found myself in a pile of snow in the middle of the street. Frantically I searched around, but was unable to see any sign of Elsa, "El-Ice Queen," I shouted.

Not far away she rose up from the snow. "I never want to fly again," she groaned.

"You get used to it. Thanks though for making this snow pile."

She looked at me confused. "I-I didn't do this. I didn't have time to conjure any snow during the fall."

"If you didn't, then who-" I shivered suddenly a chill wreaked through my entire body. Lifting up my hands, I was shocked to see my palms coated with ice. "Wait, what? How is this even possible?"

She couldn't seem to comprehend the situation. She spoke, but it wasn't an answer, "Where's the weapon?"

My problem would have to wait. I had to focus on Elsa's at the moment. Finding the gun a few feet away, I started to go for it. A pair of headlights flickered on stopping me dead in my tracks. Someone got out causing me to fear the worst. Shaking off the feeling of dread, I crawled over barely touching the trigger, then someone picked up the gun. I met Hans' taunting smile, "Sorry Phoenix, today isn't your day, but don't worry. Soon both of you will meet an equally devastating end."

He began to walk away, I stood up on shaky legs. "Don't you dare think my fire will be extinguished that easily, even if I am defeated, I will rise from the ashes."

He smirked wickedly, "We'll see about that."

With nothing else left, he got in the car, it drove away, leaving us in the dimly light street. Craning my neck I began remorseful, "Sorry about losing the weapon, but we'll find a way to get it back okay Ice-" I stopped noticing she was gone. Dropping to the ground, tears of frustration began to well in my eyes upon realizing that I was alone. In an instant all the events and a stinging pain in my legs consumed my thoughts. "I screwed everything up, didn't I?" My attention went to the snow, I had little to say about why, or how I conjured the snow in the first place. My mind ran rampant with questions and thoughts. None of it made sense and I had a terrible feeling this wasn't going to end well for us.


	22. Aftermath

**A/N: I'm surprised with myself that I managed to get this chapter out already. I made the mistake of finding this show called Miraculous: the Adventure of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Yeah, superhero stuff is like a huge guilty pleasure of mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

Waking up the next morning after my complete screw up, and discovering I may have ice powers made me feel a little depressed. Well, to be honest, I was still a little awestruck about the whole powers thing. Even after a rough night of sleep, I didn't what to make of it, and it worried me a bit. Strike that a lot. I told myself to stress about it later. My main concern is and always will be Elsa. Last night must have devastated her, but I can tell since she does decent and scary good of hiding her emotions . . . most of the time.

Tossing my hand over to the left side, I felt for her. Upon opening one eye I noticed that she was already up. Rolling onto my back, I placed an arm over my face. Everything from last night felt like a dream and had I hoped it was one, but when I arrived home reality set in causing me to feel hopeless. The only upside was that Elsa hadn't come home until an hour later giving me enough time to attempt and fail to relax. The scene of her coming home played out in my head.

_I had managed to snuggle under the covers just in time to see the headlights shine in the window. I began to pretend to be asleep, the door downstairs was slammed shut, she stormed up the stairs, cursing. The temperature had dropped in the house as well promoting the heater to turn on to compensate. _

_The door creaked open, and the bed shifted under Elsa's weight. Faking a yawn, I rolled over, "So, how was the party?"_

_She was silent for a moment. I wondered if she was going to break down, sending the house or possibly Arendelle into a state of eternal winter. She forced a soft smile, but behind her icy eyes was sorrow. "It was boring, uneventful, and nothing to miss."_

_I wanted to crack a joke about dancing with someone else, but I didn't have the heart to. "So, a worthless night?"_

"_Yes, a complete and utter disaster," she breathed. _

_Reaching out, I placed a hand on her shoulder, and tried to console her, "Hey, it's over, no reason to linger on it for the night." I'm lying to myself and her of course. It's not done and the consequences might cause my world to die. _

"_You're right, it's over . . . for tonight. I'm exhausted. Just let me get of this dress." _

_She disappeared into the bathroom, leaving me with my thoughts. Hans' words about us only have a week left kept echoing my head. Elsa came out wearing her silky nightgown, she got into the bed, and wrapped her arms around me burying her head in the crook of my neck. Wrapping my arms around her I brought her closer. I made a promise under my breath, _I'm going to do everything I can to change our proposed fates.

Groaning, I decided it was time to get up, and forlornly head to work. Trudging into the bathroom, I glanced at my palms. The ice was gone, making me wonder if it really had been nothing more than a mere dream and that last night didn't actually happen. Oh, how I wished this was the case. Flicking on the switch, I met my reflection and something shocking caught my attention. Running a hand through my hair, I exclaimed, "What the fuck happened to my hair?" I honestly couldn't believe what I was looking at. I grabbed the collective strands that formed a stark white streak in my hair. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself leaning forward. "I can't let Elsa see this. Who knows what might happen if she found she did this, especially under the circumstances we under right now."

There was only one thing I could think of on such a short notice. Dashing into the closet, I managed to find a hat. I also texted Olaf telling him I had something extremely important to tell him. All that was left to do was get past Elsa. I tucked my hair under the hat, and began to stealthy walk down the stairs. Thankfully, I found her in the kitchen with a mug of coffee. Peeking around the corner, I quickly said, "Hey, I'm going to head to work early. See you later, and I love you dear."

"Wait," she called. I paused cringing, she sounded so broken up. Sighing defeated I turned to face her. Elsa paused, looking perplexed, "What's up with the hat?"

"Bad hair day," I lied.

"Oh, well it happens." Preassing her lips to mine in lingering kiss was when I noticed small stains on her cheeks. _She's been crying,_ I concluded. Pulling away, she whispered, "Have a good day, and know no matter what happens I do love you."

She let me go, I gave her a nod in agreement, and a solemn smile as I walked through the door.

* * *

Sneaking into the museum, I cautiously looked around, down the halls to my left, right, and ahead. The last thing I needed was Gerda telling me to get to work. I had too much on my mind to care about a job I wasn't really working. I luckily found Olaf in his office, entering I shut the door and locked it. "I'm glad you're here," I sighed, slumping into the chair. "Did you get my text?"

"Yeah, what's got you so excited? Did something happen last night while working with Ice Queen?" he asked teasingly, laughed. I think he misread my text. Damn context. He stopped laughing upon seeing the devastated expression on my face. "Okay, tell me everything that happened last night. Don't spare the details. I'll run a further analysis when I watched the video later."

I reached up to play with the ends of my hair only to realize that it was all tucked under my hat, I dropped them into my lap, and began the story. I told him about Hans, the weapon, Weselton's speech, Hans beginning the final countdown on our lives, sneaking into the vault, including the kiss, our moonlight flight, the crash, and finally the snow I conjured. Olaf nodded, smiled, laughed, frowned, and finally became wide-eyed with shock by the end of the tale. Touching my hat, I added, "Plus, I believe these ice powers have a side-effect on my appearance."

"What do you mean?" he inquired curiously and worriedly.

I removed the hat, my hair cascaded down my shoulders, revealing the white streak. "They seemed to have caused this abnormality. I'm hoping your scientific genius can do something about this 'cause I have no plans on telling Elsa that I've decided to try a new hair style."

He nodded, "I can see what I can do, but first I'm going to need a sample." Olaf reached up yanking a piece of the white hair from my head. The spot stung for a second as I scratched it. Placing into a Petri dish, he asked, "I take you can't do it again. Conjuring snow I mean?"

"No, I think it only happened do the craziness of the situation we were in, and my emotions were running high all night."

"I see," he mused. "So, what are we going to about Hans, this weapon, and Ice Queen?"

Slumping in my chair, I replied, "I don't know. She's my arch rival, but I don't want to see her get killed." He looked at me, reminding me of the possibility that one of us would have die eventually. I came into this job knowing this, but that was all before finding out Elsa was in fact the Ice Queen. The sympathetic look in his gaze too said he knew I was struggling with this moral dilemmas. "I am the hero of this city, but even though she's evil, I have a duty to uphold, right? I do whatever I can to save people. Even if their intentions aren't for the best sometimes."

Olaf sighed, "Yeah, but your service is towards making the city a better place, Phoenix. The Ice Queen has been tormenting Arendelle for nearly two years, she has done some terrible things to innocent people." He glanced down at his legs.

I thought back for a second and I was beginning to truly understand the real reason behind my alter ego. I asked softly, "Did she hurt you?"

He turned away from me, he bowed his head down. His voice filled with a sadness I've never heard from his. "Yes, I'm in this wheelchair because during her one of her crimes an icicle pierced my spine damaging the nerves. I can never walk again thanks to her.

I shifted in my seat feeling suddenly uncomfortable, I felt awful about what happened to him. Playing with my hair, I softly reached out to touch his shoulder. "I get that Ice Queen harmed you permanently, but what's the point in vengeance? Will it really solve the problem? Remember, you used believe everyone deserved their happy ending. Even someone as evil as the Ice Queen might need a little of joy to crack the ice."

Olaf turned his head, meeting my gaze, I offered him a smile. I knew deep down, he's still my happy go-lucky friend he once was before all this hero and villain business started. His expression darkened, "You're right that was what I always said before this happened. Listen, Anna by finally defeating her it will give me a peace of mind. All this knowledge I process may not give me the ability to walk again. That's why I'm relaying on you to take her out and relieve this weight off not only my shoulders, but Arendelle as well."

I opened my mouth a selfish thought had crossed my mind. _Saving the city might mean sacrificing who I love most destroying our happy ending. _"How do you know killing her will bring the city or any of us peace? Slicing one head off of the proverbial hydra creates three more," I stated, trying to reason with him.

"Ice Queen is the main threat, after her you can continue defending the city fighting one maniac at a time," his voice was filled with promise.

"What if . . . I don't want to continue being the Phoenix?" If the cruel hand of fate took away Elsa, then I don't think I could handle fighting anymore.

"I know you think your hero side is separate, but the Phoenix is just as much as a part of you, Anna. Your identity may be hidden behind a mask, but you are a hero. Why would you want to quit?"

I knew the answer. I took a moment deciding whether or not to come clean and tell him the truth. Revealing that Elsa is the Ice Queen. Possibly destroying our lives in the process. Ruining the time we have left since I didn't know how Olaf would react if I were to tell him that Elsa the woman I love is the one who harm him. He could take it and do something horrible. I played with the ends of my hair, "I might need a break."

He scratched his head, the light returning in his eyes, but there was a light frown on his face. "I guess it's understandable. For now though, why don't you scout the city for crime. I'll work on both your hair dye and figure out how you're going to break into Hans place to retrieve the weapon."

"Before the big showdown?"

"Yes, bringing down your archnemesis should be your job."

I swallowed hard hearing this. The fact will remain the same until it is either done, or changed. "I know," I said solemnly. "I'm heading out now. I'll get that hair dye and work on fixing this _all_ this."

* * *

Riding around town a woman jumped out in front of me pleading for help. She wore a large fancy yellow coat with dyed white and black hair. "Darling, there are two men in the alley they tried to mug me." Nothing about her looked immediately dangerous, but something about her struck me as odd. My obligation to being a hero took front seat pushing aside my innate gut feeling.

"Alright ma'am, I'll go check it out. Stay here where it is safe." I quickly went towards the action in the alley. At the end was a fence and a narrow passage. "You stay here things might get dangerous." Heading down the dark alley I found a door. Cautiously I entered, not even two steps into the building two men came charging out of the darkness brandishing chains. I sighed, "Why do I have a feeling this is a trap?"

Not taking any chances, I ignited my gauntlet's, punching the first man that arrived. Upon on contact the punch exploded in a fiery blaze, it sent him flying to a wall, and the sound resounded in the warehouse. The second one came running, but a loud voice echoed in the room causing him to stop, "Enough, leave us."

The man nodded and dragged his friend away.

Squirting towards the direction from where the voice came from, but all I saw were shadows. Unexpectedly and to my horror. Hans stepped out slowly clapping, "Well done Anna."

I almost fell over at his words. "Who?" I asked, trying to play stupid.

He chuckled, "Oh Anna, I know you aren't the brightest person ever, despite proclaiming to be the Flames of Justice, but I know who you really are behind that mask." In one quick motion, he tore off my mask. "See, you may think your clever average klutz in the public eyes, hero striking fear in criminals hearts and sparking hope in the people. Of course you're no real hero just a stupid, stupid girl, who is in way over her head. Forced to make the fateful choice of killing her archenemy the Ice Queen or die by your rival's hand."

Thoughts of doubt did cross my on the subjects he spoke of. Yet, no matter what he said I was a hero at least to someone. "So what?" I shot back. "I may be clumsy. I may get in your way causing more havoc than good. However, there is one thing I know that i can do right, and that one thing is protecting Arendelle from the likes of you."

His smile didn't waver, "That's what wanted to hear, Phoenix. I have a moral challenge for you, and no matter what you do, people are going to suffer."

"You're a monster," I spat. "Putting people's lives in danger thinking it is some sort of a game."

"What can I say, I want to see you suffer each day until the grand finale. Then, I'll kill your precious wife once you're broken and beaten, so you will be forced to watch and not be able to do anything about it," he laughed wickedly.

_He knows Elsa is really the Ice Queen. _Blinded by rage at his threat towards Elsa, I tackled him to the hard ground. He didn't show a hint of fear as I raised my fist ready to sock him in the jaw. _He wants this probably. Hans wants to see you get mad, so you'll mess up,_ a voice in the back of my head whispered. Lowering my hand, I roughly grabbed his collar. I looked at him anger sparked in my eyes. "Tell me what I have to do?" I glowered, shoving him back to the ground.

"There two let's call them accidents, they are each on opposite sides of the city. First there is a man bound to some tracks, and a running away train heading towards him. Next, a bus full of school kids and multiple cars heading for a soon to be blown up bridge. You have twenty minutes to get there and make a choice. The life of one man or the lives of many. Oh, one last thing, he reached up yanking my earpiece out, and my only line of communication to Olaf, "Can't have you cheating can we?"

Hans always had a way to get under people's skin, but seeing the devious way he smiled about all the innocent lives he planned on risking disgusted me beyond belief. "You're a coward, Hans. A coward and a massive diva, who needs a stage to showcase how powerful you think you are." Standing up, I grabbed my mask and left him no longer in the mood to hear him talk.

"Oh Anna, I almost feel sorry for you. When it finally comes down to the end, do you really think Elsa is going to still be there for you?"

I already knew the answer, but I continued to leave knowing he enjoyed seeing me suffer. Once outside the shock of sunlight blinded me for a second. Glancing around I had a choice to make save many or just one man. Both would have its consequences and both me subconsciously, but in the end, I knew I couldn't ignore it. Exiting the alley, I jumped on Firebird speeding to one of the tragedies Hans had set up for me.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway after a long and exhausting afternoon, I just needed to take a breather. I managed to save everyone on the bridge some thankfully only sustaining minor injuries. Screaming kids were one thing it was expected as their bus teetered on the edge of life and death. However, a grown man nearly made me crash with his hysterically sobbing and panic attack. Resting my head on the steering wheel, I sighed, wishing I could have saved everyone today. The radio reported on both the how the bridge had mysteriously blown up and the train accident, where one man had been killed. Hans got he wanted as I felt terrible for not being able to save him. Yet, I couldn't let it get me too much. He was testing me, and I was personally getting sick of being everyone's pawn. I knew what had to be done. In the end my choices and actions can either save people or I put innocent lives in more danger.

Before heading into the house, I checked my hair. The dye had done a pretty decent job of covering the white, but I didn't know how long it would last. Though it had to work until Olaf or I could figure out how to fix this mess. Well, probably just me in the end. Getting out, I opened the door and was taken aback by an intensely cold gale of wind. Snow dusted my clothes, my I shivered, rubbing my chest the icy shards moved, reminding me further of my mistake, and I grew slightly worried about Elsa.

Not finding her in the living room, kitchen, or garage, I headed upstairs, where I found her sitting on the bed gazing out the frost covered window. The icy wind was harsh as I tried to walk towards her. "Hey Elsa," I called, hoping to calm her down her just a bit. My gut told me, she was still reeling from the events from last night. My mistake could cost her, her life, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

She got up quickly, hand ready to summon her icy powers to protect her, blue eyes filled with terror met mine, and her expression said I scared her. "Anna," she breathed relaxing.

I rubbed the back of my head, trying to keep my casual act going. The last thing I wanted was to give her reason to suspect anything . . . not now, though. "Everything okay, dear?"

"Yes. Maybe. No," she finally said, cradling her arms to her chest. "I'm not okay." She looked away from me, "There's something I want to tell 'cause I don't know how much time-"

I placed a finger on lips refusing to let her finish. "Elsa, it's fine. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'm going to remain by your side no matter what happens now or in the future. I promise you that." I kissed the top of her head and offered her a sweet smile. "Besides, what more secrets do you apart from awesome ice powers?" I joked.

She laughed a little, but her eyes said, _if only you knew._

Taking her hands in my own, I changed the subject and said ecstatically, "I'm craving pizza and a cheesy rom-com tonight. How about you?"

Wringing her hands, she nodded, and forced a smile, "Alright, I'll be there in a second I need to clean this up."

"Great, I'll go order and pick the dumbest romantic disaster we have!" In the hall I paused and listened for a second. I wanted to hear if she revealed anything and try to be as helpful as I can.

Faintly, I heard her say, "Oh Anna, how am I going to tell you that I'm the Ice Queen and

"Great, I'll go order and pick the dumbest romantic disaster we have!" In the hall I paused and listened for a second. I wanted to hear if she revealed anything and try to be as helpful as I can.

Faintly, I heard her say, "Oh Anna, how am I going to tell you that I'm the Ice Queen and someday I might be around anymore."

Leaning my head against the wall, I silently whispered a response, "How am I going to tell you that I'm your archenemies the Phoenix, and I'm the one meant to fight you? How it might be the end for us?"

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah it's a little short, but after last chapter sometimes it's better to have a quick little chapter. Plus, I am aware that Olaf is massively OCC. I should have done it someone else or dug in the vast vault of Disney character, but back when I first started this, I didn't want to do that still scared to death of fanfiction since people sometimes aren't the nicest here. I'm rambling, sorry. Um, until next.**


	23. Crashing and Falling into Darkness

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's been two years since I started this story. I'm really trying to finish this as well along with a few other stories, but you know life. Plus, I had a nasty case of writings block and lost inspiration to work on anything for fanfiction. Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't believe I was doing it while I stalked around in the shadows of the museum in the middle of the night. I'm a hero dammit, and yet there I was getting ready to steal a priceless artifact from my cover job just to please Hans. Well, at least that's the reason he thinks I'm doing this. My intentions behind my questionable action were heroic enough. I'm stealing this Viking blade to save a life and use it to get the scumbag away from his house I can break into it and take the weapon. In other words, I'm committing one crime to ensure Arendelle's safely and selfish enough Elsa's. This is what I keep telling myself. The act felt wrong in my mind, though, and honestly it seemed like I was betraying my code.

Putting all my doubt aside, I continued hearing Hans' words echoed in my head from our meeting earlier. "_I have another test for you, hero" I hated it when he called me Elsa's–Ice Queen's mocking yet sometimes endearing nickname for me._

_Whatever he had in mind this time wasn't my main concern for the time being. This time I had my own plan to execute. In my pocket, I thumbed a small tracking device that Olaf had given me to plant on Hans, so we could finally gain an upper hand. All I had to do was play along with his dumb psychological game for a day or two more. Sighing as if I had given up and decided to obey his every command, I asked,"What is it this time Hans, you know I have a life outside meeting you in shady areas."_

"_This time it's more of a simple little task. All you have to do is steal an artifact from the museum. One of those Viking swords would earn me some power as well as fetch for a decent price."_

_I paled, "You know I work there. Doing that could compromise my job." Meaning I could lose access to my lair. The smile on his face gave me the impression that he knew this little fact. _

_He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "If something like my request is far too minuscule for the Phoenix to handle then, I guess a single measly person's life won't matter to you either." He brushed some dirt off his shoulder. "Perhaps the death of someone, who thought they could rely on a hero will put you back into your place."_

_Taking a willing step forward, I snapped, "This is low, Hans. No one deserves to die because you can't man up and steal your own stupid sword."_

_Hans merely smiled, looking rather amused. "Well, it you're feeling rebellions today, I can always make one call and you might find your darling wife dead."_

_I growled, "That's not part of your grand scheme. You know the moment you even try to harm Elsa in any way, I will come after you." I began to poke him, managing to slip the tracker into his front pocket._

_He looked down at my finger on his chest. Anger flashed in his green eyes. "Poke me again and I'll make sure some incriminating evidence is on the victim leading the police straight to you, hero. So, I recommend stepping back and planning on a way to get me my Viking sword." He ran a hand over his hair. "You have until the following night, or I will fulfill my promise."_

"_Fine," I scoffed. "I'll get it for your smug ass though not because you're ordering it, but to save a life. Hear my word though, Hans when the time comes you're going to rue the day you ruffled my feathers."_

"_If you survive that long," he chuckled. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Phoenix." he left a mocking smile on face. Clenching my fist, I punched the wall, leaving a dent. I couldn't wait to knock him from his throne._

Nearing the back entrance, I waited for Olaf's all clear. During the conversation while planning out the heist, I had told him I could handle this on my own and that he didn't have to put himself in jeopardy. Yet, once he flashed his thousand-watt smiles he had me convinced. Tapping the earpiece, I called to him using the code name he agreed to. "This is Phoenix to Snowman, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear," he responded. "At my word run straight and duck in the shadows beside the door."

"Alright, but shouldn't the camera's already be taken care of or at least running on a different feed?" _I may have watched one too many crime and spy shows._

"I'm currently working on it. I have to first work around the encryption without needing to use our I.D.'s is going slower than I had expected."

"Um, weren't you the one who created the security encryption to make it harder for people to break in and gain access to my lair?"

"Yes," he stammered. "I just never anticipated I would have to break into the ever-changing system. Go now."

Laughing under my breath, I raced over skidding into the shadows. "I'm here, what's next?"

"Give me a second to bypass the lock. Watch for the light to turn green and enter."

"Gotcha," I watched the light change from red to green, quickly opened the door, and entering the museum. "Alright, I'm in."

"Excellent, I managed to make you invisible to the cameras. You'll have no problem getting to your destination. Let me know if there is anything else you need."

"Thanks Snowman."

The signal faded to minor static as I took my finger off the earpiece. Walking around all I hear were my own footfalls echoing in the hall. _I never realized just how eerie this placed looked after dark. The eyes upon the painting seem like they were following me. Same for the equally creepy mannequins._

I entered the historical section where the Viking relics were, feeling like the wax figures of our ancestors were judging me. Walking into the middle of the room where one lone light glowed illuminating the glass case where the sword in question sat. I wondered just much something like this would fetch Hans on the black market. Tapping my earpiece, I spoke, "Hey Snowman, I'm at the prize. Are there anything other security measures I should worry about?"

"Hold on, I think there's a motion sensor somewhere on the case."

"Roger that, let me know when we're good."

I waited a few seconds the signal picked back up, and heard him speak rather softly, voice full of guilt and remorse. "Listen, I'm done, but first I want to say sorry."

"Um, is this really the _time_ and place for a conversation like this?" I asked, a little on edge worried about possibly getting caught. Guards were the least of my problems. No, I was worried about certain curator, who had a knack of sneaking up on me.

"No, but I understand what you said about the Ice Queen and using you as the face for my revenge plot makes me no better than any other typical villains you fight. When it boils down to the end, I hope you make the right choice, Phoenix."

"Thanks Snowman, I appreciate it. I know I'll make the right chance, but I have a few things to tie up before the big fight." _I just hope I don't wind up hurting the one I love most._

"Okay, you're good to go. Get the blade and get out."

Daunting silence filled the air once more. My hands shook a little touching the glass. I just hoped for one my clumsiness wouldn't get the better of me. Carefully, I picked up the glass and set it off the side. Picking up the sword and sheath, tucking it into my belt, settled the glass back, and left feeling like I had failed my job. Once back outside, I sighed deeply, "Hey, Snowman, I got it. I'm heading home and we'll take care of part two tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great, go home to your wife, and stay safe until tomorrow."

"I'll try, but no promises," I joked, signing off, removed the earpiece, and got on my bike still racked with guilt over what I've done.

I reached home half an hour later. Packing up my suit, bike, and regretfully the sword, I slowly made my way upstairs. It was pretty late in the evening and to my surprise Elsa was already asleep.

We hadn't spoken too much since the party the other night. We exchanged smiles, sweet kisses, a heated round of passion, but talking wasn't really on the agenda. For once over these last couple of days she looked peaceful, I bent down planting a soft kiss atop her head. _I should tell you the truth soon before it gets too late._

Snuggling under the covers, I wrapped an arm around her, and she responded in her slumber by cuddling into me. Smiling under the cloak the darkness, I sighed inwardly and drifted off to sleep all my worries slipping away with my consciousness.

* * *

Another morning, another hair dye job. The white hair seemed to be eating away all the color from my hair. It's gone from a single streak to engulfing my entire head. Making it harder to hide. I shiver again, but the cold had just become a numb sensation on and in my body. Setting the brush down, I glanced at my hands still confused by the snow I conjured. _I conjured. _The words were definitely weird roaming the confines of my mind. _Things have certainly heated up since I started donning my mask._

Leaning against the sink a blazed in my teal eyes. "Today, I am telling her." I just hope Elsa understands like I understand her. This couldn't wait any longer. Time was not on my side anymore. The leisure of not being forced to say anything combined with my nerves of this situation possibly getting worse frightened me a bit. Exiting the bathroom, I ran through a possible way to tell her. _Elsa, listen there is something I need to tell you._

I shook my head not liking that one either. Telling her is going to be a bit harder than I expected, but I wanted to avoid revealing my identity away from a typical fight with her alter ego. The outcome to my confession in the middle of a heated fight could result in her losing it causing unknown devastation.

Rounding the corner, I found her standing in the foyer waiting for me. I thought back to the other night after the party. Both of our secrets had to come to head at some point. _This need to be done._

At the bottom, I walked over, wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling into the crook of her shoulder. "Morning, sleepyhead," she teased me softly.

"Morning." _Perhaps a softer approach, like, Elsa I want to let you know, I'm the Phoenix. I just hope you'll forgive me._

She reached back stroking my hair. "Anna, about the other night-" Something weighed on her shoulders and I had a feeling what it was.

"Forget about it, you're here and I'll always be there for you better or worse."

She turned to face me giving me a quick kiss. In an instant the small smirk she had turned into a frown. "I should, but I can't." Elsa took a step back wringing her hands. Ice coated them, and of course I felt the sting of cold surging through my veins. "Anna, there's something _I_ need to tell," she sighed heavily.

"I have something to tell you too. Yet, I can't find the right words to say, but it's important, but I fear the worst will come from it. I'm . . . I'm . . ." My words failed me and all my thoughts blanked out at that precise moment. Instead, all I heard was a loud ringing in my ears.

"I don't think there will ever be the right words for this. My ice powers are one beast all it's own, but there is a completely different monster I have kept hidden from you for your protection, Anna. She's one that everyone in Arendelle knows, fears, and hates, and I won't expect a different reaction from you. I should have said something earlier before all this, but I never expected to fall in love with you. I strove to make the most of my curse, but in the end, I wound up walking the wrong path to the point where I might have to kill my-"

"I'm your arch nemesis," I blurted.

A silence rang out, we stared, wide-eyed at each other while a chilling tension filled the air. I hadn't heard a word she said, and there I stood having just revealed my biggest secret. _It's too late to go back now._ "What did you say?" Ice crawled up the wall behind her, and I strained against the pain.

Taking a deep breath a cold reality of what I may have wrought loomed over me. "I'm your nemesis, the Phoenix," I replied gently. "I also now that you're the Ice Queen."

A tense pause seemed to have lasted forever. I watched her face a mixture multiple expressions clouded her eyes. One finally won out and it was the one I hated to see: fear. She backed up into the corner coiling into herself like a scared wild animal. Her response to stressful situations I've seen countless times before. "No, that's impossible. "You can't . . . how do you . . . I don't understand."

I tried to reach out, hoping to give her a sense of comfort, but much to my dismay, she stayed there, eyes frantically looking for an escape. "I didn't want it to wind up like this. I had planned on telling you months ago, but after finding out about your villainous alter ego things got complicated."

"Is this . . ." she gestured around the house and between us. "Nothing more than façade. A ploy to finally rid this city of me?" Hurt laced every word she spoke hitting me like an icicle to the heart.

"No," I shouted, tears burning my eyes. A part of me expected this reaction in the recesses of my mind. Years of being used, betrayed by people she thought cared about her. Only to be forced to endure it all over again by my hand. The one person who I had promised a happy ending away from all the misery. A train of thoughts hit me in that single moment. I'm no hero, I'm just like them all the people who hurt the woman I love. I thought telling her would end some of our problems and I wound up creating more. I tried to bring things down from the emotional high. "It's not like that at all, I do love you, Elsa. None of it honestly matters to me. Good, evil, villains, heroes. I just want all of this to end and continue life with you." I held out my hand a small part of me hoped she would take it, so we could work this insanity out.

For a second she reached hesitantly for my hand, and I was ready to pull her into my arms and tell her everything will be alright. A touch of cold spiked through me, her eyes flickered to my face seeing my sudden reaction. Our fingers had barely touched, when something clicked behind apprehensive blue eyes. Cradling her hand to her chest she realized, "I-I've hurt you. That night, I struck you with my powers. I'm causing you pain, even now."

I gritted my teeth, fighting pasted the swollen lump of emotions in my throat. "Elsa, it's fine, you're fine." Forcing a smile to convince us both, I continued, "Really it's not that bad. This can all be fixed. I'm going to protect you," I promised. I didn't want her to run, I feared what might happen if she did. The sacrifice she might make on my behalf.

She looked at her violently shaking hands, she became more frantic by the second, she whispered, horrified, "I'm nothing more than a monster and monsters only deserve death." Before I could react, she darted around me and head for the garage.

"Wait!" I called after her. Making chase, ice coated the kitchen the floor where she stepped. "Elsa, it doesn't have to be like this. I don't care about your alter ego or the things you've done." Running on the slick ice at full speed my feet gave out from underneath me. Falling to the floor before reaching the swinging garage door. A car engine caught my ear. Slipping and sliding, I managed to make it into the garage just in time to see her pull out. I caught one last glimpse of anxiety and remorse on her face, I didn't want to see her leave. She backed out of the driveway, I still chased after the car knowing I was helpless to stop her now. The tail lights drifted further into the distanced as part of me gave up as the words left my lips. "I still love you."

Solemnly, walking back into the house a wave of emotions drowned me as it all settled in. Sinking to the ground fighting back the tears of guilt, sadness, anger, a chilly sensation wrecked my body once again. Angry at myself, I muttered, "I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have said anything. Now I have no idea what Elsa might do, and it scares me deeply. I had betrayed her and broke my promise." In the heat of my rage and sorrow, I slammed my fist into a wall and ice formed in the hole I created. I had crashed and fallen into a deep spiral of darkness and not even my fire could give me a spark of hope.


	24. The Wounds Heal, but the Scars Remain

Being alone left my mind open to how much I screwed up in the last-well, I didn't know how much time had ticked by. Some things I had no control over, others I should have known better. Everything all seemed to cumulate into adding to my misery. Not to mention the countdown on our lives drawing closer and closer time though seemed to trickle by. The seconds felt like hours and so forth. The only thing that reminded time still moved forward was the sound of dripping water. I cringed once more feeling the water from melted ice magic dripped on my head and slide down my neck. Still sitting on the wet kitchen floor forlorn, I had no idea of the actual passage of time. As soon as Elsa ran out the door time didn't matter. It still stung every time I blinked in the quick darkness I saw her face and the pain I had inflicted on her. After an eternity or at least that's what it felt like, I forced myself to face the rest of the day. The deed was done, and as much as continuing to wallow in my mistakes was all I wanted to do, I knew nothing could be changed. I had to focus on the future and try to prevent any further disasters from happening.

Rising to my feet, I glanced at the clock realizing only fifteen minutes had passed, fifteen minutes of me not knowing what Elsa might do next. I told myself I would chase after her later, my first task was to change out of my sopping clothes. Slowly walking out, my feet sloshed in the water, cleaning up the mess wasn't on my mind at all. I had other far more dire things to think of. Hand on the railing to steady myself an empty feeling washed over me one that put on the brink of breaking down in tears. Shaking my head to disband my thoughts of guilt, I walked down the hall, and entered the room. Ducking my head, I headed into the closet and hastily changed clothes, having little desire to stay in the house for another minute. Everything reminded me of her from the moment we walked in together after getting the keys, to the hours we spent lazily lying in bed holding each other, finding comfort in one another after a long stressful day of work or battling the other alter ego, to the couch where we wound up sleeping there during a movie. I sniffed stifling the tears. _No, now is not the time to get emotional. _Quickly changing, I rushed down the stairs, and out the door needing some air and to clear my head.

Speeding down the road, I decided to stop by Kristoff's, he's always good at given advice and I could use a friend at the moment. Though a little part of me hoped Elsa ran away there also, just like she used in the past. His cabin is located just outside the city limits, he said his choice of living has something to with getting back to nature after spending too long in the crowded chaos of city life. Arriving at his place twenty minutes later, I barely had the chance to park my bike, and take my helmet off, when I was attacked by a big hairy lump of a dog. Feeling slobber drip down my face, I tried to plead with him, but wound up laughing instead. "Sven, it's nice to see you too, but get off me." Managing to push him off he bowed his head and whimper. Petting him on the top of his head, he perked up panting.

Kristoff raced out, he saw me and shook his head. Jokingly he said, "Sven, how many times do I have to tell you not to pick up strays."

Getting back to my feet, wiping the slobber off my face, and I shook my head laughing. Punching him in the arm, I teased, "I doubt he can do any worse than you."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with me. I've been told I'm scruffy." Once the moment passed, and he frowned, "So, what brings you?"

I toyed with the ends of my hair. I knew why I came here, but one I was too embarrassed to say and the other I had to ease into. "I just needed a friend to talk to."

"I take there is trouble in paradise?"

"So to speak, yes," I admitted. "Do you think maybe, we can go inside first?"

"Yeah, come on in." I followed him in and took a seat on the couch. He took a seat in the chair across from me, placing his feet on the coffee table. "I'm going to take it you figured out her alter ego is the Ice Queen, right?"

I was floored, "Wait, what?"

"Oh come on, surely you knew. You're the closest person she has and trusts, there is no way you're this oblivious, Anna. If I could figure it out just by working with her there is no way you couldn't have put two and two together." He must've saw my shocked expression, "Don't worry, I have no plans on telling anyone, I consider Elsa my friend, and I would never try to ruin the life she has with you."

I leaned forward staring at the silver ring on my finger, "Yeah, I knew, but that's not the whole reason why."

"Is it the fact that you may one day lose her because of it?"

"It's a possibility, I don't want to think about, but yes, that's one thing." Every worst-case scenario flooded into my mind. "I know what must be done, but I'm doubting myself." _Something Hans wanted all along. I played right into his hands and I feel-_

"Then fight for her. She's your wife, right? If you love her no matter what and want her forever, then go get her like a champ."

_He's right, I do love her and I will keep fighting even at the possible cost of my own life. I won't let her down again. _A revived fire sparked in my eyes. Jumping to my feet, I placed my hands upon my hips, and looked towards the sky. "Yeah, I will do everything in my power to save her, 'cause I am the Phoenix, the Flames of Justice, a beacon of hope in the vast unforgiving darkness." While declaring my position and striking a heroic pose. I had forgotten briefly about being in Kristoff's living room. I cringed meeting his shocked gaze.

Mouth agape it took him a moment to come back and process. "Wait, so you're the Phoenix?"

I smiled meekly, "Surprised?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Damn straight I'm surprised, but I guess that's why you two make such a good pair. Fire and ice."

I shook my head, "That's not all. We do complement each other, but we also care about each other deeply and would do anything to keep the other safe. Despite one being a hero and the other a villain." I stopped something about my words made me realize something. "Oh shit, I just thought of something. Um, thank you for listening, but I have to go."

Relaxing in his seat, he nodded, "No problem. You go do what you gotta do. Just be safe about it."

"I'll try." Dashing out, I jumped onto my bike, revved up the engine, and I took off ready, but a little weary about what the night had in store.

* * *

While suiting up in an abandoned building, my phone buzzed alerting me to answer Hans' latest call. Picking up my phone, I answered, mockingly, "You summoned master."

His voice was all business, "Take a picture of both you and the sword, I want to make sure you actually have it?"

Rolling my eyes, I snapped the photo and sent it to him with the message, _There are you happy now?_

A second later he replied, "Yes, I'll text you the address of where to meet."

_Oh hell no, I'm deciding where we meet._ "Listen, Hans, I snuck into the museum and stole the sword, so I'm telling you where to go and to come alone. I'm not risking the chance of getting ambushed by your thugs."

There was a pause making me grow worried that I messed up in my demands. He sighed annoyed, "Fine, but no tricks. You're walking on thin ice as is, hero."

Sighing relieved, I quickly responded, "Nine at the park by the lake." _A place both in public and far away from your manor._

"Alright, we'll meet by the lake at nine, be there or else." I could hear the threat in his words.

"Same goes for you Hans." Hanging up, I put the phone on silent, little did he know I had no plans on meeting him at all. I got what I wanted, him away from his house. Once he left all I had to do was sneak in, steal the weapon, and fix my mistakes. Yet, I doubt it would fix everything. A knot in my stomach told me Elsa might try to do the same thing. As much as missed her, I hoped she wouldn't risk it.

Around seven thirty, I rode out to Han's to stake the joint out. Tonight, I was riding solo, so I had to keep my head clear, and be aware of my surroundings. Should I have gotten Olaf involved, yeah, but I didn't trust myself not to slip up and call the Ice Queen Elsa in the heat of the moment. No earpiece and the camera in my mask disabled, I had to rely on myself. Withdrawing my night vision goggles from my belt, I took in the scene. Two guards stood on the roof, armed and dangerous. I counted three in the building, pacing the halls, passing by a window every ten seconds. Scanning the area, I found Hans in a room on the third floor to the right. He checked his watch looking smug as ever. I had no idea if the weapon was there or locked behind a safe. I guess in retrospect I should have Olaf do recon for me. _It's safer this way_, I told myself.

I kept watching for another hour, nothing changed aside from Hans eating dinner. _Yeah, you better enjoy not looking over your shoulder, you bastard. Your time is coming soon._

At eight forty-five he texted, _I'm on my way be ready._

"_Yeah, whatever,_ I responded back, turning my phone off. _So, it will take him fifteen minutes to get there and back not to mention the time he'll take hopefully waiting on me before realizing something is wrong. That means I have at least forty minutes to find the device and get out before things get chaotic._

I waited a few more minutes, watched a sleek black car pull out, saw Hans sitting in the back, and I counted three other men in the vehicle with him. I chuckled to myself, I didn't expect him to go alone. Shrugging, I began to lower my goggles when something caught my eye. A ladder of ice rose along the side of the manor, then in a whirlwind of snow, she appeared and started to climb up into the house. "Shit," I muttered under my breath. Elsa arriving what was exactly I feared, jumping into action, I raced across the street entering enemy territory. Kicking open the door, I waited for someone to attack me, but strangely enough no one came. Running up the stairs and onto the second floor, I stopped dead in my tracks.

There Elsa stood on the other side of the hall wearing her outfit, her usual sensational confidence filled the air. One look at me though, and it wavered for a second. There was something else in her eyes behind the glittering mask, but I couldn't tell if it was anger, shock, relief, or sorrow. "Phoenix," she called coolly sauntering over.

_I guess the act is still on, despite knowing._

"Ice Queen," I greeted. I really wanted to run up to her and fling my arms around, hug, as tightly as I could, and kiss her sweetly, but the spike of cold in my chest told me not to. "What brings you here?"

A forceful wind pushed me up against the wall. She stood in front of me blocking any chance of escape and I wasn't about to blast her way with fire. One hand was placed on my cheek, while the other was placed on my neck. I winced, feeling the pinpricks of both ice and her nails on my skin. She cooed softly, "I think you know, but why are you here?" The hurt still radiated in her eyes and I could tell she was holding back.

"For the exact same reason, but I refuse to let you hurt yourself."

"Even after everything, I - the villain has done to you, An-Phoenix you still care?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I do and always will love you no matter what or who you are. Powers, and evil past matter not to me, El-Ice Queen."

"I thought so," she purred. The hand on my neck fell taking my left hand interlacing our fingers. The sincere contact felt great. Her eyes flickered to my lips and back to my eyes asking in silent permission. A hopeful, inviting smile flirted to my lips, Elsa leaned in pressing her mouth to mine. The coldness of her icy lips, mixing with my warm mouth was always a welcoming and calming sensation. I felt cold briefly, and just a quickly as it began, she pulled away frowning. "I'm sorry, Phoenix, but the overall fact that you love me is the reason why I must do this to protect you and destroy myself."

Watching her walk away, I called after her, "Wait, it still doesn't have to end this way." Getting ready to chase after her, I realized my hand had been frozen to the wall. "Dammit, I let my guard down." The icy shackle didn't hinder me for more than a few seconds, but it was enough to give her a head start. Reaching over to press a button on my gauntlet, I freed my hand burning a hole into Hans' ugly wallpaper. Taking to my flight stance, I started up my boots, and flew up onto the third floor, blocking her path into the office.

She looked at me forlorn, "There is no stopping me, you know I deserve this fate."

Knitting my brows, I further blocked off the path, "Then, I'm going to do everything in my power to stop you, Ice Queen. I've fought so hard not lose you."

Tearing her eyes away, she said, "I know that I shouldn't, but I love you too much to let me get in your way anymore."

"Then you're going to have to fight me, 'cause I'm not letting you do this." I wasn't going to her force her to fight me, but I also wasn't about to give up on her either.

"No, I'm done fighting you." Coming towards me once more, I lowered my gauntlets to the bracelets, and rose my hands in surrender in hopes to conceive her I'm not ready for this, I truly don't want to fight her. A brief thought crossed my mind, _will she fight me with no mercy or go easy me due to the current situation? _ Looking me in the face, I saw the desperation in her eyes, A chill filled the air, I ignored the obvious pain my chest in an attempt not to sway the fight. Her fist clenched, ice enclosed her hand, and she shockingly punched me square in the jaw. "Fight me dammit," she yelled voice betraying her.

Stumbling back a few paces, I smirked hand on my face. "Ah, come you've hit me harder than in bed," I joked.

A gust of wind knocked me down. "Do you not understand the gravity of this situation, you feather brained fool?" she snapped, her voice cracking.

Getting on my feet, I said, "Yeah, but sometimes a good tease can cool things off, or make hotter if you catch my drift?"

An awkward second of silence passed, Elsa stared blankly at me. For one brief shining moment her mask crumbled and I could have sworn she coughed to stop herself from laughing. "This is not a joking matter, Phoenix." The sorrow returned and I had lost her again to her own misery. "If you wish to stop me you know how to do it," she said, her words final. With another blast of icy wind, she forced me back, knocking over the railing and landing on the second floor below.

I groaned, getting back my feet once more, I saw the last wisp of her cape leave my line of sight, and the click of the door. Jumping up grabbing onto the broken banister, I climbed back up, and kicked the down with forced to be reckoned with. Elsa stood there with her back towards me completely unfazed. "Fine," I sighed a part of me giving up. "Take the weapon, but please consider your options."

"I can't," she whispered.

"Good, there's still hope for us. I made a promise and-"

"No, I can't steal it 'cause it's not here."

"What?"

The sound of cliched slow clapping reached us as Hans entered the room, a large man followed carrying the gun. "Did you honestly think I'd so stupid enough to not have known you would plan this little stunt?"

I took a defensive position guarding Elsa, a cold spike surged through me. "Alright, you caught me, but don't you dare hurt her."

He laughed, "Do you really think the once Great Ice Queen cares about you? She's a villain like me, she'll always be. Her powers make her monster and in the public eyes that's what she'll always be.

I snapped, "You're wrong, Hans sure Elsa has done terrible things, but I no longer care. I've had the pleasure of seeing both sides of her and I'll gladly accept the beauty in the chaos. "

"Oh, how deliciously naive, Anna. He shrugged, "No matter the pedestal you stand on is already crumbling. All that's left to do is knock it down from under you and watch you shatter with it."

I heard sirens quickly approaching in the distance. Realization dawns on me, "We have to get out of her, Elsa."

"Better hurry, hero for once the people see you help the Ice Queen there will be nowhere to run or hide. You'll be hunted down and treated like her."

"Forcing me to surrender to you."

"Exactly, 'cause it's part of your code to do the right thing."

Igniting my gauntlets, I wanted to so badly beat the shit out of him, but a steady cold hand touched my shoulder. "Get out of here, Anna."

"Not without you."

Refusing to look at me in the eyes, she nodded, "Fine, I have one place we can go temporarily."

Red and blue lights filled the room, the wailing sirens filled my ears. The room grew colder, ice coated the floor where Hans and his goon stood. Elsa left first without a word skating on the ice, and jumped out the window with a crash. Following her lead, I jumped over Hans, paused for a second seeing I still had the chance to grab the weapon and save us all. Reaching for it, my fingers touched the muzzle, when the barrel of a gun in my face. "Don't even think about it, Phoenix."

I backed up knowing I was beat for now, I regretfully jumped out the window, triggering my boots, spreading out my wings, and soared over the cops. Landing near the bush only to find Firebird gone and in its place a patch of ice. Shouts for me to stand down caught my attention, and the roar of a motorcycle. Having no time to park, she shouted, "Quick before they catch us." Jumping on, Elsa speed down the road as multiple cop cars started to follow us. "Hold on," she shouted.

Wrapping my arms around her waist, in the mirror, I saw a wall of ice formed behind us, and Elsa hit the throttle speeding down the road towards a safe place. In a split second I had gone from hero to figurative, but at least I still had Elsa this time and we were in this together for as long as the world would allow.

* * *

**A/N: Alright well there you have the next chapter. So in case anyone is wondering there will be 29 chapters in total including an epilogue. Until next time guys, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
